


Петля

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Star Trek AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- А как бы ты назвал свой звездолет? Ну, если бы он у тебя был.<br/>- Не имею представления, Джим. Но мне нравится слово «Энтерпрайз».</p>
<p>Они встретились не случайно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Rogneda-demon и [LaNa]  
> Гамма: Джонатан Вайнер

__

So glad to see you have overcome them  
Completely silent now  
With heaven's help  
You cast your demons out  
And not to pull your halo down  
Around your neck and tug you off your cloud  
But I'm more than just a little curious  
How you're planning to go about  
Making your amends to the dead  
To the dead

Recall the deeds as if  
They're all someone else's  
Atrocious stories  
Now you stand reborn before us all  
So glad to see you well

And not to pull your halo down  
Around your neck and tug you to the ground  
But I'm more than just a little curious  
How you're planning to go about  
Making your amends to the dead  
To the dead

With your halo slipping down  
Your halo slipping  
Your halo slipping down  
Your halo slipping down  
Your halo slipping down...

Your halo slipping down to choke you now

The Noose (A Perfect Circle)

Петля

Так радостно видеть, что ты справился с ними,  
Теперь настала тишина.  
С небесной помощью  
Ты изгнал своих демонов,  
Не позволив стянуть твой нимб  
На шею и за него стащить тебя с облака.  
Но мне очень интересно узнать,  
Как ты собираешься  
Просить прощения у мертвых,  
У мертвых.

Вспоминаешь прошлое, словно  
Это зверские истории  
О ком-то другом..  
Теперь ты стоишь перед нами, перерожденный,  
Так радостно видеть, что с тобой все хорошо.

Ты не позволил стянуть твой нимб  
На шею и за него стащить тебя с облака.  
Но мне очень интересно узнать,  
Как ты собираешься  
Просить прощения у мертвых,  
У мертвых.

Когда твой нимб соскальзывает,  
Твой нимб соскальзывает,  
Твой нимб соскальзывает,  
Твой нимб соскальзывает,  
Твой нимб соскальзывает,

Твой нимб соскальзывает, чтобы задушить тебя...  


Пролог.

\- Спок, нет! – только и успел выкрикнуть Джим, едва стоило ему обернуться и увидеть, как его друг опасно близок к пробоине в «Энтерпрайзе», сквозь которую был виден открытый космос и вражеские корабли, то и дело вспыхивавшие фазерными лучами. Ромуланцы окружили, Ухура не могла выйти на связь с Флотом, Скотти не справлялся с нагрузкой, энергия предательски быстро уходила на оборонные щиты, кристаллы дилития отдавали последние крохи мощности. Свет замигал, моторы в инженерном отсеке взвыли так, что было слышно на мостике, и капитан Кирк понял, что бой проигран.

\- Ай! – вырвалось у Спока, и с громким треском он провалился в дыру, которая появилась после неудачной попытки разжечь в домике на дереве костер, чтобы погреться одним прохладным днем. Заколотить пол досками так никто и не собрался, и теперь черноволосый мальчишка валялся на земле, держась за руку. 

\- Спок! Спок! – Джим метался по домику в растерянности и панике и не мог сообразить, где находится лестница вниз. Лететь с трехметровой высоты ему не хотелось, и пока Ухура не ткнула пальцем в сторону привязанной к сучку веревочной лестницы, мальчик не успокоился. – Сайбок меня убьет!

Он спрыгнул на траву, даже не добравшись до последней перекладины, и тут же бросился к другу. Но, оказавшись совсем рядом с ним, Джим притормозил и уже гораздо медленнее опустился на колени. Дотронулся до плеча сжавшегося в комок Спока и аккуратно потянул на себя, боясь самого страшного. Ну и что, что высота совсем небольшая, одно дело – прыгать с гаража, и совсем другое – лететь через торчащие во все стороны ветки разных размеров и степени колючести, выпав с космического корабля как птенец из гнезда! Мальчик повернулся, и Джим сглотнул, заметив на его лице кучу царапин, больших и маленьких, и наливающийся цветом синяк на левой скуле. 

\- Капитан… - тихо произнес мальчик, и Джим выдохнул. То, что друг все-таки узнал его, даже более того, все еще был в игре, являлось хорошим знаком. Наверное. Джим, конечно, не мог знать наверняка, ведь ему было всего лишь девять лет, но что-то подсказывало ему, что Спок в относительном порядке. – Джим… - Спок улыбнулся, очевидно через силу, шевельнулся, и тут же на его лице отразилась гримаса боли. Мальчик дернулся, на этот раз застонав, и снова схватился правой рукой за левое предплечье. 

\- О, нет-нет-нет, - залепетал Джим и сел на пятки, пытаясь сообразить, что делать. Ромуланцы вышли из кустов, и Сулу, раскрашенный, как болельщик на стадионе, тут же направился к ним:

\- Что случилось? 

Сверху, как эхо, донесся тот же вопрос – Ухура выглядывала из люка и внимательно всматривалась в то, что происходило на земле. Скотти, спустившись по лестнице, спрыгнул на траву и подбежал к мальчикам:

\- Джим? Спок? Что мне сделать? Джим? Позвать твою маму? Брата? 

\- Нет! – тут же воскликнул тот, представив, что его ждет в таком случае. Хотя его в любом случае ждет взбучка, какой бы вариант действий они ни выбрали. Все-таки, сломанная рука – а это вполне могло быть, слишком уж сильно Спок реагировал даже на собственные прикосновения к поврежденной конечности – это тебе не шутки. Но все таки лучше, если первым их увидит старший брат Спока: Сайбок не такой эмоциональный, криков, значит, не будет. А Джим очень не любил, когда на него кричали. Хотя Сайбок умел дать понять, когда был чем-то недоволен. Умел пообещать одним своим видом обязательное наказание за проступок или даже просто плохое поведение. А еще ему очень не нравилось, когда его отвлекали от учебы или каких-нибудь иных занятий. Особенно сейчас, когда впереди были вступительные экзамены в Университет. 

\- Я сам, - сказал Джим. – Я сам схожу за его братом.

И резко встал. От продолжительного сидения ноги ниже колена немного онемели и, едва мальчик поднялся, тут же пошли мелкими противными мурашками, как будто бисер по ним раскатывали или песок на пляже. Но Спок вдруг открыл глаза:

\- Если ты пойдешь к Сайбоку, то и я пойду с тобой. 

\- Да ты с дуба рухнул, Спок?! – И замер, не зная, как реагировать на собственные же слова. Потому что, да, его друг действительно рухнул со столетнего дуба, растущего во дворе дома Кирков.– Лежи! Тебе же больно! – наконец закончил он и сделал было шаг в сторону дороги, но Спок как всегда поступил по-своему – девять лет! какой характер будет, когда он вырастет! – и попытался самостоятельно подняться с земли. Мальчик побледнел так резко, что Джим снова растерялся, не понимая, что же нужно сейчас делать – то ли толкнуть Спока обратно, чтобы он лежа дожидался помощи, то ли помочь устоять на ногах. Только за что его можно было поддержать Джим не знал, потому что, казалось, у друга болело все. Решившись наконец, мальчик приобнял его за талию и осторожно повел в сторону дома Спока. Вообще, если пройти по тропинке между домами и через небольшой лесок, то до коттеджа друга можно было бы добраться быстрее минут так на пять, но сейчас, с травмированным мальчиком, так опрометчиво поступать было нельзя. А то мало ли, не удержит Джим Спока – и что? Доставай потом его из зарослей травы, и прибавятся к руке и царапинам еще и крапивные ожоги, отлично просто. 

\- Джим! – крикнул кто-то, и мальчик поднял голову, ища взглядом кричавшего. И, к своему облегчению, увидел трех человек, которые быстрым шагом шли по тротуару. Ухуру, которая, пока все поднимали панику, поступила очень мудро и молча сбегала за братом Спока, самого Сайбока, который, увидев своего младшего висящим на плече Джима, сорвался с места и помчался уже бегом к ним, и Маккоя. Маккой выглядел очень недовольно и сурово, гораздо суровее, чем Джим когда-либо видел кого-нибудь из взрослых, но ничего странного в этом не было.

\- Спок, - воскликнул его брат, едва только остановился напротив них. Джим на самом деле испугался, но старался этого не показывать, принимая ответственность за случившееся на себя. В конце концов, это была его идея – поиграть в космобитву. И незаколоченная дырка в полу тоже лежала на его совести. Но наказание, которое он может понести за все это, его сильно пугало. Да и вообще… а что, если Спок еще что-нибудь повредил и теперь попадет в больницу? А что, если Джима накажут, и он не сможет видеть друга неделю или даже больше? Это было бы самой страшной карой, Джим бы лучше вытерпел ремень, хотя он уже давно вырос для таких наказаний. Но если заслужил, то пойдет на это безропотно. 

Сайбок потянул на себя брата, но тут уже подоспел Боунс, и, зыркнув на Джима, переключил свое внимание на Спока. Тот морщился, но послушно терпел все, что делал с ним друг брата – касался поврежденной руки, осматривал царапины и даже задрал штанину до колена, обнаружив по следам крови, выступившей на светлой ткани, большую и довольно глубокую ссадину на лодыжке, не замеченную Джимом. 

\- Повезло еще, что не перелом, - глухо прокомментировал ее Маккой, щелкнув замком черного чемоданчика. Джим, конечно же, тут же засунул в него свой любопытный нос, но у него все-таки хватило ума не показывать этого слишком явно. Правда, Маккой все равно заметил, с каким усердием Джим старается заглянуть в саквояж, и снова смерил мальчика неприязненным взглядом. Джима это задело, ведь они все-таки были знакомы, и можно было бы не демонстрировать свое отношение так явно. Но он все равно успел разглядеть аккуратно рассованные по кармашкам бинты, пластыри и какие-то бутылечки, выглядывавшие наружу совсем чуть-чуть. Точно! Ведь Маккой - медик! Значит, помощь подоспела сама! 

\- Боунс, ну как он?

\- Не при смерти, - коротко бросил Боунс, не отвлекаясь от процесса накладывания шины. – Все равно в больницу нужно вести, перелом лучевой кости.

Джим прерывисто вздохнул и опустил голову. Ведь это он, он виноват в том, что случилось с его другом! Все-таки перелом… 

\- Ну-ка иди сюда, - Сайбок неслышно подошел к нему и положил руку ему на голову, ероша и так взлохмаченные волосы. – Что я тебе говорил, Джим? 

\- Ну… 

\- Что я тебе говорил насчет твоих игр на высоте, Джим? 

\- Не играть в них, потому что это опасно и можно свернуть себе шею, - уныло повторил мальчик слова, когда-то сказанные Сайбоком во взрослой беседе с глазу на глаз. Джим тогда еще чувствовал себя большим и серьезным: еще бы, сам Сайбок говорил ему быть внимательнее со Споком! Сам Сайбок, его старший брат, который закончил в прошлом году школу и теперь учится в Университете! И тогда Джим был в восторге, даже не смотря на то, что речь в большей степени шла о том, чего им со Споком делать не стоит, то есть, запреты, как всегда, на самое интересное. И вот один из этих запретов Джим нарушил час назад. 

\- И что теперь будет? – терпеливо продолжил Сайбок, даже чуть наклонившись к своему юному собеседнику. 

\- Мы не увидимся неделю… - совсем тихо сказал Джим, а последнее слово вообще произнес беззвучно. Именно этого он и боялся. 

\- Месяц, Джим. Пока не зарастет перелом – и еще неделю. Итого месяц. Как ты думаешь, это достойное наказание за твой проступок? 

\- Угу, - Джим сглотнул. На глаза навернулись жгучие, стыдные слезы – потому, что сам виноват, потому, что папа говорил, что свою вину всегда надо признавать, как бы больно потом ни было. Честь – вот что главное. Честь и ответственность. А Джим очень любил папу. И раз он сам виноват в том, что случилось – ему и принимать наказание. Сайбок, да и весь городок, прекрасно знали, что эти двое не могут провести друг без друга день, не то что неделю. А тут целый месяц в разлуке. Невыносимо. И Джим, не поднимая головы, лил горькие слезы, потому что его раздирали пополам два желания: броситься Сайбоку на шею с обещаниями больше никогда-никогда так не делать, не обманывать и не нарушать обещаний – или оправдать ожидания отца, последовать его правилам и доказать, что он уже настоящий мужчина. 

И через минуту, дав себе отдышаться, Джим гордо поднял голову, не стыдясь блестящих от слез глаз, посмотрел на Сайбока:

\- Через тридцать дней мы с ним увидимся. Ровно через тридцать дней. 

Сайбок довольно кивнул. Этот мальчик, конечно, не его родственник, но Спок с ним сдружился и очень к нему привязался, а значит, на него стоило обратить внимание и сделать достойным человеком. Потому что у младшего должен быть спутник, и судьба выбрала для него Джеймса Кирка.  
А пока эти двое неугомонных мальчишек получают свое честно заслуженное наказание – находятся в тяжелой для каждого из них разлуке (а для кое-кого это сопровождается еще и постельным режимом в связи с многочисленными ушибами, царапинами и подозрением на сотрясение мозга) можно рассказать о них и об их жизни до этого момента немного подробнее.

**Часть Первая. Virginia.**

_Thinking about thinking of you_  
Summertime think it was June  
Yeah think it was June  
Laying back, head on the grass  
Children grown having some laughs  
Yeah having some laughs. 

_Made me feel like the one_  
Made me feel like the one  
The one  
Made me feel like the one  
Made me feel like the one  
The one  
So take a look at me now 

_Dakota (Stereophonics)_

_Думаю о том, что думаю о тебе,_  
Это было летом, кажется, в июне.  
Да, пожалуй, в июне.  
Лежа на спине, головой на траве,  
Дети росли, смеясь,  
Да, смеясь. 

_С тобой я чувствовал себя единственным,_  
С тобой я чувствовал себя единственным,  
Единственным...  
С тобой я чувствовал себя единственным,  
С тобой я чувствовал себя единственным,  
Единственным... 

_Ну, так посмотри на меня..._

__

Глава 1.

Познакомьтесь, пожалуйста, с Джеймсом Тиберием Кирком, младшим сыном семьи Кирков. Да-да, вот с этим самым хмурым мальчиком, который, не торопясь, плетется домой, лениво пиная жестянку, противный звон которой разносится по всей улице. И ему, наверное, совсем все равно, что этот звук влетает в окна соседских домов, явно доставляя массу неудобств их жителям. Но это и правда же совсем не важно.

Джим появился на этот свет девять лет назад, двадцать второго марта, и его родителей звали Вайнона и Джордж. У них уже был один ребенок, поэтому Джим оказался младшим братом и получал всегда больше внимания и сладкого, чем Сэм. Но Сэм не обижался на него, совсем нет. Иногда Джим думал, что если бы ему доставалось меньше конфет и мороженого, то он был бы очень недоволен и обязательно пытался бы исправить ситуацию в свою пользу, ведь это же конфеты! Как можно их не хотеть? Но так как Сэм был старше его на двенадцать лет, то он чувствовал себя очень взрослым и смотрел на Джима снисходительно – еще бы, подумаешь тоже, мелкота какая-то бегает. Кого это может волновать? Уж точно не его. К тому же, мальчик очень быстро нашел свою компанию и, повзрослев, уехал из дома строить свою жизнь. Джим на тот момент слабо представлял, как это – строить свою жизнь. Сэм не взял ни каску, ни денег на кирпичи – как же он будет это делать? Когда Джим спросил это у родителей, они переглянулись и папа, все-таки сдержав улыбку, погладил его по голове, сказав ставшее уже привычным «Вырастешь - поймешь». Эти родители! Они всегда так говорили! 

А потом, когда Джиму было шесть лет, получилось так, что папа разбился, и мама осталась одна. Хотя, конечно же, нет, не одна, ведь с ней был Джим, как она могла говорить, что она одна? Но Вайнона говорила и плакала, а Джим, неустанно повторявший, что мама не одна, что он с ней, и они вместе, и он никогда ее не бросит, плакал вместе с ней. 

А потом весной вернулся Сэм, они продали дом и, преодолев почти половину материка, переехали из Айовы в Вирджинию, поселились в пригороде Александрии в тихом районе с аккуратными домиками и узкими улицами. 

Первое время Джим сидел дома, и с непривычки бездельничать открыл для себя перевезенную из Айовы библиотеку, тщательно и любовно собранную отцом. Конечно, Джим был еще не достаточно большим, чтобы ему было интересно читать большинство книг, да и картинок там не было, а что такое книга без картинок? Просто листы бумаги, на которой даже не порисовать, потому что они все в строчках. 

Мальчик трепетно касался каждой книги, думая о том, что этой же обложки мог касаться и папа прямо перед тем, как поехать на работу и не вернуться с нее. Вайнона, едва въехав в новый дом, сразу же определила место для кабинета – комнату, где Джим самостоятельно, долго и методично расставлял книги по полкам предварительно собранных стеллажей. Кресло папы, в котором тот часто сидел перед камином в старом доме, теперь стояло у окна, на полу лежал новый ковер, стол, тоже папин, стоял напротив двери. Тут все напоминало о нем, и мама в кабинет не заходила. А Джим наоборот очень любил проводить здесь вечера, и частенько засиживался с интересной книжкой в кресле в оранжевом ярком кругу света от торшера.  
Сэм перевелся в Университет Джеймса Мэдисона, который располагался в Хэррисонберге, и приезжал домой на выходные и праздники. А спустя полгода Джима определили в первый класс местной школы. 

* * *  
Юный Кирк, немного робея перед знакомством с совершенно чужими ребятами, крепко держал свой рюкзак, после звонка входя вслед за директором в класс, где ему теперь предстояло учиться. 

\- Миссис Ухура, простите за то, что прерываю Ваш урок. Но позвольте мне представить Вам и нашим славным первоклассникам нового ученика: Джеймса Тиберия Кирка. Он переехал в наш городок этой весной. 

\- Здравствуй, Джеймс, - произнесла учительница, чернокожая американка, и весь класс за ней нестройным хором голосов повторил: 

\- Здра-вст-вуй-Дже-ймс. 

Самые любопытные потянулись вперед, рискуя упасть со стула и расквасить себе нос, поэтому миссис Ухура быстро переключила свое внимание на восстановление дисциплины, вспомнив о Джиме лишь после того, как за директором Пайком с тихим щелчком закрылась дверь. Женщина, скупо улыбнувшись, велела мальчику занять любое свободное место, и Джим резво плюхнулся за вторую парту среднего ряда, даже не посмотрев на того, с кем ему теперь придется сидеть на всех уроках. 

Его соседом оказался белый мальчик, аккуратно одетый и очень серьезный. Джим ему улыбнулся, в ответ получив недовольный и немного опасливый взгляд, и отвернулся, нахмурившись. Ему не понравилось, что на его попытку поднять настроение отреагировали таким образом. Джим не привык к подобной реакции на свои улыбки, в Айове маленького Кирка знал весь городок, и весь городок всегда радостно встречал этого веселого и светлого мальчика. Наверное, Джим зря провел столько времени за книгами, но ведь они были такими интересными. 

Миссис Ухура окликнула его, и Джим вздрогнул. Учительница строго на него посмотрела и сказала, что все развлечения – на переменах, а на уроке нужно слушать и записывать, решать задачи и выполнять упражнения. А познакомиться с одноклассниками он еще успеет, поэтому не надо никого отвлекать от работы. Мальчик порозовел от смущения и кивнул, достав из рюкзака прописи и пенал с ручками и карандашами. «Школа нужна для того, чтобы учиться, так что нечего, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, напрасно тратить время урока на разговоры с другими детьми», – так говорил папа. Папа хотел отвести его в первый класс, это должен был сделать папа, а не мама. Но получилось так, как получилось, и Джим внимательно посмотрел на доску, вникая в процесс. Папа говорил, что Джим – талантливый и умный, а значит, надо таким и оставаться. 

В тот день было всего лишь четыре урока: математика, чтение и два рисования. И на первой перемене между ними Джим чувствовал себя чуть ли не экспонатом в музее, потому что его одноклассники стояли в стороне, перешептывались и не подходили. Но учительница сказала ему, что этот класс – собранный после двух лет детсада коллектив, и что им просто нужно дать время принять новичка. Они примут, конечно же, примут — но не сразу.  
На второй перемене любопытство пересилило, и тот самый мальчик, сосед по парте, подошел к нему первым.

\- Привет, - сказал он.

\- Привет, - ответил ему Джим. 

\- Ты – Джим, верно?

\- Ага, - Кирк улыбнулся. 

\- А я – Монтгомери, - новый знакомый улыбнулся в ответ. – А это – Нийота, Сулу, Уолтер… - Монтгомери называл имена, и дети подходили к ним, тут же включаясь в разговор и засыпая Джима вопросами. И Джим, конечно же, засыпал вопросами их. 

Вот теперь все шло так, как надо. 

На третьей перемене, усвоив за урок рисования, что Монтгомери любит разбирать радиоприемники и игрушки, Нийота – дочь учительницы, Сулу – настоящий японец, а Уолтер никогда не был в Ирландии, но всегда об этом мечтал, юный Кирк заметил еще одного мальчика, на которого за всей этой шумихой с знакомством не обратил внимания. Ну, и неудивительно, ведь мальчик вел себя тихо и совсем незаметно, например, конкретно сейчас он читал какую-то книгу. 

\- Монтгомери, кто это? – он дотронулся до плеча соседа и шепотом продолжил: - Почему ты меня с ним не познакомил? 

\- Кто?.. А, это, – голос соседа неуловимо изменился, в нем появились нотки пренебрежения и неприязни. - Это Спок. 

\- Спок?.. Это же фамилия?.. А имя? Как его зовут? – повторил Джим, недоумевая, почему сосед не хочет говорить об этом мальчике. 

\- … Не знаю, – растерянно отозвался тот и добавил с раздражением: - Мы все зовем его Спок.

\- Странно… 

\- Ну, он весь странный. Мы с ним не дружим. 

\- Почему?!

\- Он задается, - вклинилась в разговор Нийота, сидевшая позади мальчиков рядом со светловолосой девочкой, Дженис. – С нами не разговаривает, нос задирает. Вот пусть один и задирает. 

\- Я хочу с ним познакомиться, - упрямо произнес Джим. 

Нийота вспыхнула:

\- Ну и иди. 

Джим не обратил на нее никакого внимания. Он со скрипом отодвинул стул от парты, поднялся на ноги и сделал пять шагов к четвертой парте третьего ряда. Этот странный мальчик-без-имени, Спок, сидел один и на втором варианте, поэтому стул первого был свободен. Именно на него Джим и присел, немного стыдясь того, что собирается отвлечь от чтения:

\- Привет, - и замер. Он только сейчас подумал, что его разговор с другими ребятами могли слышать во всех уголках класса, и этот не был исключением. Конечно, Джим не говорил ничего такого, но ему бы, например, было неприятно, если бы его обсуждали за спиной, особенно в его присутствии. И еще было бы неприятнее, если бы одноклассники отговаривали только что пришедшего в класс новичка с ним знакомиться. Поэтому Джиму стало жалко этого Спока, и он решил, что они непременно подружатся, чего бы это ему ни стоило. 

\- Привет, - коротко и тихо ответил мальчик, не поднимая головы. 

\- Ты – Спок, да?

\- Нелогично задавать вопросы, на которые ты уже знаешь ответ. 

Джим смутился, потому что только что этот странный мальчик дал ему понять, что прекрасно слышал их разговор. За спиной послышались смешки, но Кирк не обернулся. Только лишь повел плечом, будто сбрасывая с себя что-то: 

\- И невежливо обращаться к человеку по имени, если ты с ним не знакомился. 

Спок поднял на него взгляд:

\- Возможно, – пауза. - А ты… Джеймс Тиберий Кирк? 

\- Нелогично задавать вопросы, на которые знаешь ответ, - с широкой улыбкой ответил Джим. – Да. Это я. Только зови меня Джимом, ладно? 

Спок кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Джим. 

Снова наступила пауза. 

\- Спок, а что ты читаешь? Только не говори, что книгу, - со смешком произнес Кирк. 

\- Но я правда читаю книгу, - нахмурился мальчик. 

\- Я знаю. Но мне интересно, что именно ты читаешь, какого писателя, какую историю… понимаешь? 

\- Разумеется. – Спок с серьезным видом кивнул, заложил страницу большим пальцем и показал Джиму обложку.

\- Ха! Чипполино! Я читал! Какой твой любимый герой? Я больше всего люблю сеньора Помидора, он такой смешной! А Земляничка – такая смелая девчонка, это так необычно – смелая девчонка, они же все трусихи!.. 

Спок смотрел на него, удивленно приоткрыв рот. Затем словно опомнился и отвел взгляд, но книгу так и не раскрыл, предпочтя буквам и строчкам такого живого и интересного, но пока что такого чужого Джеймса Тиберия Кирка. Который через несколько минут навсегда пересел от Монтгомери к нему.


	2. Chapter 2

Через несколько дней, в четверг, на большой перемене, когда вся начальная школа доставала свои обеды и хвасталась перед одноклассниками вкусными бутербродами, сладкими шоколадками, яркими бананами и прочими лакомствами, а так же тем, как их мамы заботятся о своих детях, собирая в ланч-боксы самое вкусное, Джим достал из рюкзака желтую коробку, в которую Вайнона упаковала обед. Рядом сидел Спок, уже открывший свою, синюю, строго оформленную и без всяких цветных и смешных наклеек, и рассматривал ее содержимое. 

\- Хочешь? - спросил Джим и, отломив половину своего сэндвича, протянул соседу. Тот повернул голову, внимательно посмотрел на предложенное Джимом угощение, и покачал головой:

\- Мясо, - пояснил он, заметив непонимающий взгляд, который после этого короткого слова стал еще и недоуменным.

\- Ну да. Мясо. Я люблю мясо. Бери!.. Мне мама много положила, я один не съем, а обратно домой нести не хочется, вдруг мама обидится, что не вкусно? – Джим толком не понимал, что значит «логично», но очень старался соответствовать своему соседу, говорить четко и понятно. Точнее, мальчик так думал, но он правда старался найти общий язык со Споком, что уже стало получаться и это заметили все в классе. Миссис Ухура то и дело бросала на них одобрительные взгляды, и лицо ее принимало более мягкое выражение, когда она смотрела на Джима. Наверное, ее тоже беспокоил необщительный ученик и то, что класс, в который дети были сформированы еще два года назад, отказывался принимать Спока в свой круг. Дети были еще маленькие, такие маленькие, но уже делили всех на своих и на чужих. И теперь ее радовало, что новый мальчик не побоялся уже сложившегося в классе мнения о Споке и поступил по-своему. Конечно, времени прошло всего ничего, и уже через неделю все может стать иначе, но что-то подсказывало женщине, что все сложится хорошо.

А Джим, кстати, заметил, что Спок очень хорошо и быстро реагировал на ясно изложенные мысли, когда ему не нужно было разгребать поток эмоциональных и восторженных воплей по поводу чего-либо, на что Джим был очень даже горазд. И еще Спок имел привычку осаживать своего соседа, когда ему казалось, что тот говорит странные и неправильные, нелогичные вещи. Джиму было непривычно дружить с таким мальчиком, который не играл в игры, потому что это «нелогично», а книги читал не потому, что это интересно, а потому, что это «полезно и развивает воображение». А вот Джиму мама говорила, что у детей очень яркое воображение, значит, развивать ничего не нужно, потому что оно уже есть. И когда он сказал об этом Споку, тот на мгновение задумался, но потом ответил, что не развивать – это нелогично, потому что человек всегда должен самосовершенствоваться. Джим даже слова такого не знал, но потом посмотрел в словаре – было стыдно спрашивать у учительницы. Он и после стал частенько в него заглядывать, потому что Спок регулярно выдавал такие фразы, которые Джим не мог понять. Да и, к тому же, человек должен самовос… самософр… само-совер-шен-ство-вать-ся. 

\- Я понимаю, Джим. Но я не ем мясо. 

\- Ха-ха, Спок. Как можно не есть мясо? 

\- Вегетарианцы не едят мясо. А так же все, что животного происхождения, но это уже веганы. 

\- А-а, - понятливо протянул Джим, мало что поняв на самом деле. Нет, кто такие вегетарианцы – он знал. Это такие люди, которые едят растения вместо мяса, но мальчик никогда не думал, что встретит такого человека, который не ест мясо, предпочитая шпинат и капусту. Фу-у, шпинат. А вот кто такие веганы… Джим решил, что посмотрит дома. Уточнять у Спока не хотелось, потому что не было желания упасть в грязь лицом и показать, что он не такой умный и не подходит для дружбы. Глупым, конечно, Джим себя не считал, но Спок очевидно знал больше.

\- Значит, не будешь? – Джим с тоской посмотрел на отломанную половину бутерброда, не решаясь его доесть — теперь было неловко. Он, конечно, не наелся, да и байка про большой сэндвич была придумана для того, чтобы Спок со спокойной душой взял угощение, не думая, что оставляет голодным друга. 

\- Нет. 

И после небольшой паузы, во время которой Спок замер, будто размышляя над чем-то, он разломил пополам свой сэндвич с веселеньким листом салата между кусочками хлеба и протянул часть Джиму:

\- Будешь? 

И Джим радостно протянул руку за бутербродом. 

\- Шпашиба, - ответил мальчик, откусив от сэндвича. Спок поморщился – наверное, говорить с набитым ртом тоже было нелогично, но сейчас, именно сейчас, Джиму было все равно, потому что голод давал о себе знать. И только разжевав кусочек, мальчик понял, что именно попало в его рот. Джим скривился было, но, заметив, что Спок за ним наблюдал и выглядел немного напряженным, взял себя в руки и доел все до конца. Во рту противно ощущался привкус только что съеденной травы – Джим точно определил перец, салат и огурцы. И все это было щедро приправлено каким-то маслом, которое оказалось мерзким на вкус. 

\- Вкусно? 

\- О-очень, - кивнул Джим и еле удержался от того, чтобы не вытереть язык ладонью. Ну фу-у же, фу-у… как это можно есть вообще? 

\- Сверху было оливковое масло. Тебе понравилось? 

Так вот что это за гадость! Никогда, никогда больше… 

\- Ну-у… - уклончиво протянул Джим и порозовел.

\- О, - только и произнес Спок, выглядя разочарованным. – Я люблю оливковое масло. Я один в семье люблю его. Мама только для меня заправляет ими салаты, - в голосе проступили нотки гордости. 

\- Ну… Ну я просто вообще не очень люблю овощи. Ну, к котлете и картошке если только. Просто… ну это какая-то ненастоящая еда. 

\- Зато полезная. И… никаких убийств, чтобы добыть себе пищу. 

\- Ну, если так, то да. Но все равно, Спок! Я из этой всякой травы люблю только яблоки, потому что они сладкие и очень вкусные.

\- И полезные. 

\- И полезные, - послушно согласился Джим. 

И больше не было дня, чтобы Спок не принес на обед яблоко. 

* * *  
На школьном дворе, под зорким взором учительницы, дети разлетелись по площадке как просыпавшийся горох. Девочки, отбежав от миссис Ухуры на достаточное расстояние, тут же собрались в небольшие группки и стали напоминать собой стайки воробьев – такие же непоседливые и шумные. Рядом с женщиной стояли и учительницы других классов, и они, понятливо переглядываясь, все вместе наблюдали, как знакомые друг с другом параллели перемешались между собой. Миссис Ухура, конечно, больше смотрела за Нийотой, и понимание этого ее не радовало – она уже в который раз задумалась над тем, что не стоило идти учительницей в класс, где будет учиться ее дочь. Профессионализма женщины явно не хватало для того, чтобы не отделять своего ребенка от остальных детей и не быть к ней менее придирчивой, чем к остальным. Но выбор был сделан, от него отказаться нельзя, потому что дети уже воспринимали ее как своего руководителя. 

Это для нее не первый раз. Она уже перевела в среднюю школу четыре поколения начального образования, и опыт подсказывал ей, что учитель для первоклассников выполняет в большей степени роль наседки и няни, сколько бы ни шла речь о том, что ребята уже взрослые и ответственные. Какие взрослые, что вы. Им всего по семь лет! 

Но вот на первый урок в следующем учебном году они придут важные и серьезные, ведь они будут уже не какие-то там малявки, а полноценные второклассники – выходит, уже большие. Год в их возрасте значит очень и очень много. 

Миссис Ухура, наблюдая за своим классом, не заметила скопления ребятни в одном из уголков школьного двора. И тем более с такого расстояния до нее не мог донестись разговор, который там велся. 

\- …Ты кто ваще такой, - повторил еще раз незнакомый мальчик явно из старшего класса, и Джим непонимающе на него посмотрел. 

\- Я – Джим Кирк, а что? 

Рядом стоял Спок, как всегда, молчаливый и очень спокойный. Эта компания подошла к ним только что и отвлекла от разговора о недавно прочитанном ими обоими «Пиноккио». 

\- А ничего, - выдал мальчик, и стоявшие за его спиной ребята чуть ли не покатились со смеху. Странно, в ответе этого чужака сам Джим не нашел ничего смешного. 

\- А ты кто? – спросил он в свою очередь, и тут же схлопотал болезненный толчок в плечо. 

\- Молчи, мелюзга, пока не спрашивают, - выскочил вперед какой-то мальчишка и обернулся на того, кто спрашивал первым и сейчас довольно на него смотрел. Мальчишка зарделся и снова толкнул Джима.

\- Ай! – воскликнул он. – Ты чего дерешься?

\- Я еще не дерусь, - хвастливо выдал мальчишка. Мелкий, тощий и вихрастый. 

\- Перестань, Гэри, - первый положил руку на костлявое плечо и, заметно надавив, заставил мелкого отойти в сторону. 

\- Если еще раз миссис Шоу скажет о том, какой прекрасный и умный мальчик учится в первом классе, если она еще раз скажет, что нам нужно брать с него пример – я тебя прибью, понял? Чтобы я брал пример с такой мелкотни, как ты!.. Да никогда. 

\- Но что в этом такого?.. Почему это я должен меняться, если ты не хочешь учиться? – недовольно возразил Джим, и мальчик, яростно зарычав, замахнулся, собираясь его ударить, явно метя не в плечо. Но тут Джима мотнуло в сторону – Спок дернул его за руку, мгновенно встал на его место и ловко перехватил кулак старшеклассника, заломил его руку, наклонив, и оттолкнул, отчего мальчик просто влетел в компанию, с которой пришел. Он быстро опомнился, обернулся и, весь покрасневший, брызжущий слюной, вперился злым взглядом в Спока, прошипев:

\- Я – Финнеган. Клянусь, ты меня запомнишь. 

Затем выпрямился, оправил жакет и, мотнув головой, ушел прочь, уведя за собой остальных мальчиков. 

\- Да тебя не забудешь, - буркнул Джим в сторону удаляющейся спины Финнегана. Но его больше тревожил другой вопрос: – Что я ему сделал? 

\- Ты ему ничего не делал. Мы всегда рядом друг с другом, я думаю, что я бы заметил, если бы ты что-нибудь совершил, - с непривычными нотками иронии в голосе ответил ему Спок, через секунду добавив: - Полагаю, его не устраивает то, что в центре всеобщего школьного внимания ты, а не он. Хотя, опять же полагаю, если бы он был достоин внимания, то мы бы уже слышали его имя от миссис Ухуры в качестве примера чего-либо, будь то поведение или учеба. Так что его негодование и ревность по отношению к более интересному и популярному младшекласснику вполне понятна. 

Спок и глазом не моргнул, говоря о Джиме, как об интересном и популярном мальчике. Джим сначала покивал, соглашаясь со всем, сказанным другом, а потом опомнился и смутился, втайне очень радуясь, что Спок считал его именно таким. Они дружили уже полтора месяца, и за это время Джим очень привязался к Споку. 

Иногда ему казалось, что он знает его. Что может предугадать его реакцию, предвосхитить ответ или фразу, но гораздо чаще появлялось ощущение, что Спок – незнакомец, как будто они только лишь узнали имена друг друга. Нет, он отвечал на вопросы, если Джим их задавал, изредка делился своими мыслями, если Джим делился своими. И почти никогда не делал первого шага – во всем. Никогда-никогда. Джим, конечно, не думал, что он не нужен Споку, потому что Спок не был тем, кто станет делать то, что ему не нравится, тем более ради выгоды. Потому что он никогда не лгал, вообще. Был обязательным и ответственным, его домашнее задание всегда было выполнено аккуратно. Им, конечно, задавали не так много, как будут задавать, когда они станут на год старше, но и палочки с крючочками в прописях всегда были выполнены так, как будто строчки продолжил печатный станок, а не человеческая рука. Не детская рука. 

Если Джим просил, то Спок помогал. Может быть, он считал, что Джим хочет справляться сам, как справляется он, и прибегает к помощи посторонних только в редком случае полного бессилия. Но как бы то ни было, Джим, поначалу немного обижавшийся на такое хладнокровие и равнодушие, стал замечать, что его способности выросли, когда он стал стараться справиться с трудностями самостоятельно. Да вот хотя бы те же самые закорючки, которые никак не получались у него ровно. Он уже думал сдаться, попросить Спока или маму доделать за него строчки, хотя было очень, очень стыдно и перед другом, и перед учительницей, но другая идея пришла в его голову, и идея эта была хоть и трудоемкой, но это стало делом чести — привести ее в исполнение. И поэтому Джим принес в школу отдельную тетрадку и все-таки обратился к Споку, но совсем с другой просьбой – начать строчки, чтобы Джим сам их продолжил, ставя руку. Спок на него посмотрел и взял тетрадь. И уже дома Джим доделал прописи после того, как исписал несколько листов в тетрадке. 

Джиму очень понравилось это чувство торжества от победы над собой и молчаливое одобрение со стороны друга, который вроде бы и не заметил ничего, принял, как само собой разумеющееся. Но Джиму казалось, что он только что доказал и себе, и Споку, что достоин быть рядом с ним. И Спок это тоже понял и принял. 

* * *  
\- Мы с тобой одной крови – ты и я! – торжественно сказал Джим, наклонившись к соседу по парте. Тот выразительно повел бровью – Джим уже видел, как он это делает, но все равно раньше замечал только у взрослых такую мимику и привычку. А в том, как это получалось у Спока, было что-то такое… вроде бы неправильное, не по годам зрелое, как будто он пытается казаться старше. Но Споку незачем было специально казаться старше, потому что у него и так это прекрасно получалось. Он был взрослее внутренне, он не был ребенком, как все остальные в классе, да и вообще в начальной школе. Наверное, именно поэтому у него не было друзей до того, как в его жизнь нахально и очень самоуверенно ворвался Джим Кирк, не спрашивая разрешения на это, несомненно, возмутительное действие. Не сказать, правда, что Споку не нравилось то, что получалось в итоге. Очень даже нравилось. Только говорить об этом было нелогично. 

Мы с тобой одной крови, сказал ему Джим. Ты и я, сказал он. А Спок задумался в который уже раз – насколько близко он подпустит своего нового и единственного друга? Его народу не характерна близость между людьми, даже между родственниками она такая поверхностная и демонстративная, что лучше бы ее вообще не было, чем это ее жалкое подобие. Спок, конечно же, привык, что все в его семье делается на благо и для будущего, что эмоции контролируются, что доверие к чужакам – представителям не их народа – минимальное, и гораздо предпочтительнее его отсутствие. Потому что априори считается, что их не поймут, потому что они такие же иные для остальных, как остальные – для них. Многие ошибались, открываясь, и обжигались так сильно, что потом не подпускали никого, кроме своих. Такие случаи, как союз его родителей, настолько редки, что не стоит о них и говорить, потому что вероятность повторения практически равна нулю. Так ему сказал Сайбок, а сам Спок в это время смотрел на то, как отец прикасался к пояснице матери, когда она мыла посуду после вкусного и полезного ужина. Как отец подавался вперед и прижимался губами за ухом, отводя в сторону прядку длинных каштановых волос осторожным, трепетным движением, бережно и нежно. 

Сайбок сказал, что отца за это изгнали – за то, что он женился не на той, кто был выбран его родителями. Стоит ли говорить, что юный Спок никогда не видел своих вторых бабушку и дедушку только потому, что был рожден от женщины, не одобренной старшим поколением? То, что это был второй брак Сарэка, его родителей волновало мало – семьи должны были объединиться, отцы как главы семейств договорились, и то, что Сарэк уже имеет сына, никого не беспокоило, потому что мальчик всегда предпочтительней, и воспитать его могли дедушка с бабушкой, если жена воспротивится растить чужого сына. Да только вот сам Сарэк к этому времени уже встретил Аманду Грейсон и тем более был против того, чтобы его вынужденная женитьба лишила сына отца. Так что от него отреклись, и это решило все проблемы – смыло пятно позора с рода семьи Сарэка и обеспечило Сайбока любящими родителями. А потом появился Спок, дитя двух миров и культур, на которого и упал весь груз – двойные ожидания и ответственность.

Если миссис Ухура думала, что ее осторожность и опасливые, взволнованные взгляды были не замечены ее учеником — она ошибалась. От природы наблюдательный и умеющий делать правильные выводы, мальчик понял, что его присутствие в классе было не желательно, и даже учительница была бы рада, если бы Спок учился в другом классе, а лучше —школе. Или вообще не учился, чтобы дети не подвергались риску быть избитыми в случае чего, сделанного не так и не вовремя. Миссис Ухура, наверное, правда полагала, что ее нежелание того, чтобы Нийота общалась со Споком, и облегчение, когда появился Джим, было не слишком очевидно. Джеймс Кирк – не ее ребенок, и это было отвратительно, если посмотреть на ситуацию со стороны.

Потому что отец Спока был цыганом. А их бешеный нрав известен всему миру, и это совершенно не преувеличение. Как и не преувеличение то, что цыгане от природы вороваты, хитры и беспринципны – именно таким миссис Ухура видела отца своего ученика. И она тем более не понимала, как чистая американская женщина, мать Спока, могла пойти на то, чтобы выйти замуж за представителя чуть ли не самого неблагонадежного и агрессивного народа на всей планете. 

Но учительница как никоим образом не относящаяся к цыганам, никак не могла знать о Сураке, как и о том, чем именно стало его учение для тех, кто прислушался к его словам. 

\- Мы с тобой одной крови – ты и я, - повторил Спок и посмотрел на Джима немного по-другому. Улыбка сползла с губ мальчика, и Спок опять убедился, что неспроста Судьба позволила им познакомиться, потому что интуиция – чистейшая интуиция ребенка, никак не касавшаяся взрослого мира, говорила ему, что Джим станет для него особенным. 

\- Спок? – Джим не мог понять, почему друг смотрит на него так странно – как будто Джим не Джим, а кто-то другой. Так, как никогда не смотрел раньше. – Спок, ты чего? 

\- Джим… - только и ответил тот, сморгнув, и все спало, как наважденье. 

\- Спок?.. – Он не понимал, что происходит, не понимал, хотя пытался, силился – но никак. Джим осознавал, что его друг взрослее, чем он сам, что Спока волнуют другие вещи, и это расстраивало его. В душе мальчика поселился невероятно сильный страх, что Споку станет с ним неинтересно и скучно, что он оставит его, найдя себе другого друга, более зрелого, который знает много умных слов и не играет в глупые детские игры. А во что еще играть детям?.. 

Джим не знал, что уже стал тем, кого не бросят ни за что. Даже за сто тысяч миллионов, будь то деньги или конфеты. Он просто не мог знать о Споке того, что тот ему никогда не рассказывал – это же логично, поэтому теперь дело было за его молчаливым другом. Только тот не торопился, отчего Джиму становилось все больше не по себе, но он был не таким ребенком, который сидел бы спокойно и не пытался бы как-то разобраться в ситуации.

И именно поэтому, спустя две недели, когда по улицам городка вовсю резвился, падая с неба, первый снег, предчувствуя свое скорое таяние и оттого еще больше дурачась, Джим не остался в классе, когда в него заглянула секретарь директора и попросила Спока выйти из кабинета, чтобы встретиться с братом. Ну разве мог Джим устоять против такого соблазна узнать о Споке хоть что-нибудь, не спрашивая его? Может быть, после такого он станет хоть немного понятнее, чем сейчас, и Джиму не придется заваливать его лишними вопросами? В общем, причин для преследования и выведывания секретов была масса, так что Джима ничего не сдерживало, даже миссис Ухура, которая как раз в этот момент отвернулась, выписывая на доске букву своим поставленным каллиграфическим почерком учителя начальной школы. Мальчик, конечно же, отпросился в туалет – он был воспитанным молодым человеком, не приученным сбегать с урока без предупреждения. 

Оказавшись в коридоре, Джим успел заметить черноволосую макушку Спока, который только что завернул за угол, и сопровождавшего его высокого мальчика постарше, тоже черноволосого, что не удивительно, ведь это – его брат. Джим поспешил к тому переходу, в который только что свернули представители весьма загадочной для всего городка семьи, и шустро сбавил темп, стоило ему оказаться у того самого угла. Выглянул осторожно и тут же нырнул назад, потому что именно в эту секунду Сайбок – а Джим уже знал, что старшего брата Спока зовут именно так – бросил задумчивый, но в то же время сосредоточенный взгляд в его сторону. Казалось, что Сайбок пытается собраться с мыслями перед серьезным разговором, и Джим тут же подумал, что его друг что-то натворил. Что само по себе было неправдоподобным предположением, но вдруг? В тихом омуте сами знаете, что бывает.

\- …Я не говорил отцу. – И тут Джим понял, что пропустил начало разговора. Вот и задумывайся после такого! – Не говорил. Пока что, - повторил Сайбок. – Но ты понимаешь, что, если это повторится, я буду вынужден ему рассказать о том, что ты пропускаешь медитации. 

Медитации? Это когда человек сидит в странной позе и на гвоздях?.. Нет, это йоги так издеваются сами над собой, медитация – это состояние покоя с погружением в свое внутреннее состояние с целью поиска гармонии. Спок, кажется, что-то такое рассказывал, когда они читали «Маленького Мука» – объяснял разницу между гвоздями, осколками и просто позой лотоса. 

\- …Не повторится. – Спок опустил голову вниз, голос его звучал глухо и будто пристыженно. 

\- Ты сам за себя отвечаешь, и ты это знаешь. 

\- Знаю, - кивнул Спок на вроде бы равнодушные слова брата, но Джим, наученный общением с другом, сумел уловить в голосе Сайбока нотки заботы и сочувствия. Джим подумал, что так, наверное, надо и такое количество показанных эмоций – максимум, который могут себе позволить эти необычные люди. 

\- С тобой что-то происходит. Будет лучше, если ты мне расскажешь, ведь я старше и вижу намного больше, - и в этом не было ни грамма хвастовства. Просто сухая констатация факта. Такая прямота подкупала, и Джим подумал, что, будь он на месте друга, непременно бы поделился тем, что его тревожило. Ну и, к тому же, если Спок расскажет об этом, то Джим тоже будет посвящен в тайну, какой бы она ни была. И именно поэтому он не поверил, когда раздался голос друга:

\- Я общаюсь с одним мальчиком. Мы с ним общаемся. С начала года. Я о нем не говорил, - коротко, отрывисто прозвучало в тишине коридора. – Он… он хороший. Светлый. Веселый. Сообразительный. Умный. Интересный и глубокий. С ним не скучно даже на уроках, потому что он всегда что-нибудь придумывает, и мне кажется, что только для того, чтобы я улыбнулся, потому что ему кажется, что я все время чем-то опечален, а это совершенно не так. Но я не могу ему все рассказать, чтобы он понял. 

Спок сделал паузу и вздохнул, будто собираясь с мыслями. А Джим стоял за углом и не знал, что ему делать с тем, что он только что услышал. Теперь он узнал, как к нему относился Спок – восхищение проскальзывало в голосе друга. А те слова, которыми он описал Джима, вообще были за гранью разумного – неужели Спок правда считает его таким?.. Неужели страхи Джима были совершенно беспочвенны?.. 

\- Мне он очень нравится, - сказал наконец Спок. – Но я не знаю, как ему об этом сказать. Я просто не могу заставить себя. Джим… он читает, и на все, что он прочел, он имеет собственное мнение, и это всегда так необычно и нестандартно, что я порой теряюсь и не могу найти правильных слов, чтобы выразить свой восторг… и чтобы не выражать его. Потому что… разве я могу быть ему интересен, Сайбок? Я не знаю, почему он со мной. И не знаю, могу ли я ему довериться в… - он затих. А Джим закусил губу, не в силах разобраться, чего в его сердце больше: облегчения и радости, что Спок и не думал оставлять его, или же горькой обиды на то, что друг отказывался ему открыться и быть с ним честным, думая, что Джим может его предать. Именно предать – иного варианта у него не было, потому что Джим не представлял, что же еще может останавливать в доверии другому человеку. Другу. 

\- Джим – русоволосый и голубоглазый мальчик немного ниже тебя? – вдруг спросил Сайбок, и Спок замер, мгновение спустя кивнув в ответ. – И сегодня на нем светло-желтая водолазка и черные брюки? – кивок. – Что ж, Спок. Кажется, твой друг избавил тебя от необходимости рассказать о твоем отношении к нему. Если, конечно, это он стоит за углом вот уже шесть минут и двадцать две секунды, - Сайбок посмотрел на часы и немедленно озвучил пришедшую ему в голову мысль: – Я думаю, Спок, что ты, описывая Джима, забыл добавить «любопытный». 

Спок снова кивнул. Действительно, забыл. И с плеч его только что упал груз такого веса, что не описать. Пусть его сейчас и наполнило смущение и желание истаять в воздухе, только бы не встречаться с Джимом даже взглядом, потому что все получилось так внезапно и так откровенно. Одно дело говорить такое брату, делиться проблемой с человеком, который старше и опытнее, и совсем другое – открыть свое отношение тому, с кем и поговорить-то не всегда находятся силы и смелость. 

Джим вышел из-за угла и кивнул Сайбоку, приветствуя его. Избегая смотреть на Спока, мальчик бросил тихое:

\- Я… я пойду на урок. До свидания.

На друга – друга ли? – он так и не взглянул. 

\- Знаешь, Спок, - начал Сайбок, провожая взглядом своего нового знакомого, скрывшегося за поворотом и теперь уже точно проследовавшего в класс. – Я категорически советую тебе рассказать обо всем как можно скорее, если ты не хочешь навсегда потерять такого друга. Но – ты сам отвечаешь за себя, поэтому дело за тобой. Увидимся дома, и твои медитации я проконтролирую. 

Брат оставил Спока одного в центре пустынного коридора. Одного, растерянного и расстроенного – конечно, в той степени, в какой он мог себе это позволить. 

Спок погрузился в свои мысли и не торопливым, но четким шагом пошел в сторону кабинета, где уже заканчивался урок. В голове его крутились различные варианты развития событий, но в любом случае все зависело от того, расскажет он или нет. Сайбок был прав – нужно рассказать. Если он сделает это, то перестанет грызть себя изнутри и ломать то, что было сформировано многими продолжительным медитациями. Спок и так совершил практически непростительное, когда пропустил несколько из них – а все потому, что не мог успокоиться и сосредоточиться на своем внутреннем звучании. Звонкие ноты его души пели низко и грубо, несинхронно, а порой и вовсе истерично, как будто по ним бил лапой медведь. У Спока не получалось взять себя в руки, как бы он ни старался – а он старался. Отец давно объяснил, чем чреваты пропуски медитаций, но не объяснил, что делать, если не получается настроиться. Конечно, всегда был вариант пойти и спросить у него, но Спок не мог позволить себе так поступить, потому что он был уже большим мальчиком, способным самостоятельно справляться со своими проблемами, какими бы они ни были. Сайбок же справлялся и не бегал к отцу за помощью? 

Спок, конечно, не мог знать, что в его возрасте Сайбок был совсем не похож на него – он был более эмоциональным и легким в общении, не таким закрытым, а значит, проблем у него было гораздо меньше, и, конечно же, он не стеснялся спросить совета у родного отца. 

Первым делом нужно было выяснить, что случилось с Джимом. Спок догадался, что он обиделся на что-то, потому что раньше видел именно такое выражение на лице у других детей, когда они с кем-нибудь ссорились или были чем-то недовольны и раздосадованы. И если Джим не смотрел на него, значит, именно Спок являлся тем, кто его расстроил. Вывод? Необходимо выяснить причину и решить проблему. 

На плечо опустилась рука, и Спок вздрогнул, тут же подумав, что это, наверное, Джим – друг был эмоционален и вспыльчив, мог вспыхнуть из-за ерунды и оттаять через пару минут, так что было бы неудивительно, если бы он вернулся. Но это оказался не Джим. 

\- Я же говорил, что ты меня запомнишь, - с торжествующим блеском в глазах Финнеган притянул к себе Спока за воротник его форменной курточки и выдохнул в лицо: - Настало время поговорить, малявка. – И отшвырнул мальчика от себя что есть сил так, что Спок упал на пол, больно стукнувшись бедром, локтем и ссадив предплечье о грубые гранитные плиты пола, с которых давно стерлась полировка. – Слушай сюда, сопляк. 

Финнеган гордился собой. Он млел от ощущения собственной власти, от понимания, что в его руках чуть ли не жизнь Спока. Разумеется, он бы ни за что не смог причинить мальчику такой вред, но предвкушение победы и сама возможность сделать больно пьянили. 

\- Я тебя научу, как нужно обращаться со старшими, - он рассмеялся и коротко свистнул. Будто из ниоткуда появились еще трое мальчишек. Спок весь подобрался и попытался было подняться, но Финнеган ему не позволил:

\- Гэри, - резко произнес он, и тот самый мелкий вихрастый мальчишка бросился на Спока с кулаками.

\- Ты думаешь, что мы не знаем, кто ты? – гадко смеясь, Финнеган сопровождал происходящее своими репликами, расхаживая по коридору, как актер не сцене. – Ты, надеюсь, не считаешь нас всех дураками, ты, ничтожество?.. Ты, надеюсь, не думал, что я спущу тебе то, что ты посмел прикоснуться ко мне своими грязными ручонками, которые надо пообламывать?..

Спок все-таки сумел подняться на ноги, но подозванный жестом Финнегана второй мальчишка вынудил его отступить к стене. Бежать было некуда, до конца урока – семь минут. Это очень, очень много времени для тех, кто хочет причинить вред. 

\- А ты, надеюсь, не думал, что я позволю тебе бить Спока? – не было ни салюта, ни оркестра, когда Джим показался на глаза Финнегану и, еле сдерживаясь, прошипел эту полную ярости фразу. – Хотя нет, не тебе, ты, трусливая свинья! – выкрикнул он и бросился на противника, врезавшись головой ему в живот так резко, что старшеклассник упал, стукнувшись головой о каменную облицовку коридора. После чего защитник зверем посмотрел на остальных мальчишек, которые замерли, увидев, как их предводитель распластался на полу. Джим сделал несколько шагов по направлению к врагам – да, их можно было назвать врагами – и те отскочили от Спока, бросившись к выходу из школы. Третий мальчишка, пришедший вместе с Финнеганом, куда-то делся еще раньше. Оглянувшись на поверженного противника, Джим кинулся к другу:

\- Спок! – и обнял его. – Почему ты меня не позвал, я же был совсем близко, я же только отошел, Спок, - затараторил он. – Никогда больше так не делай, ну почему ты не позвал, ну что же ты такой глупый, их же четверо, а ты один, ты такой умный, но такой дурак… 

\- Джим… - Спок поморщился, когда друг стиснул его слишком сильно, и продолжил: - Ты же обиделся на меня…

\- Конечно, обиделся. Я и сейчас обижен, между прочим. И пока ты мне все не объяснишь, я с тобой не буду разговаривать…

\- …И я просто не успел, - закончил Спок.

\- …Понятно? – Джим уставился на друга. Потом на часы. – Нам хватит двадцати минут большой перемены на то, чтобы ты открыл мне свою тайну?

Это же так здорово – тайна! Джима чуть ли не подбрасывало на месте от предвкушения и опаски, что может быть действительно что-то страшное в том, что скрывает семья друга. 

\- Нужно больше времени…

\- Ну потом дорасскажешь тогда, - перебил его Джим. 

\- Нет слова «дорасскажешь». 

\- Есть. Я только что его придумал. 

\- Хорошо, Джим, как скажешь. Я… я полагаю, что лучше пойти на школьный двор.

* * *

\- Мам, - позвал Джим, сидя за столом перед самым ужином.

\- Что, мой хороший? – мимолетно произнесла Вайнона, не отвлекаясь от расстановки тарелок на столе. Ей еще нужно было достать из духовки пирог, а потом доделать пюре и добавить в салат…

\- Мам, вот скажи мне. Я… Мам, вот смотри. У тебя есть друг. Ты с ним дружишь, - зачем-то пояснил Джим, а Вайнона кивнула в знак того, что поняла своего сына, и поставила на стол графин с яблочным соком. – А потом ты узнаешь, что друг – не тот… то есть, тот, но другой. Ладно, - выдохнул он, - мам, что бы ты сделала, если бы твой друг сказал тебе, что он – цыган? 

Вайнона замерла и посмотрела на ребенка. 

\- Это из книги? – скорее с надеждой спросила она. Джим часто обсуждал с ней поступки героев любимых произведений, и она очень хотела бы, чтобы сейчас было то же самое. 

\- Ага, - кивнул мальчик, и женщина выдохнула. 

\- Чему учат нас книги? – начала она издалека. – Тому, что человек должен верить другим людям, что он должен оставаться честным с ними и в первую очередь с самим собой. Презирая и отталкивая людей, которые отличаются от нас, мы не мучаем их, мы мучаем себя. Потому что тот человек, которого ты не принял, может нести в себе столько света, сколько тебе не найти больше ни в ком, и это не зависит от вероисповедания и национальности. Поэтому, - с нажимом произнесла она, - если бы мой друг сказал, что он – цыган, я бы никак не показала, что мне неприятна эта его особенность, и не показала бы потому, что не почувствовала бы этого. Да, цыгане считаются нечистыми на руку, да, цыгане – эмоциональные и агрессивные, но сколько в мире людей много хуже цыган? И если уж этот человек стал моим другом до того, как я узнала его тайну, значит, он достоин моего доверия, и значит, это совершенно неважно – цыган он или якут, - закончила она. 

\- Якут? – заинтересовался Джим.

\- Якут, - улыбнулась Вайнона. – Это такой народ в восточной и северо-восточной части России. 

\- Мам… а если бы твоего друга обижали за то, что он цыган? 

\- Ну-у, я бы его защищала, - улыбнулась женщина. – Потому что, - посерьезнела она, - нет ничего хуже дискриминации и унижения по какому-либо признаку. Потому что все мы равны, сынок. А те, кто считают по-другому, ничем не хуже чудовищ, поверь мне. 

\- Ве-ерю, - протянул Джим. Мама поставила на стол салат, заправленный оливковым маслом – ее очень удивила просьба сына, как и то, что он стал есть больше овощей и чаще отказываться от мясных блюд – и села за стол. Настало время ужина. 

После чая с пирогом мальчик поднялся к себе в комнату, где, не торопясь, достал из рюкзака учебники и принялся за домашнюю работу. Так, несколько примеров на завтрашний урок математики, составить рассказ по картинке – Джим внимательно рассмотрел изображение, мгновенно нафантазировав историю, приключившуюся с нарисованными на ней животными, и записал ее в тетрадь. Вообще с домашней работой ему поначалу помогала мама, но это было в далеком сентябре. А сейчас декабрь на носу, Джим многому научился за эти три месяца, и уж тем более он не мог позволить, чтобы Вайнона делала за него уроки – а именно так обычно и получалось. Для нее упражнения были такими простыми, что она не могла терпеливо ждать, когда же ее сын сообразит, как правильно поступить в той или иной задаче, и отвечала все сама, оставляя за Джимом обязанность записывать результаты решения. А это было несерьезно и нелогично – ведь это Джим должен считать и искать ответ, ведь это он учится в школе, а не мама. В конце концов, это ему нужно образование, а не взрослой Вайноне, разве нет? Ну и, разумеется, совсем немало повлиял на Джима его друг. Кирк не мог даже представить, чтобы Спок просил папу или маму решить за него пример, а значит, Джиму нужно поступать так же, потому что в дружбе следует ориентироваться на лучшего. Пока что лидировал Спок. Пока что. 

После домашней работы мальчик спустился вниз за стаканом теплого молока (Мам, а молоко можно вегетарианцам? – Что?! Каким вегетарианцам?! Джим, опять твои глупости!) и вернулся в свою комнату, забравшись с ногами на кровать. И вот тут, наконец, обрел свободное время для того, чтобы подумать над всем, что ему рассказал Спок, тоже устав от умалчивания такой немаловажной информации. 

Да, они – цыгане. Кроме Аманды, мамы Спока. Да, их народ обладает «горячей кровью» - вспыльчивым и ревнивым нравом. Да, они славятся тем, что именно их представители лукавят, обманывают и зарабатывают нечистым способом. Спок ничего из этого не отрицал, даже казалось, что ему было стыдно нести груз такой недоброй славы на своих детских плечах. Как будто он был в этом виноват, честное слово, - снова подумал Джим, как и тогда, под деревом.

Да только дело в том, что семья Спока, как и многие представители цыганского народа, - последователи учения Сурака, цыганского барона, который был озабочен отношением всего мира к своему народу. Он разработал систему медитаций с целью взять себя и свои эмоции под контроль, потому что именно они являются той самой искрой, которая воспламеняет страх в окружающих людях. Сурак осознавал, что доверие к цыганам появится еще очень нескоро ввиду всего совершенного ими, но первый шаг был сделан. Оставалось лишь донести свою мысль до своих собратьев, многие из которых, к сожалению, не пожелали понять то, что хотел им сказать Сурак, и предпочли продолжить жить так, как они привыкли – их не прельщала спокойная, лишенная страстей и радостей жизнь. Почему они все поняли именно так – барон не знал, но слушать его дальше не пожелали. 

Спок рассказывал все это, и Джим тоже не знал, как те, первые, слушатели Сурака могли решить, что он предлагает им жизнь без эмоций – радости и счастья? Джим смотрел на друга, на то, как он, хоть и старательно не показывая свое состояние, волнуется, рассказывая другу об этом, как бросает взгляд в даль, выискивая наиболее приемлемый способ поделиться секретом, тот, который будет проще для Джима. Смотрел и не понимал, где же эта неэмоциональность, так сильно пугавшая цыган? Конечно, дело могло быть в том, что они со Споком общаются довольно тесно, и Джим попросту выучил, что значит едва приподнятая бровь или дернувшийся уголок губ, а для других одноклассников Спок по-прежнему оставался задавакой, мнящей о себе, что он лучше всех. Джим как никто другой знал, что это очень далеко от правды. Тем более, после того, что случилось в коридоре. 

Сарэк, папа Спока, женился на его маме против желания своих родителей, за что и был изгнан из общины. Не сказать, что мужчина сильно расстроился. Конечно, потеря поддержки в виде семьи сильно отразилась на его жизни, но с ним была любимая женщина, не побоявшаяся «славы» их народа, и сын. А когда на свет появился Спок, уже в новом доме в пригороде Александрии, все окончательно стало на свои места. Жители городка, конечно, долгое время относились к Сарэку с подозрением, но, видя, что тот не совершает ничего предосудительного, постепенно приняли его. Не все, к сожалению, но большинство. Сурак говорил, что потребуется много времени на то, чтобы люди стали им доверять. 

Вообще это было очень странно: люди сначала сами сжигали цыган, запирали от них города, вели на них охоту и распространяли слухи, что цыгане – колдуны и ведьмы, живут в лесах, днем спят, а ночью воруют детей, чтобы сварить из них бульон, а потом начали бояться того, что совершили своими же руками. Это природа людей, сказал Сурак, юди в большинстве своем глупы и следуют за большинством. Нас меньше, сказал Сурак, поэтому именно мы должны первыми ступить на тропу примирения. Дедушка и бабушка Сарэка присоединились к его учению, открыли его смысл родителям Сарэка, а те уже все объяснили сыну, научив того медитировать и очищать разум от лишних страстей, таких опасных и нежелательных. 

Изменения всегда начинаются с малого – так говорил Сурак. Изменение нужно начать с себя. 

Он уже давно мертв, а дело его жило, разрасталось по миру, принося заметные результаты. 

Это были самые напряженные выходные в жизни Джима.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда он вошел в класс, Спок уже сидел за их партой. Он был напряжен – Джим это понял по очень прямой спине, как будто другу в жакет вставили палку, чтобы он не мог сутулиться — Джим смотрел как-то «Том и Джерри», там в одной серии кот сделал именно так. Сутулиться, вообще-то, не нужно, как говорила мама, но и так держать осанку, наверное, тоже неправильно. Джим пробовал и знал, что спина очень быстро устает. Однако, прислушавшись, мальчик опешил. Он внимательнее посмотрел на друга, перевел взгляд на стоящих в стороне одноклассников, и возмущенно воскликнул:

\- Это что это вы тут делаете? Монтгомери, Нийота! Джанис! – Джим подлетел к своей парте и встал между Споком и ребятами, которые до его прихода вели себя агрессивно по отношению к его другу. Его голос, перекрывший оскорбления, привлек внимание остальных детей, которые тут же подошли ближе, наблюдая разыгрывавшуюся перед ними сцену.

\- Уйди от него, Джим, - уверенно сказал Монтгомери. – Уйди, а то он и тебя изобьет! 

\- Он? – Джим рассмеялся. – Он – меня? Да вы что! 

\- Мы – ничего, - вступила Нийота. Вот же надоедливая девчонка, - подумал Джим. Что ей не сидится спокойно, обязательно вмешаться нужно! – А вот он, - девочка указала пальцем на Спока, даже не пошевелившегося от ее вскрика, - он напал на мальчиков из второго класса! Мне мам… учительница сказала! 

\- А она тебе не сказала, что это они на него напали? – Кирку было весело. Надо же было такое придумать? Ничего, сейчас правда выяснится.

\- Они не могли на него напасть, они хорошие и послушные, - вставила Джанис. – Финнеган – мой сосед, я знаю его с детства, наши родители дружат. И они мне сказали, что Финнеган не мог ни на кого напасть, потому что он добрый и хороший. 

_Ты дура, что ли?_ – едва не сорвалось с языка Джима, но он сдержался. 

\- Джанис, это они на него набросились. Вчетвером на одного. – Но на него смотрели все так же озлобленно. 

\- Значит, ты продолжаешь врать? Ты по-прежнему будешь с ним дружить? Он заколдовал тебя! – со всех сторон посыпалось на Джима. Он стоял, не зная, что ему стоило сделать, чтобы это все прекратилось. 

\- Да вы все дураки! – выкрикнул он и отступил, чтобы оказаться поближе к Споку. Вот уж кто вел себя тише некуда, но иного и ожидать не стоило. Самоконтроль прежде всего, так, да? И еще Джиму отчего-то казалось, что друг так и ждет, что он его предаст, сменив сторону. – Это вы ничего не понимаете! Вас там не было, а я видел! Я защищал Спока! Его избивали, понимаете вы или нет, их было четверо, а он – один! Я вас ненавижу! – вдруг закричал Джим, понимая, что ничего не сможет доказать. Система работала прекрасно, кто успел первым – тот и победитель. Теперь Спок был плохим, а Джим – его подпевалой. И эти маленькие дети усвоили правило, что сила там, где большинство, потому что большинство априори право. Что же с ними будет дальше-то, а? 

В глазах защипало, и Джим отвернулся. Он не заплачет перед ними. Ни за что не заплачет! 

Но Джим был маленьким мальчиком, которому было всего лишь семь лет. До супермена ему еще нужно было совсем немного подрасти, и он точно сможет защитить всех, кто будет нуждаться в помощи. Особенно если этим человеком будет его друг. А Спока он не бросит ни за что, никогда, нет. Они могли даже не пытаться, эти глупые дети, они могли верить всяким обманщикам, но он-то, Джим, знал правду! 

\- Что здесь происходит?.. – Миссис Ухура вошла в класс, и почти сразу же прозвенел звонок. – Что у вас за собрание?.. Спок, тебя вызывают к директору. Твой отец уже приехал.

\- Я пойду с ним! – вскочил Джим.

\- Сядь, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. 

\- Не сяду! – закричал мальчик. – Я там был! Я знаю правду! А вы считаете Спока опасным, потому что он наполовину цыган! 

Учительница отвела взгляд. То, что сказал Кирк, не было тайной, конечно, но об этом предпочитали не распространяться. Их городок приютил Сарэка и Аманду, с чем она лично была не согласна и что постаралась донести до всех своих знакомых, и особенно до дочери. 

\- Я пойду с ним.

\- Джим…

\- Молчи, Спок. Если я не пойду с тобой, значит, и ты никуда не пойдешь, понятно? Пусть директор сам сюда идет, - Джим упрямо вскинул подбородок. Глаза его блестели, нос покраснел, и тут-то, видя такую яростную реакцию, миссис Ухура и подумала: а что, если она была неправа, и Спок ни в чем не виноват? Ведь, если быть честной хотя бы с собой, разве они никогда не замечала, как Финнеган с теми мальчишками подходил к какому-нибудь ребенку, как он вел себя развязно и грубо? Разве не ожидала она от того мальчика, что он когда-нибудь будет вымогать деньги у более слабых и избивать непокорных? И не сделала ли она вывод о происшествии, основываясь только на своем пристрастном отношении к ученику, который, даже когда был маленьким ребенком, ни разу не проявил агрессии по отношению к окружающим его детям и взрослым? 

Не совершила ли она, взрослая женщина, грубейшую ошибку, пойдя на поводу у своих чувств и предрассудков?

Ее бросило в жар. 

\- Хорошо, Джим. Ты пойдешь. Спок, я пойду с вами. 

Мальчик посмотрел на нее, и учительница почувствовала стыд от такого понимающего и ни в чем не обвиняющего взгляда. И поэтому просто невыносимого. Откуда в этом ребенке столько мудрости? Ему всего семь лет. Всего лишь семь лет. 

Миссис Ухура попросила свою коллегу присмотреть за ее классом, и вместе с мальчиками направилась к директору. Когда они пришли в кабинет, первым, кого увидел Джим, был высокий черноволосый мужчина с прической, похожей на прическу Спока. Его лицо ничего не выражало – ни волнения, ни тревоги за сына. Он словно знал, что случилось, хотя, Джим был уверен, Спок ничего ему не рассказывал о произошедшем в пятницу.  
Вторым оказался директор. Мистер Пайк. Он сурово взирал на вошедших, опираясь на край стола, его руки были скрещены на груди, и вообще весь его облик вызывал трепет. Джиму он понравился еще в тот раз, когда привел его в класс. 

Третьим человеком оказалась заплаканная женщина, которая, увидев Спока, сразу бросилась к нему:

\- Ты! Это ты сделал! Как тебя в школу-то взяли! Директор! – взвизгнула она. - Почему этот мальчишка все еще здесь? Его должны были исключить за то, что он покалечил моего сына! 

Джим рванул вперед:

\- Никого он не калечил! Не знаете ничего, а говорите! – тут миссис Ухура дернула его назад и тихо, но твердо напомнила об уважении к старшим. 

Мальчик не хотел выказывать уважение человеку, который обвинял его друга в том, чего тот не совершал, но здесь был папа Спока, а хотя бы перед ним нужно было вести себя прилично. Джим сделал несколько шагов назад, настороженно смотря на женщину, которая, не ожидая такой реакции, опешила, но очень скоро ее истеричное состояние взяло свое:

\- А ты не лезь! Мал еще – взрослым указывать! 

\- Я настоятельно прошу вас, миссис Финнеган, держать себя в руках, - холодно произнес мистер Пайк. – Мы здесь собрались для того, чтобы разобраться в случившемся…

\- Мой мальчик… мой сын в больнице! У него сотрясение! В чем тут разбираться, скажите мне, если вот он, малолетний изверг! – она указала пальцем на Спока, который даже не шелохнулся, лишь моргнул. – Он даже не оправдывается! А вы, вы, его отец, куда вы смотрели! Хотя кого я вообще спрашиваю, это у вас в крови, - яростно выпалила миссис Финнеган. 

\- Я полагаю, что мы не нуждаемся в такой эмоциональной составляющей нашей вынужденной встречи, - ровно сказал папа Спока.

\- А вы тут не указ! – накинулась на Сарэка женщина. – Ваш сын покалечил моего ребенка – и я добьюсь, чего бы мне это ни стоило, чтобы он понес свое наказание! 

\- Да ваш сын сам напал на Спока! – возмутился Джим, забыв о том, что только что говорила ему учительница – не вмешивайся, не вмешивайся, пусть взрослые разбираются… Да как это не вмешивайся? Зачем он тогда сюда пришел? О чем говорит миссис Ухура? Как не вмешиваться в то, что происходит на его глазах? Спок – его друг! Друг, который ни в чем не виноват, который страдает сейчас только потому, что является наполовину цыганом, а все считают цыган плохими! – Спок был один! А их было четверо! 

\- Не смей врать, - прошипела миссис Финнеган как раз тогда, когда дверь в кабинет директора распахнулась.

\- Вы смеете обвинять моего сына во лжи? – уловив суть, тихо произнесла Вайнона, которую, по приказу директора, вызвала секретарь, и маме Джима пришлось срочно отпрашиваться с работы для того, чтобы успеть. 

\- Он лжет. 

\- Я не лгу!.. Мам! – Джим посмотрел на Вайнону, боясь, что и она поверит в то, что он говорит неправду. Но мама улыбнулась ему ободряюще, бросила короткий, но выразительный взгляд на Спока, и, пользуясь наступившей секундой тишины, спросила:

\- Значит, в книжке прочитал? – в глазах ее промелькнула тревога и недовольство, но объяснения по этому поводу могли подождать до дома, а вот то, что выяснялось здесь, требовало ее непосредственного участия и внимания. И Джим понял, что серьезный разговор откладывается, но он и так его совсем не пугал. Мальчику было, что защищать. – Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что происходит вообще? Секретарь ничего не сказала. Только не вы, - бросила она открывшей было рот миссис Финнеган.

\- А что это вы меня затыкаете!..

\- Миссис Кирк, мы пытаемся разобраться в том, что случилось в пятницу, - директор Пайк потер переносицу, утомленный скандалом. – В пятницу на полу в коридоре первого этажа был обнаружен Томас Финнеган, осмотр в медкабинете показал, что у него сотрясение мозга от сильного удара головой, видимо, о поверхность пола. На вопрос о том, кто на него напал, мальчик сказал, что это сделал Спок. 

Джим стерпел. 

\- Спок отрицает свою вину, - продолжал директор. – Он сказал, что, когда он шел по коридору, Томас Финнеган со своими друзьями проявили в его адрес агрессию. Джим Кирк это подтверждает. Да еще так горячо, что нам всем стало жарко, - директор улыбнулся Джиму.

\- Они лгут! – перебила его миссис Финнеган.

\- Мы вас услышали, - одернул ее мистер Пайк. Джим подумал, что ему точно нравится этот человек. – Но Спок не может лгать, потому что, как сообщил уважаемый Сарэк, ложь не несет никакой практической пользы, нелогична и вообще вне их культуры. 

\- Да как же! Вы – цыгане! 

\- Как заметила миссис Финнеган, - директор повысил голос, и женщина замолчала, - мистер Сарэк со своим сыном – цыгане, и ввиду определенного рода предрассудков некоторые из присутствующих не имеют доверия к их словам. 

\- Да какое доверие? О чем вы?! – возмутилась мать Финнегана. – Да кто вообще может доверять цыганам? 

\- Я! – выступил Джим. Сарэк внимательно на него посмотрел, Спок незаметно для всех прикоснулся к его ладони, а Вайнона прерывисто вздохнула.

\- Ваш ребенок околдован, миссис Кирк, - торжествующе произнесла женщина, на что мама Джима рассмеялась:

\- Вы еще скажите, что цыгане детей похищают и насылают проклятия на скот! Глупости не говорите, - сурово произнесла она. – Вы и так показали себя не с самой лучшей стороны. Я понимаю, что каждая мать верит своему ребенку, но вам два мальчика твердят, что именно ваш сын был зачинщиком. 

\- Мистер Пайк, - раздался низкий голос папы Спока, и все взгляды обратились к нему, и Джим тоже с трепетом посмотрел на Сарэка. – Я полагаю, что логично было бы привести сюда тех троих детей, которые составили компанию Томасу Финнегану в нападении на Спока. Это должно решить все вопросы. 

Когда секретарь по распоряжению директора вызвала в кабинет Гэри Митчелла, Хаткурта Мадда и Монти Питона, - разумеется, имена друзей Финнегана спросили у его матери, которая, прежде уверенная в своей правоте, немного растеряла свою браваду, едва дело совершило такой поворот – мальчики, и так испуганные донельзя вызовом к директору, во всем признались. Спок никак не прокомментировал это, зато Джим торжествующе посмотрел на неприятелей, которых теперь ждали серьезные разговоры в их семьях, и на мать Финнегана, которая, побледнев, не знала, куда деться со стыда. Наверняка она прекрасно осознавала, как некрасиво себя вела, как обвиняла ни в чем не повинного ребенка в том, чего он не совершал. Но еще менее достойным был тот факт, что ее сын, ее маленький Томми оказался малолетней шпаной, предпочитающей бить слабых, да и то не самостоятельно, а чужими руками. Насколько она знала, Вайнона Кирк тоже растила своего Джима в одиночку, но ее мальчик был совсем другим. Почему же Том проявил зачатки агрессии?.. В общем, ее ребенка ждал очень серьезный разговор, а метод воспитания в скором времени будет непременно пересмотрен. Если, конечно, она еще не упустила свой материнский шанс. 

Родители, настороженно посмотрев друг на друга, кивнули один другому и, каждый своего, повели детей из школы. Об уроках не могло идти и речи – мальчики были очень взбудоражены, и миссис Ухура согласилась, что друзьям лучше пойти домой. 

На школьном крыльце Джим попрощался со Споком, крепко его обняв. Тот совсем не солидно пискнул и неловко обнял его в ответ. Джим отстранился и посмотрел на Сарэка, который выглядел не очень довольным, и, улыбнувшись, спросил:

\- Обниматься – это тоже эмоции, да? – Мужчина выпрямился, хотя и так казалось, что более прямо стоять просто невозможно, и ответил:

\- Мистер Кирк, объятия в основном носят эмоциональный характер. Я полагаю, что вы в силах сделать правильный вывод. – Джим не обиделся на такой ответ, вовсе нет. Зато Вайнона, решив, что цыган намекнул на глупость ее сына, возмущенно воскликнула:

\- Конечно, он сделает верный вывод! Не нужно считать Джима идиотом! – когда стычка в кабинете директора была позади, женщина интуитивно воспринимала себя теперь не союзником, а скорее противником Сарэка, хотя мужчина совсем не давал повода так считать. Но Вайнона была готова биться за безопасность своего ребенка, а вот доверять этой семье или нет – она еще не решила. Нет, она не верила в то, что кто-то мог кого-то заколдовать – Вайнона была современной женщиной, далекой от предрассудков и суеверий подобного рода. А вот в чем она не была уверена – это в способности Джима сопротивляться внушению со стороны более сильного. Подвержен ли ее сын такого рода воздействию? Это же чистая психология, а цыгане славятся своими аферами. 

\- Миссис Кирк. Я знаю, что ваш сын не глуп. 

Джим расцвел. Это же так здорово! А вот его мама немного опешила, не зная толком, как лучше отреагировать на это признание. 

\- Всего хорошего. Живите долго и процветайте, - Сарэк сделал непонятный жест рукой, чуть поклонился и – не обернувшись, чтобы проверить, идет ли за ним Спок – сошел с крыльца. Отец с сыном сели в припаркованный неподалеку автомобиль – Джим видел, как его друга забирали на этой машине после школы – и отъехали. Мальчик посмотрел на маму, которая провожала взглядом эту непонятную семью, и взял ее за руку. Вайнона улыбнулась сыну и повела его к их автомобилю. Скоро они уже были дома. 

Джим поднялся в свою комнату сразу после ужина, быстро приготовленного уставшей мамой. Мальчик видел, что ее что-то беспокоит, и ему не очень нравилось то, что он, кажется, знал, что именно ее тревожит. Но в комнате его ждала интересная книга, и Джим, не переодевшись, упал на кровать, дав себе немного времени на то, чтобы настроиться на чтение. Он, конечно, знал, что, как только он откроет заложенную страницу, история поглотит его, да еще так, что до него будет буквально не достучаться. Маме часто приходилось касаться его, чтобы привлечь внимание, потому что на оклик увлеченный текстом Джим никак не реагировал. 

Мальчик рассматривал расписанный яркими красками потолок и думал о сегодняшнем дне. Он вспоминал, что было, и чувства, которые он испытывал в тот или иной момент в классе при всех или в кабинете директора, снова наполняли его. Джим сам себе казался настоящим книжным героем, борцом за справедливость и честность. Ведь как все хорошо и понятно было на этих страницах с буквами и картинками! Если ты добрый и сильный, то защищай слабых. Если ты злой – то добро все равно победит, как бы ты ни старался повернуть все в свою пользу. Если ты ни то ни се, то жизнь заставит выбрать сторону и выступать за свою правду.

Джим сейчас думал, что он был совсем как рыцарь против злой ведьмы, которая заколдовала принцессу. И пусть Спок – мальчик, и поэтому не может быть принцессой по определению, но он – его друг. Конечно, думать о чужой маме как о ведьме – плохо, но Джим не виноват, если миссис Финнеган вела себя чуть ли не хуже, чем ведьмы из сказок. 

Он осознавал, что Спок мог бы защитить себя самостоятельно, но Джим видел, что друг не спешил этого делать. Понимание обрушилось мгновенно – ведь Джим пришел позже, когда одноклассники уже набросились на Спока, поэтому он не мог видеть, говорил ли друг правду или нет. Насколько Джим мог сообразить, если много людей думают, что они правы, то ничто их не разубедит, как бы горячо ни доказывалась настоящая правда. А Спок не мог горячо, потому что горячо – это уже эмоции, это уже нарушение контроля, которому он учился с детства. И Джим еще больше разозлился, когда до него дошло, в чем тут дело. Он яростно бросился на защиту друга, потому что это совсем нечестно – одно дело, когда человек не справляется с тем, чтобы обелить себя, и другое, если человек вообще не может себя защитить. Потому что защита – это эмоции, а неэмоциональные доводы никто не будет слушать, потому что все и так уже на взводе. 

Джим Кирк был еще маленьким мальчиком, но уже начинал понимать, что из себя представляет взрослая жизнь – крики, обвинения, полное неуважение друг к другу и ни капли доверия к чужим словам, особенно если это слова маленьких мальчиков. Ему не нравилось то, что ждет его впереди, и поэтому он пообещал себе, что постарается исправить то, что можно будет исправить, а что нельзя – он просто изменит. Джиму очень понравилось быть героем, за спиной которого стоят дорогие его сердцу люди. 

Стук в дверь отвлек его, и Джим сел на кровати, смотря на вошедшую в комнату Вайнону. Мама была напряжена – не так чтобы сильно, но чувствовалось. 

\- Сынок… Я хочу с тобой поговорить. 

\- О Споке, да?

Ее ребенок проницателен и умен. Весь в отца. Сердце дрогнуло, и женщина прерывисто вздохнула, загоняя навернувшиеся было слезы обратно – она не хотела, чтобы Джим видел, как мама плачет, потому что на это ее мальчик и так уже насмотрелся на сто лет вперед. 

\- Да, Джим. О твоем друге, Споке. Джим… - «Не дружи с ним, не смотри на него, давай я переведу тебя в другую школу, давай уедем отсюда» вертелось на языке. – Джим, я не хочу, чтобы ты с ним общался. Понимаешь?

\- Нет. Не понимаю. 

\- Сынок…

\- Мам, ты помнишь, что сказала мне? Помнишь? Что если человек стал тебе другом, то пусть он хоть якутом окажется, главное, что он – твой друг; ты ему веришь. Помнишь это, мам? 

\- Джим… - Вайноне очень хотелось заплакать. Положение было просто безвыходное – если она скажет, что не помнит, то сын больше не будет ей верить и рассказывать о своих делах, если скажет, что помнит, то будет то же самое. А как ей объяснить, что она тогда сказала правду, но с высоты своего опыта, ведь она – взрослый человек, который научился разбираться в людях? Как сказать собственному ребенку, в котором нужно воспитывать самостоятельность, что он недостаточно зрелый, чтобы выбирать себе друзей? Что он может просто нарваться на обманщиков, которые завлекут-заманят-украдут, и у Вайноны останется только Сэм, уже вылетевший из гнезда ребенок? Как можно это все объяснить семилетнему Джиму Кирку, у которого в крови искать пути исполнения невыполнимого? 

\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - тихо-тихо сказал Джим. – Ты думаешь, что я еще совсем маленький, да? Что я не увижу обмана?.. Мам, ну я же не стал дружить с этой Нийотой, потому что она противная! Я же не стал дразнить Спока, не стал вести себя так, как они! 

Потому что ты у меня добрый, хотела она сказать. Потому что ты весь в отца – точно так же переживаешь за других и бьешься, грудью бросаешься на тех, кто хочет задеть твоих близких. Совсем как Джордж. Который однажды не вернулся.

Но она промолчала, потому что побоялась озвучить свои страшные мысли. 

\- Мам… - угнетенный молчанием Вайноны, уловивший ее состояние, Джим почти плакал. Голос его дрожал, в глазах защипало – он очень, очень боялся, что мама запретит ему дружить со Споком. – Мамочка… я ему верю, мам. Он хороший. 

Вайнона молчала. Ее сердце разрывалось, потому что она не могла решить, что же ответить сыну. 

\- Ма-ам… - не выдержав, Джим отвернулся. В горле встал комок, слезы потекли сами. 

\- Сынок… Джим… - Вайнона притянула к себе ребенка. Что же делать? Ее разрывали желания позволить сыну дружить с этим мальчиком, Споком – то есть, подвергнуть риску, и запретить – то есть, уберечь. Но если она разрешит, то Джим будет счастлив и друг его тоже, а если запретит, то счастлив не будет никто, даже она, потому что сын никогда ей этого не простит. Что же делать? Что же делать?.. 

\- Он правда… мам… правда хороший… - Джим плакал, уткнувшись носом ей в грудь. Это было душераздирающе. Она сейчас мучила и себя, и своего ребенка. 

\- Ладно, Джим, - Вайнона погладила его по голове и отстранилась: - Ладно. Дружи. Но я буду за вами наблюдать, ты понял, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк? И если хоть что-нибудь вызовет у меня подозрения в их недобрых намерениях…

\- Мамочка! – осчастливленный, Джим подскочил на кровати, обнял Вайнону за шею и повис на ней, вынуждая женщину наклониться вперед, чтобы опустить сына на покрывало. – Мамочка! Ты увидишь, какой он! Увидишь! Он умный! Он такой!.. Он интересный! Он… он… я тебя так люблю, мам! Ты самая лучшая! 

Видя, как радуется ее ребенок, Вайнона на миг пожалела о своем решении. Не поспешила ли она? 

Время покажет. 

***  
\- Мы называем себя вулканцами, - Спок умел хорошо рассказывать. Иногда, конечно, было скучновато, но Джим крепился, потому что Спок правда умел хорошо рассказывать. Часто. – Потому что усмиренный цыганский нрав равносилен спящему вулкану – может пробудиться и принести разрушения, а может уснуть навсегда. Но мертвых вулканов нет в природе, всегда есть риск, что молчащая гора извергнет из себя раскаленную лаву.

Джиму понравилось, как Спок это сказал. Перед глазами тут же нарисовалась картинка, как разъяренный цыган выплескивает из себя ярко-оранжевую лаву, накрывая все вокруг непроглядным дымом. Получилось необычно четко, и мальчик улыбнулся. Спок замолчал. 

\- Эй, я слушаю! Просто задумался. Извини, - Джим виновато на него посмотрел. Его друг коротко кивнул и продолжил так ровно, как будто и не прерывался:

\- Вот этот знак, - мальчик изобразил пальцами фигуру, которую показал Сарэк, прощаясь с Джимом и Вайноной, - называется «та’ал». Так мы определяем своих – тех, кто следует тому же Пути, что и мы. 

Джим попробовал изобразить что-нибудь похожее, ну хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее то, что показывал Спок, но у него не получилось. Пальцы разъезжались в стороны, мизинец упорно отделялся один, а указательный, безымянный и средний были как приклеенные друг к другу. Еще выходило, что безымянный отстранялся вслед за мизинцем, но эти два пальца так и оставались врастопырку. От напряжения ладонь заболела, и Джим досадливо выдохнул, скривившись. Друг серьезно на него посмотрел:

\- Если тебе будет нужно, ты научишься ему. 

\- Будет, - буркнул Джим, огорченный своей неудачей. Он не очень любил, когда что-то у него не получалось с первого раза, тем более такой простой с виду жест. Но, с другой стороны, тем приятнее будет, когда он им таки овладеет. 

\- «Живите долго и процветайте» - наши приветственные слова. Так же мы их произносим, когда прощаемся. Эта фраза – символический посыл в будущее, пожелание и вера в хорошее. Особенно тяжело пришлось первым последователям Сурака, поэтому и было составлено это приветствие, цель которого напомнить о Пути и подарить надежду.

Джим кивнул, понимая и признавая правоту Спока. Он бросил тоскливый взгляд в окно, из которого открывался вид на занесенную снегом школьную площадку, на которой они играли во время большой перемены почти всю осень. Турники, качели, различные сооружения, созданные для детей – для полноценного развития, как сказал Спок – заснеженные, почти скрытые под сугробами вызывали печаль. Джиму хотелось, чтобы уроки кончились, чтобы большая перемена снова перенесла их на улицу, где можно вволю попрыгать и побегать, а не сидеть в коридоре на лавке. Нет, сидеть здесь тоже было хорошо, потому что Спок рассказывал о себе. Вулканец – Джим улыбнулся про себя, словно греясь об это горячее слово холодным декабрьским утром – категорически отказался разговаривать на уроке, отложив все беседы на внеурочное или междуурочное время. Стоит ли говорить, что коротких десяти минут не хватало катастрофически, что они пролетали, как одно мгновение для того, чтобы моргнуть? Пока что у них не получалось общаться вне школы, но Джим решил, что надо с этим что-то делать, потому что их со Споком дружба заслуживает того, чтобы они больше времени проводили вместе. 

Но побегать ему тоже очень хотелось. Может быть, даже поиграть в снежки. Слепить снеговика – сегодня на улице не так холодно, и поэтому, вполне возможно, он у них и получится, а не развалится при первой же попытке собрать снег в один большой ком. 

Джим опомнился, заметив, что Спок молчит. Он быстро посмотрел на друга, ожидая увидеть укоряющий взгляд, но напротив – Спок смотрел поверх его головы, и Джим обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что так встревожило вулканца. 

Их было трое. Нийота Ухура, Монтгомери Скотт, Хикару Сулу. Девочка стояла чуть впереди, но, как и все, выглядела виновато. Джим напрягся, но удержался от колкой фразы, которая наверняка бы прогнала эту троицу прочь, чтобы они не мешали им со Споком. 

\- Привет, Спок. Привет, Джим, - Нийота неловко улыбнулась и закусила губу, замолчав и ссутулившись, как будто ее покинули силы. Джиму понравилась эта мысль. Он бы, за то, что они сделали его другу, вообще выгнал ее из класса! Тоже натравил бы на каждого из этих троих толпу! Чтобы они поняли, что это такое. 

\- Привет, - ровно ответил Спок. Джим коротко кивнул, настороженный, готовый в любой момент броситься на защиту, если придется. Даже хотелось, чтобы пришлось. 

Нийота улыбнулась еще раз и обернулась на мальчиков, которые с ней пришли. Те поняли, чего она от них хочет, но замялись, не решаясь начинать первыми. Девочка закатила глаза и снова посмотрела на Спока и Джима:

\- Мы пришли попросить прощения. 

Спок промолчал, а Джим насупился. 

\- Мы были не правы. Мы очень сильно были не правы, считая тебя плохим. Прости нас, пожалуйста, - девочка прошептала последнюю фразу и снова закусила губу. Джим был уверен, что она сейчас заревет – эти девчонки такие слабачки, только и делают, что плачут. Ему ни капельки не было ее жалко, потому что она была сама виновата. Что им мешало подружиться со Споком, когда они только познакомились? А теперь, когда Джим был его другом, они все решили, что можно вот так просто прийти и отнять у него Спока? Нетужки. 

Джим как-то не брал в расчет то, что одноклассники всего лишь извинились и пока что не пытались добиться большего. Так же Джим не думал, что Спок прекрасно помнил все то, что сделали ему эти дети, кто именно начал тот скандал с вызовом к директору. Все помнил. Потому что память хорошая. 

Единственное, на что хватило Джима – это не влезать. Сейчас было время Спока, он сам должен был разобраться с Нийотой и мальчишками, определиться, нужна ему вражда или худой мир. 

\- Прощаю, - ответил Спок. Девочка просияла, Монтгомери поднял взгляд и толкнул Сулу в бок, кивая на вулканца. Маленький японец быстро сориентировался:

\- Прости меня, Спок, я ошибался в тебе. 

\- Прости меня, Спок, - закончил этот парад извинений Монтгомери и снова посмотрел в пол. 

Джим недобро смотрел на них, а его друг кивнул два раза – на каждое «прости». 

Нет, они правда думают, что этого может быть достаточно? Просто «прости» - и все? Да? 

\- А где же вы раньше были? – вырвалось у Джима, и он вскочил на ноги. – Он с вами учился два года, вы не подходили к нему! А теперь, значит, и можно, да? Когда поняли, какой он хороший, какой интересный! Когда увидели, как с ним здорово! Вы ему не нужны! У него есть я! – почти выкрикнул мальчик. Ревность и страх потерять Спока накрыли его с головой. Джим не видел друга, не видел, потому что стоял к нему спиной, как тот посмотрел на него – взглядом, полным восхищения и даже восторга. Джим пропустил первое отчетливое проявление эмоций в его присутствии, и пропустил именно тогда, когда боролся за их дружбу, за присутствие Спока рядом с собой и нигде больше. 

\- Нет, нет! Джим, мы просто извинились! Потому что мы обидели его! Мы были не правы! Мама мне все рассказала, все объяснила, и мне стало очень стыдно, что я так поступила, что мы так поступили… - залепетала Нийота, делая шаг назад. Напор Джима ее пугал. 

\- Где вы раньше были?! – прокричал он. 

\- Джим… 

\- Спок! – мальчик резко обернулся, негодующе глядя на друга. – Ты их простил? Простил, да? Как ты можешь, они ведь… они… - Джимом овладело чувство полной беспомощности и невозможности что-либо сделать. Ему казалось, что он теряет Спока, и это было очень больно. То, что друг простил их, он расценивал практически как предательство, ведь это было так хорошо – они, два верных и преданных друг другу товарища, и противники, неприятели, враги. Совсем как в книгах. И Спок только что разрушил это! 

\- Джим, - Спок незаметно для всех, пользуясь тем, что друг загораживал его собой, не давая видеть одноклассникам, коснулся напряженной ладони Джима кончиками пальцев. Мальчик неожиданно для всех замолк, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, которые поначалу были совсем незаметными. Это было поистине невероятно, потому что Спок всегда, понимаете, всегда избегал каких-либо прикосновений, а тут сам – сам! – дотронулся до Джима, буквально ввергнув его в состояние шока. – Не надо, Джим. Не надо. 

Споку не хотелось, чтобы еще и его друг поругался с одноклассниками. Вулканцу вообще было все равно, есть ли вокруг него люди или нет – необходимое общение и социализацию ему вполне обеспечивала семья. Избыток людей мог привести к риску потерять контроль, а тем более таких жестоких, как дети, для которых довести человека, наброситься всем скопом считалось нормой. Спок знал, что это так, потому что достаточно наблюдал за одноклассниками, наученный Сарэком и Сайбоком.

А еще Спок знал, что Джим не умеет думать о себе. И вот сейчас, бросаясь на неприятелей, он защищал его, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы понять – он разрушает свои и так непрочные связи с другими детьми из их класса. И это было необходимо остановить. 

\- Но как же… - мальчик приоткрыл рот от растерянности.

\- Просто. Не надо, - Спок сжал пальцы Джима в своей ладони. _Я никуда не денусь, мне никто не нужен, я всегда буду с тобой, что бы ни случилось. Сумей это понять, пожалуйста, прочти через касание, потому что это очень сложно произнести вслух, даже – и тем более – наедине._

\- Х-хорошо, - кивнул Джим и сжал ладонь Спока в ответ. Ему не верилось, что они прикасались друг к другу, да еще и по инициативе вулканца, который раньше – вот ей-Богу – чуть ли не отскакивал от тактильного контакта, лишь бы его избежать. Джим, конечно, все равно то и дело дотрагивался до Спока – приобнять, поддержать, толкнуть локтем в бок, чтобы обратить на себя внимание на уроке – но старался не злоупотреблять правом на это. 

И словно что-то доказывая Джиму, Спок, отняв свою ладонь, вышел вперед, заведя руки за спину, как будто подчеркивая свое неприятие даже простой возможности коснуться этих детей. Джим видел, как дрогнули его пальцы, когда Спок заговорил:

\- Я прощаю вас. И мне очень досадно, что мы начали наше знакомство с того вашего действия. И очень жаль, что вы начали свой жизненный путь с того, что очернили человека, окрестив его задавакой и высокомерным зубрилой. 

Все трое дернулись от напоминания об этом. 

\- Но я пойду навстречу, если вы пожелаете углубить наше знакомство.

Джим закусил губу, а Нийота посмотрела на Спока с надеждой. Монтгомери широко улыбнулся, продемонстрировав отсутствие пары передних зубов. А Сулу кивнул, показывая свою готовность углублять знакомство хоть прямо сейчас. 

\- Только зовите меня Скотти, ладно? – вдруг попросил Монтгомери. – Я не очень люблю свое имя, оно какое-то взрослое и длинное. 

Джим нехотя кивнул, Спок тоже согласился. Что ж, школьная жизнь начинала налаживаться.


	4. Chapter 4

Рождество в семье Джима прошло очень тяжело. Вайнона пыталась сделать так, чтобы было весело, чтобы младший сын больше улыбался, но женщина просто не могла себя заставить растягивать губы в ненастоящем счастье — ей было очень, очень тяжело. Джорджа не было с ними, это было первое Рождество без него, и сердце обливалось кровью, едва только взгляд падал на фотографию в декоративной винтажной рамочке, стоявшей на камине. На этом фото они были запечатлены всей семьей, они смеялись: Джим на руках Джорджа, еще совсем маленький, улыбался, демонстрируя единственный передний зуб; Сэм смотрел прямо в камеру, в глазах его затаился смех, на губах – легкая улыбка; Вайнона обнимала мужа, крепко-крепко. Знала бы, что будет через шесть лет, ни за что не отпустила бы тогда, после вспышки. Берегла бы, как зеницу ока, уж лучше бы он не выдержал и ушел от нее, но был бы жив, чем вот так, в земле, в цинковом гробу после взрыва. 

На новом месте стало полегче. Разумеется, боль не утихла и не утихнет никогда, потому что нет ничего страшнее потери половины своей души, а именно это и случилось с Вайноной, когда Джордж погиб. Если бы не дети, если бы не маленький Джим, она ушла бы вслед за ним, даже не задумываясь, потому что не знала, как можно жить без Джорджа Кирка. Она очень его любила.

Под елкой она оставила только два подарка – для детей. Сэму какое-то навороченное устройство: Вайнона в них не разбиралась, она заранее узнала у сына, что тот хочет получить. А Джиму, ее маленькому Джиму, она подарила книгу про Питера Пена. И распахнутые глаза, полные недоверия и восторга, затопили ее сердце теплом и любовью. Вайнона никому не позволила бы обидеть ее ребенка. Если Джим захочет звезду с неба – достанет. Если Джим хотел дружить с цыганом… что ж, пусть. До первого подозрения. 

На самом деле эти две недели без Спока показались Джиму одним из самых тяжелых испытаний за всю его пока короткую жизнь. Мальчик очень мучился от невозможности поделиться с другом только что пришедшей в его голову мыслью, впечатлением от только что просмотренного фильма или прочитанного эпизода в книге. Во время учебы с этим было намного проще: вечером Джим узнавал что-нибудь новенькое, а на утро рассказывал Споку. И оттого, что на каникулах было невозможно поддерживать привычный режим, мальчику было очень тоскливо, потому что в его мозгу роилось такое количество идей и эмоций, что он с трудом укладывался спать, доставляя массу проблем маме, которая не привыкла к тому, что ее сын может страдать бессонницей. 

Джим пытался заговорить со Споком насчет того, чтобы гулять на улице, играть в снежки, веселиться – ну, так, как мог это делать Спок с его правилами. Джим сказал, что им на самом деле не хватает времени, что пять часов в школе на уроках и переменах – это совсем ничего, а на улице или в гостях друг у друга у них будет гораздо больше свободы и пространства для того, чтобы играть. Спок не умел играть, потому что это было нелогично – трата времени на забаву, на эмоции, которые ему необходимо было контролировать, а в случае игр все его занятия по самодисциплине просто пропали бы втуне. Не сказать, что Джим так уж и понял то, что ему сказал друг, его даже немного задело нежелание Спока к нему присоединиться, пусть даже он не был в этом виноват. Видя, что Джим очень огорчен, Спок все-таки признался, что его папа не приветствует подобное времяпрепровождение и считает, что его сыну следует заниматься исключительно тем, что полезно для его умственного развития. Джим промолчал, предчувствуя очень скучные каникулы. И даже Рождество не могло их спасти.

Поэтому не было ничего удивительного, что Джим настоял на том, чтобы в первый учебный день после рождественских каникул Вайнона отвезла его в школу пораньше – мальчик знал, что Спок тоже придет раньше, потому что вулканец – Джиму очень нравилось называть его так – всегда был на месте, когда он приходил в школу. На заднем сиденье машины был припасен подарок – Вайнона была не очень довольна той суммой, которую пришлось выложить за него, и хорошо, что они попали под рождественскую распродажу и получили тридцатипроцентную скидку именно на этот товар. 

Когда Джим с пакетом в руках вошел в класс, там не было никого, кроме Спока. Миссис Ухура, конечно, тоже была здесь, а Нийоту должен был привезти отец через полчаса – именно в это время приходили все остальные дети, родители которых трепетно относились ко сну своих отпрысков. Но учительница вышла и, скорее всего, была сейчас в учительской, выпивая заслуженную чашечку кофе в компании коллег и обсуждая с ними последние новости городка. 

Спок оторвался от книги, которую читал, и удивленно – Джим понял это по чуть-чуть приподнятой брови – посмотрел на вошедшего. Взгляд его тотчас смягчился и потеплел, из него тут же исчезла опаска, что это – чужак. Джим подумал, что Споку не очень хотелось бы провести полчаса наедине с кем-нибудь, кто относится к нему плохо. Джиму бы вот очень не хотелось, но такого и не бывало никогда. Да и в любом случае, он легко мог бы дать в нос, если бы потребовалось, чтобы убедить неприятеля держать свое отношение к нему, Джиму, при себе. А Споку нельзя было так поступать, потому что это против его правил. 

\- Привет, - расплылся в счастливой улыбке Джим и, простояв еще пару мгновений в дверях, буквально бросился к Споку, повиснув у него на шее. Хорошо, что вулканец сидел на стуле, а то Джим уронил бы его и повалился бы сверху. Это, конечно, было бы весело – по крайней мере, для Джима – но все равно допускать этого не стоило.

Спок был шокирован таким действием со стороны друга и потому замер, как громом пораженный. До сих пор на нем никто никогда не висел, а не обнимал и подавно – кроме мамы, конечно же. Он будто одеревенел, и Джим, не сдержавшись, сжал ладонью его плечо, на что Спок уже отреагировал и, подняв руки, неловко приобнял друга. Сейчас он бы предпочел отстраниться, потому что такой близкий контакт вызывал у него беспокойство, но Джим не торопился его отпускать, поставив себе целью утолить тактильную жажду, который относился именно к Споку. Они, конечно, не часто дотрагивались друг до друга в силу того, что вулканец избегал прикосновений, но даже тех крох, что набирались к концу учебного дня, как оказалось, чертовски сильно не хватало Джиму. 

\- Я так скучал! – воскликнул он. Его радость лилась на Спока подобно золотистому меду. Вулканец буквально видел, как чувства Джима искрили, словно вода на солнце, и его немного пугало, как щедро Джим делился с ним своими эмоциями. Спок отвык от этого за две недели, но очень старался не показывать этого слишком явно, чтобы не расстроить Джима. 

\- Мне тоже не хватало тебя, - ответил Спок. И Джим все-таки почувствовал что-то в его голосе, потому что мгновенно напрягся и отстранился.  
\- Извини, - посчитал нужным сказать он. Спок кивнул. Наступила тяжелая пауза, и Джиму она очень не нравилась. Спок поймал себя на том, что скребет ногтями по обложке книги, и заставил себя остановиться. 

\- У меня есть для тебя подарок, - начал Джим и потянулся за пакетом. Тот выглядел довольно большим, было понятно, что внутри - коробка, и Спок подумал, что удивительно, как Джим вообще его донес до класса. – Вот, это тебе. 

\- Спасибо, - коротко ответил Спок. – Но не нужно было. 

\- К-как это?.. – Джим подвинул было подарок к Споку, но тот выставил руки, не давая сделать это.

\- Джим… ну не нужно было.

\- Ну как это не нужно, Спок, ты чего?.. – голос Джима, звонкий и чистый, сейчас куда-то пропал. Он не мог говорить, он шептал, злясь на то, что был готов вот-вот заплакать. Джим так старался, так долго думал, что же ему подарить своему другу, выбирал, упаковывал – сам! А Спок не хотел принимать подарок, открещиваясь от него, как будто коробка была какой-нибудь заразной. 

\- Просто – не нужно. Подарки несут эмоциональный посыл… 

\- Спок! Это просто подарок! Я хотел сделать тебе приятное!

\- Джим… 

\- Тебе вообще нельзя принимать подарки? Вот вообще-вообще?

\- Только пока я не достиг достаточного возраста, чтобы не реагировать на них незаслуженно бурно, - моргнув, ответил вулканец.

\- Тогда тебе уже никто ничего дарить не будет, - недовольно и с досадой в голосе проговорил Джим. 

\- Возможно. – Наступила пауза. Наконец Джим не выдержал и, пусть и чувствуя себя униженным, сказал:

\- Спок, ну возьми же его, я ведь так старался… - И опять тишина.

\- … Хорошо. 

\- Счастливого Рождества, - буркнул Джим. 

\- Спасибо, - искренне ответил Спок. 

Джим отвернулся. Ему было очень, очень обидно, что Спок не захотел сразу брать его подарок, а если учесть все те силы, что он приложил для того, чтобы его достать… это было несправедливо. Эмоциональный посыл, видите ли. Эмоции. Контроль над эмоциями. Тоже мне, нашелся тут… 

Спок видел, что Джим расстроен. И он честно не понимал, что же такое случилось. Ему казалось, что причина обиды может заключаться в подарке, но так он его принял! Заглушил взращённые Сарэком протесты и принял подарок Джима! Что же не так? Почему Джим отвернулся от него, насупился, и еле сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться с места и не убежать куда-нибудь, лишь бы не видеть Спока, лишь бы не чувствовать его рядом? За что Джим с ним так? Он старался, он пытался, он сразу сказал, что он вот такой, другим ему не стать, потому что он следовал Пути, который был ему предназначен по праву рождения, и ведь даже мама не была против такого! Мама никогда ничего не говорила папе, когда он был строг или слишком, по ее мнению, суров с детьми! Ну что же такое? Почему Джим не хотел понять чужую культуру? Почему обижался он, когда сейчас должен был обидеться Спок за такое вопиющее проявление неуважения к его ценностям?

\- Твой папа мог бы хотя бы иногда позволять тебе быть ребенком, Спок, - прошептал Джим, так и не повернув головы. – Ведь это так здорово – получать и дарить подарки, гулять, играть с друзьями, веселиться…

Спока как ударили. 

\- Как можно расти без этого? – продолжал Джим. – Почему он не может позволить тебе этого? Почему ты должен сидеть нахмуренным букой?..

Спок молчал. Он опустил взгляд в книгу, смотря на строчки, которые сейчас расплывались. Значит, Джим считал его нахмуренным букой?.. Значит, он больше не хотел с ним дружить, так?.. 

\- Спок… - Джим опомнился, но было поздно. Он, если честно, и не считал себя таким уж виноватым, потому что обида до сих пор горела в его душе, и то, что Споку сейчас тоже было больно – а ему было, Джим был в этом уверен – казалось только справедливым. – Спок, я… 

\- Нет, Джим, ничего, - голос Спока дрожал, и вот именно сейчас Джиму стало очень стыдно. – Ты сказал правду. Всего лишь правду. И раз тебе не хочется общаться с нахмуренной неэмоциональной букой, то ты волен заниматься тем, чем пожелаешь. 

\- Спок…

\- Я не держу тебя.

\- Спок!.. 

\- Так будет правильно. Зачем тебе себя мучить? 

\- Ах вот как, да? Вот так, да, Спок? Вот так ты решил? Ну и фиг с тобой! Вот и сиди тут один! Вот и сиди! – вскочив на ноги, выкрикивал Джим. По щекам его текли слезы, и он злился на себя за них, на Спока, что тот такой деревянный и ничего не понимающий, на эту школу, на отца Спока, который все делал специально для того, чтобы Джиму было больно и плохо. Ну что ему мешало разрешить им со Споком гулять после школы? Ну что не давало ему разрешить Споку хотя бы иногда улыбаться? Это было нечестно! Неправильно! 

Он снял свой рюкзак с крючка, бросил его на соседнюю парту и выскочил из кабинета, вернувшись за пять минут до звонка на урок. В классе стоял гул – еще бы, рюкзак одного из закадычных друзей, которые были просто не разлей вода с самого первого учебного дня, уверенно лежал на пустующем месте за партой Скотти. Сам Скотти ошарашенно таращился то на него, то на вошедшего Джима, глаза которого были красными-красными, а нос слегка опухшим. Когда Джим спокойно подошел и сел на стул, Скотти немного отодвинулся, потому что наэлектризованная обстановка предупреждала о возможном взрыве, и попасть под него мальчику совсем не хотелось. 

Когда вместе со звонком в класс вошла миссис Ухура, она резко остановилась, будто натолкнулась на стену. Ее взгляд моментально уловил, что Джим Кирк сидел отдельно от Спока, и это, как подумала учительница, было очень, очень плохо. 

* * *   
Они не общались три дня. 

На четвертый Джим, во время перемены слишком увлеченно разглядывавший что-то в окно, уловил краем глаза какое-то движение справа от себя. Повернув немного голову – чтобы, не дай Бог, никто не заметил, что он смотрит на Спока! – увидел, как Нийота подошла к вулканцу и заговорила с ним. Джим моментально сощурился, резко выдохнул и сжал губы в тонкую ниточку. Его бросило в жар, и первым порывом было вскочить на ноги и ударить эту противную девчонку или убежать из класса, потому что шар злости разрастался в нем со стремительной скоростью, и Джим не был уверен, что никто не пострадает. Но Нийота отошла от Спока, и Джим постепенно успокоился, все еще чувствуя себя уязвленнным. И это не смотря на их ссору! И это на глазах у Джима! Правильно он тогда переживал, что, если Спок их простит, то они отнимут его у него. Это и происходило, и Джим совершенно не знал, что делать, потому что они же поругались, так? Как можно было подойти к Споку после того, как они поругались из-за такой глупости? Джим сам был виноват, но не хотел себе в этом признаваться. Он злился на себя за то, что подспудно понимал, на ком действительно лежит вина за случившееся. 

Ему было очень тоскливо без Спока. Ладно, на каникулах они вынуждены были расстаться, и вулканец был от него далеко, а тут-то он на расстоянии вытянутой руки, было бы желание и смелость. Но гордость, отцовская, как сказала бы с теплотой мама, гордость не давала этого сделать. Совершенно глупое чувство, совершенно не нужное, но совладать с ним не получалось. 

Вайнона, конечно же, заметила, что с сыном что-то не так. Он стал молчалив, угрюм, после школы сразу же поднимался к себе в комнату, нехотя спускаясь на ужин и едва съедая половину порции, оставлял маму без подробностей о прошедшем школьном дне. 

Вайнона сразу решила, что во всем виноват Спок. Даже то, что Джим молчал и ни о чем совсем не распространялся, не могло ее убедить в том, что причина может быть в другом. Она, конечно, думала об иных вариантах, но скорее так, для успокоения своей души, потому что вообще не очень хорошо сваливать вину на ребенка. Ну разве может быть дело в учебе? Если бы у сына что-то не ладилось, ее бы вызвала миссис Ухура, разве нет? К Джиму приставали в школе? На нем, прости, Господи, не было синяков и ссадин, значит, он ни с кем не дрался, а значит, никто к нему не приставал. Вывод? Что-то не так с его закадычным другом, или в отношениях с ним же. А поскольку ее сын – самый лучший в мире, значит, дело в Споке. Материнские чувства ослепили Вайнону, как до этого ослепили миссис Финнеган, для которой ее сын тоже был идеальным. 

Вот и сегодня Джим сидел в машине, молчаливый и как будто отсутствующий. Мысленно он точно был где-то далеко, и Вайноне было трудно догадаться, что ее сын думает о том, как им хорошо было со Споком, когда они общались и дружили и вообще. Эти три дня были настоящим испытанием для него – про Спока он не мог ничего сказать. Те взгляды, которые Джим время от времени, улучив удачный момент, бросал на вулканца, не позволяли его полностью увидеть, и поэтому настроение Спока оставалось для Джима тайной. Если он и надеялся, что другу без него плохо, то никак доказать этого даже себе он не мог. 

До ужина было еще много времени, и Джим поднялся к себе. Вайнона надеялась, что делать уроки, а не думать над чем-то, что было ей недостижимо. И еще она надеялась, что сын все-таки заметил три новые книжки, которые она положила ему на прикроватную тумбочку вчера, когда он уже уснул.   
Мама была внизу, когда в дверь позвонили. Джим мельком бросил взгляд на календарь, забыв на мгновение, что сегодня понедельник, потому что некому было к ним приходить в гости, и это мог быть только Сэм, а Сэм приезжал только на выходные и праздники. Сегодня понедельник, значит, это не старший брат. Кто же это?..

В дверь его комнаты постучали. Джим не двинулся с места, привыкший, что мама всегда заходила после стука, потому что знала, что сын, скорее всего, увлечен какой-нибудь книгой и просто ничего не слышал.

Но никто не заходил. 

Джиму было лень вставать со стула, потому что он чувствовал себя не очень хорошо – устало, и это было странно – поэтому он громко произнес:

\- Ну входи же, мам, - и снова вернулся к домашнему заданию по письму. Эти прописи! Дверь легонько скрипнула.

\- Вынужден тебя разочаровать, я не твоя мама. 

Джим выронил ручку и замер, не решаясь повернуться на голос. 

\- Я… не вовремя, Джим? Мне лучше уйти? – они не общались три дня, а казалось, что целую вечность. И поэтому было очень радостно, что он все так же мог различать нотки эмоций в голосе Спока. 

\- Н-нет, входи, - нерешительно произнес Джим, вскакивая на ноги и изумленно смотря на вулканца. На своего друга. На Спока, который сейчас, именно сейчас, был в его комнате, после всех разговоров, после попыток убедить, что им нужно видеться вне школы, после… ссоры. 

\- Я уже вошел, Джим, - Спок тоже был напряжен. 

\- И правда, - улыбнулся мальчик. И тут же улыбка слетела с его лица, как слетают осенние листья под ураганным ветром – он увидел, что в руках Спока – его подарок. Тот самый, из-за которого… тот самый, когда… тот… 

Он решил его вернуть, да? Он теперь совсем не хотел дружить? Джим был ему не нужен, совсем-совсем, да? 

\- У нас есть два часа. Затем Сайбок зайдет за мной и заберет домой, - Спок вроде бы ничего и не заметил, положил коробку на стол и снял с нее крышку. – Ты… знаешь, как это работает? – поразительно, но Спок выглядел очень неуверенно – вот так, стоя с картонной крышкой в руках, опустив немного опасливый взгляд в коробку, где в разобранном виде лежал настольный хоккей. 

\- А… Спок… ой, - Джим часто-часто заморгал, пытаясь осознать то, что происходит. Наконец, выдал: - А твой папа знает, что ты здесь?

\- Нет, не знает, - вулканец посмотрел прямо в глаза. – Я с ним поговорю. Когда он вернется из командировки. 

\- Понятно… а твой брат? Ну, я знаю, что он знает, что ты здесь, но почему он… где он сейчас? – все-таки нашелся Джим, поймав одну из мельтешащих в его голове мыслей. 

\- У своего… друга. Он живет через два дома от тебя.

\- В таком светло-зеленом коттедже? – оживился Джим, безошибочно определив, с какой стороны нужно отсчитывать два дома. Конечно, он не знал этого друга Сайбока, но не раз видел его на улице – мальчик казался ему угрюмым и очень молчаливым, поэтому вполне могло быть, что брат Спока мог с ним подружиться. И вообще то, что Сайбок дружил с кем-то, необъяснимо согревало и дарило надежду. 

\- Именно, - кивнул Спок. – Так… ты не мог бы мне объяснить?.. – нерешительность проскальзывала в каждом слове вулканца. Он смотрел на содержимое коробки, совершенно точно не представляя, что с этим всем нужно делать, и Джим удивленно подумал, что ну просто не может быть, что его друг никогда не видел настольный хоккей! Это же так здорово – играть в него! 

\- Конечно, - Джим подскочил к Споку, но не очень близко, а сохраняя уважительную дистанцию, и взял в руки инструкцию. Сделал он это скорее для того, чтобы чувствовать себя более уверенно, потому что и так знал все детали: - На самом деле здесь все просто. Вот эти человечки – это игроки, разные цвета обозначают разные команды. – Спок понимающе кивнул, и Джим, хоть и гордился тем, что что-то объяснял вулканцу, а не наоборот, стеснялся, что разъяснял такие очевидные вещи. Но Спок реагировал нормально – не вскидывал бровь, никак не комментировал, а значит, все было в порядке. 

\- Вот это – шайба, - Джим указал на предмет, похожий на крышечку от бутылки, да и размером с нее, но более плоский. – Она ставится в центр, и… ты же знаешь правила хоккея?

\- Разумеется, - Спок внимательно наблюдал за действиями Джима. Тот кивнул и продолжил:

\- В общем, смысл в том, чтобы движениями вот этих рычажков, - мальчик выразительно подергал за торчащие с противоположных сторон корпуса металлические прутики, и прикрепленные к ним «игроки» заскользили по полю, вертя клюшками, - забить шайбу в ворота противника. Все зависит от реакции и силы удара, так что настольный хоккей очень даже развивающая игра, - Джим победно улыбнулся. Спок посмотрел на него и немного погодя кивнул, соглашаясь с его словами. 

Пока Спок оценивающе смотрел на игровое поле, Джим наблюдал за другом, ловя себя на мысли, что вот сейчас – именно сейчас, когда Спок у него в комнате, когда впереди есть время побыть вместе, когда они вдвоем и можно больше ни о ком не думать и ни на кого не ориентироваться – он, Джим, счастлив по-настоящему. Почти как тогда, когда папа был с ними. Ему очень хотелось подойти к другу, обнять его крепко, чтобы почувствовать, что он рядом, что он настоящий, а не галлюцинация на фоне тоски по нему же. Взять за руку и ощутить, какая она крепкая и твердая, хотя Споку тоже всего семь лет. Да хотя бы просто стать ближе, чем сейчас – на другом конце стола, напротив Спока. 

Джим очень скучал по нему. Сначала были две недели каникул, потом три дня глупой ссоры, и в итоге он чувствовал, что не может найти в себе смелости подойти к своему другу так близко, как подходил раньше. А ведь Джим был ребенком, для которого очень важен тактильный контакт, и то, что он не мог утолить этот голод, терзало его. 

\- Ну что? Начнем? – задорно спросил он и положил руки на рычажки. Шайба лежала по центру, и Джим начал отсчет: - Три… два… один!   
Что ни говори, но у Джима был больший опыт игры в настольный хоккей, поэтому поначалу он выигрывал. Спок, у которого не сразу получилось сопоставить движения фигурок и рычажков, постепенно сообразил, и действия его стали более уверенными. В крови забурлил азарт, что вызвало восторг – это же весело! Это же интересно! Игра затягивала, очень быстро фигурки игроков перестали быть просто железками, а превратились в продолжения его мыслей и действий, послушно следуя резким движениям рук Спока. Мальчику нравилось вести и предугадывать действия Джима.   
Он увлекся игрой: если ему двинуть вот так, то шайба улетит в ту сторону, а если ударить посильнее, то отрикошетит от борта и попадет как раз под клюшку его игрока, и тогда останется сделать вот так и вот так, и… 

\- ГО-О-ОЛ! – прокричал Джим и расхохотался. Спок, покрасневший, сдержался от выражения обуревавших его эмоций, лишь улыбнулся – намного шире, чем обычно, тем самым отметив свою победу. Это было… приятно, бесспорно. Джим это заметил, и почувствовал себя еще счастливее, хотя, вроде бы, куда больше. – Ты мне забил! Спок, ты забил мне гол! 

\- Твоя радость нелогична, Джим. Ведь этот гол говорит о том, что ты близок к проигрышу, - вулканец даже не посмотрел на лежащий рядом с хоккеем открытый блокнот, в котором на голубоватой бумаге в темно-серую полоску корявым почерком Джима был выведен счет. Спок все сохранял в памяти, и не понимал, зачем это было нужно его другу – переводить бумагу и усилия, пусть и совершенно незначительные, на такое бесполезное и совсем не обязательное дело, как ведение счета, который, к слову, был восемь к десяти в пользу Джима. Пока что, отметил Спок. Недалекая победа – а она была более чем возможна, потому что вулканец действовал, применяя логику, а не спонтанно, как Джим, который лупил клюшками изо всех сил – немного пьянила его сознание, не привыкшее к подобному чувству. 

\- Да какая разница, Спок! – еще немного и Джим, вероятно, начнет скакать по комнате, потому что даже со стороны было видно, как его переполняли эмоции, которым необходимо дать выход. Вулканец улыбался – про себя, разумеется, демонстрация эмоций не приветствовалась его отцом – и думал, как же ему не хватало друга. Чувство, которое разрасталось у него в груди, было неизведанным, ни к кому прежде он такого не испытывал, и не сказать, что хотел бы испытать к кому-нибудь кроме Джима. Потому что его друг – единственный, кто добился от него такой реакции, кто проник в его душу за четыре учебных месяца, только лишь сидя рядом с ним за партой и отвлекая от учебы пустой болтовней. Видимо, в этом и была особенность Джеймса Тиберия Кирка. 

В общем и целом, Спок был очень рад, что додумался поговорить с Сайбоком о ссоре с Джимом. Брат, выслушав, позволил себе возмутительное действие – потрепал по волосам, проявив тем самым свое снисходительное отношение к младшему, и Спок даже успел заметить улыбку, которая быстро, словно тень, скользнула по его губам и пропала. 

Обычные люди, сказал Сайбок, очень эмоциональны. Но Спок это и сам уже заметил. А вот что касается Джима Кирка, то этот мальчик достоин отдельного разговора, потому что… Хотя Спок еще мал обсуждать такое, решил вдруг Сайбок, поэтому обошелся простым – их судьбы связаны, так как они действительно нашли друг друга, пусть и в таком юном возрасте. 

Спок не совсем понял то, что сказал ему брат, потому что он вел себя не характерно последователю Сурака – мялся, терялся, не сообщал никакой конкретной информации. Но после их разговора перед глазами вулканца встал образ его родителей – отца, сурового и молчаливого, и матери, светлой и счастливой, любящих и любимых. После этого все стало на свои места, хоть Споку и было теперь не по себе. И он даже почувствовал нелогичную досаду на себя за догадливость и благодарность Сайбоку за его попытку уберечь младшего брата от подобного знания на данном этапе его жизни. Немного печально, что попытка провалилась, хоть и не по вине Сайбока. 

Ты взрослее, сказал брат, ты более зрелый, а значит, тебе и делать первый шаг к примирению, если ты хочешь продолжать общение с Джимом. Ты несешь ответственность. 

Ответственность. 

А потом все получилось само собой.

\- Джим? – позвал Спок, заметив, что друг не сводит с него внимательного взгляда. Прыжки прекратились с минуту назад, и вулканец даже не уловил этого, только лишь интуиция подсказала ему. – Нам нужно поговорить.

\- Ты не хочешь со мной дружить? – вырвалось у Джима, и он порозовел, но не взял свои слова назад. Значит, решил Спок, это тревожило его друга очень сильно – то, что их дружба может закончиться. 

\- Твой вопрос не имеет логического обоснования, - нахмурился вулканец. 

\- Действительно? – Джим попытался поднять одну бровь, желая передать иронию не только интонацией, но у него не получилось. И, как подумал Спок, это выглядело очаровательно. 

\- Ты считаешь иначе. – Спок не спрашивал. 

\- Считаю. – И после паузы добавил: - Ты не хотел принимать подарок и… мы поругались. Ты с Ухурой разговаривал!.. Я подумал, что…

\- Что ты подумал? – так и не дождавшись продолжения, словно Джим никак не мог решиться произнести вслух то, что вертелось в его мыслях настойчиво, не давая усидеть на месте, Спок попытался его подтолкнуть, но вдруг догадка пронзила его разум: - Ты… ты решил, что я не хочу с тобой дружить? Что я выбрал… Ухуру? 

Голос Спока был настолько пропитан изумлением – эмоцией, которую Джим прежде не улавливал в друге – что мальчик пораженно уставился на вулканца, забыв обо всем. Да и такая реакция показала Джиму, как неправ он был, сомневаясь в Споке, пусть даже у него и были основания для этого.

\- Эм… Ну, не только Ухуру, а еще тех, с кем она дружит, - тихо сказал Джим, чувствуя, что говорит несусветную чушь. Ну правда же – как ему, преданному и любящему, можно было предпочесть тех, кто подставил и вообще проявил себя крайне некрасиво по отношению к Споку? Да и вообще… ну все же ссорятся! Только у Джима была одна черта, которая доставляла ему массу неприятных переживаний – если он с кем-то ругался, то всегда подспудно ожидал, что это – разрыв навсегда. Даже если конфликт случался из-за глупости, которая практически не стоила ничьего внимания, все равно. И он боялся, что придется перестать дружить, очень боялся, допуская всевозможные варианты развития событий в будущем, в котором для него нет места рядом с другом. И именно поэтому думал, что Спок выбрал Ухуру, Скотти и Сулу.

\- Джим… - Спок замолк. Ему было непросто подобрать правильные слова, которые Джим смог бы понять, а не додумать своей бедовой головой. Что он должен был сказать? Как он должен был сказать? Имел ли право говорить о том, что стало ему известно незадолго до прихода к Джиму? Имел ли право настолько открываться перед другим мальчиком, подставляя уязвимые места? Имел ли право навязать Джиму ответственность настолько большую, что тот мог и не справиться с ней? Ведь Спок – более зрелый, более серьезный. Пусть Спок еще ребенок, но на фоне Джима он гораздо взрослее. Нет, это ни в коей мере не было укором Джиму, потому что о каком укоре может идти речь в случае с нормальным ребенком и тем, кто воспитывался в среде полного контроля над эмоциями?

Но кое-что сказать все-таки следовало, чтобы успокоить мятущийся дух Джеймса Кирка.

\- Джим, я не думаю, что когда-нибудь появится такой человек, - он намеренно употребил это слово, чтобы дать другу возможность самостоятельно додумать полный смысл своей фразы, - ради которого я посмею тебя оставить. 

Наступила пауза. В тишине, такой тяжелой, такой давящей, были слышны звуки работающего внизу, в гостиной, телевизора – мама Джима смотрела свое любимое ток-шоу и, наверное, пила чай с только что испеченным печеньем. 

\- Хорошо, - Джим кивнул, не найдя другого способа выразить свое отношение к сказанному. - Я рад. И… я тебе верю, - он, не будучи до конца уверенным в этом чувстве, все-таки признался в нем. 

Спок выдохнул и снова сделал глубокий вдох, думая, что вечером перед сном его ждет продолжительная медитация. Но это того стоило. 

Теперь перед ним стояла другая проблема – Сайбок посоветовал поговорить с Джимом, прийти к консенсусу в одном вопросе, но Спок не был уверен, что хочет этого. Сомнения у него появились сразу, как только он вошел в комнату к другу и увидел его глаза, полные восторга и недоверия, и понял, как же сильно скучал по Джиму все это время. У Спока, конечно, было напряженное отношение к прикосновениям, как к действиям, несущим за собой эмоции, и в целом он был против них, но когда дело касалось Джима… Сайбок посоветовал обсудить уступки, на которые может пойти каждый из них. То есть, необходимый минимум прикосновений для Джима и Спока, чтобы первый не выл от недостатка тактильных контактов, а второй не лез на стенку от их обилия. Вообще-то, можно было бы решить эту проблему иным способом – что мешало Джиму виснуть на шеях других одноклассников, тискать их, хватать за руку и толкать в бок локтем? Совсем ничего, за исключением одного момента – у Спока только при мысли об этом появилось стойкое ощущение, что все его медитации яйца выеденного не стоят, потому что грудь сразу же затопила тяжелая вязкая ревность. И это было очень плохо и совершенно нелогично. 

И вот сейчас, глядя на Джима, на его открытое лицо, на котором так откровенно проступали все эмоции, которые тот сейчас испытывал – надежда, недоверие, досада, восторг; Спок не понимал, как можно столько всего чувствовать и не сходить с ума – вулканец не находил в себе желания запрещать Джиму лишний раз к нему притрагиваться. Споку нравилось, когда друг его касался. Ну и что, что Джим это делал при каждом удобном и неудобном случае – пресловутый локоть в бок тому подтверждение, ведь всегда достаточно было просто позвать его по имени, чтобы он обратил на Джима свое внимание – в этом было… что-то очень странное, необычное, но важное. 

Но логичнее было бы поступить так, как посоветовал Сайбок. 

Нельзя сказать, что Джим был доволен их своеобразной договоренностью – вовсе нет, но он с готовностью пошел на это, решив, что если за дружбу со Споком назначена цена, и этой ценой было отсутствие прикосновений, то он готов ее заплатить. 

Однако уже на следующий день Спок пожалел о том, что они все-таки договорились об этом, потому что Джим очень старался. Он ответственно выполнял свою часть обещания, обходя вулканца по кривой, лишь бы не дотронуться до него, обращался исключительно по имени, вместо того, чтобы, как раньше, положить руку на плечо или как-нибудь еще – прикосновением – обратить на себя внимание. Более того, Джим останавливался, замирал, порой через силу, когда ловил себя на том, что его рука самостоятельно тянется к Споку, который, между прочим, с надеждой ждал, что она его все-таки коснется, потому что, донельзя шокированный, вулканец понял, что такое тактильный голод. Таким образом, Джим, по доброте душевной совсем перестав дотрагиваться до Спока, сделал только хуже.

Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что, спустя пару дней, Спок, приведя, разумеется, массу логичных доводов и обоснований, предложил Джиму отменить их договор, с чем мальчик с радостью – и удивлением – согласился. 

Когда Сарэк вернулся из командировки, Спок, отказавшись от помощи Сайбока, решился на разговор с родителем. Он видел, что отец был не очень доволен тем, как развивались события, что ему не нравилась некоторая зависимость сына от общения с другим мальчиком, и Спок был готов к тому, что Сарэк не даст своего разрешения на встречи с Джимом вне школы. Но отец его удивил, коротко кивнув на доводы, приведенные сыном, и позволил выделить несколько часов на друга.

Спок был счастлив.


	5. Chapter 5

Тем временем незаметно приближалась весна, а с ней и первый праздник – Родительский день. И именно из-за того, что начальные классы готовили к этому дню, Кирку открылась еще одна сторона жизни, а точнее способ, при помощи которого ее можно сделать еще ярче и веселее. 

Учителя ставили спектакль, на репетиции был всего лишь месяц, поэтому каждый день дети задерживались после уроков на пару часов – но не больше, чтобы первоклашки не переутомлялись. И этот факт вызвал разные реакции у старших ребят: некоторые завидовали тому, что мелкотня репетирует меньше, а некоторые, наоборот, относились с пониманием и заботой к младшим товарищам. 

Первому классу было выделено двадцать минут общего времени, и миссис Ухура провела немало часов в учительской, выбивая для своих учеников несколько ролей, одну из которых, разумеется, она готовилась отдать Нийоте. 

Основной идеей спектакля было попурри из разных сказок Шарля Перро, так что в создании постановки принимали участие и родители – те, ради кого все и делалось. В их обязанности входило только создание костюма для своего ребенка – а ведь сказочные истории такие яркие, сочные, костюмы порой такие сложные, так что вечерами в гостиных было чем заняться. Это, конечно, был вопрос везения – что кому достанется, но вот маме Джима не повезло, потому что ее сына решили сделать Котом в сапогах. Нет, она, конечно, радовалась за своего ребенка, но то, что придется потратить немало сил и средств ради спектакля, ее немного огорчало. Зато она сблизится с Джимом, а это не могло не радовать, потому что совместные посиделки в гостиной с ворохом старых и новых тканей не могли не открыть новые горизонты в общении с сыном, у которого начали появляться тайны. А ведь для них было еще рановато, как казалось Вайноне. 

Споку роли не досталось. Он не был огорчен, совсем, потому что это было логично – зачем заставлять незаинтересованного ребенка принимать участие в каком-либо действе? Тем более что это не соответствовало принципам Сурака, а Спок был еще мал, чтобы самостоятельно решать, может он нарушать их или нет. 

Роль Принцессы досталась Нийоте, и это тоже было логично, хотя не очень понравилось вулканцу, что было удивительно и неправильно, потому что его не должны были волновать такие вещи. Но в последнее время со Споком происходило что-то странное, и он уже размышлял над тем, чтобы увеличить продолжительность медитаций, потому что у него не получалось держать себя под контролем. Шаг с увеличением медитации – удел взрослого, и Споку рано было думать об этом, но мысли сами лезли в голову, словно найдя какую-то лазейку, и ему очень не нравилось замечать, на кого смотрит Джим и кому улыбается. 

Но он совершенно не поэтому попросил отца забирать его из школы на пару часов позже. Просто… Ему же было довольно любопытно понаблюдать за тем, как ставится спектакль, как взаимодействуют дети с учителями, предлагая свои варианты действий и оживляя своих персонажей? Несомненно, роли достались способным ребятам, одаренным актерским талантом, который, пусть и не сразу – потому что не сразу стеснение сошло на нет – проявился у каждого. 

Когда на сцену выходил Джим, то первым делом он осматривал зал. Спок каждый раз не думал, что друг ищет его, и каждый раз приятно удивлялся, чувствуя, как теплеет на сердце и щеки розовеют от прилившей к ним крови. Мальчику все еще – спустя полгода со дня их знакомства – было непривычно чувство, что его любят и ценят, поэтому он снова и снова растворялся в доказательствах этого. Разумеется, в допустимой форме, потому что контроль над собой никто и никогда не отменит, ведь это – условие, на котором его семья была принята в городок. Правда, кажется, он сам не знал, что принял семью цыган на каких-то условиях, потому что единственное, что жители заметили необычного – так это спокойные и холодные лица новоселов, которые не скоро, но влились в струю жизни. 

Из Джима на самом деле получился чудесный Кот в сапогах – игривый, хитрый, ловкий, такой, каким и должен быть кот. Мальчик резвился на сцене, и если Спок был в зале, то движения были более умелыми, а голос – более звонким, потому что настроение Джима поднималось, когда друг был рядом, и падало в бездну, если его не было. Миссис Ухура увидела, что мальчики помирились, и почувствовала, что с души упал тяжеленный камень. Она заметила эту особенность в поведении Джима и тихонько посмеивалась, необъяснимо счастливая. Хотя почему же необъяснимо?.. Один из ее учеников, неприступный, закрытый, действительно нашел себе друга, это ли не повод? 

Накануне Родительского дня, шестого марта, семьи школьников заполнили актовый зал. Спок убедил свою маму в необходимости присутствовать на данном событии, обосновав это тем, что спектакль в честь праздника, а Аманда – мама, значит, к ней он тоже относится, независимо от того, участвует в постановке ее ребенок или нет. На самом деле вулканцу стоило только попросить, но Аманда уже привыкла к логичности мужской части своей семьи, поэтому не стала заострять на этом внимания. К тому же, Спок знал, что многие родители не горели желанием смотреть на сцену, на которой не будет их дочери или сына, поэтому предпочел предусмотреть все возможные варианты. 

На двадцатой минуте постановки, когда зрители вовсю были увлечены предоставляемым зрелищем – ну, или делали вид, ведь актерам было совсем немного лет и многое у них все-таки не получалось – а Спок подался вперед, ожидая, когда же Джим появится на сцене в своем костюме кота и красных сапожках, с ножнами на поясе и торчащей из них рукояткой сабли, Аманда тихонько спросила:

\- Там играет твой друг?

Спока бросило в жар, и он тут же постарался взять себя в руки, гневаясь на себя за то, что растерялся от неожиданного вопроса. В последнее время с ним точно было что-то не так, и, наверное, действительно следовало поговорить с отцом. Он был суров, но не следовало делать тайну из того, что не получалось держать себя под контролем. Это могло быть опасно, Сарэк периодически напоминал об этом.

\- Играет, - кивнул Спок, чувствуя умиротворение и покой. Вот так-то лучше. Ну где же он?.. Пальцы начали что-то выстукивать на коленке, и мама мягко и осторожно взяла ладонь сына в свою. 

\- Джим, правильно? 

\- Угу… То есть, да, мама, его зовут Джим. Я же тебе рассказывал, - в голосе промелькнула досада. Споку не нравилось, что его отвлекают от сцены, ведь вот-вот… 

\- Ты меня с ним познакомишь? – мама сжала его пальцы, не зная, что может на это ответить ее сын. Аманда вообще была очень смелой женщиной и любила своего мужа, доверяя ему во всем, и если Сарэк считал необходимым растить Спока таким, значит, так было нужно. Но порой было очень тяжело – когда не получалось считывать эмоции собственного ребенка, понимать, какое у него настроение и самочувствие, только по взгляду на него. 

\- Познакомлю, - Спок быстро кивнул и отстранился, отказываясь даже от соприкосновения плечами. Аманда сглотнула. Значит, так нужно. Что ж, то, что у ее мальчика был такой друг, которого он предпочитал собственной матери, наверное, хорошо? Ведь Спок был не одинок. На данном этапе, по крайней мере. 

Аманда не могла знать, что связывает ее сына и этого мальчика, Джима. Она не допускала и мысли, что там может быть что-то большее, чем просто дружба. 

Да, конечно, они с Сарэком были словно предназначены друг другу с самого рождения, и только когда они встретились, Аманда поняла, что такое быть цельной. Но Спок и Джим?.. Тут стоило только лишь взглянуть на возраст детей – многое становилось понятно. Ну не могло же быть, что они нашли друг друга так рано? Не могло быть. Не могло. Им совсем мало лет, впереди целая жизнь. Господи, им нужно будет учиться в университете, Сарэка могут перевести, и они должны будут уехать из городка… Да что угодно могло случиться! Невообразимо мала вероятность, что они вырастут вместе.

И даже нехотя соглашаясь с возможностью Предназначения, Аманда всей душой желала, чтобы это было не так, потому что, пусть она была и уверена в том, как отнесется к этому ее сын, она совсем не знала Джима. Не знала, как отреагируют его родители, да и он сам… Потому что Предназначение – это навсегда, а ведь Спок и Джим всего лишь дети, которых мог развести в разные стороны любой случай. И если это все-таки Оно, то мальчикам будет очень трудно жить вдали друг от друга. Если что-нибудь случится, и они не смогут быть рядом… Это будет просто катастрофа, потому что Аманда даже представить не могла, как она жила бы, если бы Сарэк оставил ее по какой-нибудь причине. Сердце сразу же заходилось в бешеном ритме, дыхание учащалось – как будто душа боялась остаться без своей половины. А ведь так оно и было – одна душа на двоих. Предназначение. Если бы она никогда не встречалась с Сарэком, то прожила бы свою жизнь спокойно, вышла бы замуж за другого мужчину, родила бы другого ребенка. Может быть, любила бы мужа. Но не так сильно, не так беззаветно, как Сарэка. 

И если Спок и Джим были предназначены друг другу… дай Бог, чтобы это оказалось не так. 

По тому, как Спок подался вперед, безошибочно находя своего друга в толпе на сцене, как лихорадочно и непроизвольно сжал свои пальцы, и закусил губу – ее совершенно неэмоциональный мальчик, воспитанный по принципам Сурака! – Аманда поняла, что надеждам ее не суждено сбыться — они действительно нашли друг друга. В таком юном возрасте на них опустился величайший дар – Предназначение, но мальчики были еще слишком малы для того, чтобы понять, что с этим делать и что теперь с ними будет. 

*** 

Март перевалил за середину, и Джим с каждым днем становился все загадочней и таинственней. Он рассеянно отвечал на вопросы вулканца, пропускал мимо ушей какие-то объяснения, да к тому же вел некую тетрадь, куда то и дело записывал что-то, каждый раз резко прерывая разговор с другом. Очевидно, что в его голову приходила какая-то мысль, которую обязательно нужно было зафиксировать, а если учесть, что раньше Джим никогда не жаловался на плохую память, то легко можно было сделать вывод, что мальчик не справлялся своими силами с идеями, которые буквально бурлили в его мозгу. Спок несколько раз порывался было спросить, в чем дело, но его останавливало уважение к секретам друга. Если Джим захочет – сам расскажет, и это решение, немного успокоившее вулканца, было логичным. Но все равно, что-то, очень похожее на любопытство, не оставляло Спока в покое. 

\- Джим, - все-таки не выдержал он, - ты что-то задумал. Я прав? 

Был понедельник, за окном медленно наступал вечер. Вайнона, все еще с опаской относившаяся к семье Спока и к нему самому, не решалась оставить мальчиков одних в доме даже для того, чтобы быстро сбегать в аптеку. Она, конечно, согласилась, пусть и нехотя, забирать их обоих из школы, чтобы они могли вместе делать домашнюю работу и заниматься своими детскими делами два-три часа после уроков, но это не приносило ей никакого удовольствия. 

Скоро должен был приехать Сарэк, чтобы забрать Спока домой, поэтому мальчики сидели на первом этаже, в гостиной, на большом и очень удобном диване светло-желтого цвета. Та пресловутая тетрадка, хранительница джимовых мыслей, лежала рядом. Вайнона готовила ужин на кухне, о чем говорили шумевшая вода, бормотавшее что-то радио и гремевшие тарелки. 

Джим весело рассмеялся и ответил:

\- А я-то думал, когда же ты почувствуешь неладное, - отголоски смеха еще висели в воздухе, когда мальчик, ухватив Спока за руку, потащил его за собой из дома, на задний двор. Снег еще не сошел до конца и то тут, то там темнел прогалинами. Но с каждым днем становилось все теплее, и грязи было все больше. На улице было довольно холодно, поэтому Спок, не дав Джиму выйти из дома, остановился, вернулся к входной двери за куртками и, только заставив закатившего глаза Джима засунуть руки в рукава, вышел вслед за ним во дворик. 

\- Ты прям как мамочка, - буркнул Джим, хмурясь. Он уже немаленький, чтобы носить шапки и куртки! 

\- Если ты считаешь допустимым заболеть и пролежать несколько дней в кровати с грелкой в ногах и градусником во рту – можешь снять, - Спок и глазом не моргнул, говоря это. Если Джим хотел вести себя как взрослый, то ему нужно было принимать всю ответственность за свои поступки. Но его друг был сообразительным, поэтому быстро перестал возмущаться и переключился на то, что не давало ему покоя вот уже пару недель:

\- Я тут такое придумал! – и остановился. Спок приподнял бровь, покорно дожидаясь, когда же Джим продолжит рассказ, но мальчик замолчал, видимо потеряв мысль. 

\- И что же ты придумал, позволь поинтересоваться?

\- У меня день рождения двадцать второго марта, - выпалив это, Джим глотнул воздуха, и это означало, что Спока ждет объемный поток информации. Хотя уже и новость о дне рождения его немало огорошила, ведь он не знал о том, что этот день так близко. – И вот теперь я хочу сделать так, как было на Родительском дне! 

Оказалось, что Джим помогал своей маме шить костюм Кота, и все это происходило в гостиной, напротив телевизора. Поскольку мультфильмы были смотрены-пересмотрены, Вайнона решила посмотреть, что вообще идет по каналам, и наткнулась на один из своих любимых фильмов – на экранизацию «Трех мушкетеров» Дюма. И неожиданно для скривившегося было Джима, который в силу возраста совсем не переваривал подобного рода мелодрамы, сюжет его затянул, да еще так, что Вайнона не сразу смогла его оторвать от фильма для того, чтобы поужинать. 

И вот теперь, после спектакля в школе, когда учителя открыли ему глаза на то, что можно играть в книги, в те истории, которые оставили после себя море впечатлений и восторгов – большинство из которых, кстати, ощутил на себе Спок – Джим решил поиграть в мушкетеров, в защитников короля и прекрасных дам.

\- Ты будешь Атосом, - даже не спрашивая, заявил он и, довольный, расплылся в улыбке, ожидая, наверное, восторженных или хотя бы одобрительных комментариев. По крайней мере, так показалось Споку. Вулканец лишь приподнял бровь, совсем чуть-чуть, но Джим помрачнел: - Ты не хочешь?.. – такая мысль, видимо, вообще не приходила в его голову. 

\- Джим, - начал Спок, пытаясь найти слова. – Я не могу сказать, что горю желанием принимать участие в спектакле…

\- Это не спектакль! – вскинулся Джим. – Мы просто… поиграем. В мушкетеров. И раз ты будешь Атосом, то тебе нужно вести себя, как Атос – быть спокойным, правильным, но верным и преданным слову… Молчаливым. Честным. Сильным.

\- Ага. 

Джим описывал кого-то очень знакомого. Лукавство светилось в его глазах хитрыми огоньками, пока он, не выдержав, не расплылся в широченной улыбке:

\- То есть, ты будешь Споком. Но Атосом. Я специально выбрал для тебя похожего на тебя человека, то есть персонажа, чтобы тебе не пришлось сильно утруждать себя, чтобы вжиться в образ. 

Вулканцу было очень приятно, что Джим выбрал ему героя, которого только что описал такими словами, при этом говоря, что Атос похож на него, Спока. Это значило, что Джим и его считал таким, разве нет? И это правда было очень здорово. Конечно, его не сильно обрадовало то, что Джим посчитал, что Спок не справится с другим персонажем, но, если вспомнить, что его не взяли в спектакль, что он не пылал желанием участвовать в чем-то подобном, сомнения Джима были вполне логичны, так что не было никаких причин огорчаться. 

\- А я – Д’Артаньян! – приняв гордую позу, Джим упер руки в бока и задрал нос к небу. Спок не сдержал тонкой улыбки. – Скотти я тоже приглашу, он будет Портосом, а Сулу – Арамисом, - за последние недели ребята довольно хорошо сдружились. Тема случившегося в декабре больше не поднималась для спокойствия обеих сторон. Если и было какое-то напряжение между приятелями, то оно довольно скоро сошло на нет.

\- А Констанция? – напомнил Спок, посчитав, что было бы не совсем честно – забыть такого персонажа. У них был всего лишь один кандидат на ее роль, но Споку не очень хотелось, чтобы Нийота вообще принимала какое-то участие в планируемом действе. Но если бы он не напомнил, то Джим мог бы посчитать, что Спок намеренно это сделал. Так что, скрепя сердце, вулканец ждал реакции. 

\- У нас нет девочки на ее роль, - напрягся Джим.

\- А Нийота? – Споку очень не хотелось называть ее имя и тем самым подталкивать друга к решению, которое не удовлетворит вулканца, но, возможно, удовлетворит Джима. 

\- Она не… - вскинулся было Джим, но сумел поймать почти слетевшее с языка слово. 

\- Не девочка? – Бровь Спока, казалось, по собственному желанию метнулась вверх. 

\- Не подходит, - сквозь зубы произнес Джим, крайне недовольный, что Спок заговорил о Нийоте. Опять Нийота! Всегда Нийота! И когда они были в ссоре, она подходила к Споку! И сейчас он о ней заговорил! Джим был категорически против того, чтобы делить своего друга с кем-нибудь, особенно с этой девчонкой, такой надоедливой, приставучей и глупой, как все девчонки вместе взятые.

\- Ну, если ты так считаешь…

\- Ну, если ты хочешь, чтобы она была…

\- Прости, что? – Спок внимательно посмотрел на друга. Джим смотрел на него. Поняв, что пауза затягивается, Спок вынужденно продолжил: - Я не могу сказать, что хотел бы ее присутствия и участия в этой игре, но мне кажется логичным ее пригласить.

\- Почему?! – воскликнул Джим, подлетая к другу на совсем уж близкое расстояние. 

\- Она может обидеться, если ты этого не сделаешь, - как можно мягче проговорил Спок. 

\- О. Думаешь? 

\- Полагаю, что это возможно. А если ты ее пригласишь, то сделаешь ей приятно.

\- Не хочу я делать ей приятно, - ревность всколыхнулась в Джиме, едва успокоившись. Если Спок хотел, чтобы он сделал приятно этой Нийоте, значит, Споку было важно, чтобы Нийоте было хорошо. Логично? 

\- Джим, - осторожно позвал его Спок, и мальчик нехотя поднял на него обиженный взгляд. – Мне, честное слово, все равно, будет ей приятно или нет. Но хорошими отношениями разбрасываться… неправильно. А Нийота относится к тебе хорошо.

\- Это к тебе она хорошо относится! – вспыхнул Джим. Спок удивленно на него посмотрел. – И мне это не нравится, - уже тише добавил мальчик.   
Вулканец почувствовал, как теплое чувство свернулось внутри него мягким клубком. Подумав, что это следует оставить для вечерней медитации, Спок сказал:

\- Мне, позволю себе признаться, тоже не доставляет удовольствия осознание того факта, что я могу привлекать Нийоту. Но, тем не менее, я бы рекомендовал ее пригласить. 

Вулканцы не лгут? 

\- Ну ладно, ладно, позову я ее. А теперь пошли в дом, мама точно сварила какао, а я замерз!

Спок иронично посмотрел на Джима, словно напоминая о самом начале их разговора, когда мальчик отказывался от теплой куртки. Джим порозовел и фыркнул, поспешно открывая заднюю дверь, и на них действительно пахнуло ароматом какао. 

***

Вайнона знала, что Джим задумал что-то интересное – об этом говорили его блестящие глаза, которые начинали сиять только в преддверии очередной каверзы. Что со стороны ее сына, конечно, было всего лишь любопытным экспериментом, которые ставят все дети. В любом случае, Вайнона понимала, что на день рождения Джима гостей ждет что-то незабываемое. За пару дней до знаменательного события она все-таки спросила у ребенка, что же такое вертится в его голове – из интереса и, честно говоря, опасения, что планы Джима могут доставить массу неприятностей. И вот тут-то мальчик и рассказал ей о своем желании воплотить в жизнь историю трех мушкетеров. 

Вайноне очень понравилась его идея. Ее не обеспокоило отсутствие каких-либо декораций, потому что они ни к чему там, где есть детское воображение, которое у ее ребенка было очень даже развито, о чем свидетельствовала то и дело пополняющаяся книжная полка над кроватью в его комнате. 

Только женщину немного озадачило то, что Джим пожелал отвести ей роль королевы, Анны Австрийской, а Сэму, который должен был приехать на праздник, досталась роль Ришелье. Джим сказал, что очень любит брата, но без злодеев неинтересно играть. Роль короля осталась свободной, и Вайнона даже не подумала о том, чтобы спросить, кто же будет его играть, потому что ответ был ей известен. И она была очень благодарна Джиму, что тот решил играть без короля, потому что их король уже умер. 

Герцога Бэкингемского у них не было, как не было и Миледи с Рошфором. Гвардейцев кардинала тоже не нашли, потому что никому из детей не хотелось играть злодея, ведь все видели себя героями и добрыми персонажами, считая, что если им придется побыть злым, то это навсегда заклеймит их как хулиганов и просто нехороших ребят. В детстве это всегда очень важно. 

Ну и еще не было других ребят, которые могли бы согласиться на эти роли, поскольку хорошие герои уже заняты. Хотя Вайнона предлагала Джиму пригласить еще детей, чтобы праздник получился веселее. Джим отказался, сославшись на то, что и так все будет здорово. Он утаил свое нежелание того, чтобы Спок распространял свое внимание на кого-то еще кроме тех, с кем он был готов мириться.

Но более-менее спокойная обстановка кончилась в тот момент, когда Джим вспомнил о Сайбоке и решил, что для него все-таки найдется роль. Спок был категорически против того, чтобы звать брата, потому что был уверен, что тот не согласится заниматься такой глупостью, как какая-то игра. Нет, конечно, Спок не назвал задумку Джима «глупостью», иначе друг на него бы смертельно обиделся, но вулканец действительно постарался передать свое видение ситуации, обосновывая стопроцентно вероятный отказ брата тем, что тот уже взрослый, и эта игра не несет никакой практической пользы кроме той, что будет весело. Однако, как оказалось, Спок совершенно не знал своего старшего брата: когда он все-таки – а Джим умеет уговаривать, как ни крути – спросил у Сайбока, не хочет ли тот побыть гостем на дне рождения да и вообще, почему бы ему не принять участие в действе, брат даже не задумался, стоит соглашаться или нет. Он сразу ответил «Да». 

И каково же было удивление Джима, когда накануне дня рождения Сайбок, вместо отца приехавший за младшим братом, зашел в его дом не один, а с тем самым мальчиком, о котором когда-то разговаривали они со Споком. 

Подросток явно чувствовал себя неловко, но Сайбок уверенно завел его в дом, даже не делая вида, что принимает в расчет чувства своего друга.   
\- Джим, это Леонард Маккой. Маккой, это Джим, именно на его дне рождения мы будем…

\- Я будущий врач, а не злодей, - фыркнул Леонард, а Сайбок выразительно посмотрел на Джима, будто намекая, что в таком духе и проходил их разговор последние сто лет – все то время, что он уговаривал друга присоединиться к празднику. Джим не выдержал и рассмеялся, а Спок, выглянувший из гостиной, вышел в прихожую, заметив своего брата. Маккоя он тоже заметил, само собой, но с ним отношения не складывались никак, потому что он постоянно высмеивал поведение вулканца, его серьезность и манеру говорить. Но Спок не считал, что это может подвергаться насмешке, и поэтому порой все-таки позволял себе достойный ответ. И совсем не понимал, как его брат, воспитанный по тем же принципам, что и он, мог находить с таким человеком общий язык. 

\- Ну, этот недостаток не помешает тебе истинно насладиться всей прелестью перевоплощения в персонажа из «Трех мушкетеров», - продолжил тем временем Сайбок, игнорируя гримасу, состроенную другом. Джим замер, не зная толком, как реагировать – происходящее было смешно, но Маккоя сейчас практически оскорбили, а смеяться над новым знакомым, наверное, было не очень красиво, поэтому… Маккой снова фыркнул:

\- Ты знаешь мое отношение к этой идее.

\- Разумеется, - с серьезным видом кивнул Сайбок, а Джим, посмотревший на Спока, заметил в его глазах огонек развлечения. Что ж, значит, это нормальный способ общения у этих двоих, раз даже его друг относился к происходящему с юмором. – Итак, Джим, какие роли ты для нас припас?  
Джим сделал вид, что задумался.

\- Даже не знаю… я уже и не надеялся, что ты придешь, и, тем более, что придешь с другом, - воскликнул он. Перед Сайбоком Джим немного робел, потому что все-таки это был старший брат Спока, который, если бы ему не понравилось поведение Джима, мог запретить брату с ним общаться. Конечно же, Джим этого не хотел! Ведь Спок это…

\- Что за дети пошли, - проворчал Маккой. – Я буду врачом, а не нянькой! 

\- А нам не нужны няньки! – Джиму очень не понравилось, что Леонард так сказал. Что они, маленькие, что ли! 

\- Няньки им не нужны… И хорошо, что не нужны, потому что нянчиться с вами никто не собирается! 

\- Маккой… - Сайбок осторожно положил ладонь на плечо другу, который вздрогнул и недовольно посмотрел на вулканца. – Тебе не кажется, что спорить с семилетними мальчиками как-то… не по-врачебному? – Джим подумал, что это странный способ убедить человека в том, что он неправ, но главное, что подействовало, потому что Маккой как-то иначе посмотрел на Джима, покосился на Спока, скривился и выпрямился. 

\- Ну, так что там с мушкетерами? – грубовато спросил он, переводя всеобщее внимание на животрепещущий вопрос.

\- Я думаю, что ты будешь хорошим Рошфором, - стараясь выглядеть совсем по-взрослому, Джим сложил руки на груди и оперся плечом о стену. 

\- Я будущий врач, а не злодей! – все-таки вырвалось у Маккоя.

\- Боунс, ты не хочешь участвовать? – тихо произнес Сайбок, и будущий врач замолк. Джим не стал говорить, что он вообще никого больше не звал, тем более такого – вредного и противного, который только и делал, что обзывался и считал Джима и Спока детишками, которым нужно в детский сад. Но Сайбок посчитал нужным привести своего друга, и Джим подумал, что, наверное, стоило бы его оставить, чтобы не обижать брата Спока, который наверняка хотел как лучше. Но пока что этот Маккой Джиму очень не нравился, потому что слишком много ворчал.

\- Ладно-ладно, - немного неуверенно, но тоном, как будто ничего и не случилось, проговорил Маккой. – Раз я сюда пришел, значит, я согласен, - отчетливо угадывалось нетерпеливое «неужели непонятно», но Леонард благоразумно не стал этого произносить. 

\- Значит, тебе нужно узнать кое-что о завтрашнем дне, - лучезарно улыбнулся Джим и поманил Сайбока с другом в гостиную. Вайнона занималась своими делами в спальне, не считая необходимым следить за детьми, когда они были в ее доме, потому что Джимовы вопли «Мы не маленькие! Не надо за нами присматривать!» уже действовали на нервы. Но она все равно старалась быть начеку, потому что мало ли, что ее ребенку могло прийти в голову. И даже удивлялась самой себе, понимая, что порой надеется на благоразумность Спока, который не казался тем, кто будет разжигать костер на ковре в гостиной, чтобы посмотреть, как будет плавиться материал. Ну, в тот раз Джим именно так объяснил едва не случившийся пожар.

Рассказав некоторые тонкости планируемой игры, Джим попрощался с гостями, по-взрослому пожав руки старшим мальчикам. От него не укрылось то промедление, с которым Сайбок протянул ладонь в ответ. И если бы раньше, до знакомства со Споком, Джим посчитал, что его брат просто не среагировал вовремя, например, потому, что не ожидал такой прыти от Джима, то теперь мальчик прекрасно знал, почему Сайбок так сделал. А так же почему он спокойно касался Маккоя, держа руку на его плече, когда они зашли, и почему не дергался, когда Леонард прикасался к нему – по той же причине, по какой Джим мог дотрагиваться до Спока. Мальчик понял это интуитивно, не давая себе отчета в том, что считал с этих двоих их отношение друг к другу.


	6. Chapter 6

Джим проснулся еще до того, как Вайнона пришла к нему в комнату, чтобы разбудить его легким материнским поцелуем и теплым поздравлением с днем рождения. Подарок был припасен заранее, и теперь спокойно дожидался своего часа в тайном месте, неизвестном никому, кроме Вайноны и Сэма, который, кстати, должен был сегодня приехать из своего университета, чтобы поздравить Джима. 

Заказанный торт для гостей, салаты и прочие легкие закуски должны были подвезти к полудню, поэтому в запасе было три часа для того, чтобы все еще раз проверить и доделать то, на что не хватило сил вчера: окончательно расставить столы, надуть шары, развесить украшения по дому и двору и, конечно же, подготовить кое-что для игры. 

Джим скакал по дому, проверял все по несколько раз, мешался под ногами и не давал все сделать так, как следует, поэтому спасением для Вайноны стало появление Спока, которому она торжественно вручила голубую накидку, наскоро сшитую из недорогой ткани. Всего накидок было четыре штуки, для каждого из мушкетеров. Для Ришелье и Рошфора, разумеется, были подготовлены алые, для королевы, Констанции и герцога – бледно-зеленые. После небольшого застолья планировались несколько конкурсов, чтобы настроить детей на игру – Джим нехотя на это согласился, хотя ему бы больше понравилось, если бы игра началась с самого утра, прямо в кровати. Или даже накануне.

Так что спустя один час пятьдесят минут – за точность спасибо Споку – Джим торжественно встречал гостей, открывая им дверь и принимая их верхнюю одежду. Ему очень нравилось чувствовать себя истинным джентльменом, который прекрасно воспитан и вежлив с людьми. Вайнона смотрела на сына и украдкой посмеивалась, не в силах представить реакцию своего ребенка на неожиданно ранний приезд брата — Сэм должен был уже вот-вот постучать в дверь. И когда, наконец, это случилось, Джим встречая следующего гостя, протянул руки для того, чтобы принять его пальто. Через секунду весь первый этаж дома Кирков огласил восторженный вопль, и Вайнона увидела, как ее младший сын повис на шее старшего, крепко-крепко его обнимая. Ее дети не виделись довольно давно, потому что у Сэма сразу после напряженной сессии обнаружились какие-то дела в университете, требовавшие его обязательного присутствия. Женщина звонила сыну для того, чтобы сообщить о его роли в задумке Джима – Сэм пришел в восторг и долго смеялся – но теперь ей нужно было сказать, что его персонаж – герцог Бэкингем, а не Ришелье, как изначально решил Джим. 

Родители детей, принимавших участие в игре, находились в доме, и Вайнона, сообщив о том, что действо вот-вот начнется – не хватало только Сайбока и Маккоя, но они предупреждали, что немного задержатся – предложила им подождать конца игры или разойтись по домам, потому что не было никакой возможности предположить, насколько все это затянется. Миссис Ухура сказала, что предпочла бы остаться, а остальные родители решили отправиться домой, доверив своих отпрысков учительнице. Хикару, Скотти, Нийота – все трое так часто и с таким воодушевлением говорили о дне рождения Джима, что их мамам и папам ничего не оставалось, кроме как позволить им окунуться в фантазию. 

Прибывшие Сайбок с Маккоем получили свои алые накидки, Джим, окинув игроков горящим взглядом – и чуть не подпалив всем одежду, потому что глаза его буквально искрили эмоциями – сказал несколько слов, и игра началась. 

Дом Кирков на несколько часов стал Лувром, небольшой дворик превратился в прекрасные сады, а герцог Бэкингем спрятал свои подвески где-то во дворце своей возлюбленной королевы и забыл, где именно их оставил. Их было необходимо отыскать как можно скорее, потому что коварный Ришелье был близок к удачному завершению своего злобного плана. Его верный помощник Рошфор, кляня все вокруг и грязный снег на улице особенно, крался по садам вокруг Лувра, выслеживая четверку верных Анне Австрийской мушкетеров. Особенно одного из них – находчивого Д’Артаньяна, которого было необходимо ликвидировать или хотя бы захватить в плен и потребовать выкуп. Ришелье подходил любой вариант, потому что истинной его целью было не дать Д’Артаньяну завладеть подвесками королевы. 

Друзья Д’Артаньяна, преданные своему товарищу, защищали его, не давая Рошфору выследить своего друга. Арамис, сыпля шутками и очевидно нервничая, бросался на подмогу Д’Артаньяну, когда Рошфор подходил к нему слишком близко, и нападал на неприятеля, давая другу возможность скрыться за поворотом. 

\- Я не спринтер, я негодяй! – воскликнул приспешник Ришелье, когда, поскользнувшись, он упал в снег. – И вообще это нечестно – я один, а их четверо!

Кардинал вышел из-за куста:

\- Ты сомневаешься в своей способности справиться с этими глупыми мальчишками? – тон его был холоден почти так же, как и снег, который Рошфор пытался отряхнуть с брюк. Граф закатил глаза и, как будто годовалому малышу, объяснил:

\- Нет, Ваше Преосвященство, я не сомневаюсь в своих силах. Но в этих наглецах прыти и ловкости явно побольше, чем в вашем покорном слуге, - Рошфор поклонился, непроизвольно обращая внимание священника на испачканную в грязном подтаявшем снеге штанину. Кардинал немного помолчал, и граф подумал, что, скорее всего, тот пытался сдержать смех. 

\- Я полагаю, что тебе следует проникнуть в Лувр, так как что-то подсказывает мне, что эти несносные мальчишки, в которых прыти и ловкости явно побольше, чем в тебе, уже давно там и очень старательно ищут подвески королевы. 

\- Как прикажете, мой кардинал, - Рошфор снова поклонился и пошел искать вход во дворец. Битва с мушкетерами окончилась несколько минут назад, и, до этого разгоряченный маханием рук, граф порядком продрог. Так что Лувр манил его не только возможностью исполнить волю Ришелье. 

Как и ожидалось, во дворце было намного лучше. Тепло окутало его с головы до ног, едва только он ступил в холл. Однако его появление не стало тайной, потому что Констанция, как разъяренная кошка, бросилась на Рошфора прямо с лестницы, ведущей в покои Анны Австрийской:

\- Я не позволю тебе завладеть подвесками королевы! 

\- Ты, чертова девчонка, никак не сможешь мне помешать! – он торжествующе рассмеялся. – Уходи с моего пути, если тебе дорога жизнь! 

\- Что мне жизнь, если Ришелье преследует моего возлюбленного, а ты, коварный подлец, выполняешь волю этого проклятого кардинала! 

\- Не смей оскорблять моего господина! – воскликнул Рошфор. Ярость клокотала в нем, грозя выплеснуться на эту жалкую Бонасье. 

\- Твоего господина, - рассмеялась Констанция, спускаясь на ступеньку вниз. – Как это печально, граф, что у тебя есть господин… 

Это было последнее, что она сказала. Рошфор не выдержал и бросился вперед, на ходу доведенным до автоматизма движением доставая из ножен шпагу, и через мгновение на груди Констанции, несчастной девчонки, верной своей королеве и своему возлюбленному, расцвело алое пятно, повлекшее за собой первую смерть в этой битве за подвески. Девушка упала на пол, раскинув руки в разные стороны, и тут из кухни раздался яростный полный ненависти вопль. На Рошфора со всей силы налетело голубое облако, в полумраке холла было не разобраться, кто же это мутузит его изо всех своих мальчишеских сил. 

\- Ты подлый трус, - шипел нападающий, - как ты только посмел поднять на нее руку, как ты только смог убить слабую девушку! Нет тебе прощения, негодяй! Защищайся! – выкрикнул Арамис, которого Рошфор все-таки узнал. Мушкетер выставил шпагу, принял позу фехтовальщика и приготовился к атаке или обороне – граф не мог толком сообразить, что же означает такое положение тела. Но когда Арамис бросился на него, грозя нанести смертельный удар в живот, Рошфор все-таки понял, что он в опасности. Из темноты выступило еще несколько мушкетеров, Д’Артаньян был среди них. Он и глазом не моргнул, заметив лежащую на полу мертвую возлюбленную, лишь взгляд его ужесточился, и он был готов броситься на убийцу Констанции. 

\- Вчетвером на одного? – со смешком сказал граф, отступая. Мушкетеры неотвратимо приближались, и он почувствовал, как страх наполняет его сердце. 

\- Он прав, - вдруг сказал Д’Артаньян. Взгляд его посветлел, и мальчик посмотрел на Атоса: - Нечестно вчетвером набрасываться на одного, каким бы подлым он ни был. 

\- Я негодяй, но не подлец, - не очень громко прошипел Рошфор. Правда, Атос все равно смог его услышать и повернул голову, внимательно осматривая с головы до ног:

\- Негодяй, но не подлец? – задумчиво произнес он. – Разве такое возможно? Это нелогичное выражение, не имеющее никаких оснований для существования. Понятие «негодяй» включает в себя понятие «подлец», поэтому Ваша фраза, граф, изначально ошибочна. 

\- Вчетвером на одного – нечестно, - еще раз повторил Д’Артаньян. Атос замолчал. – Предлагаю его связать и продолжить поиски. 

Портос расхохотался:

\- Это ты здорово придумал, Дж… Д’Артаньян! Так и поступим, - мальчик кивнул и отцепил от пояса кнут. Сделал несколько шагов к Рошфору, замершему у стены, но тот моментально взмахнул рукой, в который по-прежнему была зажата шпага, и спустя секунду Портос, с глубоким недоверием посмотревший на свой обагренный кровью живот, бросил обиженный взгляд на графа и послушно упал на пол. 

\- Да ты!.. - Д’Артаньян бросился было на Рошфора, но Атос не позволил ему этого сделать, выступил вперед, не давая другу возможности приблизиться к врагу. Тот довольно осклабился, не сводя полного осторожности и опаски взгляда с них обоих. – Пусти меня! Пусти! Он убил его! - Д’Артаньян рвался вперед.

\- Я задержу его, беги наверх, ищи подвески, - Атос говорил коротко, резко, будто отдавая приказы. Д’Артаньян, не привыкший видеть своего друга таким, нерешительно замер, не желая оставлять его с Рошфором, который молча наблюдал за происходящим, подгадывая момент. 

\- Атос!.. – начал было Д’Артаньян, но друг, даже не обернувшись на него, просто махнул рукой в направлении лестницы. Д’Артаньяну ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать наставлению Атоса и подняться наверх. Его ждала королева, он должен был доставить подвески, которые сначала было бы неплохо найти. С Рошфором оставались Атос и Арамис, и вдвоем-то они должны были справиться с этим негодяем. 

Наверху, в покоях, королева была не одна. Ее гость, герцог Бэкингем, сидел на диванчике рядом с ней, нежно и трепетно держа за руку. Глаза его были полны любви, Анна светло смотрела на герцога, и по ней было видно, что она абсолютно счастлива. Когда Д’Артаньян ворвался к ним, парочка встрепенулась, бросив негодующие взгляды на незваного гостя, и герцог возмущенно воскликнул:

\- Юнец! Ты оскорбляешь своим присутствием даму моего сердца!..

\- Дама вашего сердца – моя королева, чей приказ я и выполняю, - грубо ответил Д’Артаньян, внимательно смотря на Анну Австрийскую. Она подалась вперед:

\- Вы принесли их? - надежда пылала в ее глазах, и Д’Артаньян с трудом нашел в себе силы признаться:

\- Нет, я их пока не обнаружил. 

\- Ах! – воскликнула королева, прижимая руку ко лбу и картинно падая на диван. Герцог подхватил ее, бережно держа в своих руках, и гневно посмотрел на мушкетера:

\- В ваших же интересах как можно скорее найти подвески. 

\- Я не знаю, где они могут быть. Лувр слишком велик, чтобы я мог легко отыскать их.

\- Тогда я изволю дать вам совет. Загляните в хозяйственную часть дворца, возможно, украшения там.

\- Герцог, я тоже изволю дать вам совет, - Д’Артаньян церемонно поклонился. – Попейте микстуры для улучшения памяти, чтобы впоследствии не пришлось искать ваши портки. 

Бэкингем возмущенно посмотрел на мушкетера, и открыл уже рот, готовый сорваться и высказать все, что он думает про этого мальчишку, но тот уже убежал. Королева расхохоталась, выходя из образа, и герцог, широко улыбнувшись, покачал головой. 

Когда Д’Артаньян еще был на лестнице, снизу раздался крик. Мальчик бросился вниз, рискуя посчитать ступеньки носом, и, оказавшись на первом этаже, шокированно уставился на Атоса, лежащего в неестественной позе и держащегося за свой окровавленный бок. Рядом стоял Арамис, который и кричал, но Д’Артаньяна сейчас не волновало ничего, кроме того, что Атос истекал кровью. Он рухнул на колени, положил ладонь на алые руки друга и посмотрел в его глаза. Губы Атоса дернулись, будто он попытался улыбнуться, и взгляд потеплел. Д’Артаньян зажмурился, чувствуя, как в нем растет ярость.

\- Я убью его! – закричал мальчик, - убью!

\- Дж… Д’Артаньян… у тебя есть задание, ты должен его выполнить, – твердо, как будто он вообще не ранен, проговорил Атос и, отняв руку от раны, подтолкнул друга, призывая его продолжить поиски. Д’Артаньян, в отчаянии отвернувшись, распахнул глаза, вынуждая себя оторваться от друга. А через секунду он уже полз на четвереньках к столу, который стоял в бальной зале Лувра, и взгляд его был словно приклеен к выглядывающей из-под скатерти коробке, обернутой в разноцветную блестящую бумагу. 

\- Нашел… - потерянно сказал Д’Артаньян. – Я нашел их! Я нашел! Это же… – ликование пополам с недоверием отчетливо звучали в его голосе. 

Послышался топот – со второго этажа спешили мама и старший брат, хлопнула входная дверь – это, наверное, Сайбок с Маккоем. На плечо легла рука, измазанная в зеленой краске – это был Спок. Джим обернулся и широко-широко улыбнулся ему, и глаза его распахнулись, когда он увидел, как его друзья и родные обступили его со всех сторон, чтобы посмотреть, как он открывает коробку, в которую были сложены все его сегодняшние подарки.   
Мама подарила две части заинтересовавшей его книжной серии, Сэм – билеты в кукольный театр (Джим смешно нахмурился), Нийота, Скотти и Сулу, уговорив своих родителей, сложились и подарили ему железную дорогу, что вызвало много восторженных воплей. А Спок… Подарок Спока был самым маленьким, но самым ценным, потому что именно от него на душе Джима стало светло и так легко, что унести его смогло бы даже едва уловимое дуновение ветерка. Хорошо, что в их доме не было сквозняков. 

Спок подарил небольшой кулон из какого-то серебристого металла. Подвеска была в виде меча с такой проработкой деталей, что Джим довольно долго рассматривал ее, не в силах оторваться. 

\- Меч – символ борца. За честность и справедливость. Это твой символ, Джим, – очень тихо произнес Спок, почти прошептал, не желая, чтобы кто-нибудь еще слышал эти слова. Сайбок с непонятным выражением лица посмотрел на них, Маккой посмотрел на Сайбока, на Спока, на Джима и снова на Сайбока – и тоже, кажется, что-то понял, чего не понимал Джим. – И я понимаю, что игра в качестве подарка для тебя была бы гораздо интереснее, но… 

\- Ох. Ох. Спок. – перебив, Джим притянул его к себе без лишних слов и крепко обнял – эмоции обуревали его, и если бы Спок не позволил себя обнять, случился бы взрыв. А так весь огонь как будто растворился в Джиме, перейдя в Спока через объятие. Вулканец немного напрягся и снова расслабился, положив руки Джиму на спину. – Игрушки мне и так подарят, - мальчик шепнул это вулканцу на ухо.

\- Ну что, еще по куску торта? – весело спросила Вайнона, переводя всеобщее внимание на себя. Дети загалдели, соглашаясь, Сэм изобразил бурный восторг и побежал вперед матери на кухню, чтобы отрезать всем по порции. 

День рождения определенно удался. Конечно, количество смертей в их игре буквально зашкаливало, но Джим настоял на том, чтобы все было, как в фильме, и Вайнона нехотя согласилась. Вместо шпаг были кисточки с измазанными в синей и зеленой красках кончиками. Не в красной потому, что Вайнона категорически отказалась настолько приближаться к реальности смерти, тем более смерти детей. И пусть это была всего лишь игра. 

***

Через неделю Джим обиделся на Спока за то, что тот скрыл от него свой день рождения. Спок решил, что Джима оскорбило, что его не пригласили, и, узнав об этом, Джим еще больше обиделся, теперь еще и на то, что друг посчитал его таким мелочным. Через два дня Спок, наконец, донес до Джима, что в его семье дни рождения не отмечаются, а Джим, наконец, донес до Спока, что ему не понравился факт сокрытия такого важного события от него, лучшего друга. Вулканец осознал, в чем был не прав, или сделал вид, что осознал, но в любом случае Джим вручил ему подарок, и в этот раз обошлось без боя. 

В мае Сэм отреставрировал старенький домик, который предыдущие хозяева их коттеджа построили на толстом дубе во дворе. Джим, на радостях затащивший туда Спока, благополучно устроил там пожар – ему захотелось испытать на себе всю прелесть похода, а поскольку Вайнона категорически отказывалась идти с сыном в лес, Джиму не оставалось иного выхода, кроме как справляться своими силами. Впрочем, он довольно скоро оставил эту идею, обнаружив в себе желание снова и снова играть. Сайбока звать не хотелось, потому что, как объяснил Спок, у его брата в этом году были выпускные, а потом и вступительные экзамены, поэтому его лучше было не трогать, а оставить в покое для подготовки к такому ответственному делу. Маккоя видеть тем более не хотелось, потому что без Сайбока он был совершенно невыносим. И как только брат Спока терпел рядом такого ворчуна?

После костра на деревянном полу домика Вайнона, перепугавшаяся до ужаса, запретила мальчишкам играть на дереве, предоставив им на растерзание газон на внешнем и заднем двориках. 

Первый класс остался позади, дети, порядком утомившиеся за целый год – пусть на уроках и было довольно просто и они не проходили ничего такого, чего бы Джим не усвоил с первого раза (за исключением прописей) – предвкушали каникулы. 

Вайнона собралась везти сына к своим родителям, обратно в Айову, планируя оставить им ребенка на все два месяца. Джим не выглядел слишком радостным, и всю дорогу просидел, насупившись и отвернувшись к окну. Не то чтобы его маме хотелось веселых разговоров во время поездки, но и в тишине не было никакого удовольствия. Хотя это было лучше, чем та безобразная истерика, которую Джим ей устроил, когда она сообщила о том, что его ждет лето у бабушки. Вайнона преследовала две цели: отдохнуть самой в пустующем доме и разлучить закадычных друзей – Спока и Джима. Крики, которые поднялись на новость о поездке, еще больше убедили Вайнону, что мальчиков стоит немного подержать вдали друг от друга – может быть, они перестанут быть так близки. 

Передав сына с рук на руки, Вайнона совсем недолго побыла в доме родителей, наутро уже планируя уехать. Женщина не хотела задерживаться в родном штате, потому что слишком много воспоминаний хранил даже воздух, заставляя ее задыхаться от боли в груди. Джордж, будучи живым в ее памяти, в Айове был мертв. На кладбище Вайнона ехать отказалась, получив полный осуждения взгляд матери, который тут же обратился в сочувствующий, едва она заметила невыносимую боль в глазах дочери. Гибель Джорджа никогда не обсуждали – ни по телефону, ни при личных встречах. Вайнона не желала поднимать эту тему, всякий раз чувствуя, как почва уходит у нее из-под ног и ее словно засасывает болото нереальности. Сказать, что это ее пугало – не сказать ничего. Женщина совсем не хотела попасть в сумасшедший дом, чтобы ее сын вырос с клеймом «его мать – чокнутая». 

Джим не выдержал и недели. Звонки с слезными воплями «Забери меня домой», «Здесь так скучно», «Ты совсем меня не любишь, раз так сделала», конечно, делали свое дело. Вайнона пару раз порывалась сорваться с места и привезти ребенка назад, но одной из причин этого не делать было нежелание вновь так скоро ступать на землю, где погиб ее муж. Растревоженная рана все еще ныла, совсем как новая, и женщине очень хотелось дать ей хоть немного поджить. Она уже пожалела, что отдала Джима на каникулы. Было бы гораздо проще и лучше, если б ее сын был рядом, и она могла его видеть. Следить, чтобы ничего с ним не случилось, уберечь от беды. 

По истечении месяца эти мысли до того измучили ее, что она буквально запрыгнула в машину и рванула в Айову. Когда колеса пересекли границу штата, по телу Вайноны прошел озноб. Она не понимала толком, то ли сама накрутила себя до такого состояния, то ли правда ее одолело предчувствие, что с Джимом может что-то случиться. Или уже случилось. 

Конечно, она доверяла своей матери. Знала, что та скорее пострадает сама, лишь бы внук остался невредим, но на душе у Вайноны все равно было неспокойно. В конце концов, не зря ведь говорят, что, если хочешь, чтобы было сделано хорошо, делай сам. Вайнона считала, что будет лучше, если Джим останется с ней, у нее перед глазами. Они отправятся к океану на пару недель, а уж отпуск выбить она сумеет. 

Джим и при встрече принялся ныть о том, как сильно хочет домой. Вайнона подозревала, что в его случае «домой» означало «к Споку», и она решила продержать сына вдали от цыгана как можно дольше. Она все еще не оставляла надежд, что эта разлука убьет интерес Джима к его другу. Ей очень этого хотелось. Предчувствие беды не оставляло ее материнское сердце. 

Когда они вернулись в городок, Вайнона поняла, что у нее ничего не получилось. Джим, едва выгрузившись из машины и даже не утруждая себя разбором сумок, рванул к Споку по лежащей между двух домов тропинке, которая, казалось, им же и была протоптана за все те разы, что он бегал к своему другу. Женщина недолго смотрела вслед сыну, мимоходом отметив, как беспокойно колышутся колоски и травинки, потревоженные Джимом, и отвернулась. Что ж, подумала она, значит, так надо. 

Второй класс ознаменовался тратами на новую форму и всякие письменные принадлежности. Вайнона не переставала радоваться, что Сэм был уже взрослым и не позволял себе брать у матери деньги, подрабатывая в свободное от учебы время. Ей было стыдно так думать, но она давала себе отчет, что, если бы Сэм сейчас был младше, они жили бы впроголодь. А сейчас случалось даже так, что ее старший сын оставлял деньги на каминной полке перед самым своим отъездом в университет. Вайнона была ему благодарна. 

В школе у младшего начали появляться оценки, которых не было, когда он учился в первом классе. Джим ее радовал – он получал только четверки и пятерки – правда, миссис Ухура не раз жаловалась на то, что Вайнона не работает с сыном над его почерком, потому что по сравнению с другими детьми из их класса у Джима был наименее разборчивые каракули, на расшифровку которых приходилось тратить немало времени. 

И не могло не радовать, что Джим стал общаться с кем-то кроме Спока. В его рассказах, по-прежнему эмоциональных, все чаще и чаще стали проскальзывать имена Нийота, Скотти, Сулу. Та самая тройка ребят, с которыми он играл в мушкетеров. Но, разумеется, Вайнона уже сбилась со счета, сколько раз ее сын упоминал своего любимого Спока. 

К Рождеству эти двое успели несколько раз поругаться и помириться. Вайнона знала своего ребенка просто на отлично, поэтому подозревала, что это Джим ругался со Споком. Женщина уже оставила надежду на то, что эти двое не будут общаться, и местами помогала как могла, чтобы стереть с лица сына угрюмое выражение и подтолкнуть его к примирению. Она так же знала, что каждая ссора для Джима – очень большой стресс, потому что мальчик считает, что, после обнаруженных разногласий с кем-либо, этот кто-либо больше не пожелает с ним дружить. Поразительно низкая самооценка, но Вайнона не могла даже предположить, отчего ее сын так не уверен в себе. Близость со Споком и страх потерять его усугубляли тяжесть каждой ссоры, поэтому женщина очень старалась облегчить его переживания разговорами и играми. 

И вот что еще удивляло ее: первый шаг всегда делал Спок. Вайноне, разумеется, в первую очередь это казалось подозрительным, и уже потом трогательным проявлением дружеских чувств и искренней привязанности. Не верилось ей, что цыган может быть честным. Не после того, что она о них слышала. Хотя с каждой неделей голос сомнений и опасений в том, что Джима поджидает предательство со стороны Спока, становился все тише.   
На Рождество Вайнона отвезла сына в Айову, и сама тоже осталась на праздник. Джим в этот раз выглядел да и вел себя спокойнее, чем летом. То ли стал сдержаннее относиться к Споку, и у нее все-таки что-то получилось, то ли просто понимал, что он будет вдали от друга только неделю. Сэм приехал накануне праздника, и теперь, когда все были в сборе, в большом и обычно полупустом доме наконец-то стало по-настоящему тепло и уютно. 

На обратном пути Джим едва сдерживался от того, чтобы не выбежать и не помчаться в их городишко впереди машины. Было очевидно, что его так манило, и казалось, что удерживало от кросса только то, что на улице было минус двадцать. 

Вайнона все-таки совсем не понимала, чем же ее сыну так интересен и дорог этот странный неэмоциональный мальчик.


	7. Chapter 7

Судя по всему, Джим намеревался сделать это традицией – устраивать на свой день рождения игру, как в прошлом году. Только на этот раз он все придумал сам, и получилось немного наивно, но весело. Дети были довольны, взрослые, воодушевленные рассказами своих детей о прошлом дне рождения Джима Кирка, решили принять участие в действе, получив массу приятных впечатлений. Праздник несомненно удался. Через четыре дня Джим подговорил друзей, и они все хором, на перемене, поздравили Спока с его днем рождения. Вулканец был шокирован, а Джим сказал, что если он не отмечает, то это не повод его не поздравлять.

В апреле Джим со Споком спасли от избиения первоклассника – Джим дрался как лев, судя по его рассказам за ужином, уже после того, как Вайнона обработала его синяки. Фингал под глазом мальчик намеревался носить с гордостью. Спок бросал на него косые взгляды, не озвучивая свои мысли, но Вайноне казалось, что он был недоволен тем, что Джим так безрассудно бросился на помощь, разогнав хулиганов, которыми, кстати, оказалась компания Финнегана. Этот мальчик совсем не исправился, и Вайнона сочувствовала его матери – так, как может сочувствовать женщина, у которой нет проблем с ребенком. 

У спасенного мальчика было странное имя – Павел. Фамилия – Чехов. Его родителями были русские эмигранты, достаточно давно перебравшиеся в Штаты. Вайнона еще подумала, что это необычно – именно этот городок, куда совсем недавно перебралась семья Кирков, являлся чуть ли не оплотом странных для обычной американской жизни личностей. Цыгане? Русские? Японцы? Интернациональное место, никак не меньше. Раньше она никогда не встречала в одном месте столько разных представителей народов. Разумеется, Вайнона знала, что в мире их гораздо больше, но в Айове вообще жили только американцы. 

\- Он такой смешной, мам, - весело сказал Джим и откусил от сэндвича. Даже не прожевав как следует, продолжил: - Он кудрявый! 

\- Джим, нельзя смеяться над внешностью людей, - начала было Вайнона, но сын ее перебил, небрежно махнув на нее рукой:

\- Да кто над ним смеется, мам! Если я сказал, что он смешной, это не значит, что я только и делаю, что смеюсь над ним. Это значит только, что у него… смешная внешность. Но он правда кудрявый, а еще так странно разговаривает, как будто неправильно произносит слова…

\- Наверное, у него акцент? – подсказала мама.

\- Да! Наверное, да. 

\- Ничего удивительного, если его родители говорят с ним на родном языке. Это закономерно. – Хотя и не совсем верно, ведь жили-то они в стране, где говорили на английском, так что лучше бы учили ребенка этому языку.

\- Да это понятно, мам! А еще он умный! И говорит очень быстро, как будто боится не успеть сказать то, что подумал. Поэтому иногда вообще непонятно, что он говорит, да еще и этот… этот… акцент, поэтому смешно тоже, - сейчас Джим очень походил на того самого мальчика, которого описывал: говорил стремительно, проглатывал окончания слов, и Вайноне требовалось время, чтобы догадаться, что же сейчас произнес ее ребенок. 

\- Мам, он же маленький! Откуда он может столько знать?

\- Джим, а тебе бы понравилось, если бы тебя сейчас третьеклассник назвал маленьким и спросил, почему ты такой умный?

\- Нет, - коротко ответил сын, задумавшись над словами Вайноны. – Но… но он же меньше, чем я!

\- Всего лишь на год, Джим. Нельзя говорить об уме людей, руководствуясь их возрастом, потому что часто это суждение несправедливо.

\- Ну да, - все-таки, он очень не любил, когда ему указывали на его ошибки. И Вайнона думала, что если эта черта проявлялась в нем в девять лет, то что же будет, когда наступит переходный возраст. – Ладно, в общем. Мы с ним дружим, - добавил Джим после небольшой паузы. 

Вайнона не позволила ввести себя в заблуждение и поняла, что в этом «мы» не было больше никого, кроме Джима и Спока. 

А в мае, когда на уроке естествознания речь зашла о Вселенной, Джим неожиданно для себя обнаружил, что в мире вокруг нашлась еще одна область, которую он не затрагивал, но которая обещала быть очень интересной. 

\- Ты представляешь, - говорил он Споку, - наша Вселенная – это огромное пространство! Наша планета всего лишь одна из десятков… нет, сотен!.. нет, тысяч таких же планет! 

\- Ты не прав, Джим. Таких же планет, как наша Земля, больше существовать не может, потому что каждый элемент является уникальным по своей сути…

\- Ты же меня понял, Спок, - отмахнулся Джим. – Но ты же только представь: там, в небе, могут жить и другие люди…

\- В небе не может жить никто, - поправил его Спок по привычке. Вулканец знал, что это ни к чему не приведет, а может даже вызвать раздражение у его друга, но перебороть себя не мог. Да и не хотел. – Хотя, если бы речь зашла о религии, то тут бы встал вопрос о том, что, несмотря на то, что в небе жить никто не может, миллионы людей уверены, что в небе находится суть их веры…

\- Спок! – воскликнул Джим – Ну при чем тут Бог! Я тебе о планетах, а ты… 

\- Извини. Продолжай. – Джим не заметил скользнувшую по губам друга улыбку, а если бы даже и заметил – не поверил бы, что ему не кажется. 

\- Так вот. Там же, наверное, так интересно! Есть же корабли, которые бороздят просторы Вселенной…

\- Для того, чтобы избороздить просторы Вселенной, потребуется очень много лет, Джим. Не одна и не пять человеческих жизней. 

\- Да? – с сомнением произнес мальчик. Об этом он не думал. Все представлялось таким маленьким, хотя, если применить логику, то можно было бы сообразить, что если их Земля такая огромная, то вряд ли пространство, в котором тысячи планет, похожих на нее, будет таким небольшим, что его можно было бы пролететь за пару часов. 

\- Вселенная, Джим, это пристанище множества галактик. В галактике – множество звездных систем. 

\- Да! Точно! Наша – Солнечная система, а наша галактика – Млечный Путь, я знаю, я читал вчера! 

\- Вот видишь, - Спок кивнул. 

\- Я даже не знал, что у меня дома есть книги об этом. Если бы знал, давно бы залез в них и все-все посмотрел, - Джиму даже стало немного стыдно за то, что такая область, достойная его интереса, до сих пор оставалась неисследованной. И судя по тому, что Спок вел себя уверенно – Спок, в принципе, всегда вел себя уверенно, но это не важно – он знал об этом гораздо больше Джима, которому очень не нравилось чувствовать себя ничего не знающим новичком. И опять, опять у него появилось чувство, что он не соответствовал своему другу. Ну глупости же – подумаешь, не знал о Вселенной, не задумывался раньше о строении мира, это не могло быть достойной причиной, чтобы не дружить, но объясни ты это сердцу, которое заколотилось как бешеное, и Джима бросило в жар. 

\- Ты бы все равно их обнаружил, - возразил Спок. – Это логично: ты так отчаянно копаешься в библиотеке своего папы, что рано или поздно нашел бы эти книги. 

Спока, кажется, совсем не волновало то, что Джим чего-то не знал. Мальчик порядком изучил своего друга – еще бы, за полтора года тесной дружбы – и точно мог сказать, что из них двоих только он трясся как осиновый лист из-за такой ерунды. Спок давно уже принимал Джима таким, какой он есть, в ответ на то, что Джим первым начал так относиться к Споку. 

\- А как бы ты назвал свой звездолет? Ну, если бы он у тебя был, - вдруг спросил Джим, переводя разговор в иное русло. К таким скачкам вулканец тоже уже привык. 

\- Вероятность того, что в моем распоряжении появится звездолет, стремится к нулю, Джим. И немало на это влияет этап развития нашей цивилизации – мы едва-едва летаем до орбиты Земли. Приблизительная дата совершения полетов на значительно более дальние расстояния – двадцать пятый век, если не случится какой-нибудь прорыв. 

\- А все-таки, Спок?

Вулканец помедлил.

\- Не имею представления, Джим. Но мне нравится слово «Энтерпрайз». 

***

Коммуникативные способности Джима Кирка были поистине поразительны. Этот ребенок умудрился увлечь своей идеей даже тех детей, с которыми едва пересекался в школе, но которые, как и все остальные друзья мальчика, жили на соседних улицах их небольшого городка. Это стало причиной такого стремительного распространения новости о том, что Джим Кирк строил космический корабль. 

Ничего не нужно было строить, на самом деле. Все давно уже было готово, оставалось только заручиться маминым разрешением на использование домика на дереве. Вайнона совсем забыла, что там после тпамятного костра, разведенного Джимом, на полу осталась дыра, и потому не обеспокоилась тем, чтобы ее хоть как-нибудь прикрыть. Находчивые дети накрыли дыру доской, и теперь ничего не могло помешать им раствориться в своих фантазиях, которые ой как хорошо подпитывались неугасимым энтузиазмом неутомимого организатора всяческих проделок – речь, конечно, о Джиме Кирке. Который, к слову, сумел убедить Сулу возглавить отряд врагов, чей корабль должен был быть расположен в кустах напротив домика – иного места не нашлось, все вокруг очень хорошо просматривалось, кроме этих самых кустов, за которыми нельзя было разглядеть то, чем занимаются неприятели. Японец не пылал желанием быть плохим персонажем, но Джим так красиво и гордо назвал вражеский народ и их корабль, что у Сулу не было шансов. Клингоны. Клингонская птица. Джим сказал, что это потому, что по форме клингонский звездолет похож на распахнувшую крылья птицу, и даже притащил энциклопедию, в которую ткнул пальцем, указывая на картинку, мол, вот так он выглядит, видишь? И Сулу понравилось. Он отобрал себе мальчишек, которые захотели принять участие в этой игре, остальные должны были дождаться своей очереди. Экипаж «Энтерпрайза», конечно, был неизменен.

Капитан – Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Его старший помощник и офицер по науке – ну не зря же вулканец столько всего знал, вот пусть и применяет на практике и как-то оправдывает свою осведомленность по множеству вопросов – Спок. Офицер по связи – Ухура, и Джим считал, что должность вполне заслужена девочкой, потому что она не раз проявляла способности будущего лингвиста, а так же парламентера. Ну, в случае ссоры Спока и Джима. Главным – и единственным — инженером был Скотти, который заработал это звание постоянным ковырянием в железках и радиоприемниках. А Чехов, маленький, бойкий и не дающий себя в обиду, очень похожий на воробья, стал навигатором. Его делом было сидеть напротив окна в домике и рассчитывать курс полета. 

Дети были очень горды тем, что все это придумали сами. Джиму досталось больше лавров, как зачинщику сего безобразия, хотя после первой игры Сайбок настоятельно рекомендовал прекратить развлекаться в таком стиле, потому что падение с высоты может быть чревато травмами. Джим лишь покивал. Спок подавил в себе желание закатить глаза и не позволил себе ничего, кроме как прикрыть их на время немного большее, чем требуется для моргания. 

Ничто не предвещало беды: погода стояла хорошая, светило солнце, ветра не было – так, подует немного и стихнет. Мальчишки играли с большим интересом и самоотдачей, светили изо всех сил лазерными указками и фонариками – они были фазерами. Ухура – кстати, одна девчонка среди мальчишек – демонстрировала не свойственную своему полу самоотдачу, кажется, действительно веря в то, что происходило во дворе дома Кирков. Клингоны нападали на «Энтерпрайз», корабль был весь испещрен пятнами краски, которыми бросались из-за кустов. Враги брали верх, и это ввергало в панику весь экипаж звездолета. 

\- Спок, нет! – только и успел выкрикнуть Джим, едва стоило ему обернуться и увидеть, как его друг опасно близок к пробоине в «Энтерпрайзе», сквозь которую был виден открытый космос и вражеские корабли, то и дело вспыхивавшие фазерными лучами. Клингоны окружили, Ухура не могла выйти на связь с Флотом, Скотти не справлялся с нагрузкой, энергия предательски быстро уходила на оборонные щиты, а кристаллы дилития отдавали последние крохи мощности. Свет замигал, двигатели в инженерном отсеке взвыли так, что было слышно на мостике, и капитан Кирк понял, что бой проигран. 

\- Ай! – вырвалось у Спока, и с громким треском он провалился в дыру. Заколотить пол досками так никто и не собрался, и теперь черноволосый мальчишка валялся на земле, держась за руку. 

\- Спок! Спок! – Джим метался по домику в растерянности и панике и не мог сообразить, где находится лестница вниз. Лететь с трехметровой высоты так же, как друг, ему не хотелось, и пока Ухура не ткнула пальцем в сторону привязанной к сучку веревочной лестнице, мальчик не успокоился. – Сайбок меня убьет!

…Это случилось в конце мая, когда учебный год был завершен. А на июнь Вайнона отправила сына в лагерь. С боем и скандалом, но все-таки отправила. И когда Джим вернулся в городок, Спока он уже не застал.


	8. Вторая часть. Восьмая глава.

**Часть вторая. Drowning**

Time changes me  
I'm like I never was  
Oh no

I'm looling back to what I was  
I've seen my face right on the floor  
And I love you, being around  
I say it again, I'm not fucking around

I've seen in before  
I'll see ut again  
It's knocking my door  
And it never pretends  
I'm down on my knees  
And I don't know where to go to find my way back home

I'm drowning  
Drowning (Stereophonics)

Глава 8.

Ему сказали, что у Спока погибла мама. Разбилась на машине, когда возвращалась домой из Александрии. Был поздний вечер, начался дождь, и автомобиль занесло. Аманда не справилась с управлением и вылетела на встречную полосу. 

После кремации Сарэк увез детей из городка. Куда – никто не знал. Маккой уехал следом, поэтому даже через него не было возможности выяснить подробности или местонахождение вулканской семьи.

Единственное, что осознавал Джим – его не было рядом, когда его друг нуждался в нем. Его не было рядом. Не было. Он находился в лагере. Гонял мяч или купался в озере, в то время, когда Спок в нем нуждался. Он же знал, что не надо ехать, сопротивлялся, не хотел, кричал, почти лез в драку, лишь бы не садиться в автобус. А она все равно заставила его это сделать. Заставила. Вынудила. Разлучила. Как раз, когда Споку был нужен Джим. Да как она могла. 

Сначала он бегал и искал – по общим знакомым, по друзьям, спрашивал, не оставили ли они адреса, не оставил ли Спок хоть чего-нибудь, – хоть слово, хоть проклятье, хоть объятие напоследок. Пожалуйста. Что угодно. Где же он. Где же. Вернись, пожалуйста. Мне плохо. Это же шутка, да? Ты же никуда не уехал? Ты же не бросил меня, Спок? Ты же знаешь, что я без тебя пропаду. Знаешь. Знаешь. Спок. Пожалуйста. 

\- Джим, - пыталась мама с ним заговорить, но сын не давал ей войти в его комнату, он швырялся книгами, подставками, любыми предметами, что попадались под руку, метя или в дверь, или в Вайнону. Ненависть душила его, убивала. Это из-за нее. Это из-за нее. Это все из-за нее. Джим предал Спока, не оказавшись рядом, не подставив свое плечо в нужный момент. Этому не было прощения и не было оправдания. Джим – предатель. Ничтожный предатель, недостойный такого друга, как Спок. 

\- Ты все испортила! – кричал он. – Ты ненавидела его! Ты сделала бы все, лишь бы мы не общались! Ты думала, я не знал, как ты к нему относишься?! Я все видел! Видел! 

Вайнона чувствовала, как каждое слово впивается в ее сердце острой спицей, которая разрывается на сотню невидимых, но болезненных иголок. 

\- Это все ты! – кричал Джим, наслаждаясь бледностью матери, которая вздрагивала от каждого обвинения. 

\- Джим, ты не…

\- Заткнись! 

Когда он впервые позволил себе выпалить это слово, Вайнона заперлась в своей комнате и не выходила из нее до утра. 

Она же не была виновата. За что он с ней так? Да, она не была расположена к Споку, но она никогда бы так не поступила, потому что знала, как этот странный мальчик важен для ее сына, для ее ребенка, который приказал ей заткнуться. 

В жизни так случается, что обстоятельства просто складываются против тебя, и что бы ты ни делал, не получится ничего изменить. 

А теперь ее ненавидел собственный сын, ради которого она готова на все, лишь бы он был жив и счастлив. Она же хотела как лучше, она хотела, чтобы Джим отдохнул, да, она не спросила о его желании, но и так ответ был ясен – Джим был бы против, потому что в лагере он оказался бы без Спока. А может быть, надо было прислушаться к сыну и оставить его в городке, но сколько же можно потакать его желаниям, но теперь-то, теперь-то что делать, когда все так повернулось? Что ей теперь делать? 

К середине августа Джим начал с ней разговаривать. К этому времени он уже взял привычку таскаться по улицам целыми днями – было понятно, что ему неприятно сидеть в четырех стенах. И все было бы ничего, потому что какие из мальчишек домоседы, но Вайнона знала, видела, что ее сыну очень плохо. 

Они подмешивали ему какую-нибудь гадость?

Они заколдовали его?

Загипнотизировали? 

Она уже была готова поверить в привороты и отвороты, она рвалась отправиться по знахаркам вместе с фотографией сына, но только здравый смысл подсказал ей этого не делать. Вместо этого она повела сына к врачу – опять через скандалы и крики, но Вайнона добилась своего – и психотерапевт опроверг опасения матери. Никакого воздействия на психику. 

Оставался еще вариант с опаиванием, но анализы, сделанные Джиму, не выявили никаких подозрительных веществ в организме мальчика.   
Напрашивался только один возможный вариант: все это время Вайнона возводила напраслину на друга своего сына, заведомо не доверяя ему из-за его национальности. И сейчас стыд разрывал ее изнутри. Еще немного, и она сама была бы готова поверить в то, что разрушила отношения двух друзей. Но, если посмотреть правде в глаза, не это ли она и сделала, отправив своего ребенка подальше от Спока? Не было ли у нее подспудного желания прекратить их дружбу раз и навсегда даже не смотря на то, что она вроде бы с ней смирилась? Так что же теперь она отводила взгляд, проходя мимо зеркал?.. Одно было точно: Вайнона никогда, ни за что не хотела бы, чтобы ее желание исполнилось ценой жизни матери Спока. 

***

Вайнона навсегда потеряла ту связь со своим сыном, которая у них была до этой истории. Джим не слушал никого: ни учителей, которые стали возмущаться его изменившимся не в лучшую сторону поведением, ни любимого старшего брата, который совершенно не понимал, что случилось с младшим. Ведь Сэм не раз расставался с людьми, и зачастую переносил это тяжело, но никогда не погружался так глубоко в эту боль. Про Вайнону и говорить нечего – если к Джиму и вернулось хоть какое-то уважение к матери в августе перед третьим классом, то оно оставалось на этом же уровне на протяжении нескольких лет, и о том, чтобы слушать ее или следовать родительским советам, не могло быть и речи. 

Джим не бросил учебу. Несмотря на свое поведение, на агрессию по отношению к учителям и намеренные провокации, он продолжал прилежно выполнять домашнюю работу, поэтому в школе к его успеваемости никто не мог придраться. Сделав уроки, он стремительно покидал свою комнату, скатывался по лестнице и вылетал на улицу, чтобы найти приключения на свою задницу. 

В его комнате, кстати, обстановка изменилась: книжные полки теперь были пусты, за исключением пары-тройки учебников, которые все-таки пылились на них. Все старые книги, которыми Джим так зачитывался в детстве – а потеря, что он пережил в девять лет и которая наложилась на смерть отца, заставила его очень быстро повзрослеть – теперь были сгружены в шкафу, поверх них валялись рубашки с джинсами, футболки, брюки – что угодно, лишь бы закрыть это напоминание. Выкинуть не поднялась рука – как и не поднялась она вынести на помойку настольный хоккей, который Джим когда-то подарил… Это имя было запрещено произносить даже мысленно. 

К тому же, это был очень мудрый ход, когда тот, кому предназначался подарок и кто не мог его взять, принес его Джиму, чтобы поиграть вместе, и оставил хоккей у него. Вроде бы и не вернул, потому что принадлежность игрушки не обсуждалась, а вроде бы и вернул, потому что с тех пор она всегда была у Джима. Как напоминание, которое теперь тоже пылилось, но уже под кроватью. 

С глаз долой, из сердца вон, так говорится? Да только не получалось. Он уже все убрал, все, что могло хоть как-нибудь натолкнуть на мысль о… нем. В порыве ярости он размалевал обои в своей комнате, заклеил все плакатами, занавески покрасил из баллончика – и все это для того, чтобы не видеть в комнате призрак покинувшего его друга. 

Он любил его, несомненно. Он многое бы отдал за то, чтобы друг снова был с ним, чтобы они были вместе и никогда не расставались, чтобы его мама была жива, а не разбилась в той аварии – это бы решило практически все проблемы хотя бы тем, что они бы никогда не возникли. 

Но ему было невыносимо больно засыпать с надеждой, что все это неправда, и просыпаться с пониманием, что все напрасно, на протяжении нескольких бесконечно длинных и мучительных лет. Именно поэтому Джим убрал подальше, запихнул, завалил все, что могло напомнить. 

К седьмому классу Вайнона стала регулярным посетителем кабинета директора, и мистер Пайк уже откровенно выказывал свою обеспокоенность поведением Джима и тем, что мать не может с ним справиться. Вайнона не могла ему признаться, что в некоторые особенно неудачные дни сын даже завтрак не берет из ее рук, предпочитая есть то, что покупает сам на свои заработанные где-то деньги. Это показалось ей унизительным, да еще и просто плохим знаком – когда озвучиваешь свои проблемы, они кажутся не только больше, но еще и реальнее. А так можно было легко представить, что у них все в порядке, что это мелкая размолвка между детьми и родителями, ну правда же, какие семьи этого избежали, мистер Пайк? Семьи-то никакие не избежали, но чтобы так много и часто…

В девятом классе Джим чудом избежал ареста за вандализм, когда разрисовал витрину магазина, светло-желтые стены рядом с ним и оставил неприличные надписи по периметру всего дома. Через месяц он разбил эту витрину, и осколки усыпали выложенный брусчаткой тротуар. Джим смотрел на стеклянное крошево: оно блестело в свете фонаря, стоявшего неподалеку, и он понимал, что после чего-то очень важного, о чем он уже и сам не помнил, он изменился настолько, что и сам себя не узнавал. 

\- Ты сдурел, что ли, тут стоять? – визгливо прозвучало слева, и Джим пришел в себя. На него сразу обрушилось и ощущение дождя, и неприятное пощипывание на щеках, руках, ногах – осколки его все-таки задели, оставив после себя мелкие, но противные царапины. – Ты слышишь меня, нет? – кто-то дернул его за руку, и Джим тотчас же уловил отдаленные звуки полицейской сирены. 

\- Ты кто такая? – грубо спросил он, следуя за девчонкой, которая тянула его какими-то дворами прочь от разбитой витрины и последствий. 

\- Можешь звать меня Гейлой, - она запыхалась от быстрого бега, и Джим презрительно скривил губы. Что взять с нее, она всего лишь…

\- Чего тупишь?! – яростно прокричала Гейла, обернувшись на бегу и стрельнув глазами. – Я тебя спасаю, мать твою, а ты плетешься, как черепаха! – и прибавила скорости, нырнув в какую-то подворотню. Джим к своему стыду понял, что еще не был в этом районе их городка, который до этой минуты казался совсем маленьким. А ведь здесь было немало интересного - чего только стоили рисунки на стенах и разбитые бутылки, тут и там валяющиеся на земле. В этой части городка определенно жили по-другому. 

Сделав еще пару резких поворотов, Гейла наконец остановилась, наклонившись и уперевшись руками в колени для того, чтобы поскорее отдышаться. Джим стоял рядом, его грудь ходила ходуном. Он привалился к стене. Мерцавший фонарь определился с тем, горит он или нет, и зажегся равномерным желтоватым светом. 

\- Воу, - выдохнул Джим. У Гейлы были…

\- Да, зеленые волосы, - она недовольно и немного устало посмотрела на него, будто ее уже заколебали вопросы о цвете ее шевелюры. – Нет, не зеленка, да, надолго, нет, не мешает. Еще что-нибудь интересует? 

Джим покачал головой. 

\- Окей. Советую тебе еще два часа поторчать в этом райончике, потому что здесь тебя не найдут. Я уважаю твое желание и твою страсть к той витрине, и рада, что ты ее все-таки разбил, но какого черта ты завис перед ней как кролик перед удавом? В каталажку захотел? Свалил бы сразу – не пришлось бы тебя вытаскивать!

\- А я не просил меня вытаскивать! Может, я хотел в каталажку! 

\- Не просил? – спокойно спросила Гейла. – Тогда вперед, налево, прямо, направо, налево, прямо, направо, направо, направо – и выйдешь как раз к полицейскому участку. Вали. Ну, чего ждешь? 

\- Буду я тебя слушать, - фыркнул Джим и скрестил руки на груди. 

\- Ну-ну, - хмыкнула Гейла, смягчившись. Ей была знакома болезненная гордость, и страх она познала тоже, поэтому понять этого мальчишку не составило труда.

\- Джей Ти, - назвался он. – Зови меня Джей Ти. 

Гейла протянула руку, и Джим ощутил довольно сильное пожатие. Это… внушало уважение. Возможно, конкретно эта девчонка не такая уж и размазня. 

\- Так все-таки почему ты меня вытащила? – на этот раз серьезно спросил он, и Гейла отвела взгляд:

\- Есть в тебе что-то такое, Джей Ти, что не дало оставить тебя на растерзание копам. 

\- И что же это?

\- А я почем знаю? – Гейла захлопнулась, как дверца сейфа, закрыв в себе мысли. – Ты как хочешь, а мне пора. Покеда, - она сделала ручкой и скрылась в проходе между домами. На этот раз двигаться за ней Джим посчитал ниже своего достоинства.

Что она там говорила? Направо, прямо, налево, налево, налево?.. Вот же мать твою!

***  
С появлением в его жизни Гейлы Джим немного присмирел. Оказалось, что они учились на одной параллели в школе, а на вопрос, почему же он ее раньше не замечал, ведь по-любому бы приметил такой любопытный оттенок волос, Гейла вместо ответа молча натянула на голову капюшон черной толстовки. Джим сразу же узнал ее, потому что не раз видел в толпе учеников на переменах и в столовой. А до этого эксперимента с внешностью девочка ходила с длинными темными волосами, и, представив, как она выглядела с такой прической, Джим уже окончательно вспомнил ее. 

\- А почему ты стала ходить в капюшоне?

\- А это компромисс, - Гейла пнула камешек, который тут же отлетел в стену и с тихим стуком отскочил куда-то прочь. – Эти хотели, чтобы я обратно перекрасилась, - так она называла учителей. «Эти». – А мне, как ты понимаешь, не очень нравилось, что они с меня требовали. Поэтому мистер Пайк, поняв, что от меня ничего не добиться, настоятельно порекомендовал в школе ходить в капюшоне, чтобы не привлекать внимание цветом волос. Тоже мне, директор, - фыркнула она. – Другой бы отволок в парикмахерскую и самолично б сбрил все космы, а этот не-ет, этот хренов психолог. Хреновый психолог, вот что я тебе скажу. 

Джим решил, что Гейле хотелось именно этого – чтобы мистер Пайк отволок ее в парикмахерскую и насильно лишил шевелюры. Ему это показалось знакомым – кольнуло в сердце и ледяной крошкой рухнуло вниз, морозом побежав по венам вместо крови. Он ведь тоже – так. Провоцировал. Проверял. И очень ждал нужной реакции, но все вокруг были такие понимающие, что умереть не встать. 

На улице светило солнце. Было начало весны – именно весны, а не марта. Все начинало зеленеть, почки были готовы вот-вот распуститься, яркими солнышками мелькала мать-и-мачеха, тут и там показываясь под пока еще голыми деревьями. Две недели назад Джиму исполнилось шестнадцать, и, как и предыдущие дни рождения, этот он провел вдали от дома. Когда ему должно было стать десять, он пошел на уроки, потом гулять с друзьями, и вернулся только около полуночи. В одиннадцать история повторилась, и в двенадцать тоже. Слава Богу, что городок спокойный. Вайнона переживала – она всегда переживала, когда ее сын задерживался после школы, и не хотела привыкать к его поведению, потому что считала, что это будет белым флагом в их отношениях. 

\- Он еще хотел с моими родаками поговорить, но толку-то… - она поморщилась. – Даже если бы поговорил, что с того? Ничего бы не изменилось. Зуб даю, - добавила Гейла, и было очень похоже, что она просто бахвалится, демонстрируя показную смелость и непослушание. Но Джим уже знал: мама его приятельницы работала на двух работах и не высыпалась почти никогда, разучившись замечать что-либо, кроме часов, отсчитывающих минуты до выхода на смену. Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что она не сумела увидеть, как муж, отчим Гейлы, относится к дочери не по-отцовски. Нет, девушка не говорила с ним на эту тему, Джим сам сообразил, сделав выводы из недоговорок, пауз и замалчивания определенных тем в их разговорах. Джим Кирк был совсем не глуп. 

В местном кинотеатре показывали какое-то старье, но они все равно решили посидеть в темном зале, поесть попкорн и оставить после себя гору мусора. И неожиданно для обоих история, изложенная в фильме «Некоторые любят погорячее» их увлекла, да так, что на солнце, щурясь, они вышли с несъеденным даже наполовину ведром попкорна. Сунув его в урну, Джим с Гейлой, пребывая под впечатлением от фильма и оттого в хорошем настроении, продолжили все так же бесцельно бродить по городку, ловя на себе неприязненные взгляды его жителей. Когда-то Джим вызывал иные эмоции – раньше его встречали с улыбкой, спрашивали, как у него дела, как учеба. Спрашивали, как дела у… Стоп.

Сейчас же он видел в глазах людей страх, и не понимал, откуда он там возник, ведь он, Джим, не делал ничего такого, чтобы заставить людей бояться себя, разве нет? Почему же тогда?

\- Джеймс Кирк? – неуверенно раздалось совсем рядом, и он обернулся. Надо же. Джим сразу ее узнал. Она почти не изменилась. Да только он так старательно избегал ее который год, что сейчас не мог решить, куда лучше бежать, только бы не…

\- Это ты! – воскликнула миссис Ухура и сделала несколько быстрых шагов, приблизившись к своему бывшему ученику. – Как твои дела? – женщина улыбалась, открыто и искренне. Она правда была рада его видеть, но Джим не поверил ей. 

\- Я, да, - неловко кивнул он и переступил с ноги на ногу, желая раствориться в воздухе. – Да нормально дела, че… 

Гейла молчала. Миссис Ухура бросила на нее пытливый взгляд и так, словно между ними есть общая тайна, прошептала Джиму:

\- Это твоя девушка, Джим?

\- Э-э… Нет, миссис Ухура, это моя подруга. Мы друзья. И все. Честно. – Каким боком это касалось учительницы? Вечно сует свой любопытный нос! Гейла закусила губу, и Джим вдруг подумал, что она-то может и считала, что они встречаются? Хотя они не целовались ни разу, так что никаких отношений у них не было, нечего тут! 

\- Да, мы просто друзья, - улыбнулась Гейла и заправила прядь волос за ухо. Быстро на него посмотрела и тут же уперлась взглядом в асфальт. Миссис Ухура прищурилась, покосилась на Джима и расплылась в понимающей улыбке. В ее лице была какая-то грусть, и все, что он только что видел, показалось хорошо разыгранным спектаклем – какие и он не раз устраивал, лишь бы за блеском и феерией не разглядели правду. И Джиму, по большему счету, было все равно, что там с ней случилось и отчего она печальна настолько, что даже наигранность кажется отвратительно неправдоподобной. 

Они попрощались, и пара друзей продолжила свой путь. Легкий ветерок всколыхнул ярко-зеленую челку Гейлы, и Джим расхохотался, увидев выражение лица подруги, которая с усердием пыталась пригладить волосы. 

\- Мы же правда только друзья? – вдруг спросил он, а Гейла, задержав ладонь на челке, закатила глаза:

\- Достал уже, ну. Мы не будем встречаться, успокойся. Не хочу я этого, и, поверь, тебе это тоже совсем не нужно.

\- Тогда зачем ты перед ней разыграла, что мы не только друзья? – он не знал, какое чувство в нем сильнее: облегчение, что подруга просто пошутила и на самом деле никогда не считала его своим парнем, или же гнев, что она представила себя его девушкой перед учительницей, которая разнесет эту прекрасную новость по всему городку.

\- Вот прицепился! А сам не можешь додуматься, не? Тебе шестнадцать лет, а единственная девушка, с которой ты общаешься – твоя подруга. Ты предпочел бы, чтобы тебя все считали пидарасом или стеснительным юношей, который не решается продемонстрировать свое отношение к девушке на людях? 

Джим покраснел:

\- Почему сразу пидарасом, ты!.. 

Гейла снова закатила глаза:

\- Ну а кем еще? Не, без проблем, если тебя это не парит, то легко, - она резко развернулась и пошла в обратную сторону, очевидно для того, чтобы нагнать миссис Ухуру и сказать ей правду. 

\- Эй! – Джим рванул за ней и схватил за локоть, вынуждая остановиться. – Не надо, все нормально. Так будет лучше. И спасибо, - он улыбнулся, чуть склонив голову к плечу, отчего выглядеть стал просто очаровательно. 

\- Ну прям голодный щенок, – расхохоталась Гейла, а Джим, задетый, оттолкнул ее и пошел вперед. Девушка быстро его догнала и, запустив пятерню ему в волосы, растрепала их. Джим поджал губы, но не выдержал и засмеялся, присоединяясь к подруге. 

После встречи с учительницей на душе было муторно. Он пытался задавить это чувство смехом, слушал Гейлу, тянул ее навстречу приключениям в темный переулок, но оно не желало его оставить, затрагивая какие-то внутренние струны грубыми пальцами. 

Джим не любил ее – как не любил всех, кто был свидетелем его перемены. И если бы можно было выбирать, он предпочел бы никогда не встречаться с миссис Ухурой, потому что она была чуть ли не самым отчетливым напоминанием. И уж точно ему было невдомек, что эта женщина потеряла покой из-за того, что он, Джим, сошел с пути благополучного ребенка, сделав это так же неожиданно, как срываются со скалы в пропасть. Он никогда не узнает, что миссис Ухура всегда чувствовала себя виноватой в том, что с ним случилось: это она посоветовала Вайноне купить ту путевку в детский лагерь. 

***

\- Ты же не думаешь, что мы будем трахаться? – спросила Гейла, когда Джим шутливым тоном предложил вместе пойти на выпускной. До этого они пришли к общему выводу, что нечего им там делать, а теперь вот Джим подумал, что было бы не так уж и плохо испортить праздник одним своим присутствием. Такую славу еще нужно было заслужить, поэтому он вполне оправданно гордился своим положением в их школе. 

\- Пф, - фыркнул Джим и отвернулся, пряча заливший щеки румянец стыда, который точно отразился на его лице. – Вот еще. Мы же друзья, - заявил он убежденно. Гейла кивнула, успокоившись.

\- Вот и хорошо, - она лучезарно улыбнулась. – В случае чего ты всегда можешь трахнуть свою руку, правда?

Джим снова фыркнул, не находя нормального ответа на такое заявление. В общем, только что Гейла четко дала понять, что рассчитывать на секс с ней не стоило. И не то что бы Джим надеялся, зная о трудностях взаимоотношений в ее семье, но возрастная озабоченность давала о себе знать перманентным возбуждением. И не пятнадцать вроде бы, когда спермотоксикоз обострялся то и дело, но все равно Джиму было нелегко. 

Но он все равно переспал с девушкой после выпускного. Это, конечно, была не Гейла – Джим и не хотел, чтобы это была она – а другая, из параллели. Она после банкета и танцев едва стояла на ногах, и сама не знала толком, что ей нужно: попасть домой или лишиться девственности. Кстати, девственности она лишилась однозначно до того, как встретилась с Джимом, так что яркие ощущения ему были обеспечены. Но он навсегда зарекся заниматься сексом с пьяной партнершей. Но это уже была так, скорее для галочки.


	9. Chapter 9

Вайнона настаивала на том, чтобы Джим пробовал получить стипендию в Университете штата, хотя он вполне мог попытать счастья и в достойных университетах страны, потому что, несмотря ни на что, он по-прежнему был одним из самых лучших учеников с блестящими результатами в аттестате. Но сын решил по-другому. И дело было вовсе не в желании сделать наперекор, нет. Джим выбрал – это был первое мужское решение, взрослое решение – пойти в армию. 

К этому решению его привел благородный образ отца, за которым хотелось следовать и оправдывать ожидания, так ни разу и не озвученные Джорджем. Память о нем была лелеема и оберегаема в мыслях Джима на протяжении всей жизни. И после смерти папы у мальчика не было никого, на кого стоило бы ориентироваться. Сэм? Сэма никогда не было рядом, а мать... Не на мать же должен смотреть мальчишка? И так было до появления Спока, после исчезновения которого мир Джима перевернулся с ног на голову, как кукольный домик, чья хозяйка еще и потрясла игрушку, чтобы даже осколки нельзя было склеить. Именно это и случилось с Джимом; привело к таким последствиям потому, что наложилось одно на другое. Смерть отца, потеря близкого друга — настолько близкого, что Джим не разбирал, где был Спок, а где был он сам. И тогда это совсем не пугало его, а казалось увлекательным и интересным, словно их очередное приключение. 

Когда с ним был Спок, Джим знал, что он не один. И понимал он это не разумом, а на нечитаемом эмоциональном уровне, будто между ними протянули нить в первую же встречу, и нить эта с каждым днем становилась все толще и толще, пока не превратилась в прочный канат. А потом этот канат вырвали – когда Спок уехал из городка – и вырвали с куском самого Джима, который уже давно врос в своего друга, как и он – в него. 

Как бы там ни было, Джим очень надеялся, что из-за разорванной дружбы Споку было так же больно, как и ему. Стыдно было так думать, очень стыдно, и первое время у Джима вопила совесть, напоминая, что у Спока погибла мама, что ему и так очень больно, чтобы еще и желать такие муки, какие испытывал Джим. И он поначалу ненавидел себя за то, что не мог справиться со своими чувствами, обиженный на весь мир и всех людей вокруг, потому что это они позволили случиться такой трагедии. Но время шло, годы летели, а Джим по-прежнему оставался вне всего. Он не желал обрастать друзьями, не желал даже поддерживать отношения, которые уже завел, потому что они, его одноклассники, напоминали. И только когда он познакомился с Гейлой, стало полегче, потому что девушка была такая же, как он. У нее тоже болело в груди, и они никогда за все время знакомства не говорили об этой боли, не видя в этом необходимости, ведь каждый из них уважал чужую тайну и делал все, чтобы другому не стало хуже. А разве мог разговор об этом не разбередить и так до конца не зажившую рану? 

Его целью стали сухопутные войска. Джим заключил трехлетний контракт, два года из которого он должен был провести на военных курсах. Сначала курс начальной боевой подготовки – девять недель бега, отжиманий и прочих занятий, которые должны были научить Джима основам того, что ждет его, если он решит пойти дальше - в случае иного выбора его ждала выплата неустойки по контракту, но не это стало основной причиной продолжения. Он с готовностью выбрал программу специальной подготовки, зная, что это приведет его к поставленной цели. 

Возможно, дело было в том, что Джим находился далеко от дома, и смена обстановки и окружения благотворно повлияла на него, потому что он стал общаться с сослуживцами, находя их совсем не плохими ребятами. Служба, конечно, выжимала из них все соки, и зачастую они просто падали в кровать, не в силах вести какие-либо разговоры. С отчаянием понимали, что впереди всего лишь шесть часов сна, и этого времени катастрофически мало для того, чтобы действительно восполнить все потраченные на тренировках силы. Они работали на износ, и порой самодурство высшего командного состава поражало солдат, в этом была вся армия, и Джим решил пройти все до конца, потому что знал, что отец бы им гордился. 

Наряды, кроссы, все это было пройдено на отлично. Джим не роптал, относился с юмором к произволу и провокациям, дрался, если приходилось. Или сам затевал драки, потому что агрессии нужен был выход, а они все были на нервах, находясь второй год в такой обстановке – и за это проводил часы на гауптвахте. 

Из всей роты он больше всего симпатизировал Мэтту Деккеру, и именно с ним Джим проводил большую часть свободного времени, которого было не очень-то много. У них нашлись общие интересы, им было над чем посмеяться, ну и еще Мэтт не требовал доверия, потому что сам не доверял. Они оба походили на диких зверей, которые грелись у одного костра. Джим чувствовал в нем лживость, недалекость и двуличие, как чувствуют нотки испортившегося продукта за маскирующими неприятный запах ароматизаторами. Это его устраивало – так он был готов ко всякого рода неожиданностям. Что находил в нем Мэтт – Джим не знал. 

Они оба оказались среди тех, кого через два месяца направили в Ирак. 

На общем построении войск Джима ожидал сюрприз, потому что уж кого-кого, но этого человека он тем более не ожидал увидеть на этом огромном плацу. Их рота маршировала, проходя мимо других рот из разных родов войск страны, и Джим чуть не сбился с шага, заметив ее. 

Гейла выглядела сурово и окончательно растеряла остатки женственности, которые были в ней еще два года назад, когда они попрощались. За плечами девушки был тяжелый рюкзак – Джим знал, что женщинам в армии нет поблажек, и спрашивали с них так же, как и с мужчин – но Гейла стояла с прямой спиной, и ничто в ее облике не могло сказать, что с ней что-то не так. Джим не сразу сообразил, что в образе в его памяти не совпало с этим образом девушки, и когда до него все-таки дошло, он почувствовал, что его внутренности будто сжал огромный кулак – такая тоска по прежним временам его накрыла. Гейла остригла волосы, и теперь на ее голове вместо гривы пусть и зеленых, но таких привычных волос был короткий светлый ежик. 

Она смотрела вперед, не замечая ничего вокруг, и взгляд ее был совершенно пустым, но Джим знал, что это лишь иллюзия. На самом деле Гейла была готова сорваться по первому же слову командира и приступить к выполнению его приказов – так же, как и Джим. Они все были очень похожи на хорошо натренированных собак, которые отлично умели исполнять команды. Только им предстояло носить не палки и тапочки, а оружие – им скоро придется защищать честь страны, убивать врагов, и Джим был к этому готов. Отец бы им гордился. 

Гейла не заметила его. 

Их рота прошла мимо, дошла до своего участка на плацу, и Джим, отдав честь, вытянулся по струнке, как и все его сослуживцы. Рюкзак оттягивал плечи, но он уже привык к этой тяжести. Карабин М4 висел за спиной, надежно прикрепленный к рюкзаку, и одно еего наличие прожигало в Джиме дыру. Он не мог понять толком, что же чувствовал: то ли он хотел избавиться от оружия и никогда больше не брать его в руки, то ли — немедленно приступить к исполнению своего долга. Одно было верно: он не мог стоять на месте. Тело требовало движения, мысли неслись вскачь, и перед глазами проплывали разные картинки. Он видел то, как играет в настольный хоккей с кем-то и открыто смеется, то, как бьет витрины и колотит окна в зданиях, то, как чья-то рука мягко, но уверенно направляет его неумелые пальцы, и ручка на бумаге оставляет ровный след. 

Джим сжал челюсти, пытаясь взять себя под контроль, потому что эти воспоминания сейчас были лишними. Они вообще не нужны, и, наверное, было бы лучше, если бы он не заметил Гейлу, потому что, похоже, это именно из-за нее память Джима решила сыграть с ним такую злую шутку и поднять со дна все то, что следовало забыть навсегда. Ил воспоминаний взметнулся в его сознании, и оно помутилось, как мутнеет вода грязного пруда, если ее потревожить. 

\- …перед вами стоит цель, - ворвался в его мозг голос какой-то важной армейской шишки. Джим не видел, кто там стоял на трибуне и горланил в микрофон, да так, что голова разрывалась. Солнце начинало припекать, под каской было нестерпимо жарко. Если бы Джим сейчас смог добраться до своей макушки, покрытой тослтым слоев кевлара, наверняка она бы пылала огнем. 

\- … щитить честь своей страны и не позволить врагам насмехаться над нашей великой Америкой, - в ответ на это солдаты вскинули руки и прокричали «Ура!». Поднялся оглушительный шум, пространство словно взорвалось от эмоций и выражения восторга. Говоривший на трибуне одобрительно кивнул – Джим увидел, как качнулась его голова – и тот наверняка довольно улыбнулся, но со своего места Джим не мог разглядеть – трибуна находилась слишком далеко, чтобы можно было распознать мимику.

Это походило на какой-то цирк, и точно не хватало проповедника с его благословением, чтобы поддержать боевой дух солдат, которые отправлялись на войну. Сзади раздался шепот, и Джим чуть наклонился назад, чтобы разобрать, что ему говорил Мэтт:

\- Классно заливает, а? – и тихо рассмеялся. Джим хотел было присоединиться, но вспомнил, что ему нельзя даже улыбнуться – он стоял в первой линии, у всех на виду. Маловероятно, что его кто-то заметит, потому что тут полно воинов, но если бы такое все же случилось, то по шапке получил бы сначала их сержант, потом вся их рота, а потом и он сам. Поэтому Джим коротко кивнул и снова услышал тихий смех. Дыхание Мэтта, при смехе неровно выходящее из его рта, коснулось шеи Джима, и по его телу побежали мурашки, волоски поднялись, и его передернуло.   
Да уж, заливал говоривший действительно классно. 

Джим захотел снова увидеть Гейлу, но было бессмысленно пытаться сделать это сейчас, потому что они все стояли на одной линии, и девушка даже не подозревала, что он находился там же, поэтому вряд ли как-то обозначила себя, чтобы Джим мог заметить ее. 

***

Война – это страшно. Это разрушенные здания с пятнами крови и брызгами разлетевшихся по стенам мозгов и внутренностей. Это свистящие пули – в ночи или в тишине дня, когда вроде бы наступила пауза в перестрелке. И каждый такой тихий пронзительный свист обязательно уносил чью-то жизнь, потому что снайперы у арабов были очень меткими. Джим довольно быстро наловчился прятаться за любым выступом, потому что именно здесь, в Ираке, понял, что совсем не хотел терять свою жизнь, какой бы бездарной она до этого ни была. 

Учения, кроссы, испытания на полигонах – казалось, что всего этого и не было вовсе, потому что, только оказавшись на поле битвы, солдаты осознали, что их ждало. Им пришлось всему учиться заново, и правила безопасности, отработанные на ура во время службы, здесь не действовали — в этом хаосе было невозможно следовать вообще каким-либо инструкциям. Но те, кто им не следовал - погибал. 

И Джим не мог определиться, что же шокировало его больше – как вокруг свистели пули и взрывались снаряды, принося людям боль и смерть, или в каких чудовищ превратились его сослуживцы, когда поняли, что никто не контролировал их, и можно предаться безумствам и отпустить свою ярость на волю. Они творили с пленными, а порой и с мирными жителями все, что было угодно их беснующимся душам. 

Первые полгода тянулись очень долго, бесконечно, но потом он не мог вспомнить, что же происходило во все те месяцы. Все казалось то ли сном, то ли бредом сумасшедшего, и Джим не хотел думать о том, что пришел туда сам. Что он хотел доказать? Кому? Себе ли? Матери? Сейчас он уже начинал понимать, что Джордж вряд ли бы гордился сыном за то, что тот отводил глаза, когда солдаты вокруг свирепствовали и издевались над людьми, которые никак не могли сопротивляться тем, у кого в руках было оружие. Джим был бесправен, и ненавидел себя за это. Наверное, в начале второго месяца, он вступился за пленных, но те, с кем он шел бок о бок с самого первого дня службы, скрутили его и надавали по ребрам, чтобы не мешал. И Джим запомнил это злое, переполненное неконтролируемой ненавистью шипение в затылок, когда он, окровавленный, лежал, уткнувшись носом в грязный песок: «Ты не знаешь, что они делают с нашими». 

Знаю, хотел сказать Джим, знаю, но это не повод им уподобляться. Но его не услышали. 

Сон Джима закончился, когда по рации нервно и очень быстро, срывающимся голосом, какой-то сержант – Джим не запомнил – сообщил командиру их отряда, что на месте высадки отряда «Фаррагут» была засада, и солдат расстреляли, едва они ступили на землю. От вертолета тоже ничего не осталось, но Джима это уже мало волновало, потому что главным в ту минуту – да и последующие месяцы – стало то, что Гейлы больше не было. 

Это война, думал он. На войне люди погибают, причем стремительно и нелепо. А главное, что совершенно ни за что. Что там говорил тот мужик на трибуне тогда, перед отправкой в Ирак? Что они должны защищать честь страны, так? А кто же будет защищать их самих, а? 

Гейла погибла. Гейла, подруга и практически сестра, разделявшая его взгляды на мир и безоговорочно поддерживавшая все его идеи и замыслы, чего бы они ни касались. Грубая, но правдивая, она никогда не врала, не видя во лжи никакого смысла. Она говорила, что может позволить себе честность, потому что ей не перед кем выпендриваться и ходить на задних лапках, и презрительно сплевывала при виде лицемерия и подобострастия. В ее глазах не было света, там была лишь боль от предательства матери, которая ничего не замечала, занятая работой. Но она никогда не жаловалась, также не видя в этом смысла, потому что тогда, в самом начале, никто не пришел на помощь, а потом она научилась со всем справляться самостоятельно.  
Как будто то, что Гейла была пусть и не рядом, но жива, давало Джиму силы на борьбу с собой и миром. Когда ее не стало, в нем словно рухнула стена, и все ощущения ломанулись внутрь него, снося блоки и измельчая их в пыль. Реальность обрушилась на него моментально, и было похоже, что все мерзкое вокруг злорадствовало и стремилось забраться в самые потайные местечки его сознания, прежде закрытого от подобного. 

На Джима вновь накатила боль от смерти отца, отчаяние и ощущение собственной неполноценности из-за того, что неполноценной была его семья с вечно рыдающей матерью и сбегающим из дома старшим братом. Вспомнился маленький мальчик со странной стрижкой и внимательным взглядом, мальчик, который долгие два года был Вселенной Джима, и будто унес ее, украл или вообще уничтожил, когда пропал. Давно же было, Господи, они же совсем мелкие тогда были, это же несерьезно, мать вашу. Мальчишка, какой-то мальчишка почти десять лет назад – не могло это сломать жизнь никому на свете, но Джиму, кажется, сломало. А теперь еще и Гейла. 

Последняя капля в чашу его терпения опустилась практически накануне окончания срока его контракта, когда Мэтт Деккер после долгого отсутствия вернулся в лагерь, осоловевший как мартовский кот. Глаза его лихорадочно и пьяно блестели, и Джим скорее бы подумал, что приятель болен. Его оглушило то, что ему, блаженно и грязно улыбаясь, рассказал Деккер:

\- Поймал тут одну… в доме на краю города целая семейка, и одна там такая, м-м-м, - он улыбнулся, а Джиму стало противно. Еле подавив желание вколотить нос в это мерзкое осклабившееся лицо, он отвернулся. – Тряпки пестрые, лицо грязное, но глаза-а… - протянул Деккер мечтательно, не замечая реакции Джима. – Я ее пальцем поманил, она вся сжалась, а я завелся, на гражданке так не заводился, веришь? И так нравилось мне, что она ничего сделать не может… - он облизнулся. 

– Брат ее, или кто там он ей, похер мне, в общем, бросился на меня, а я его подстрелил. Девка испугалась и ко мне пошла, и я ее прям за углом и оприходовал. Она так кричала, - Деккер просто млел от своих воспоминаний. Джим припомнил и крики, прозвучавшие совсем недавно, но вроде бы далековато отсюда, и выстрел. Джим думал, что это был предупреждающий, и ведь в каком-то смысле он не ошибся. – Цыгане. Тьфу, бля, - Мэтт сплюнул. А у Джима сорвало крышу и потемнело в глазах. Он бросился на Деккера, от всей души вмазал ему и по яйцам, и по голове, и по всему, до чего мог достать – лишь бы этой твари было больно. Поймав себя на желании оторвать к чертям его член, он и не подумал остановиться, еще больше распаляясь. Он бил за всех, кого насиловали в плену, он бил за смерть Гейлы, потому что если бы не было таких ублюдков, никто не стал бы начинать войну, и она осталась бы жива, он бил за ту девочку, которую эта мразь изнасиловала, будучи уверенной, что имеет на это все права. Проклятая, гребаная безнаказанность, как же Джиму хотелось, чтобы сейчас, в один миг сдохли все, кто начал эту войну и отправил на нее умирать молодых ребят, превращая их в диких зверей. 

«Цыгане, значит», - крутилось в голове. - «Сдохни, сука». 

Костяшки пальцев, давно уже сбитые, теперь кровоточили, расколоченные о лицо Деккера, которого Джим в этот самый момент люто ненавидел. И если бы на них не набросились, растаскивая в стороны, он бы забил его до смерти. 

\- Ты мразь! - орал Джим, елозя ногами по песку, когда парни из его отряда тащили его волоком прочь от едва шевелившейся кучи, прежде бывшей его приятелем. – Ты мразь, Деккер, ты сука! 

Вскоре пожар в его груди поутих. Сбросив с себя чужие руки, Джим неровным шагом прошел мимо настороженных солдат, проводивших его внимательным взглядом, готовых вот-вот перехватить его, если бы он рванул в медкорпус закончить начатое. Но он и не думал об этом. Запинаясь, он месил тяжелыми ботинками песок и шел туда, куда его вела невидимая нить. 

«На краю города»,- думал он. – «Дом на краю города». 

Ночь была лунная, и Джим нехило так подставлялся, когда вот так, не таясь, шел по улице города. В темных углах тут и там чудились стволы автоматов, в бликах осколков, все еще торчащих в некоторых оконных рамах, чудились злобные оскалы арабов, в стрекоте сверчков – щелчки передергиваемых затворов. Если бы его сейчас расстреляли, то все бы кончилось, и этот зуд в груди, снедавший его вот уже десять лет, тоже прекратился бы навсегда. Можно было бы расслабиться, повалиться на песок и, если бы попали не в голову и не вынесли мозги сразу же, медленно истекать кровью, представляя покой, который его наконец-то ждет. 

Что-то пронеслось мимо уха, и Джим в ужасе отскочил в сторону – к стене разрушенного двухэтажного дома, в котором больше никто не будет жить. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, в ушах стоял шум, и Джим сжал челюсти, чтобы не дать себе расклеиться, потому что паника накрывала с головой, и он чувствовал, как похолодела кровь в жилах, потому что смерть была как никогда близко. 

_Что может быть ужаснее, чем умереть в темноте загнанной в угол крысой, на чужой земле, так и не попрощавшись с матерью?  
Ты же только что рассуждал о том, как это прекрасно – умереть от пули врага, наконец-то оставить это болото, которое глупцы осмеливались называть жизнью, так что же случилось с тобой, Джеймс Кирк, где ты теперь? Неужели это твое сердце бьется так испуганно в теле, замершем у изрешеченной выстрелами стены? Неужели ты тоже смог оценить жизнь, которую ты называешь болотом, и испугаться смерти, что прошла в шаге от тебя? _

Гейла бы плюнула ему в лицо, если бы узнала, о чем он только что думал. Гейла – девочка, девушка, которая за свои двадцать лет пережила столько, что его драма кажется глупостью. Она тоже потеряла отца, долгое время терпела насилие отчима, который пользовал ее вместо матери, вечно валившейся с ног. И молчала, и жила, и ждала того же от Джима, не озвучивая, но – требуя. 

Второй пули не было слишком долго, и Джим не знал, считать это хорошим знаком или нет. Кто мог бы в него выстрелить? Или враги, что и так было понятно, или свои, оскорбленные в лучших чувствах, когда он избил Деккера за то, что делали американские солдаты. Если это все-таки были свои, то единственный выстрел мог быть просто предупреждающим, намекающим на то, что Джиму не стоит вмешиваться в творящийся вокруг беспредел. Но как?! Как было не вмешиваться, когда бравые воины великой армии США – так, кажется, говорил на трибуне тот генерал или кто он там? – превращались в садистов и убийц? Джиму и так не было прощения за то, что он молчал целый год, закрывая глаза на издевательства над беспомощными людьми, которые не сумели вовремя сбежать. 

Если это свои, то им было бы проще убить его, потому что, пока он жив, оставался риск разоблачения. Контракт Джима заканчивался, и, когда он окажется дома, что ему помешает раскрыть глаза прессе на то, что творится в их армии? Хотя сам Джим думал, что тем все прекрасно известно, потому что нельзя не замечать, как сурово, а порой и очень жестоко обращаются с курсантами и сколько унижения им приходилось испытывать за полтора или два года измывательств на службе.

Кто бы это ни был, Джим в любом случае поставил его в затруднительное положение, когда отскочил в черноту тени – в него стало невозможно прицелиться, и пришлось бы стрелять наугад, а это означало лишний шум и напрасную трату патронов. Как бы там ни было, ни одна из сторон не могла сейчас себе этого позволить. 

Они никогда не снимали бронежилет, но каску Джим не надел. Вообще-то было запрещено ходить без нее, потому что шальная пуля могла в любой момент оборвать жизнь, что и случилось в первые же дни с теми, кто не соблюдал основные правила безопасности. Джим продержался здесь год, но пять минут назад, ведомый эмоциями, которые заглушили трезвый голос разума, он с открытой головой выскочил из лагеря, подставившись тем самым под пулю снайпера.

Луна зашла за облако, и стало совершенно темно. Джим решил воспользоваться случаем и уже сделал было шаг в сторону окраины – туда его что-то тянуло гораздо сильнее, чем вопил инстинкт самосохранения – как вдруг что-то снова пролетело мимо уха. Джим отшатнулся, больно стукнувшись головой о камень стены, и услышал тихое низкое жужжание. Когда до него дошло, что он принял за пулю и что он посчитал своей смертью, его разобрал неудержимый хохот. 

Его до ужаса напугал жук. Жук, такой же, как тот, что сейчас сел на рукав, такой же отвратительный и мерзкий. Но невероятно прекрасный потому, что он – всего лишь насекомое, а никакая не пуля. 

О Господи, это был всего лишь жук. 

Джим успел столько всего почувствовать, столько мыслей пронеслось в его голове за эти несколько бесконечных минут, сколько, вероятно, не испытывал и не думал уже давно, послушно следуя за командиром и стреляя во врагов по его приказу. 

Это правда все происходило с ним? Вот все эти годы? Это правда был он, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк?


	10. Chapter 10

Он сразу понял, что Деккер говорил именно про этот дом. Здание было такое же, как и все вокруг, с разбитыми окнами и осколками в рамах, луна даже осветила темные потеки на остром стекле – кровь. Джим впитывал все, что видел, запечатлевая образ у себя в сердце. Ничего более душераздирающего ему, казалось, до сих пор не встречалось: если приглядеться, а не отводить взгляд после первой же секунды наблюдения, можно было заметить внутри еле видное мерцание света. Оранжевые отблески, пляшущие по стенам – то ли слабый костер, то ли единственная свеча – и голые, практически уничтоженные стены двухэтажного здания. Из окна второго этажа свисала ткань, и было непонятно, что это – простыня или одежда, но темное пятно выделялось на светлой стене грубой заплаткой, хотя очевидно ничего не закрывало. 

И в этом доме кто-то жил. В разоренном, разбитом, разворованном городе, без еды – жил. За сотню метров отсюда стоял лагерь врагов этих людей, но им было некуда податься, и они вынуждены были остаться под боком тех, кто вторгся в их страну. 

Джим не знал, зачем пришел сюда. Тут было совершено преступление, за которое насильнику ничего не будет, хотя дома ему светил бы немаленький штраф и приличный срок, и это было бы вполне заслуженно. Но здесь – здесь Деккер был волен творить что угодно, демонстрируя гнилость своей натуры. Джим с трудом подавил приступ ярости, которая всколыхнулась в нем, снова практически оглушив, и решительно пошел к дому. 

Двери не было. Он вошел внутрь и, поддавшись чутью, повернул налево, верно определив коридор, ведший в жилое помещение. Вход в него был занавешен грубой тканью, которая подсвечивалась по бокам источником света, и Джим замер. За тканью была тишина, и только потрескивали дрова – значит, не свеча, а костерок. Там точно должны были быть люди, хотя бы один человек, которому пришлось следить за огнем, сейчас слишком ценным, чтобы позволять ему просто так затухать. По словам Деккера, здесь проживала цыганская семья, и вдруг Джима как ударило что-то – так резко пришло озарение, что он сам, добровольно пришел к тем, кто славился агрессивностью и мстительностью. И, конечно же, непредсказуемостью. Цыгане наверняка решат, что он – следующий солдат, который посчитал себя вправе воспользоваться девушкой. Она должна быть отомщена. Выходило, что он все равно рисковал жизнью, даже намного сильнее и больше, чем на улице, ведь цыганам сейчас ничего не стоило пырнуть его ножом — огнестрельного оружия у них точно не было, иначе Деккеру было не выжить. А спрятать труп где-нибудь, где его никогда не смогла бы найти великая армия США, было вообще проще простого. Если вообще его стали бы искать, потому что вряд ли он был так уж ценен. 

Но зачем-то он сюда пришел, так? Если ему суждено умереть здесь, на этом грязном полу, значит, так оно и случится, только Джим совсем не собирался прощаться с жизнью и точно знал, что, что бы его здесь ни ждало сегодня, он однозначно поборется за свое дальнейшее существование.   
В его бок уперлось что-то острое, - камуфляж, конечно, защищал, но острота предмета все равно ощущалась – и Джим дернулся, порываясь уклониться от опасности и сбежать к чертовой матери, потому что это уже совсем не игрушки, но в другой бок тоже уперлось что-то острое.   
Его поймали. 

Джима грубо втолкнули в комнату, и после темноты своеобразной прихожей яркий свет костерка ослепил его. Джим запнулся обо что-то на полу и рухнул как подкошенный, угодив носом во нечто теплое. Это теплое моментально исчезло, едва только нос Джима с ним соприкоснулся. Он поднял голову и увидел распахнутые в ужасе глаза, темные и блестящие, как спелые маслины. Лицо девушки было заплаканным, слезы оставили светлые дорожки на грязных щеках, она скукожилась на какой-то куче тряпья и поджала под себя ноги, не контролируемо вытирая левую стопу, и Джим понял, что именно ее и коснулся носом, когда упал. Эта брезгливость неприятно царапнула внутри, но сейчас все было справедливо и заслуженно, потому что эта девушка – именно та, над кем надругался Деккер. Стыд за то, что Джим был представителем той же стороны, которая принесла ей боль, опалил его щеки. 

За спиной зазвучал низкий голос, но Джим не знал арабского, за исключением нескольких слов, поэтому всем, что он разобрал, было: «ты», «война», «нельзя». Мужчина говорил быстро-быстро, так что при всем желании Джим не смог ничего больше уловить в его речи. Кто-то пнул его под ребра, и бок пронзило резкой болью, а через некоторое время место удара болезненно запульсировало, но неприятные ощущения постепенно стали спадать. Его никто не трогал. За его спиной начался активный разговор, то и дело переходивший на повышенные тона и после выразительного шиканья снова угасавший до шепота. После очередного крика тот, кто не сдерживался, со всей дури шибанул Джима по голове, и он свернулся на полу, закрывая пострадавшее место руками — снова ожидая удара. Раздался гневный окрик, и все вдруг стихло. Джим не шевелился, но, так как ничего не происходило, он осторожно поднял голову, которую тут же пронзила боль, молнией стрельнув между висков, и огляделся. 

Над ним стояли двое мужчин. Из-за грязи на их лицах возраста было не разобрать, но один из них выглядел агрессивнее и смотрел на Джима очень и очень зло. Тот чувствовал себя совершенно безоружным — под прицелом.

Складывалось впечатление, что если бы не второй мужчина, то этот бы давно уже положил конец скитаниям Джима на этой грешной земле.   
И тут что-то его подтолкнуло. В мыслях промелькнули воспоминания, которые он старательно выкорчевывал из себя, и ладонь, пусть и с трудом, но изобразила жест, которому Джима научили много лет назад.

\- Долгих лет жизни и процветания, - сказал он и закашлялся, потому что взметнувшаяся недавно пыль еще не осела и попала ему в горло. Тишина вокруг почти звенела, но на этот раз – он чувствовал – не от враждебности. 

\- Английский, - вдруг произнес спокойный мужчина и посмотрел на второго, выглядящего уже не так агрессивно. Тот настороженно наблюдал за Джимом, который, пораженный прострелившей головной болью, скорчился на полу. Если бы он мог сейчас думать о чем-то еще, кроме того, что между его висков кто-то яростно стучал на барабанах и мерзко пиликал на скрипке, и все это было больно, больно, чертовски больно, то Джим мог бы решить, что спокойный мужчина намного старше другого. 

Опять послышался арабский, а Джим зажмурился. До его лица кто-то дотронулся влажной прохладной тканью, и он благодарно вздохнул, не торопясь открывать глаза, потому что иллюзия заботы – а ему точно сейчас все казалось – обязательно пропала бы. Но ощущение холодка никуда не исчезало, и Джим все-таки посмотрел на того, кто был так добр к нему – незаслуженно, в общем-то. 

Это была та самая девушка, и она сейчас не сводила с него внимательного и настороженного взгляда, готовая вот-вот сорваться и умчаться в другой конец комнаты, если Джим дернется в ее сторону. Уже то, что она подошла к американскому солдату, говорило о ее великодушии и верности Сураку – это имя тоже всплыло в памяти. 

Джим догадался, что эти цыгане – вулканцы (это слово отдалось в нем горьким эхом) и это значило, что ему ничего не грозит, потому что насилие противоречило их философии и основным принципам основателя Пути Вулканца. Джим знал что-то еще, но сейчас не мог и не хотел вдаваться в подробности и вытаскивать на поверхность всё. За последние двадцать минут он и так слишком много вспомнил. А уж сколько он вспомнил за весь этот год – просто уму непостижимо. 

Девушка неуверенно сложила ладонь в знакомом Джиму жесте, и сердце пропустило удар. Было видно, что она удивлена тем, что враг знал их Жест, и рука ее мелко дрожала, но, как и следовало вулканке, на лице ее не отразилось ни одной эмоции. Девушка была молода, и Джим ни за что бы не подумал, что после пережитого можно быть настолько спокойной. Девушка поражала его своими глазами, за которыми, он знал, бушевал огонь душевной муки. Желто-оранжевые отблески пламени танцевали в темноте ее зрачков, и Джиму на миг показалось, что он не среди людей – среди демонов. 

Она сказала короткую фразу, и Джим догадался, что именно было ею произнесено: «Долгих лет жизни и процветания», только на арабском, и прозвучало это очень красиво. Джим недоверчиво и напряженно улыбнулся, но все равно почувствовал, как с души его будто камень упал – его приняли, и среди этих людей ему ничего не грозило. И он отдавал себе отчет, что ему невероятно повезло с тем, что эти цыгане – вулканцы. Будь они обычными представителями своего народа, Джим был бы уже мертв. 

Сверху донеслось какое-то бормотание, и Джим повернул голову, втайне ожидая, что головная боль снова даст о себе знать, но ничего подобного не случилось. Нет, боль никуда не ушла, но она утихла. Джим чувствовал ее, и был уверен, что причиной успокоения пульсации между висков стала влажная прохладная ткань, та самая, что сейчас он прижимал ко лбу. 

\- Английский, - повторил тот, что постарше. Джим не понял, что он хотел этим сказать, но потом сообразил, что цыгане не знали его языка, и поэтому так же, как и он, не знали, что им с этим делать. Мужчина показал два пальца, повторил еще раз «Английский» и кивнул на девушку и куда-то в угол, где на тряпках, как, приглядевшись, увидел Джим, лежал человек. Если до этого он никак не проявил себя, значит, с ним было что-то не в порядке, потому что вон как все обитатели дома переполошились, когда обнаружили Джима здесь.

Два человека говорят по-английски, подумал он. Два человека – девушка и тот, кто болен. 

Мужчина что-то сказал по-арабски, и Джим повернул голову к нему, но увидел, что тот смотрит на девушку. 

\- Шанита, - еще раз строго произнес мужчина, и Джим догадался, что это ее имя. Шанита. 

Она перевела взгляд на него и, вглядевшись в его лицо, решилась: 

\- Где ты знать та’ал? 

«Та’ал – жест, которым последователи Сурака приветствуют друг друга, и делается он так… нет, давай я покажу еще раз… Не переживай, у тебя обязательно получится». 

В горле пересохло, и, когда Джим собрался ответить, он закашлялся. В груди сдавило будто тисками, а головная боль усилилась. 

\- Я, - он сделал паузу, подбирая верные и простые слова, - я знаю… то есть, скорее, знал одного человека, который научил меня ему и рассказал о вашей культуре, - он сглотнул. Говорить о том, о чем не мог даже думать, было тяжело. 

Цыгане слушали его внимательно, хотя точно не понимали ни слова, и так же внимательно выслушали перевод Шаниты. 

\- А что он случиться? – перевела она вопрос, заданный старшим мужчиной. 

Что на это можно ответить? «Он бросил меня»? «Он ушел»? «Он как будто умер»? 

\- Мы… перестали общаться, - после недолгого молчания Джим все-таки ответил правду, пусть и очень отдаленную. И по тому, как переглянулись цыгане, понял, что сморозил какую-то несусветную глупость. 

\- Почему? – после бурного обсуждения на арабском Шанита все-таки выбрала, какой вопрос задать. Джим ожидал, что это будет чуть ли не тирада на пять минут, но девушка произнесла лишь одно слово. Впрочем, это был отличный выбор, если ее целью было ввести Джима в полный ступор, потому что все его естество сопротивлялось тому, чтобы отвечать на этот вопрос. Потому что ему будет больно. 

Но в то же время он не мог не ответить, пусть происходящее и казалось ему чуть ли не бредом – может быть, его слишком сильно ударили по голове, и он скоро умрет, а это на самом деле просто бред сумасшедшего? Может, Джим наконец-то сошел с ума, и у него все стало хорошо? Может, он уже давно в психушке, а? 

Потому что это слишком нереально – получать сеанс психоанализа в Ираке, мать твою. У незнакомых, мать твою, людей, у цыган. В присутствии девушки, которую изнасиловал его сослуживец час назад. 

Кажется, над ним кто-то издевался. 

\- Я не хочу об этом говорить.

\- Почему? – это был неудобный вопрос, потому что Джим не мог понять, к чему он относится: к тому, что он не хотел отвечать, и Шанита спрашивала о причине его нежелания, или же девушка просто настаивала на том, чтобы он рассказал, почему же они с ним не общаются. 

\- Он… покинул меня. – «Предал, предал, предал!» вертелось на языке, и Джиму стоило немалых усилий не ответить так. Он подумал, что не стоит так отзываться об их собрате, но только Спок все равно оставил его. Джим все это время признавал свою вину перед ним, но Спок был виноват не меньше, это он сбежал в никуда. И исчез. – Покинул. 

\- Он не мог тебя оставлять. Вулканцы не оставлять т’хи’ла. 

Это прозвучало так уверенно, убежденно, как если бы она сказала, что солнце светит днем, а луна – ночью. 

Джим не мог ей не поверить и поверить тоже не мог. 

\- Это значит, что он не вулканец, - хохотнул он. – Ну или что я не… это самое слово. Т’хи’ла, или как там ты сказала. 

Шанита покачала головой и спокойно произнесла:

\- Не вулканец не смог бы сказать о вулканцах, вулканец не смог бы сказать не т’хи’ла.

Да сколько можно это все продолжать? Эти загадки, ребусы, неправильный ответ на которые оправдывал Джима, а правильный – вызывал в нем чувство вины, хотя он-то точно не был виноват в том, что тогда случилось. Все таки это не он заставил себя поехать в лагерь, это была мама, а родители всегда имели власть над детьми, так положено. И, тем не менее, он отбивался, как мог, и он не пророк, в конце концов, чтобы предвидеть беду. Это Спок уехал, хотя, если посмотреть честно, Спок тоже было ребенком, и вряд ли мог сам куда-либо уехать, его увез отец. Сопротивляться родителям, тем более такому отцу, как Сарэк, нельзя. А Спок всегда его уважал и слушался. 

Они со Споком, получается, оба стали заложниками обстоятельств. Жаль только, что Джим этого не понял, когда был младше, и его кидало то в болото собственной вины, то в омут предательства друга.

Джим рассмеялся над своими мыслями, и смех его был громким, но лживым. Цыгане молчали. Джим снова вспомнил, что его привело сюда, и стыд затопил его, потому что это ненормально – разбираться в себе в присутствии изнасилованного человека и его семьи. За это он вину чувствовал, и принимал – за то, что оказался непосредственным участником событий, которые в итоге привели к тому, что случилось с Шанитой. 

\- Я не буду больна, - вдруг сказала она. Джим вскинул голову и посмотрел на мужчин, которые не сводили взглядов с девушки, перевел глаза на нее и понял, что Шанита сказала это лично ему, по собственному желанию. – То, что случиться, то, что ты переживать из-за солдат твоя армия – пройдет.   
Это было произнесено совсем без эмоций, Джим отвык от такого. И было что-то родное, царапающее в этом видимом отсутствии чувств. 

Джим молчал. Его разрывали тысячи мыслей, он не знал, за какую хвататься, и поэтому ничего не говорил, слушая. Шанита смотрела на него своими черными глазами, и взгляд ее напоминал Джиму взгляд других глаз, карих, внимательных и пронзающих не хуже стрелы. 

Наступила напряженная тишина. 

В углу кто-то шевельнулся и застонал, и Джим вздрогнул от неожиданности и позорного испуга. Но он быстро вспомнил о человеке, который был болен и лежал на разбитой кровати как раз в той части комнаты. 

\- Что с ним? – Джим и не думал переводить тему, но вопрос сам слетел с языка. 

\- Рана. Пуля. Солдат. – Шанита вроде бы и не изменилась в лице, но между ней и Джимом словно выросла стеклянная стена. 

\- Могу я… Посмотреть на него? Я могу помочь.

Девушка, погодя пару секунд, задала этот вопрос мужчинам, посмотрела на Джима и кивнула. Он встал на ноги, пошатнувшись от резкого и сильного головокружения, и комната поплыла перед глазами, пойдя неприятной рябью, и сделал несколько шагов к кровати.

Плечо мальчика – а это был мальчик, которому на вид было не больше десяти лет – кто-то из цыган перетянул окровавленной тряпкой непонятного цвета. Джим осторожно снял ее, про себя ужаснувшись темной крови, выступившей из раны. То, что мальчик дышал, было хорошим знаком – легкие не были задеты. При таком ранении попасть именно в них было проще простого, и тогда бы ребенок точно не выжил. В этой комнате не было ничего необходимого для оказания первой помощи, и Джим с готовностью достал из своего набора медикаментов все необходимое: бинты, антибиотики, обеззараживающие средства. 

Минимальный комплект лекарств и прочих медицинских средств, пристегнутый к предплечью, был у каждого солдата. Снимать его категорически запрещалось, как и каску, жетон, которые Джим оставил в лагере, грубо нарушив приказ командования. 

В самом начале службы, на предварительных курсах, помимо военной подготовки им читали и лекции о первой помощи пострадавшим. Практических занятий было слишком мало, но Джим сумел взять из уроков медицины все, что только возможно. 

Он аккуратно приподнял мальчика и, еле-еле дотронувшись до его спины, почувствовал горячую влагу. Посмотрел на свою руку и увидел, что она в крови, и это тоже было хорошо – значит, пуля прошла навылет, а это намного упрощало дело.

Джим раздел ребенка, чтобы обработать рану, придвинул вату, перекись водорода, таблетки. Попросил воды, и Шанита, прихрамывая, принесла кувшин. Отмыл плечо с обеих сторон, залил перекисью — мальчик жалобно хныкал и дергался из последних сил, когда пена шипела в открытой ране. Кирк знал, как больно ему было.

Наложил тугую повязку, чтобы прекратить кровотечение, и помог мальчику выпить антибиотики. И неожиданно для себя произнес:

\- Я хочу помогать людям. – И замер, оглушенный своими же словами. Шанита, кажется, совсем не удивилась.

\- Тогда что ты тут делать? – она задала правильный вопрос. Джим сначала хотел съязвить, что как раз-таки помогает ее брату или кто он там ей, но вдруг понял, о чем именно она его спросила. 

\- Я не знаю, - после паузы сказал он. И правда – что он делал на войне? – Ему надо в больницу. Повязку потребуется сменить через двенадцать часов, а вот эту таблетку, - Джим показал лекарство и положил его на покосившуюся тумбочку рядом с кроватью, - ему нужно будет дать через четыре часа. Я не могу так долго отсутствовать, - сказал он и осекся, вспомнив вдруг со всей ясностью, кем он был и где находился. 

\- Мы уезжать сегодня, - тихо проговорила Шанита. – Рамир поправится, когда мы уехать из города. Отец и Лайош искали, как это сделать, поэтому их не было, когда… - она замолкла. – Но скоро мы уезжать отсюда. 

Джим выдохнул. Ему было радостно это слышать, потому что он не хотел, чтобы с этими людьми что-то случилось. Им правда было бы лучше покинуть этот город как можно скорее. 

\- Вам нужна моя помощь? – он не мог помочь без ущерба для себя, но был готов пойти на это.

Шанита покачала головой. Она тоже это понимала. Джим был благодарен ей, но все равно считал, что остался должен этим людям за тот сомнительный мир, что они сумели поселить в его душе. Сейчас его разум не напоминал выжженную пустыню с красным небом, сейчас в нем царила благодатная ночь, обещавшая скорый и долгожданный рассвет.


	11. Chapter 11

Вайнона встретила его со слезами на глазах. Она бросилась ему на шею, прижала к себе, поражаясь тому, каким он стал, не узнавая своего сына в этом мужчине. Его не было дома три года, он пришел с войны, она могла потерять его навсегда. Все случившееся ранее меркло перед тем чувством, которое она испытывала, зная, что ее ребенок подвергается смертельной опасности. 

Она удивлялась тому, каким стал ее Джеймс – спокойнее, молчаливее несомненно. Раньше в каждом его движении прослеживалось невероятной силы напряжение, сейчас же он был умиротворенным и словно вставшим на свой путь – тропу, которая приведет его к самому себе. Испытание войной он прошел с честью, как настоящий мужчина, и Вайнона им гордилась.

На вопрос о Гейле – той зеленоволосой девочке, которая пропала из городка где-то через пару месяцев после Джима, он ответил правду. Вайнона сожалела что та погибла, потому что, как бы она тогда ни ревновала сына к другой девушке, как бы ни обижалась на то, что с ней он общался, а с матерью – нет, за три года она смогла все обдумать и успокоить свою мятущуюся душу. 

Когда Джим вошел в дом, то первым, что он почувствовал, стало присутствие другого мужчины. И вместе с тем запустение, как будто мама здесь и не жила, по крайней мере, полгода. 

\- Джим, - позвала она. – Мне надо тебе кое-что сказать.

Он посмотрел на нее вопросительно, ожидая продолжения.

\- Я… я вышла замуж. 

\- О, - только и смог выдавить Джим, не понимая, что она хотела от него услышать. Что она предала отца и не заслуживала сыновьей любви? Что она воспользовалась случаем и устроила свою личную жизнь, пока сына не было дома? Возможно, раньше он так бы и сказал, но сейчас не видел в этом ни смысла, ни необходимости. Мать сама все понимала, и это не давало ей покоя, иначе она не поспешила бы с разговором. 

\- И как давно?

\- Познакомились на работе, еще когда ты учился в школе, - тихо ответила Вайнона. – Его зовут Фрэнк. 

\- А поженились, когда я ушел в армию? – криво улыбнулся Джим, и Вайнона нахмурилась. 

\- Нет, было не так. Он начал за мной ухаживать с определенными намерениями где-то спустя два месяца после того, как ты ушел служить, а поженились мы через год. Я не хотела, но он настоял. Сказал, что неприлично – так, - она улыбнулась воспоминаниям. Джиму стало противно. Она, конечно, не предавала отца, но… Но было в этом что-то неправильное. Возможно, если бы он сам был знаком с Фрэнком с самого начала, то отнесся бы к браку матери гораздо спокойнее, но сейчас ему казалось, что она, выйдя за другого мужчину, перечеркнула любые связи с Джорджем Кирком. А Джим был его сыном, и это значило, что с ним – тоже. Скорее всего, все действительно было по-другому, но он решил подумать над этим позже. То, что он чувствовал сейчас, не позволило бы ему трезво посмотреть на ситуацию. 

\- Ты здесь не живешь? – он окинул взглядом гостиную, заметив пыль на столике перед диваном. 

\- Нет, - казалось, ей стало неловко. – Я живу с Фрэнком, а этот дом мы решили не продавать, потому что… 

Потому что вдруг я вернусь живым? 

Ничего не получилось. Три года разлуки и армия сделали Джима спокойным и сильным, но отношения с матерью уже было не восстановить. Теперь он знал это наверняка. Сейчас, глядя на нее, он возвращался в те дни, когда гулял по улицам городка вместе с Гейлой, и воспоминания эти были далеко не самыми приятными. 

\- Джим. Ты мой сын, – заметив его отстраненность, сказала Вайнона. Джиму стало интересно – это относилось к нему или она себе напоминала? – И ты ко мне несправедлив. Я тоже человек, я заслужила семейное счастье, я не хочу быть одинокой.

Все это, конечно, правильно. Так и должно быть. Он кивнул, соглашаясь. 

\- А как Сэм? 

\- Женился. Сын у него, Питер. Живут в Александрии. 

Значит, жилплощадью он обеспечен, так?

\- Тебе же этот дом ни к чему? 

Вайнона, не понимая, посмотрела на него. 

\- Продай его. Пожалуйста. Я не буду здесь жить. – Его и правда не очень привлекала перспектива жизни не только в этом доме, но и в этом городке. Он, конечно, научился держать себя в руках и сначала думать, а потом действовать – хотя Джим считал, что это нельзя отнести к нему в полной мере. Но, оказавшись здесь, почувствовав запахи и вдохнув местный воздух, он чувствовал, как прошлое мурашками бежит по его телу, обещая массу неприятных часов. Джиму не хотелось здесь оставаться ни одной лишней минуты. Он рвался вперед, не зная сам, куда его тянуло, но был готов на все, лишь бы не быть в этом месте. Мать он уже увидел, и понял, что стал чужим в ее жизни. Он еще не был готов простить ее или забыть и отпустить то, что принесло ему столько боли. Выход был один – прочь отсюда, прочь, прочь. – Ты просто будешь платить по счетам, а тут приличные суммы набираются. Вряд ли вы с Файном можете себе позволить отсчитывать с каждой зарплаты столько денег.

\- Х-хорошо. Я займусь этим. И его зовут Фрэнк. 

\- Ага. 

\- Ты… Где ты планируешь жить?

\- Не знаю, мам, - слово слетело с языка легко и просто. Вайнона странно посмотрела на него и быстро отвернулась, опустив голову, и плечи ее напряглись. Джим первым делом подумал, что ей не понравилось, что он назвал ее мамой. В конце концов, почти десять лет он обращался к ней не иначе как «ты», избегая обозначения того, что она – его мать. Сначала он не хотел так ее называть, потому что ему иррационально казалось, что так он окажется причастным к тому, что она сделала — будто он даст ей поблажку к прощению. А потом просто не мог себя заставить — отвык. А сейчас, ты посмотри, само сорвалось, словно так и должно было быть. 

\- Может, пока остановишься у нас? – Вайнона посмотрела на сына заблестевшими глазами, в глубине которых серебрилось счастье. Значит, ее не задело то, что он назвал ее мамой. Джим немного помолчал, подыскивая слова, которые не передадут матери его отношение к ее браку и ее новому мужу. Наконец, решился обойтись лаконичным:

\- Я соскучился по Сэму. Я думаю, я поеду к нему.

\- Он знает, что ты вернулся. 

А почему тогда не встретил? 

\- Надеюсь, у него найдется лишняя комната. Хотя я готов спать и на диване, - неловко улыбнулся Джим. Ему было очень непривычно улыбаться матери — он так давно этого не делал. Вайнона не сводила с него взгляда, как будто не могла насмотреться, то и дело пробегая глазами по лицу. 

\- Ты так похож на него, - прошептала она и улыбнулась, только улыбка была лживая и не показывала того, что та на самом деле чувствовала. Джим знал, как это бывает, и поэтому видел, что в матери разрушительный шторм памяти крушит все, что попадается ему на пути, и совсем скоро рухнут последние заслоны, и ее женская невыносимая боль прорвется наружу горькими слезами. Вайнона распахнула глаза и приоткрыла рот, хватая воздух – она правда думала, что это может помочь успокоиться. Джим знал, что нет.

– Джим, ты так на него похож, - мать всхлипнула и быстро прижала руки ко рту, не давая себе расплакаться. Она не справлялась с собой, и наконец слезы брызнули у нее из глаз, и Вайнона, стыдясь, зажмурилась. Джим замешкался, но быстро приблизился к матери и прижал ее к своей груди. Женщина прятала лицо в военной форме сына, цеплялась за грубую ткань, словно боялась, что он снова исчезнет на бесконечно долгие три года, уйдет на войну и теперь уже точно не вернется. А мать не знала, как передать то, что она чувствовала все это время, как молилась за него. Сын действительно вырос копией отца: такой же красивый, сильный, и как она любила Джорджа, так любила, она умерла, когда умер он. 

\- Господи, Джордж, - всхлипнула Вайнона, а Джим погладил ее по голове, не зная, что делать и как ее успокоить. Она все плакала и плакала, так сильно, так цеплялась за него, что у него самого защипало в глазах, потому что он тоже знал, что такое – терять человека, который стал воплощением тебя самого. Когда ушел папа, ему было шесть. Когда исчез Спок, ему было десять. В этом году погибла Гейла, и сейчас Джим слишком остро осознал свое одиночество. 

***

Джим, казалось, не успел сойти с последней ступеньки автобуса, а Сэм уже тянул к нему руки. Он дернул младшего брата за локоть, вынуждая приблизиться и не мешать прочим пассажирам, и крепко обнял, выражая свои восторги по поводу его возвращения со службы. Джим, к слову, мгновенно растерял всю свою обиду на то, что Сэм не встретил его раньше, вместе с Вайноной. Как оказалось, в то же время он отправлял своих ребенка и жену к ее родителям и не мог быть в двух местах одновременно. Джим, услышав это, просто отмахнулся, потому что реакция брата на его появление показала все гораздо лучше любых возможных объяснений. 

Убедившись в том, что между ним и Сэмом все нормально, Джим провел рядом с ним ровно неделю, оставляя гостевую комнату пустовать, как первое время они бестолково проводили ночи в гостиной, зависая с игровыми приставками и алкоголем. Спустя семь дней Джим решительно пересек почти полстраны и остановился в крупном городе на границе с Канадой. 

***

После пустыни Ирака Джим ни за что бы не согласился жить в месте, где не дышится так же свободно, как там, где течет река. В Детройте с реками все было в порядке, да еще и вокруг города располагались живописнейшие озера – раньше Джим ни за что не признался бы себе, что его глаз может радовать красота природы. Фотографии города выглядели обнадеживающе – интернет на то и интернет, чтобы можно было изучить интересующий вопрос со всех сторон. Джима совсем не обеспокоила активная преступность, даже, можно сказать, привела его в тонус, ведь именно с результатами деятельности бандитов он в некотором роде и намеревался бороться. 

Информация о наборе на спецкурс FEMA закрытой не была. Кирк знал, что должен попасть на него, и основным его преимуществом было то, что он отслужил в армии и был в зоне боевых действий. Другого опыта спасательных операций у него не было. Впереди его ждал испытательный срок и проверка на выдержку: без бесед с квалифицированным психологом не обошлось бы, как и без всевозможных проверок психики. В таком недоверии и предубеждении было даже что-то оскорбительное. Джим был готов доказать, что он годен для этой службы, хотя подсознательно ожидал пинка под зад. Как оказалось, их пинки не для Джима, и после двух месяцев бесед, тестирований и срочных выездов ему таки сказали сакраментальную фразу: «Вы приняты. Приступаете завтра с девяти». 

Основные навыки у Джима, конечно, были. Кое-что он проходил на курсах начальной боевой подготовки – правда, название говорило за себя, так что их действительно прежде всего учили обращаться с оружием, а не с бинтами и носилками. Кое-что, когда пошел служить дальше — на более подробныхз занятиях по оказанию первой помощи. Перед Ираком было еще несколько лекций, так сказать, повторных, но они полностью терялись на фоне упражнений и тренировок, которые должны были их подготовить к боевым действиям. Джим даже помнил немного из той промывки мозгов, что им устраивали военные психологи, чтобы успокоить перед тем, как отправить парней и девушек убивать и умирать. 

На войне считается, что солдат – не убийца, а воин, который должен защитить свою родину. Джим был убежден, что это не так. Ты выпускаешь пулю из своего оружия, твоя пуля пролетает над полем и врывается в мозг, проламывая череп, проходит навылет и уже секунду спустя бездыханное тело валится кулем на землю. 

Разве после этого ты – не убийца, м? То, что этот выстрел сделан по приказу командира, который тоже велит после сигнала вышестоящего, не облегчает, а лишь усугубляет вину солдата, потому что теперь у него есть оправдание, позволяющее убивать безнаказанно. А так же безнаказанно насиловать и мучить невинных людей, непричастных к политическим разборкам двух правительств. 

Джим снял квартиру, так как с общежитием возникли необъяснимые проблемы, однако деньги, полученные после армии и Ирака, кончались быстро. Зарплаты, которую ему выплачивали во время обучения, не хватало на повседневные расходы, поэтому ему пришлось искать соседа. Им стал ирландский парень О’Райли, смышленый, но недалекий. Его мало что интересовало, но нельзя было назвать его глупым. Зато он был честным и бесхитростным, с каким-то обостренным чувством справедливости, так что порой Джима забавляли те спектакли, которые Билл устраивал вечерами, рассказывая о том, что его задело или возмутило днем. Если Джим утомлялся, то просто уходил в свою комнату, но это случалось не так часто: он соскучился по бессмысленной болтовне. Так что они с Биллом часто трепались и много хохотали над совершенно глупыми вещами, что приносило огромное удовольствие им обоим.

О’Райли предстояла работа в спасательной службе при береговой охране штата, и Джим порой ему завидовал, потому что у Билла нагрузка была меньше, чем у Джима. Он взялся за многие курсы, желая наверстать упущенное и дать себе шанс на удачную карьеру. Но ему это нравилось. Преподаватели сначала поражались его упорству и работоспособности, а сам Джим ощущал себя удивительно легко и спокойно, чувствуя, что делает действительно нужное и полезное. После разбитых витрин, подожжённых покрышек и пьяных разборок с фингалами и хромотой на утро нынешняя реальность стала просто другим миром. 

Как-то О’Райли уговорил его устроить вечеринку. Он объяснил свое желание тем, что у них отдельная квартира, и уже поэтому нервничающие перед сессией студентки, которым хватит пары бутылок пива, устроят незабываемые секс-марафоны каждому из них. Джиму понравилась идея: квалификационные экзамены на спецкурсе были еще не скоро, а симпатичным студенткам в моральной помощи отказывать было никак нельзя. Музыка гремела до самого утра, соседи вторили по батареям, и через два дня Джим со своим соседом таки оказались в общежитии ближайшего университета, потому что хозяева квартиры более не пожелали иметь в квартирантах такую шумную молодежь. Джим решил, что так даже лучше, потому что при таком раскладе он оказывался среди шикарных девушек-студенток, которые за помощь по предмету готовы были на что угодно. Он даже порой печалился, что не преподаватель, которому точно перепадало на экзамене больше, чем ему за домашнюю работу. Но не смотря на легкомысленное поведение, к обучению Джим относился очень серьезно, потому что понимал: от его знаний будут зависеть жизни людей. 

С физической подготовкой у него тоже все было в порядке. Джим бы удивился, если бы это оказалось не так, после армии-то и постоянных марш-бросков там и нагрузки на войне, когда они таскали на себе чуть ли не весь военный скарб. Как будто у великой американской армии нет автомобилей. Но сейчас он говорил за это спасибо, раз за разом с отличными результатами пробегая кроссы и проходя полосы препятствий. 

Помимо основного курса пожаротушения спецкурс FEMA включал в себя: обучение скалолазанию, парашютному спорту, экстренному вождению на земле, воде и в воздухе, спуску на воду с вертолета; оказание первой помощи жертвам аварий, провалившимся в колодцы, овраги, под лед. Джим стремился стать многопрофильным спасателем, поэтому каждая новая программа была для него вызовом, который он принимал и непременно шел до конца. К тому же, во время спецкурса его немало помотало по стране, потому что обучаться приходилось чуть ли не в полевых условиях.

Ему было уже двадцать три – мужики на работе крутили пальцем у виска, а некоторые и завистливо смотрели на его молодость и хватку – когда он решил повышать свой уровень с третьего на второй. Для этого было необходимо поездить по стране, потому что обучение и экзамены на повышение квалификации проводились везде, кроме Детройта, ставшего уже родным – еще бы, после городских происшествий и парочки принятых родов на месте аварии, когда парамедики не поспевали вовремя. 

После нескольких недель изнурительных тренировок в Нью-Йорке его ждал завершающий тест. Кстати, О’Райли, зараженный его настроением и неугасимым оптимизмом, решил к нему присоединиться в его стремлении стать лучше. Для него первый этап обучения тоже должен был быть в Нью-Йорке, что обрадовало Джима. Ведь каким бы ярым спасателем он ни был, как бы ни боролся за жизни других людей, ехать в чужой и совершенно не знакомый город в одиночку было не слишком комфортно и спокойно. Картинки и фотографии, пролистанные в интернете, ведь не считаются? Тем более что после них Джим точно мог сказать, что этот город ему совсем не понравится. 

Времени на экскурсии было чертовски мало, поэтому Джим всего лишь пару пробежался – с О’Райли, разумеется – по Бродвею, заглянул в пару магазинов и насмотрелся на зататуированных с ног до головы людей разнообразных национальностей по самое не хочу. 

Итоговый тест был назначен на понедельник. К слову, Биллу, стервецу такому, повезло больше, потому что ему следовало подойти к часу, а Джиму предстояло проснуться аж в семь утра, чтобы успеть на место к девяти. Поэтому ему следовало выспаться. 

Тренажеры, конечно, на базе были посолиднее, чем в Детройте. Джим все их прошел не то чтобы с легкостью, но ему и не составило особого труда доказать, что он может справиться с различными кризисными ситуациями. Практика прошла на ура – теперь оставалась теория. С ней, к слову, тоже не возникло проблем, потому что память у Джима была хорошая, и он помнил практически все, что ему было необходимо. А додуматься в случае чего ему тоже оказалось легко. 

Вообще вся эта гонка с обучение, квалификацией и предварительной аттестацией очень походила на попытку восполнить то, что он потерял за годы, проведенные в армии. Он вроде бы и не жалел, что прошел через нее, что побывал в горячей точке, но говорить об этом Джим очень не любил. Как будто стыдился озвучивать то, что имеет к ней отношение. Однокурсники заметили это довольно быстро и стали заминать тему, если таковая поднималась, потому что Джима они любили за легкий и веселый нрав, а обсуждение войны всегда его огорчало. Правда, то, как он ее пережил – с таким-то отношением – было чуть ли не главным вопросом, но ребята быстро пришли к выводу, что именно после войны Джим изменил свое мнение о ней. 

На экзамен у него ушло в общей сложности три часа – вместе с теорией и практикой, всей этой беготней по стадиону и тренажерам – и теперь он был свободен как метеор в космосе. После напряженных часов больше всего ему хотелось бессмысленно побродить по улицам незнакомого города – это позволяло полностью расслабиться. В Детройте тоже так было поначалу, ведь никто его не знал, и можно было быть самим собой, без ярлыков и чужих ожиданий. Это потом, спустя уже полгода активного участия в спасательных операциях, его уже начинали узнавать на улицах, преимущественно коллеги, и это все – профессия особенно – требовали соответствующего поведения. Джиму это не было в тягость, конечно, ведь у него всегда была его комната в общежитии, где можно было вволю порезвиться на очередной вечеринке с очередной девушкой. Но вот сейчас он действительно был свободен от стереотипов и чужих впечатлений о нем. 

Нью-Йорк был каким-то… пустым. Он был настолько густонаселенным городом, что это делало его совершенно пустым, в нем не было индивидуальности, как в Детройте или Александрии. Он не нравился Джиму от слова совсем, и его бы воля – он был бы уже далеко отсюда. Нью-Йорк был из городов, которые нуждались в таких сотрудниках, как Джим, потому что среди миллионов жителей ежеминутно кто-то был на краю гибели или рисковал получить травму. Джиму обязательно предложат остаться здесь – он не зазнался, он был просто уверен в себе и своих знаниях и способностях – и Джим обязательно откажется, потому что, если согласится, то полностью потеряется среди этой огромной толпы, этого потока людей. Средние города, население которых не доходило даже до миллиона – вот его выбор, и, находясь почти в центре Нью-Йорка, Джим как никогда ясно это понял. 

Он точно знал, что никогда не бывал в этом месте. Хотя бы потому, что никогда не приезжал в Нью-Йорк, а в этот раз у него было слишком мало времени, чтобы забрести сюда раньше и благополучно забыть, что уже здесь проходил. В любом случае, Джим словно споткнулся – такая волна резкого и полного узнавания накрыла его, едва он переступил порог этого торгового центра. Может быть, в Детройте есть похожий? Или в Александрии? Или он просто забыл, что видел такое огромное здание в старом городке? Но – нет, ничего подобного. Ощущение дежавю было очень сильным, вплоть до того, что он мог сказать, какая секция находилась за поворотом – табачная. 

Сначала Джиму показалось, что это здорово – он и раньше сталкивался с дежавю, но потом ему стало не по себе, потому что никогда прежде оно не было таким полным. Поэтому Джим выскочил из магазина и поспешил в гостиницу. К счастью, скоро пора было выселяться, да и О’Райли должен был вот-вот вернуться со своего экзамена, и их ждал поезд в Детройт. А там – целый месяц до второго этапа, и Джим пока что не знал, в какой город им придется ехать.


	12. Chapter 12

Оставленные позади первые экзамены они бурно отпраздновали сразу, как вернулись из Нью-Йорка. Знакомым студенткам Джим вручил сувениры, которые успел купить. Девушки были в восторге, а одна – Эриэл Шоу – даже не скрывала своего интереса к такому амбициозному молодому человеку. Раньше они, кажется, не встречались, но Джим решил, что ее затащили сюда подружки, как это часто бывало раньше. Девушка была темноволосой, с короткой стрижкой и обалденными глазами, небольшая грудь как раз уместилась бы в ладонь, и место бы осталось – как раз, как Джим и любил. Попка с первого взгляда на нее заставляла чуть ли не пускать слюни, так что Кирка все устраивало и даже больше. Эриэл не допустила к телу в первый же вечер знакомства, но тонко намекнула, что совсем не против свидания. Джим ей важно покивал, что-то даже назначил, попрощался – время было позднее, девочкам пора спать – и потащил первую попавшуюся блондинку в койку. Блондинка была пьяна, а Джим уже давно забыл о своем обещании не трахаться с пьяными партнершами, поэтому все получилось отвратительно быстро с ее стороны и отвратительно медленно с его, потому что он никак не мог кончить. Взбудораженная алкоголем и мыслями кровь упорно не устремлялась к члену в необходимом количестве, поэтому оргазма Джим не получил, у него все упало, и сам он упал – на уснувшую под ним блондинку. Это был первый подобный случай в его жизни, он же стал последним, потому что член его больше не подводил. Ну, и сам Джим больше не напивался до такой степени. 

Результаты экзамена оказались именно такими, как Джим и ожидал – он отлично справился со всеми заданиями и успешно прошел испытания на тренажерах. Через две недели после этого Джима должны были отправить в Даллас. И отправили, само собой, но на этот раз их пути с О’Райли разошлись – тому пришлось ехать в Хьюстон. Рядом, конечно, - один штат, но это не то, что соседние номера дверь в дверь. Зато они могли созваниваться по телефону или по халявному скайпу через халявный вай-фай, который обязательно должен быть в гостинице. 

Нашлась, кстати, еще одна особа, которую Джим прежде не видел, и именно она должна была составить ему компанию в Далласе – не добровольно, разумеется, а исключительно из-за совпавшего места сдачи экзамена. Судя по тому, что она не была ни на одной вечеринке, которые они с О’Райли регулярно устраивали, девушка была приличная, и Джим даже не мог представить, как она может выглядеть. За все время, что он носился по городу на аварийной или пожарной машинах или на своих двоих по этажам академии, он не встречал никого, кто мог бы подойти под описание «черноволосая, темноглазая, молчаливая». Точнее, таких было полно на этажах, как и светловолосых и болтливых, черноволосых и светлоглазых – и прочих подобных вариаций.

Ее звали Саавик. И Джим не выдержал – спросил, правда ли они учились в одном учебном заведении, потому что уж кого-кого, а девушку-вулканку он бы точно заметил, как бы быстро ни бежал по коридору, опаздывая на очередное занятие. Саавик посмотрела на него, и Джиму пришлось вспомнить весь свой порядком растерянный навык общения с этими цыганами. Нет, она не изогнула губу, не сморщила нос, не сделала ничего такого, что обычно говорит о чувстве презрения, вовсе нет. Девушка просто посмотрела на Джима, задержав на нем взгляд, глянула на ранку в уголке рта, на почти сошедший синяк под глазом – желтизна предательски выглядывала из-под темных очков, не давая Джиму шансов – и отвернулась. 

«Вулканцы», - подумал Джим. - «Тоже мне, важности какие». 

Нельзя было сказать, что его радовало, что его спутницей и своеобразным напарником в этой поездке будет вулканка. В свете некоторых событий, произошедших много лет назад, все, что напоминало Джиму о них, автоматически отправлялось в мысленный ад. И теперь вопрос: могла ли не напоминать о детстве девушка-вулканка? На душе заскребли кошки. 

Вспомнилась Шанита, и сердце окатило беспокойство за ее брата. Девушка была к нему добра – особенно после всего, что сделали с ней – и Джим еще тогда, три года назад, переживал, добрались ли они до места назначения. Он был бы рад сейчас встретиться с ней, убедиться, что с ними всеми все в порядке – даже теми цыганами, что били его, обеспечив сотрясением мозга. Имя брата Шаниты выпало из памяти, не оставив даже ассоциативной нити. Его будто там и не было никогда, а вот то, как звали девушку, Джим, кажется, запомнил навсегда. 

\- Судя по тому, что ты отвлекся, не ожидая, пока я отвечу, я могу сделать вывод, что ты задал мне риторический вопрос, - голос был совсем-совсем без эмоций. Это было так… приятно, наверное. Словно приехать в родной город, где давно не был, и наткнуться на любимые качели, которые даже не начали скрипеть. Все точно как тогда. – Так же я могу сделать вывод, что ты испытываешь ко мне интерес, поэтому считаю необходимым предупредить, что мои боевые навыки ничуть не хуже твоих. И не стой так близко ко мне. Пожалуйста. 

\- Эм… - Джим стоял как громом пораженный. Он не ожидал такой реакции на его вопрос, но не мог не согласиться с тем, что с удовольствием провел бы с ней пару ночей – Джим был уверен в горячем темпераменте, который скрывался под жестким контролем. Но здравомыслие говорило, что не ему пробуждать ее темперамент, поэтому он показательно поднял руки вверх и сделал шаг назад. 

\- Ты… Извини, да. Я не специально. Этого больше не повторится, - он сам себе кивнул, подтверждая серьезность своих слов. Саавик смотрела на него недоверчиво. Джим решил, что ей не раз поступали предложения переспать или даже начать встречаться, но после того, что он узнал от Шаниты, его не удивляло, что Саавик всем отказывала. Поэтому Джим не нашел ничего лучше того, чтобы показать та’ал и произнести слова приветствия. Вот теперь было похоже, что девушка удивлена: рот слегка приоткрылся, еле заметный румянец выступил на щеках, брови чуть приподнялись. Но она не позволила себе проявить малодушие и невоспитанность и сделала ответный жест, чуть поклонившись:

\- Долгих лет жизни и процветания. 

После паузы добавила:

\- Откуда ты…

\- О, это очень длинная история, и я, может быть, когда-нибудь тебе расскажу. – В другой ситуации после такой фразы Джим шагнул бы к собеседнице, положил руку ей на плечо и все бы пошло по накатанной, но нельзя было так себя вести с вулканкой. Сейчас он сдержал порыв, спрятав руки за спиной и даже для верности засунув их в задние карманы, и глупо перекатился с пятки на носок, всем своим видом выражая легкомыслие.   
Вот что было замечательно – Саавик не обиделась на такую скрытность, как сделала бы любая другая девушка, а просто кивнула, принимая к сведению сказанное Джимом. Он поймал себя на мысли, что Саавик он воспринимал как парня, но в платье. Ни романтичности, ни жеманности, ни манерности, которые обычно переполняли девушек, в ней не было. Джим не чувствовал себя охотником, потому что Саавик не была жертвой, даже, наверное, не имея представления о такой стандартной игре полов. 

\- Но я правда не могу понять, почему я тебя не видел.

\- Может быть, потому, что вулканцы пунктуальны, а ты, как ты сам сказал, только и делал, что опаздывал? – нет, юмора в ее голосе не слышалось совершенно, но Джим точно, вот абсолютно точно знал, что Саавик сейчас пошутила. 

Он снова чувствовал себя первооткрывателем – совсем как тогда. Это было странно – словно ступать по знакомой, но совсем заросшей тропе, когда интуитивно знаешь, куда ставить ногу, хотя глаза и не видят дороги. 

И лучше бы, конечно, это был другой человек, а не она. Но об этом все еще нельзя было вспоминать.

В Далласе им достался один номер на двоих. Сотрудники гостиницы, конечно, не увидели в этом ничего особенного, потому что о причине приезда Джима и Саавик не сообщалось, для них ребята казались просто парой. А разве в том, что пара селится вместе, есть что-то странное? 

А вот для Джима странность очень даже была. Он, например, помнил, что с О’Райли они жили в разных номерах, хотя были парнями. Логично было бы поселить их вместе, не имея никакой сексуальной подоплеки, разве нет? Но почему-то именно с Саавик вышло так, что сейчас они оба стояли в своем номере и не могли понять, что делать дальше. Девушка, правда, быстро сориентировалась и стерла крохи смущения с лица, опять лишив свои глаза хоть какого-нибудь эмоционального блеска. Взяла свою сумку, подошла к тумбочке, которая стояла рядом с кроватью у окна, и выложила на нее телефон и зарядник, контейнер для линз и бутылочку с жидкостью для них же. Бросила взгляд через плечо на хорошо освещенный стол, перешла с контейнером и бутылочкой туда. Замерла. 

\- Может быть, у тебя есть более важные дела кроме пристального наблюдения за моими действиями? 

Джим покраснел, ловя себя на том, что действительно не сводил глаз с Саавик, следя за каждым ее движением. Это как-то… успокаивало. Хоть кто-то в этой неловкой ситуации мог вести себя как обычно. Правда, это Джим тут мужчина, это ему следовало взять все в свои руки и вообще пойти разбираться с администрацией или собственными руководителями, но он вовремя подумал о том, о чем, видимо, уже подумала девушка: если он сейчас вызверится на начальство, их обоих лишат и такого номера. В конце концов, это все не за их счет, чтобы выпендриваться. 

А может, все-таки стоило доплатить? Не то чтобы Джим боялся, что не сдержится и начнет домогаться Саавик – нет, это его не тревожило. Он, наверное, впервые за эти годы подумал о том, что девушке самой может быть неприятно находиться с ним в одном помещении. Тем более вынужденно. 

\- Ты очень громко думаешь, - прокомментировала она, надевая очки в тонкой серебристой оправе. Глаза ее спрятались за стеклами, и Джиму стало спокойнее. 

\- Да ладно, - рассмеялся он и с разбегу прыгнул на свою кровать. Та приятно спружинила под ним, и Джим раскинул руки в стороны, тупо смотря в белый потолок. Да, его кровать не у окна. Зато до туалета ему ближе. Как хорошо, что в этот раз между обучением и контрольным тестом получился приличный промежуток, поэтому Кирку надо было прожить в одном номере с Саавик всего лишь полтора дня. 

Им предстояло сдавать один экзамен, поэтому оба легли пораньше, чтобы наутро быть в лучшей форме. Саавик разбудил солнечный свет, а она разбудила Джима, когда вставала с кровати, чтобы задернуть распахнутые с вечера шторы. Он лениво посмотрел на часы и досадливо поморщился: до звонка будильника оставалось семь минут. Семь минут сладчайшего, приятнейшего сна. 

Джим поднялся, поддернул пижамные штаны и подошел к окну, чтобы раздвинуть шторы. Вернувшаяся из ванной Саавик словно запнулась, увидев эту картину, и, взяв из чемодана одежду, снова удалилась в ванную, чтобы одеться. Джим хмыкнул и принялся увлеченно рассматривать Даллас, на который открывался хороший вид с высоты двенадцатого этажа. Перед поездкой он снова заглянул в интернет, посмотрел, есть ли что примечательное и необычное в этом городе, что он не посмотрел, когда проходил курс обучения, и кое-что его привлекло. Если они с Саавик ко времени сдачи экзамена все-таки подружатся, то, может быть, Джим предложит ей вместе прогуляться по местному парку вокруг озера Уайт-Лейк. А может быть, и так предложит, чтобы как раз таки подружиться. 

Самым приятным, что заметил Джим, было отсутствие у него какого-либо интереса к этой девушке. Она, несомненно, была красива: длинные черные волосы, темные глаза, выразительное лицо, пухлые губы – обычно от одного взгляда на подобное в Джиме поднималась волна охотничьего интереса «Переспим или нет?», которая никогда не приводила, да и не должна была, ни к чему серьезному. Сейчас же всем, что он чувствовал к ней, был отдаленный интерес к ее знаниям и привычкам – как он помнил, вулканцы умные и весьма своеобразные личности, поэтому ему было любопытно понаблюдать за Саавик. Проникнуться, так сказать, близостью к ней. Вспомнить былое. Содрать корку с раны, которая уже практически заросла – чтобы было намного больнее. 

Идиотизм чистой воды, но Джим, казалось, решил поставить над собой эксперимент, проверить свою выдержку. Справится он или нет с воспоминаниями и ощущениями, которые непременно накатят, снося единой мощной волной все, что он воздвиг в себе за эти внешне благополучные годы работы и обучения в академии. Джим не знал, откуда в нем эта страсть к мазохизму, а ничем иным это назвать не смог бы никто. Даже спасая людей, Джим рвался в самое пекло. Когда рухнул дом из-за взрыва газа, он нырнул вслед за собакой, которая учуяла человека, даже не думая соблюдать какие-либо меры безопасности. Если бы его завалило, Джим, наверное, только обрадовался бы. Он не думал, что, если дом таки рухнет окончательно, это будет жирной точкой на жизнях тех людей, которые еще имели шанс выжить. Но все обошлось, ему даже вручили медаль и грамоту за самоотверженность и преданность избранному пути. Это награждение и стало одной из причин разрешения начальства на досрочное повышение квалификации Джима – и он, получая медаль, улыбался, скалясь в камеру. Через неделю фотография появилась на Доске Почета. И никто не мог догадаться, что это сам Джим изрисовал изображение, изуродовал его тем же вечером. Доска висела в удобном месте, не просматривалась камерами наблюдения, поэтому администрация так не нашла того, кто испортил фотографию. Это не очень огорчило Джима, перед которым горячо извинялся замначальника за подобное форменное безобразие. 

В общей сложности, на экзамен ушло сорок минут, и то по той причине, что у них с Саавик не получилось войти в первой десятке. Джим подумал, что это глупо – запускать по десять человек, чтобы пройти тест, но, когда один из мужчин выходил из аудитории, Джим заглянул в кабинет и увидел, что там стоит все лишь десять компьютеров. Все стало понятно, но это ни на минуту не приблизило к избавлению от предстоящего теста. Саавик смотрела на Джима, который нетерпеливо расхаживал перед дверью в аудиторию, ожидая вызова следующего экзаменующегося, но, когда преподаватель пригласил войти еще одного, пропустил вперед вулканку. Через пару минут зашел и сам, чтобы через десять выйти, ответив на все вопросы. 

Дорога к парку заняла не так много времени, как ожидал Джим, а может, дело было в том, что они с Саавик проговорили весь путь. Девушка то и дело сверялась с навигатором, не выказывая удивления, когда Джим самостоятельно сворачивал там, где было нужно. Возможно, она решила, что он уже здесь был, раз так ориентировался и знал, куда идти. А вот сам Джим не задумывался над своими действиями, просто шагал вперед. Его будто что-то вело – словно кто-то прочертил только Джиму видимую линию, следуя которой, можно было добраться до парка и озера. 

Они уже довольно долго шли вдоль изгороди, и Джим втайне поражался тому, как искусно она выполнена, любуясь художественной ковкой. Саавик что-то рассказывала, и он слушал ее вполуха, постепенно теряя все свое внимание. Напряжение последних дней начинало спадать, и Джиму подумалось, что надо было захватить с собой какой-нибудь плед – да хотя бы с кровати гостиничной сдернуть – потому что под солнцем, палящим в (?) макушку, гулять точно не хотелось. Сейчас было самое то развалиться на траве, закрыть глаза и думать о вечном, наслаждаясь прохладой с озера, к которому они скоро уже должны были подойти. 

Они прошли через главные ворота, и через пару минут впереди, среди листвы, что-то засеребрилось, и ребята вышли из-за деревьев и кустов, замерев от восхищения. Им открылся такой поражающий воображение вид, что не было слов, чтобы хоть как-то его описать. Все попытки казались даже оскорбительными, принижающими истинное великолепие природы. 

Яркое солнце вовсю резвилось бликами по водной глади озера Уайт-Лейк, и слепящие искры бросались в глаза. Было почти больно, но оторвать взгляд оказалось невозможно. Хотелось стоять и впитывать эту картину, чтобы в будущем при первой же мысли воспроизвести в памяти это место, почувствовать, как тепло растекается по венам, как солнечные лучи рассыпаются по плечам. 

Подул прохладный ветерок, прошелся волной по рубашке Джима, и по его телу побежали мурашки от неожиданного соприкосновения кожи и ткани. Он поежился и сделал шаг вперед, сходя с тротуара. Саавик хотела было удержать его, потому что ей в глаза бросились расставленные вдоль дорожки таблички «По газону не ходить!», но Джим выглядел так… одухотворенно, что она не смогла позволить себе разрушить его состояние. Он шел как слепец, не замечая ничего вокруг. Она пошла следом, пусть и не понимая толком, что же могло подействовать так, что знаменитый Джей Ти Кирк растерял всю свою оживленность, превратившись в этого странного человека, который, как завороженный, шел прямо к озеру, минуя все запреты.   
Джим снова ступил на тротуар, который змеей вился по всему парку, пересек его и опять ощутил под ногами мягкую траву. Земля пружинила, идти было легко, а озеро все звало его и звало. Если бы не ограждение, на которое он наткнулся, не заметив – Джим упал бы в воду. Он обернулся, желая найти Саавик, и увидел ее около скамейки, которых здесь было много. Специально для таких же как он безумцев – влюбленных в свободу, которую воплощало собой Уайт-Лейк, простиравшееся до самой границы с небом. Края не видно, а ведь всего лишь озеро. Хотя нет, где-то вдали, совсем-совсем далеко, виднелась, будто в дымке, земля. Наверняка с той стороны есть такие же, как Джим, которые тоже сейчас стояли, вцепившись в перила, и растворялись в этом сладковатом воздухе. 

\- Джим? – позвала его Саавик. Голос ее звучал спокойно, и вообще ничего не могло сказать, что ей немного не по себе из-за такого поведения Кирка.   
Он обернулся еще раз.

\- С тобой все в порядке? Твое необычное поведение заставляет меня считать, что нет, - она говорила сухо. Как будто обвиняла в том, что из-за него чувствовала неприятное беспокойство. 

\- Да… - рассеянно обронил Джим, не зная, что делать. Хотелось стоять так целую вечность, смотря на серебристо бликующую водную гладь, но нужно было подойти к Саавик, потому что это было некрасиво. Желание боролось с правилами поведения, опять внутренняя борьба, опять, ну опять… Оттолкнувшись от перил, Джим приблизился к Саавик и плюхнулся на скамейку. 

И вот тут снова случилось то, о чем он уже и думать забыл, посчитав глупостью. 

Ему показалось, что он здесь уже был. Он уже сидел здесь, на этой самой скамье, смотрел на озеро именно с этой точки, и все было знакомо. Слева – он знал – росла ива, которую он не заметил, когда шел прямо к воде, не видя ничего вокруг. Справа – он тоже знал – яркие цветы усыпали большую клумбу, в центре которой росли красивые крупные лилии. А на этой самой скамье – и это он тоже знал – выцарапано неприличное слово. Слово замазывали краской перед началом сезона, но если провести пальцами вот здесь, то можно ощутить след, оставленный чьей-то невежественной рукой.   
\- Ты бледен, - сказала Саавик. Джим подскочил, отлетев от скамейки шагов на пять. – Что-то случилось? Ты не здоров? 

\- Я… - Джим сглотнул, не зная, как объяснить то, что он чувствовал, и надо ли вообще об этом кому-нибудь еще рассказывать. В психушку он точно не хотел. И если не в психушку, то к психотерапевту его точно отправят, а это запись в личное дело, а это само по себе огромный минус. – Все нормально. 

\- Ты лжешь. Это нелогично. Тебе нехорошо. – Саавик приблизилась к нему, а Джим сделал шаг назад, не подпуская ее ближе. 

\- Все нормально, - повторил он. Нормально. Нормально. Нормально. Ничего не случилось. С его мозгами все в порядке. Частое чувство дежавю может быть симптомом опухоли мозга. Нет. Все в порядке. У него же не болела голова? Не болела?..

Саавик резко приблизилась и, схватив его руки, зафиксировала в одной ладони, пользуясь растерянностью Джима. Не могло же быть так, что девушка сильнее его? Он точно мог в любую минуту вырвать свои руки, он просто… не стал этого делать. 

Саавик подняла вторую ладонь и коснулась пальцами каких-то точек на лице Джима. Кровь прилила к тем местам, где к его коже прижимались чужие пальцы, и Джиму стало горячо, как будто у девушки вместо крови раскаленная лава, которая сейчас вливалась в него через прикосновения. Внимание Джима переключилось на ощущения, мысли о том, что встревожило его, утихли. Саавик что-то шептала, Джим не вслушивался. Он вспомнил все те случаи, когда до него дотрагивался Спок – обычно это было в тот раз, когда Джим устраивал очередную эмоциональную бурю – после чего его поведение менялось, восторги утихали. Не пропадали, а именно утихали, начиная греть изнутри долгим ровным огнем. 

\- О, Господи, - простонал Джим, рухнул на скамью и спрятав лицо в ладонях. – Твою ма-а-ать… - протянул он глухо. – Что это за хуйня?.. 

\- Я не могу ответить на твой вопрос, потому что не располагаю достаточным количеством сведений о твоем прошлом, - неожиданно ответила Саавик. Джим вообще-то не ждал ответа, но так было даже лучше. 

\- Я бы не хотел, чтобы тебе было известно многое о моем прошлом, - он криво улыбнулся. Перед глазами замелькали трупы, развороченные взрывами тела, кровь. Руки заныли, как будто он весь день стрелял, и выстрелы отдачей все еще медленно разрушали его суставы. Он сжал кулаки. Фантомные боли, да? 

\- Если ты будешь готов, ты расскажешь.

Так просто, да? Она считала, что это так просто? 

В гостиницу они шли приятелями, чувствуя, что случившееся заронило крохи определенной близости между ними, а в Детройт вернулись уже друзьями. 

* * * 

О’Райли приехал через два дня. Джим как раз подтвердил свои догадки насчет результатов экзаменов, и поэтому решил не отступать от традиции, намереваясь погулять сразу по трем поводам: последний экзамен в Далласе, присуждение ему второго класса и последний тест О’Райли. Само собой, вечеринка должна была получиться самой что ни на есть блестящей и шумной, музыке предстояло греметь всю ночь и мешать остальным готовиться к делам, запланированным на завтрашний день.

Так, собственно, и получилось. Эриэл Шоу на этот раз даже не ломалась, а бойко запрыгнула к Джиму в койку – наверное, те же подружки, что привели ее в прошлый раз, нашептали, что ей не повредит провести ночь с таким неутомимым самцом, как Джим. В любом случае, он сделал девушке хорошо несколько раз, сам не остался в накладе, проводил ее утром громким храпом и очень обрадовался, когда, проснувшись, не обнаружил никого в своей и так узкой кровати. 

Через две недели Саавик встретила его в столовой, и сделала это выразительно приподнятой бровью, на что Джим смог только поморщиться. Но и это вызвало в его голове оглушающий салют. Он плюхнулся на стул, развалившись на нем, как бесформенный мешок с мукой, и водрузил локти на стол.   
\- Вот, Билл просил тебе передать, - она протянула ему белый конверт с какими-то печатными буковками. Джим присмотрелся, держась за голову – ага, как будто так будет меньше болеть, как же – и разобрал что-то похожее на «Черт тебя побери, Кирк, прочти это немедленно!». Вполне вероятно, что ему показалось, ведь не могло на официальном документе быть подобной фразы, ха-ха. Не могло же, да? 

\- Ты слышал меня или нет? – проорал над ухом кто-то голосом О’Райли, и Джим зажмурился, желая этому чудовищу чудовищной смерти от похмелья. – Мэлори передал это мне, сказал срочно тебе отдать, а ты то дрыхнешь до часу, то шляешься где попало, то пьяный в жопу, и это все за последние сутки! Я отдал это твоей девушке…

\- Какой девушке? – Джим поднял голову и окинул столовую мутным взглядом. Вряд ли он вообще что-то видел. Хотя нет, рядом сидела Саавик и спокойно пила чай. Фу. – Ты о ней? – он указал на подругу пальцем. – Она не девушка, она… ну, это. Не парень. Почти. 

\- Ты что несешь, дубина? - О’Райли толкнул его в плечо. – Мне похрен, как вы с ней развлекаетесь. Может, в постели ты зовешь ее Смитом, и…

\- Мистер О’Райли, я настоятельно рекомендую Вам оставить инсинуации подобного рода при себе и не засорять ими атмосферу. Мы с Джимом не встречаемся, поэтому все Ваши предположения выглядят оскорбительными. 

Ха-ха, вот и Билли познал всю прелесть вулканского взгляда. Джиму показалось, что он победно посмотрел на побледневшего приятеля, но в его исполнении это больше походило на муку. 

\- Именно это я и пытался сказать. Но пока что я испытываю определенного рода трудности…

\- Да ты даже говоришь, как она! – воскликнул О’Райли.

\- Не кричи, ради Бога, - Джим снова зажмурился, сжав пальцами виски. 

\- Ну еще бы, после двух, мать твою, недель пьянки, - фыркнул Билл. 

\- У меня отпуск еще неделю, имею право отметить аттестацию, - проворчал Джим, нехотя понимая и принимая правоту приятеля. Пора было завязывать. Но девочки такие классные, так и звали. Он вздохнул и уронил голову на руки, сжав в пальцах бумагу.

\- Прочти письмо. Немедленно. 

Неловкими движениями Джим вскрыл конверт, и рот его в ужасе приоткрылся. 

\- Н-на вводную лекцию. В Норфолк. Сегодня. То есть, лекция завтра, а сегодня поезд, ну что я не знаю о спасении людей, ну что за фигня, какой кошмар, убейте меня, пристрелите, где моя крыша, веревка с мылом, дайте мне пива… 

\- О, заткнись. - О’Райли перегнулся через плечо, заглядывая в письмо, а затем в конверт: - Так, билеты есть, поезд через, - он посмотрел на часы, - четыре часа. Давай, приходи в себя и вали собираться. 

\- Зачем, ну зачем для аттестации нужно мотаться по городам, менять штаты, как перчатки, я не могу уже. Стук колес в моей голове будет пребывать вечно, - драматично произнес Джим и выразительно застонал. 

\- Затем, чтобы показать, какая у нас, спасателей, команда, как мы объединены и готовы защищать и вытаскивать из беды людей по всей Америке. А теперь все, пошел, быстро. 

\- Норфолк, - донеслось до О’Райли и Саавик, спокойно просидевшей рядом весь их разговор. – Норфолк. Это почти домой. 

***

Джим даже не раздумывал над тем, ехать ли ему после лекции в Александрию. Он просто сел на автобус, который домчал его за три с небольшим часа в почти забытый город, где жил Сэм со своей семьей. А если брата нет дома? А если его даже нет в городе, и Джим сейчас здесь совершенно один? Последнее, правда, не очень огорчало его, потому что он уже давно вырос для того, чтобы бояться остаться в одиночестве. Всегда можно снять номер в гостинице навестить ближайший бар, подраться с кем-нибудь, чтобы выместить разочарование в себе и своей жизни. Дождь, припустивший на улице, как никогда здорово вписывался в настроение Джима. 

Почему, чтобы понять, что никогда не хочешь возвращаться в какое-то место, нужно обязательно в него попасть? Почему нельзя решить на расстоянии: «Я больше никогда не появлюсь в Александрии. В Виргинии. Да и вообще надо валить из страны»? Откуда вообще берется эта совершенно лживая сука-тоска, нашептывающая на ухо, что надо, надо, надо опять туда съездить, вспомнить, посмотреть, услышать, обновить свое неприятие или даже ненависть? Почему человек не может жить спокойно?

Почему он сюда приехал? 

Джим опомнился только, когда вышел из автобуса недалеко от своей улицы. Он даже не помнил толком, когда в него садился, и стоял сейчас на перекрестке, зная, что, если повернуть налево и пройти мимо трех домов, будет их коттедж. Дождь не усиливался и не кончался, моросил мерзкими практически незаметными каплями, почти пылью, неотвратимо делая все вокруг сырым, как будто склизким. Фонарь над ним мигал, и Джим чувствовал, как в нем пробуждалась паника: яркие нерегулярные вспышки напоминали стрельбы на полигоне и в Ираке. Только тишина, что была вокруг, и удерживала его от потери контроля. 

Их коттедж стоял там же, окруженный густыми кустами сирени. Она отцвела еще в мае, и тогда было наверняка очень красиво. Джим удивился, когда разглядел свет в гостиной – неровный такой, будто от каминного пламени – и подумал с непривычной тревогой, что мать могла поругаться со своим Филом и перебраться в старый дом. Он пошел было к дорожке, плитка которой сейчас блестела от измороси, посмотрел на дуб и замер. Внутри его что-то оборвалось, он резко вдохнул и распахнул глаза, не веря. 

Вайнона продала дом. Иначе она бы никогда не снесла домик на дереве, в котором Джим еще мальчишкой, вместе с другими детьми городка, играл в космические битвы. 

Они называли его «Энтерпрайз». 

«Мне нравится слово ”Энтерпрайз”…»

Что ж, Джиму предстояло провести несколько часов на улице, до первого автобуса в Александрию. К матери он идти не хотел, и не пошел бы, даже если бы знал, где она жила. А так у него было чудесное оправдание – он же на самом деле не знал адреса. 

В голове его возникла идея, и Джим решил, что это тоже вариант. Вспомнить бурную юность? Почему бы и нет. 

Этот закрытый бар всегда был их с Гейлой оплотом безопасности. Они оба выглядели старше, чем на самом деле, и охранник – здоровый бугай, который к ним был неоправданно добр – всегда пропускал их внутрь. Было негласное правило: не напиваться. Никто из бара – ни официанты, ни бармен, ни даже охранник, похожий на оставившего излюбленное дело байкера – не хотели бы столкнуться с разъярёнными родителями. То, что подростки попали в бар, точно не было проблемой его работников, потому что в первую очередь недоглядели папа с мамой, поэтому претензии отметались моментально. Если и были какие-то судебные дрязги, то здесь всегда помалкивали, но Джим заметил, что они с Гейлой – единственные шестнадцатилетние в этом баре, насквозь прокуренном и провонявшем потом. Скорее всего, дело было в том, что охранник понимал: им нужно было здесь быть не для доказательства собственной зрелости и крутости, а для того, чтобы не потерять себя еще больше там, на улице. Вечная дымовая завеса, казалось, стояла стеной между подростками и взрослыми – теми, кто был им врагом. 

Вывеска светилась тускло, но Джим знал, что бар открыт и полон посетителей. Он вошел внутрь, прошел к стойке, заказал текилу, залил ее в себя, понимая, что на фоне прошедших двух недель беспробудного пьянства новая порция алкоголя камня не оставит от его самоконтроля, но кулаки у него чесались давно. Джим больше никогда не появится в этом месте, поэтому можно было придраться к стоявшему рядом мужику и толкнуть его, наехать, нарваться на ответную грубость и первым засандалить в челюсть. Костяшки взвыли, боль потекла по руке, и стало легче. Когда ударили его, Джим почувствовал что-то вроде эйфории – это было круче опьянения, это было как под наркотиком, и он бросился на противника с криком, отчаянно вбивая кулак в его голову. Другие посетители ринулись их разнимать, и Джим дернулся, почувствовав, что его крепко схватили. Он извернулся, вырвался, ударил что есть сил, вызвав новую порцию ярости. Он купался в чужой силе, срывал покровы, крушил все вокруг, чувствуя, наконец, что забывает. 

Этого должно хватить на несколько дней – ярость все еще будет клокотать в нем, бурлить, как магма глубоко в жерле вулкана, но не вырвется, теперь уже взятая под контроль. Костяшки будут ныть, синяки светлеть, разбитая губа зарастет, пусть и не скоро. Он станет касаться ее языком, чувствовать острую, но тонкую, как игла, боль, и смаковать всю эту симфонию ощущений, которые будут в нем играть. 

Когда Сэм открыл дверь, у него перехватило дыхание. Было раннее утро: он собирался на работу, а его семья досыпала последние полчаса перед подъемом. И слава Богу, что досыпала, потому что Сэм не считал, что первое знакомство с Джимом должно произойти вот так, когда он окровавленный и качественно избитый держался за косяк. Улыбаться у младшего брата сил уже не было, но Сэм был уверен, что если бы в Джиме еще оставались хоть какие-то крохи сил, на лице его сияла бы широченная улыбка. 

Сэм помнил, как его брат начал драться на улицах. 

Он втянул его в квартиру, затолкал в ванную комнату, и, через минуту закинув туда свою чистую одежду, решил, что Джима можно оставить одного, что уж на то, чтобы самостоятельно помыться, его способностей хватит. Но едва Сэм отошел от ванной, чтобы подготовить гостевую комнату, раздался грохот и приглушенные ругательства. Жена с ребенком не должны были проснуться, потому что спальня и детская находились далековато отсюда, но все могло случиться. Сэм бросился обратно, распахнул дверь и увидел, как Джим, полураздетый, сидел в ванне, смеялся, и на него с тихим шипением лилась вода из душа. Волосы прилипли к лицу, розоватые струи стекали по груди и исчезали в водостоке, закручиваясь грязной спиралью. В ванной пахло потом и кровью.

Сэм выругался, закрыл за собой дверь, опомнившись, что все то время, что он смотрел на брата, его было прекрасно слышно во всей квартире. Стянул с Джима штаны, бросил их рядом с ванной бесформенной кучей, трусы отправил туда же, помог ему встать, намылил мочалку. Джим покачивался, но держался за стену. Кафель был скользкий, поэтому он чуть не падал, но Сэм помогал ему удерживать равновесие. До этого Джим попытался ухватиться за клеенчатую шторку, которая не выдержала его веса и оборвалась, а рейка, на которой висела занавеска, сломалась пополам. 

Сэм опаздывал на работу, к тому же, ему еще предстояло поговорить с женой, предупредить ее, что в гостевой спит Джим, которого она никогда не видела до сегодняшнего дня. Так что, уложив брата и заботливо накрыв его пледом, Сэм прошел на кухню, где его встретила жена, сверля напряженным взглядом дыру между его глаз. Он объяснил, что случилось, сказал, что после работы они обязательно поговорят, но сейчас ему нужно было бежать, причем, очень быстро. Завтрак Джиму готовить не нужно, он проспит еще очень долго, и нет, дорогая, не переживай за сохранность вещей, в конце концов, там спит мой родной брат, которого я не видел, кстати три долгих года, все, дорогая, я побежал, до вечера. 

Когда Джим проснулся, он не спешил открывать глаза, чтобы понять, где же он находился. В голове смутно мелькали воспоминания про Сэма, про тяжело дававшуюся ему лестницу, потому что лифта он не нашел, снова про Сэма, про то, как он упал в ванной, поскользнувшись на съехавшем вниз куске мыла. Как голову-то не расшиб? То, что его мыл брат, заставило Джима почувствовать жгучий стыд и слепую благодарность за то, что Сэм принял его даже в таком отвратительном состоянии. 

Лицо его ныло, тело тоже далеко не пело, все, что чувствовал Джим – острая боль в местах, куда в него накануне врезались чужие кулаки. Он тоже немало кому влупил, но сейчас никого из противников не было рядом, а боль-то – боль была.

В комнату постучали, и дверь приоткрылась до того, как Джим подал признаки жизни, сказав «Войдите». Сэм подошел к кровати и присел на самый край как раз рядом с ногой Джима, которая вчера пострадала чуть ли не больше всего организма. Он попробовал пошевелить ступней, и ему очень не понравилось, что это слабое движение так нестерпимо отдалось в голени. Судя по всему, крепкий ушиб, и хромать ему предстояло от трех до семи дней. До конца отпуска была как раз неделя – как по заказу. 

\- Она его продала, ведь так? – фу, какой голос. Как калитка, пружины которой давным-давно заржавели и отказываются нормально функционировать, разрывая тишину отвратительным скрипом. 

\- Продала, - Сэм кивнул и расслабился. 

\- Понятно, - Джим криво улыбнулся. Он тогда сам сказал, чтобы она его не держала, но все равно не ожидал, что будет так неприятно обнаружить, что его дом больше не его. Что у него вообще больше нет дома. Даже того, на дереве. Особенно его. 

\- Она оставила тебе половину денег от продажи, - Сэм нарушил давящее молчание. Джим кивнул.

\- И все?

\- Нет, еще в кладовке стоят коробки с вещами из твоей комнаты. Их там три, кажется. И одна – игра, настольный хоккей, вроде бы.

Сердце пропустило удар. 

«Не нужно. Подарки несут эмоциональный посыл…»

\- Понятно, - повторил Джим и через силу улыбнулся. Он догадывался, что находилось в коробках – то, что он запихал в шкаф, под кровать, в стол, еще куда-нибудь, чтобы не видеть. И нельзя было сказать, что его желание изменилось. Он не помнил о тех вещах, но сейчас картинки возникали перед его глазами, и он видел ту книгу, которую закинул особенно жестоко, и она стукнулась о стенку шкафа, рухнув вниз рассыпавшимися страницами. Видел, как пинал старый рюкзак, набитый игрушками, как бесцеремонно задвигал ногой под кровать эту самую коробку с хоккеем. – Надеюсь, старую одежду она туда не засунула, потому что при всем желании я не смогу в нее влезть, - серьезным тоном проговорил Джим, а Сэм расхохотался. Громкий смех отдался в голове болезненной пульсацией, но нестерпимой боль не была, поэтому Джим тоже рассмеялся. 

Через несколько минут он поднялся с кровати, познакомился с Питером. Племянник оказался толковым мальчишкой, поэтому Джим, распаковав свои коробки, с чистой душой подарил все свои книги и игрушки Питеру. Сэм качал головой, смотря на то, как его четырехлетний сын разглядывает яркие сказки, восторгаясь красивыми иллюстрациями, и сравнивал его с тем мальчиком, каким много лет назад был Джим. Он ведь тоже тогда ковырялся в подарках, рассматривал картинки, любил и верил, что все будет хорошо. Сейчас Джим сидел на полу рядом с племянником, играл с ним синим динозавром – что этот зверь вообще забыл в коробке? – и выглядел именно таким, каким хотел казаться – радостным, счастливым человеком, у которого в жизни все складывается так, как ему всегда хотелось. Но Сэм видел его вчера, видел его глаза – темные, почти черные от непонятной тоски. Он подозревал, что этой тоске уже больше десяти лет, если уже не все пятнадцать… когда там у Джима кардинально изменилось поведение? Когда уехал тот мальчик, да? Как совпало-то. 

Сейчас Джиму уже двадцать четыре, а в девять он практически отказался даже от того подобия семьи, которую могли ему дать депрессивная Вайнона и приезжающий на выходные взрослый брат. Мать тогда совсем потеряла свою связь с младшим сыном, и вся надежда была на Сэма. Он пытался не давить на Джима, всегда оставаться ему другом и поддержкой. Это очевидно принесло свои плоды, потому что, когда Джиму стало особенно плохо, он пошел не к матери, а к нему. 

В поезде, когда Джим уже ехал обратно, он достал из кармана джинсов маленький мешочек из блестящей ткани синего цвета. Он догадывался, что там лежало. Джим тогда сам убрал эту вещицу обратно в мешочек, в котором она была ему подарена, потому что рука не поднялась выбросить. Собственно, как и на все остальные предметы, так или иначе связанные с ним. 

«Меч – символ борца. За честность и справедливость. Это твой символ, Джим…»


	13. Третья часть. Тринадцатая глава.

**

Часть третья. Not Alone

**

_

I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you, I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
‘Cause you're not, you're not alone

And I will be your hope  
When you feel like it's over  
And I will pick you up  
When your whole world shatters  
And when you're finally in my arms  
Look up and see, love has a face

I am with you  
Not Alone (Red)

Я с тобой,  
Я проведу тебя через любые невзгоды  
И никогда тебя не оставлю. Я подхвачу тебя,  
Когда ты захочешь всё отпустить,  
Потому что ты не одна, не одна.

Я буду твоей надеждой,  
Когда тебе будет казаться, что это конец.  
Я удержу тебя,  
Если мир уйдёт у тебя из-под ног.  
А когда ты будешь, наконец, в моих объятиях,  
Подними глаза - и ты увидишь, что у любви есть лицо...

Я с тобой

_

Глава 13.

Кто же был не прав? Спок, считая Джима борцом за справедливость, или Джим, когда пошел служить? Он склонялся ко второму варианту, как бы ни было неприятно признавать свою неправоту и недальновидность. За чем он гнался, когда пошел в армию? За собой, не так ли? Нашел ли он себя там? Нет. Нашел ли он себя под пулями в Ираке? Нет. Разве что в последний день, когда помог Шаните, а она помогла ему. Но Джим точно знал, что ему было необходимо пройти через это, чтобы запомнить и всегда воскрешать в памяти в тяжелые минуты, чтобы доказать себе – есть, куда хуже. Только лихо его тогда закрутило, раз забросило в тот ад. 

Джим надел кулон на шею. Ничего не произошло, да он ничего и не ждал. Разве что, необъяснимо почувствовал себя спокойнее и увереннее, но это, Джим был уверен, отголоски прошлого, которое давно пора принять, с которым нужно было примириться. Просто… раз подарок сделал Спок, а когда они были вместе, Джиму было спокойно и хорошо, то закономерно, что воспоминания, сыграв с ним злую шутку, наложились на данную реальность.

Меч висел на груди, такой маленький, но такой крепкий на вид. Джим ощутил, что на нем будто доспехи – незаметные, словно сотканные из воздуха, но надежнее которых на нет свете. И постоянный голод в его душе, толкавший на поиски неприятностей, утих. Глазам сначала стало горячо, а потом и защипало, и Джим запрокинул голову назад, чувствуя злость на себя. Если бы он знал, что Спок так близко, он бы никогда не убрал кулон. Джим бы носил его на себе, и эта подвеска стала бы важнее армейского жетона. 

Через неделю, в начале августа, спасателей собрали в главном зале академии, чтобы распределить по городам Америки. Ребята прошли необходимое обучение, скоро им должны были выдать дипломы. Впереди ждала исключительно работа, без лекций и сессий, тяжелая работа - спасать человеческие жизни и снимать котят с деревьев. 

Всем раздали листовки со списком городов и проставленным напротив каждого числом требуемых спасателей, и Джим не знал, почему его взгляд сразу зацепился за Портленд. Поэтому, когда ректор назвал этот город, Джим оказался среди тех, кто поднял руку, чтобы показать, что желает отправиться именно туда. К слову, Саавик решила так же. 

Когда Джим заглянул в интернет, чтобы посмотреть, куда же его забросит на этот раз, он восхитился, увидев фотографии города. Радовала близость океана, до которого можно было добраться при первом же желании посмотреть на бескрайний простор воды, к которому с недавних пор Джим стал так сильно неравнодушен. Кроме того, в городе были реки. Портленд стоял на двух, они протекали сквозь него, вели к океану. А в самом городе было столько зелени, что этот случайный выбор не мог быть более удачным. Так что Джим нашел Портленд очень даже пригодным для того, чтобы фактически начать жизнь заново и окончательно избавиться от душивших его демонов, в которые превратились кошмары войны. 

Все-таки, каким бы ни был городок в Виргинии, присутствие родни хранило покой Джима. Недавно пережитые ужасы перекрывались тем, что витало прямо в воздухе места, где прошли годы его детства, счастливого до определенного дня, и напряженной, скандальной, разрушительной юности. После трех лет жизни в Детройте тот тоже стал родным, так что и там демоны предпочитали молчать. Теперь же с наступлением ночи Джиму будет очень тяжело справиться с собой и страхами, которые он вынес с поля боя. Но он был убежден, что после пережитого там с этим он точно сможет совладать. Новые город, люди, жизнь должны всячески этому поспособствовать. По крайней мере, Джим очень на это надеялся. Ну, и Саавик будет рядом, а что еще нужно для счастья, когда рядом есть друг, который едет вместе с тобой неизвестно куда? 

О’Райли долго его обнимал, то и дело похлопывая по спине. Он так же, как и Джим, понимал, что они вряд ли встретятся, тем более что Билла распределили в город на побережье Атлантического океана, то есть, на противоположном конце Америки. Не поездишь особо в гости на выходные. К тому же, как и все студенты, они оба понимали, что никогда их жизнь не будет больше такой веселой, как во время учебы. Беззаботной, конечно, ее назвать было нельзя. Половина студентов академии одновременно работала по специальности, а остальная половина старательно этому училась – и Джиму за попойки не раз прилетало от начальства, потому что режим и здоровый образ жизни были основой профессии спасателя. 

Теперь же все будет иначе.

***

О’Райли все-таки отцепился от него и шумно вздохнул:

\- Мой номер у тебя есть, так что требую звонков раз в два дня длительностью от двух минут, чтобы я знал, что ты жив и относительно здоров, - голос Билла был наигранно жизнерадостным. Джим с облегчением поддержал его тон:

\- Ты как мамочка-наседка. Я обязательно буду слать смски с описанием завтрака и того, как я одет, идет?

\- Ты думал, что я откажусь? - О’Райли расплылся в улыбке. Джим закатил глаза. Саавик хмыкнула, и оба парня удивленно на нее посмотрели. Билл, хитро взглянув на друга, ляпнул:

\- Ну на свадьбу-то позовете, а? 

\- О’Райли! – воскликнул Джим. – Ты вот здесь уже, понял? – он выразительно провел ребром ладони по шее. 

\- Вынуждена сказать, что мы не позовем тебя на свадьбу, Билл. По той причине, что ее не будет, - добавила девушка, насладившись ошеломленными лицами приятелей. Джим всегда подозревал, что из Саавик получился бы отличный разведчик – с такой-то выразительностью эмоций. Зато шутки ее всегда были искрометными. Хотя, озвучь он это сейчас, получил бы дикий взгляд Билла, которому казалось, что Саавик просто деревянная. Ну, он же с ней не общался так, как Джим, с чего бы ему иметь иное мнение?

\- Джим, группа в Портленд отправляется через три минуты. - Он обернулся на однокурсников, которые садились в автобус, и кивнул девушке, благодаря ее за напоминание. 

\- Все, Билли, бывай. 

***

Джим всю дорогу недоумевал, как академия во время аттестации студентов и экзаменов на повышение квалификации могла позволять себе дорогие номера в гостиницах и билеты на поезда, но в Орегон тридцать человек отправить на автобусе? Ладно, главное, что они доехали. 

Для начала им выдали комнаты в общежитии. После трех недель борьбы с тараканами и прочей живностью, на которую у Саавик была нормальная для девушек визгливая реакция, пусть и значительно приглушенная - «Я понимаю, что это всего лишь мыши, но ничего не могу поделать. Оно само вырывается» - Джим не выдержал и предложил им снять квартиру на двоих. 

В принципе, они были готовы к тому, что их сразу же окрестят чуть ли не молодоженами и то и дело будут спрашивать, когда состоится заключение брака. Джим отшучивался, Саавик отмалчивалась, и оба не считали нужным говорить друг с другом о том, что так им жилось гораздо спокойнее. В квартире было прибрано – благодаря Саавик, которая терпимо относилась к безалаберности Джима в плане чистоты, а сама девушка была в безопасности – благодаря Джиму, у которого был статус ее молодого человека. То, что ни о каких романтических отношениях и речи быть не могло, не касалось никого, кроме этих двоих. 

Джим не интересовался вулканской жизнью, не считая себя вправе лезть в такие личные вещи. Он знал, что, если Саавик захочет, она сама поделится чем-нибудь. В конце-концов, они давно знакомы, и Джим удивил ее еще тогда, при первой встрече, показав, что знает о вулканцах. Одно это должно было их сблизить, и сблизило. Возможно, Саавик считала, что Джиму было неинтересно знать подробности о ней, и потому он ничего не спрашивал. В этом, как всегда, наблюдалась битва интересов. 

Думать определенно было вредно, потому что, когда Джим все-таки решился, девушка довольно легко дала ответ:

\- А вулканцы ни с кем не встречаются до встречи со своей парой? – он долго вынашивал этот вопрос, потому что он был очень личным. Саавик нужно было приоткрыть перед посторонним человеком завесу над тайной, которую хранил ее народ. Может быть, она, как и Шанита, посчитала, что, раз Джим знает о вулканцах, он является чьим-то т’хи’ла – что было неверно, но не так уж и важно. 

\- Встречаются, если испытывают необходимость в интимной близости. Но это не приветствуется. 

\- Только секс? – Джим удивился. – А как же влюбленность, интерес к другому человеку?

\- Если ты говоришь о духовной близости, то она возможна только с т’хи’ла. 

\- Я не об этом, - он покачал головой.

Они сидели в гостиной, по телевизору шла какая-то легкомысленная комедия – как раз то, что нужно, чтобы расслабиться после рабочего дня. Впереди был еще один законный выходной, можно было выспаться от души, а значит, сегодня посидеть подольше. Саавик было все равно, что мелькало на экране, потому что она читала книгу – Джим тут подумал, что слишком давно не брал в руки книги – а уходить к себе не считала нужным. Ей тоже не хотелось быть одной в субботний вечер.

Хорошо, что они решили жить вместе. 

\- А о чем? Я не понимаю. 

\- Ну вот обычные люди влюбляются лет в тринадцать, страдают по первой любви, со второй любовью, которая тоже на всю жизнь, лишаются девственности, потом расстаются, и… Встречают третью вечную любовь, четвертую… 

\- Мы испытываем определенного рода симпатию к людям. Вот как я к тебе, например. Но влюбленность нам не знакома. Приходит время, мы встречаемся со своей парой или же родители выбирают нам Спутников. 

\- Спутников?..

\- Спутников. Мы не умеем влюбляться каждый раз как в последний, мы начинаем любить раз и не заканчиваем никогда. Не только вулканцы, все цыгане – однолюбы, если тебе будет так проще понять. И этот человек, которого выбрали мы или родители, становится единственным, кто идет с нами по жизни. Но чаще выбор родителей не приводит к близости между супругами. Но это уже другое. – Саавик говорила медленно, как будто искала слова или же заставляла себя рассказывать о том, о чем привыкла молчать. Джим ее понимал и не торопил, хотя ему было очень интересно. Все вулканцы знали это, принимали как данность, и вот так, облачить интуитивное понимание устоев в слова наверняка было трудно. 

\- А если… а как же… - Джим не мог заставить себя это произнести. Было странное чувство, что, если он озвучит свои мысли, то они обязательно сбудутся, хотя ни у кого из них не было возлюбленных, чтобы бояться этого. 

Да он и так все понимал, не дурак же. Если т’хи’ла погибала, то вулканцу было очень не просто вернуться в мир, где больше нет возлюбленного. Хотя нет, не возлюбленного. Насколько Джим успел узнать, т’хи’ла – это что-то гораздо большее. Правильно сказала Саавик – Спутник. Это слово лучше всего передавало смысл незнакомого «т’хи’ла». 

Это было и прекрасно, и ужасно одновременно. Природа не могла подшутить над ними более жестоко, чем вот так: одарив их способностью любить только одного человека. 

Сарэк, насколько помнил Джим, прежде был связан с одной женщиной, которая умерла, оставив ему Сайбока. Потом в жизни вулканца появилась Аманда, которая оказалась его т’хи’ла, и на свет родился Спок. Когда умерла Аманда, Сарэк… О, Господи. 

\- А если т’хи’ла погибает?

Саавик словно осунулась, и это произошло так стремительно, что Джим забеспокоился. Ее пугала тема, которую затронул Джим, и по понятным причинам пугала гораздо больше, чем его. 

\- Я… Я не хочу говорить об этом. Извини. Это больно. 

\- Ты…

\- Нет! – резко произнесла Саавик, не давая Джиму произнести свой страшный вопрос. – Я – нет. Но я видела тех, кто… терял. Это больно, Джим. Даже смотреть. 

Потому что каждый из них знал, что чувствует оставшийся в одиночестве вулканец. Это грозило всем, но они старались не думать об этом. Если суждено, значит, суждено. 

Это было страшно. 

Вулканцы отказались от эмоций, они переживали все внутри себя, не давая выхода огню, который сжигал их, не оставляя шансов на спасение. Они выгорали, становились совершенно пустыми, никто больше не мог вырастить на пепелище души новое чувство. Они больше никого не могли полюбить. 

***

Когда он впервые встретил Нийоту, то подумал, что ему показалось. Откуда в Орегоне могла взяться Ухура, которая должна была быть в Виргинии? Девушка, отдаленно напоминающая ту девочку, с которой они играли в мушкетеров, шла навстречу Джиму по мосту и выглядела очень даже ничего. Он оценил и походку, и фигуру, рассеянно подумав, что у него давно уже не было секса. За все время, что они с Саавик жили вместе, а это добрых три месяца, у Джима был всего лишь какой-то жалкий одноразовый секс в ночном клубе. И то он проклял эту идею с походом в такие заведения, потому что, едва он вернулся домой, его срочно вызвали на работу – случилась авария на дороге на их участке. Саавик работала в другом районе, поэтому, хоть ее тоже нередко будили среди ночи, в этот раз забота была не ее. Джиму стало стыдно за свое состояние, он принял экстренные меры, вызвав рвоту, и наглотался таблеток по самое не хочу, но неловкость давила на совесть всем своим пудовым весом. С одной стороны, была ночь, ночью люди вольны делать, что хотят, но не при такой работе, когда от неверного движения дрогнувшей руки зависела жизнь человека. 

Собственно, после этого случая Джим крайне редко ходил по ночным заведениям. 

* * * 

Сейчас же у него был обеденный перерыв, и его опять потащило поближе к воде. Вот он и шатался по мосту как неприкаянный, млея от прохладного ветерка и волн внизу.

Девушка, которой могла бы быть та выросшая Нийота, говорила с кем-то по телефону и выглядела до безобразия счастливой. Джим был уверен, что она сейчас слышит голос своего возлюбленного, потому что вряд ли могла быть иная причина такой идиотской улыбки. И Джим не знал, почему его так разозлила мысль, что совершенно не знакомая ему девушка может быть с кем-то счастлива, в этом же не было совсем ничего такого, тем более абсолютно его не касалось. Это было ее дело, ее и того человека, с кем она говорила по телефону. Вокруг были десятки обнимающихся парочек, но почему-то только она с ее воркованием вызывала чуть ли не ненависть. 

Кулон на груди будто потяжелел и нагрелся, когда они прошли мимо друг друга. Джим еле удержался от того, чтобы не задеть ее плечом, заставив выронить телефон и тем самым прервать нежное воркование. Девушка не обратила на него никакого внимания, а вот Джим остановился и посмотрел ей вслед. Кем бы она ни была, выглядела она очень даже ничего. Спереди не было видно длинных волос, которые оказались забранными в хвост и покачивались в такт шагам. Девушка была в туфлях, и Джим, кажется, мог различать стук именно ее каблуков среди этого шума дневного города со всеми его машинами и людьми. Снизу шипела вода, заглушая чужие разговоры, но он мог поклясться, что слышит ее шаги. Это было необычно.  
Девушка рассмеялась, запрокинув голову, и Джим почувствовал, как дрогнул на его груди маленький серебряный меч. Металл соприкасался с кожей – сейчас ничто не могло заставить Джима расстаться с кулоном, он словно сросся с ним, не представляя, как мог раньше обходиться без его приятного веса – и был почти горячим. Джим решил, что подвеска взяла тепло от его тела, и удивился своей температуре. 

Она отошла на достаточное расстояние, чтобы было невозможно хоть как-то различать ее шаги или голос. Джим все еще видел темную голову и прямую спину, обтянутую красным жакетом, темные волосы, подрагивавшие при ходьбе. Красная же юбка облегала бедра, подчеркивала упругие ягодицы, икры ритмично напрягались, и все это выглядело очень сексуально, но Джим не нашел в себе никакого желания затащить ее в постель. Девушка напоминала хищницу, которая знает, чего хочет, и Джим надеялся никогда не стать тем, кого она пожелает, потому что такие как она действуют уверенно и наверняка – расставляют свои сети-паутины и хватают жертву всеми своими восемью паучьими лапками.  
Хотя он бы еще поспорил, кто кого. При всей его нелюбви к сучкам эту бы он поимел. 

* * * 

После работы, когда он вошел в квартиру, Саавик, волею судьбы оказавшаяся в прихожей, внезапно быстро приблизилась к нему и сделала совсем уж неожиданную вещь: принюхалась. Джим замер, с опаской подумав, что вулканка, видимо, заигралась и теперь считает себя его женой, раз вынюхивает на нем чужие запахи. Саавик молча вернулась на кухню готовить ужин, Джим проследовал за ней, чтобы пожарить себе отбивную – ну, кое-что он мог делать после общежития, да – и не знал, стоит ли заговаривать о случившемся только что. Саавик вот молчала, не делая даже вида, что произошло что-то из ряда вон. По ней казалось, что на самом деле совсем ничего не было, так что Джим решил к ней присоединиться. Но если она сегодня придет к нему в спальню, тогда точно придется обсудить неприятную тему, хотя от своего согласия с мыслью, что ему придется выгнать из своей комнаты девушку, Джим был в шоке. 

Но ничего подобного не произошло, и Джим спокойно проспал всю ночь и после завтрака ускакал на работу. 

Портленд оказался прекрасным местом. Здесь легко дышалось – сказывалась близость океана и протекающие в городе реки; небо было глубоким и зовущим, и Джим часто жалел, что не имел доступа к крыше, иначе проводил бы там многие и многие часы, чувствуя полную свободу, которой ему не хватало. 

Дни потекли своим чередом. За окном уже был октябрь, похолодало. Работы, к слову, было не так уж много, и, если брать во внимание профессию Джима, это было очень хорошо. Случались затишья, когда в течение целой недели не было ничего, а потом беды сыпались на людей как град, одна за другой: то пожары, то аварии, то взрывы, то еще какие-нибудь происшествия, которые уносят жизни населения. Джим выполнял свою работу уверенно. Он был дипломированным специалистом с немалым опытом за плечами, и если поначалу на него и смотрели с иронией и доброй долей скепсиса, то после первых же вызовов отношение к его способностям абсолютно поменялось. Джим, к слову, ни с кем не заводил близких знакомств, необъяснимо избегая эмоциональных контактов. Приятели с работы – да, попить пива после смены – да, но что-то большее – никогда. Он не чувствовал, что ему нужно быть в центре внимания, как раньше, и относил это все к непривычке после переезда в чужой город. 

Все-таки ему было уже двадцать четыре года, и Джим считал, что пора уже завести девушку для постоянных отношений или хотя бы регулярных интимных встреч, потому что он сам чуть ли не звенел от отсутствия секса. Наличие в квартире Саавик проблемой не было, она была человеком понимающим, поэтому спокойно бы отнеслась к тому, что пару раз в неделю Джим просил бы ее задержаться на работе или заглянуть в книжный магазин.

Но девушки не было ни на горизонте, ни даже в проекции, и это… немного огорчало. 

У него, кстати, никогда не было отношений. За все время учебы Джим переспал чуть ли не со всем общежитием – женской его половиной, разумеется, хотя иные предложения тоже поступали – и с некоторыми даже по несколько раз. Но едва только девушка начинала считать, что они с Джимом встречаются, он «срывался с крючка», а точнее, чуть ли не улепетывал от нежеланной связи. Он, может, и был бы рад дать девушке то, что она хотела, если бы ему самому не становилось до безумия, до отвращения тошно при одной только мысли, что он теперь составляет с кем-то пару. Джиму иррационально казалось, что он кого-то предает. 

Что ж, всегда оставались девушки, которым, как и ему, был нужен просто секс. 

***

В выходной, выпавший на воскресенье, было невыносимо сидеть дома, поэтому Джим предложил Саавик пройтись по улицам города. Было прохладно, они оба накинули куртки, и уже через полчаса оказались в ближайшем торговом центре – потому, что не рассчитали и оделись слишком легко. Джиму опять почудилось, что он увидел знакомую девушку, но правдой это быть не могло, потому что Портленд – слишком большой город для повторной случайной встречи. 

Саавик захотела заглянуть в книжный, а это гарантировало потерю как минимум часа, и Джим подумал, что и ему не повредит поискать что-нибудь интересное, поэтому согласился. И они уже заходили в отдел, как вдруг:

\- Джим?.. – раздалось за спиной. Кирк замер, потом обернулся и распахнул глаза – Ухура. На самом деле Ухура, ему тогда не показалось!.. 

\- Это ты, - воскликнула Нийота. – Слушай, тебя же не узнать совсем, - она улыбнулась и подошла ближе. Саавик, до этого стоявшая по левую руку Джима, сделала шаг назад. Он взглянул на подругу и с удивлением заметил напряженный взгляд. Саавик сглотнула, и Джим отвел глаза. 

\- Это твоя девушка, Джим? – Нийота будто не замечала его молчания.

\- Типа того, - спокойно ответил он, с трудом разомкнув пересохшие губы. – Саавик, познакомься: Ухура Нийота, мы…

\- Вместе росли, - перебила его девушка, очевидно, решив, что Джим не сможет найти правильных слов. Ведь у него было такое детство, поди ж ты.

\- Ухура, это Саавик, - Джим говорил все так же ровно, игнорируя чужое вмешательство. 

\- Очень приятно, - Нийота улыбнулась еще шире и присела в шутливом реверансе. Джим прищурился: такое игривое поведение не соответствовало образу стервозной сучки, какой она показалась неделю назад там, на мосту. 

\- Взаимно, - коротко сказала Саавик. Джиму подумалось, что она смущена неожиданным знакомством с человеком из его прошлого, и он взял ее за руку. Вулканка безапелляционно отняла свою ладонь и выпрямилась, став немного выше. Глаза ее блестели, жилка на шее билась в лихорадочном темпе. 

Ей не нравится Ухура? Джим ее понимал. В этой девушке не было ничего от той чудесной доброй девочки, с которой он когда-то играл. А может, в той девочке никогда не было ничего чудесного и доброго.

\- Может быть, посидим? – Нийота стрельнула глазами и кивнула в сторону ресторанного дворика. 

\- Почему бы и нет, - вдруг произнесла Саавик, опередив Джима. Он потерял дар речи. 

Они расположились за столиком в премилой кофейне, и Джим вызвался сделать заказ. Вкусы Саавик были ему знакомы – черный эспрессо – а Нийота попросила латте. Себе он взял апельсинового сока, опасаясь, что от чашки кофе его и так яростно колотящееся сердце вообще выскочит наружу. 

\- Что ж, Джим, - Ухура закинула ногу на ногу и чинно сложила ладони на коленке. – Как ты здесь оказался? 

\- Я-то? По распределению, - не хотелось ему вдаваться в подробности, но заинтересованный и отчего-то настороженный взгляд Ухуры подсказал, что умолчать не удастся. – Я – спасатель, Нийота. 

\- Кто бы мог подумать, - протянула она и деланно рассмеялась. – Джим Кирк – спасатель!.. После того, что ты сделал с нашим милым городком, меньше всего ожидалось, что ты будешь помогать людям.

\- После того, что ваш милый городок сделал со мной, меньше всего я ожидал, что найду в себе силы не взорвать его к чертовой матери, - Джим улыбнулся и отпил сока. Саавик молчала. 

\- Надо же, Джим Кирк. Ты по-прежнему кусачий. 

\- А мне стоило бы нацепить нимб и крылышки? 

\- Да почему же, - Нийота хмыкнула и сделала глоток, с неожиданно громким стуком поставив чашку на блюдце. – Костюм Человека-Паука был бы тебе больше к лицу. Или Бэтмена, знаешь. Я закурю? – спросила она и щелкнула зажигалкой. Выдохнула дым и вгзглянула на Джима: - Не думал о таком? Никто бы не догадался, что малолетний бандит может творить добро, твоя тайна была бы в безопасности, - Нийота улыбнулась, но взгляд ее оставался жестким. Она следила за каждым вздохом Джима. 

\- Ты-то откуда здесь? – он снова проигнорировал ее выпад. Ладони Саавик сжались в кулаки, и она спрятала их под стол. С ней-то что?..

\- С матерью переехали пять лет назад, - она снова выдохнула сизый дым, который, причудливо извиваясь, растворился в воздухе. – Знала бы, что и ты здесь окажешься, бежала бы на Аляску, - тихо и спокойно произнесла Ухура, просто констатируя факт. Джим не сводил с нее глаз, и потому успел заметить горькое сожаление о словах. Не оттого, что они могли его задеть, вовсе нет. Она посчитала это недопустимой ошибкой – сказать о таком вслух, то есть, признаться в своей слабости. 

\- Не могу сказать того же, - Джим откинулся на спинку стула и подавил порыв скрестить руки на груди – отчего-то нельзя было показывать Ухуре, что ему неуютно. Зато он прекрасно видел, как напряглись пальцы Нийоты, как она почти впилась ногтями в свою коленку. Еще немного, и по тонкому капрону побегут уродливые стрелки. Ай-яй-яй, как нехорошо будет. – Впрочем, тебя вряд ли тут что-то задерживает так, чтобы ты не могла сбежать на Аляску, - он бил наугад. Ухура вскинула бровь, и Джим вздрогнул: ему был болезненно знаком этот жест. От движения кулон дернулся, обратив внимание на себя, и Джим почувствовал себя увереннее. 

\- Не тебе меня отсюда гнать, Кирк. Я ведущий лингвист в главном офисе CBox, так что мне есть, за что держаться. 

\- Оу, - Джим хмыкнул, - а я – спасатель второго класса, даже не ведущий, заметь. И платят мне маловато, но теперь я ни за что отсюда не уберусь, - он вульгарно развел колени в стороны и чуть съехал со стула вниз, демонстративно зацепившись пальцами за петли на поясе джинсов. Посмотрел на нее исподлобья, выразительно подвигав бровями. 

\- Ты мерзок, Кирк, - успела выпалить Ухура перед тем, как резко податься вперед с занесенной для пощечины рукой. Саавик схватила ее за предплечье:

\- Не стоит делать поспешные выводы, Ухура Нийота, из провокационного поведения Джима. Он не мерзок.

\- Саавик. 

Она на него даже не посмотрела. Взгляд ее был словно прикован к тому месту, где ее ладонь касалась руки Ухуры. 

Что за?.. 

Ухура вырвалась, фыркнула, убежала. Наверняка что-то гадкое и едкое успела сказать, но Джим ничего не запомнил. 

\- Чертова сучка, - сказал он с яростью. 

\- Она зла на тебя, - зачем-то сообщила Саавик. 

\- А я и не заметил, - фыркнул Джим. 

Сучка. 

С Саавик они не разговаривали до вечера следующего дня.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Что это за СВох? 

За окном уже давно стемнело, время близилось к полуночи. Джим не мог сказать, что его толкнуло спросить об этом. Он вполне мог выяснить, что это за фирма, просто использовав Гугл, но тишина, установившаяся в их с Саавик квартире со вчерашнего вечера, уже начинала действовать на нервы. Девушку, впрочем, она совсем не угнетала – вулканка сидела на диване и выглядела достаточно увлеченной новой книгой. До неприличия увлеченной и умиротворенной, в то время как Джим места себе не находил из-за этой своебразной ссоры с подругой. Собственное одиночество начинало давить на него, пригибать к земле, выкачивало кислород. Саавик, казалось, совсем не была огорчена этим молчанием, и это задевало Джима. Он чувствовал, что сам по себе ничего не значит, и вовсе он не самодостаточный, если даже малейшая возможность потерять друга – к слову, единственного – повергла его в ужас. 

\- Фирма, занимающаяся компьютерным обеспечением, - Саавик даже не отвлеклась от чтения. Значило ли это, что она не так уж и внимательно смотрела в страницы, раз сразу уловила его вопрос? 

\- … А ты откуда это знаешь? 

\- Мне показалось интересным узнать, что Ухура Нийота считает уважительной причиной оставаться в месте, где ей не хочется быть ввиду твоего присутствия, - она наконец подняла глаза и посмотрела на Джима. Моргнула и снова уткнулась в книгу. 

\- А узнать, почему ей не хочется быть в одном месте со мной, тебе не захотелось? – Джим не знал, чего в его вопросе больше – надежды или яда. Надежды – на то, что Саавик каким-нибудь образом выяснила, на что так зла Ухура. Хотя она никак не могла этого сделать, ведь они не были знакомы друг с другом, а о таких вещах Нийота вряд ли бы заговорила с незнакомым человеком. Правда, если она так сильно ненавидела Джима, то вполне могла бы поделиться причиной этой самой ненависти. Ну, так ему казалось. 

Яда – оттого, что хотелось задеть вулканку, зацепить, обидеть, вылить на нее свои злость и досаду. Потому что Джим и сам был обижен за такое хладнокровие к собственной персоне, потому что его самого непозволительно сильно задело это явление из прошлого.

Он тогда не делал ничего, что могло бы привести к такой ненависти. Он был обычной шпаной, маленьким бандитом — бил стекла и нарывался на драки. Он хотел хоть как-нибудь привлечь внимание к собственной беде, которую все равно игнорировали. И Джима принимали за будущего преступника. О да, в свете этих воспоминаний он понимал, как сильно удивил Ухуру, которая, следуя за своей мамочкой, поставила на нем крест. А тут на тебе – Джим Кирк спасает человеческие жизни, и может случиться так, что когда-нибудь спасет и ее. 

Чертова сука. Пусть валит на Аляску или еще куда, прочь отсюда. Им не выжить в этом городе вместе.

Эта гадина не имела права его ненавидеть. Вот просто не имела права. 

***

Среди ночи поступил срочный вызов: нужно было вскрыть захлопнувшуюся дверь. Джим только-только уснул, и ему стоило немалых усилий все-таки подняться с постели, продрать глаза и натянуть форму. Почему этого не смогли сделать другие спасатели, причем тут Джим, на дворе ночь, и в этот раз ночь – не его смена. В ответ на это начальник коротко бросил: авария. Раз никто больше не мог пойти на этот вызов, значит, задействованы все спасатели, а раз задействованы все спасатели, значит, авария очень серьезная, и без жертв не обошлось.

Саавик выглянула в коридор и проводила его внимательным взглядом, оценивающим, совсем не заспанным, хотя из-за двери было видно ноги, одетые в светлые пижамные штаны. Джим снова хотел огрызнуться, но решил не делать таких глупостей. В конце концов, он был взрослым человеком, способным поступать разумно. 

Мать билась в истерике, когда машина спасателей остановилась у подъезда многоэтажного дома. Женщина подлетела к ним, принялась хватать за руки и тащить внутрь, лицо у нее было зареванное-зареванное, глаза большие, испуганные. В них плескалась паника – не за себя. 

Соседи высыпали на лестничную площадку, старушки и тетки сокрушенно качали головами и неодобрительно смотрели на кричащую и ревущую мать. Джим решил, что потому, что шум мешал им спать, и ему стало противно видеть этих людей, не сопереживающих чужому горю. Он постарался пройти мимо них, не поднимая глаз, хотя каждому из этих ничтожеств хотелось дать в морду за поразительную черствость.

\- Ребенок, - причитала мать. – Ребенок, там мой ребенок, откройте, пожалуйста, он маленький, он плачет, пожалуйста, откройте, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, - шептала она, с силой стискивая в пальцах свою кофту. Губы ее были искусаны, на щеке царапина. За дверью раздавался сильный детский плач, и с каждым выведенным руладом женщина содрогалась. Содрогался и Джим, но по другой причине. 

Среди ночи у двухлетнего мальчика поднялась температура, причем, совсем внезапно. Он разбудил мать громким криком, и вскоре она очень испугалась, когда термометр показал тридцать девять градусов. Ребенок весь день чувствовал себя хорошо, играл, шумел, требовал внимания – как и все дети его возраста, поэтому было совершенно непонятно, что с ним случилось. Скорая все не ехала и не ехала, в консультации сказали, какие лекарства следует ему дать, но в домашней аптечке их не было, и миссис Гринт выскочила из дома, чтобы купить сиропы и таблетки в круглосуточной аптеке, которая, к счастью, находилась совсем рядом с домом. А на обратном пути обнаружила, что ключи так и остались висеть на крючке рядом с дверью. 

Ребенок заливался так истошно, что мать была готова бросаться грудью на дверь, если бы это помогло быстрее ее вскрыть, и сам Джим уже не раз повышал голос, чтобы привести миссис Гринт в адекватное состояние – лишь бы не мешалась. А то еще и с ней потом разбирайся, если что не так пойдет и она подлезет под болгарку. 

Дверь вскрыли, снеся к черту замок — иначе было никак. Женщина рванула внутрь, чуть ли не расталкивая спасателей, схватила мальчишку и прижала его к своей груди. В помещении вопли были особенно оглушительны, личико ребенка было почти бордовым от натуги, и Джим со стыдом подумал, что никогда не захочет иметь детей. Помогать – да, играть с Питером – да, но своих – ни за что. Да и не с кем, что уж. 

После лекарств мальчик быстро успокоился, и Миссис Гринт рассказала, что она мать-одиночка. Муж бросил ее еще беременную. Сам подал документы на развод, сам развелся, сам уехал куда-то и пропал. А она осталась одна с ребенком на руках, обеспеченная неодобрительными взглядами в спину. Все отчего-то считали, что ребенка она нагуляла, хотя она может даже показать паспорт, вот правда, смотрите, видите, я замужем была, а он… 

Когда раздался звонок на рабочий мобильный, Джим уже спускался вниз. На душе было муторно, потому что всегда неприятно сталкиваться с чужими проблемами и видеть, что твои по сравнению с ними – детский лепет. Ну, может, не такой уж и детский, но хорошо, что он не брошенная мать-одиночка, не знающая, на что кормить сына. 

Смит срывающимся голосом сообщил Джиму, что ему срочно нужно быть в трех кварталах отсюда, так что пусть он скорее тащит свою задницу к машине, и вообще какого черта он задержался с этой нервной, быстро сюда, понял он или нет. Джим ускорил шаг, и через минуту он уже сидел в фургоне и удивленно смотрел на покатывающихся со смеху ребят. 

\- Шеф сказал о вызове, - прерывисто начал Смит, но ему действительно было сложно продолжить, потому что он снова расхохотался. 

\- Да, сказал, - Уильямс со смешком подхватил: - Защемление нерва, и…

\- А мы при чем? – воскликнул Джим. – Пусть медики подваливают, это не наша специализация…

\- Медики на другом вызове, - Смит тяжело посмотрел на него, резко прекратив смеяться. Джим сразу вспомнил, почему именно их подняли среди ночи. И он теперь понял, почему они так смеялись – элементарное снятие напряжения. Профессиональное. 

***

\- Мать твою, - вырвалось у Джима, когда он рассмотрел представшую картину. Захотелось отвести глаза и выскочить отсюда, убежать куда подальше, лишь бы не видеть… этого. Но, Боже, это навсегда останется в его памяти, черт же дернул его выбрать эту профессию!

Парень приклеился к парню. Сзади. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

Джим старался не думать о том, что он видит, но не получалось.

Член одного был в заднице другого. 

Мать же твою! 

\- Защемление нерва?! – прошипел он, нарушая профессиональную этику. Но это было сильнее его, эмоции лились через край, Джима колотило. Он не был гомофобом, но это не значило, что он часто смотрел гейское порно, он его вообще не смотрел, если на то пошло! То, что он видел сейчас, переворачивало мировоззрение, потому что он не знал, но мог представить, как больно этому… активному, когда член зажат словно в тисках в чужой заднице, и… черт возьми, член в мужской заднице, как будто так и должно быть! 

Мать твою. 

Хотя для этих двоих, наверное, так и должно быть, да. 

И вообще в этом нет ничего страшного. И пугающего. И ненормального – все в некоторых пределах допустимого человеческого безумия. 

-Такое случается, - бросил Уильямс. 

Несчастные страдающие парни покраснели от стыда и боли. Верхний дернулся, нижний моментально среагировал, взвизгнув и покрыв партнера таким матом, что спасенные накануне подтопленные сантехники могли бы позеленеть от зависти. Или не от зависти. Хорошо, что их тут не было. 

\- Антиперистальтическое рефлекторное сокращение прямой кишки, - сказал Смит. 

Джим помнил, что в Детройте парни тоже попали на похожий вызов, но тогда была натуральная пара, а не… Однако, какой необычный опыт он сейчас получал.

\- Противосудорожное? – спросил Джим, открывая чемоданчик с медикаментами. Уильямс кивнул. Джим сделал инъекцию пассиву, и через минуту пострадавших отпустило. Первым делом они накинули на себя кто что успел схватить – один натянул пижамные штаны, другой закрутился в простыню и принялся старательно отводить глаза. Спасатели поспешили удалиться, и Джим был первым, кто вышел за дверь. 

\- Один вопрос, - предупредил Смит, когда все они сели в фургон. – Как они смогли позвонить? 

\- Да там мобильник на подушке лежал, - отмахнулся Джим. 

\- Ты еще и по сторонам смотрел, - восхитился Уильямс.

\- Да я только по сторонам и смотрел, - заржал Джим, и все подхватили. Срочных вызовов больше не случилось, поэтому через пять минут они все были по домам. 

***

На выходные передавали штормовое предупреждение, и уже в пятницу поднялся довольно сильный ветер. В океан, говорили, уже тогда было выходить нежелательно, но Портленд находился за добрую сотню километров от побережья, поэтому его это мало касалось. Да и делать у воды в ноябре особо нечего, разве что на волны посмотреть. Джим, может, и сам хотел бы этого, но работа не отпускала. 

Ему нравилось быть в мобилизованном состоянии. Это не давало повода думать над вещами, которые всегда выбивали его из колеи. Он просто делал свою работу, на которой секунда невнимания могла стоить как человеческая жизнь, он всегда был сосредоточен и точен. 

С Саавик отношения наладились. Они снова проводили вечера вместе, но теперь далеко не каждый, потому что уже за эту неделю вулканка уходила по каким-то своим делам два раза. Это должно было случиться – у нее появилась личная жизнь. Джима немного задевало, что она ничего ему не говорила, а ведь он и так все понял сам, тут секрета не сделать. Блеск в глазах, нерациональная трата времени на телефонные разговоры в своей комнате, красивая одежда, макияж – раньше всего этого не было. Стало бы совсем хорошо, если бы Саавик не замалчивала. Но, в любом случае, это касалось только ее.

В десять минут девятого вечера, когда Джим только вышел на смену, поступил срочный вызов. Штормовое предупреждение оправдало себя, и на океане началась буря. Как и всегда, нашлись любители острых ощущений, которые решили, что им все ни по чем, и полезли в воду на своих проклятых лодках, и этих глупцов – Джим хотел бы назвать их по-другому, но служебная этика есть служебная этика – ринулись спасать все береговые службы. 

\- Сказано же: сидите дома! – бесился Уильямс, яростно расхаживая по кабинету. – Нас собирают, Кирк.

\- Да понял уже, - буркнул Джим. – Какого черта мы?..

\- Да такого, Кирк, что у них с их водицей совсем мало проблем, видимо, раз у них такой крохотный штат! – Смит был тут как тут. Побухтеть он любил. – Подумаешь, хренов Тихий океан, давай всего сто человек на весь берег, справятся уж. А ты, Кирк, вообще молчи, хренов специалист широкого профиля, - вдруг рявкнул он. – Тебя в первую очередь сказали привезти! 

\- Энтерпрайз спасать, - поддакнул Уильямс. 

«Мне нравится слово ”Энтерпрайз”…»

\- Энтерпрайз? – голос Джима сел. Наверное, его вообще не услышали, он сам себя не слышал. Казалось, сердце его забилось во всем теле — и в пятках, и в ушах; и было тихо и одновременно громко, ничего не видно — потемнело в глазах, и Джим покачнулся.

\- Энтерпрайз. Дурацкое название, кто вообще додумался дать его яхте, - Уильямс покачал головой и сплюнул. – Эй, ты чего?.. Зеленый весь. 

\- Ничего, - огрызнулся Джим. – Все отлично. Поехали. 

На улице было темно и дул сильный холодный ветер. Во рту было солоно – несло с океана, и накрапывал дождь, который обещал разойтись приличным ливнем. Впрочем, на океане сейчас вообще была буря, так что удаленному Портленду вообще нечего было жаловаться. 

\- Нам вертолет выдали, - прокричал Уильямс и показал пальцем на взлетную площадку, на которой стояла махина вертолета, и в нем был включен свет. 

\- Нас не снесет? – прокричал Джим, подбегая к машине. 

\- Эту-то детку? Не смеши, - расхохотался Смит. Он резким движением открыл дверь и забрался внутрь следом за Джимом. Уильямс был уже на переднем сиденье рядом с пилотом. Они взлетели, и уже через двадцать минут были на месте. 

Яхту сумели довести до причала, как оказалось. А вот катер с хозяином яхты отнесло в океан, и теперь спасателям предстояло найти их. 

Шторм был внушительным. Волны бились о берег, накатывали, ревели, ветер сбивал с ног, дождь за минуту не оставил сухого места на форме. Все вокруг освещалось молниями, и было безумно опасно подниматься в воздух. Фонари горели, прожекторы тоже светили, но все равно было слишком темно. Как в этом мраке искать катер в океане – ума не приложить. Джим со своей командой уже были в спасательных жилетах, они получили инструкции и поспешили в вертолет, поставив себе целью вернуться с еще одним человеком на борту. Катер останется в океане и вряд ли продержится целым до утра, конечно, если его не унесет совсем далеко в океан. Но ближе всего были скалы. 

Кстати, о скалах.

\- Быстро, четко и без лишних движений, - скомандовал Уильямс, когда они уже кружили над бурлящими водами. 

\- Вот тебе и Тихий, - проговорил Джим, закрепляя на себе узлы. 

Катера не было видно, и им всем предстояла очень тяжелая ночь. Запаса топлива должно было хватить еще часа на три точно, и не факт, что команде удастся отыскать свою цель, поэтому нельзя было терять ни минуты. Пилот зависал, направлял прожектор вниз, Джим свесился из открытой двери, уперевшись ногой в шасси, и кричал в громкоговоритель. Смит следил за тем, чтобы Джим не сорвался вниз, хотя тот и прицепился к поручню у двери. Снаружи дуло так, что вряд ли были шансы, что их могли услышать, да еще и при таком грохоте тяжелых волн. 

Прожектор снова направили в сторону, и Джим, случайно повернув голову, краем глаза заметил какую-то вспышку. Он резко посмотрел туда, где мелькнул яркий свет, но там было темно. Кулон на груди практически раскалился и уже жег кожу, и это отрезвляло, не давало удариться в панику и поддаться ужасу, что там, внизу, в этой непроглядной тьме и среди беснующейся воды он. Это мог быть другой человек, это и был другой человек. Определенно. А название… да совпадение. Просто совпадение. 

Вспышка повторилась, и Джим нырнул в салон вертолета, чтобы попросить направить прожектор туда, и, когда его просьбу исполнили, Джима затопила эйфория – нашли. Человек, темноволосый мужчина в прилипшей к телу рубашке, махал им руками, пытаясь устоять в катере. От его пояса к перилам тянулась веревка, и человека мотало по катеру, как марионетку. Он то хватался за сидения, то за перила, то за руль – лишь бы удержать равновесие. 

\- Смит, спускайся ты, - бросил Джим. Тот, хоть и посмотрел на него удивленно, кивнул и перебрался к двери. Через три минуты Джим запустил лебедку, и двух мужчин втянуло внутрь. Обоим сразу же выдали по одеялу, хотя Смиту оно не было необходимо, и вертолет развернулся к берегу.   
Они забрались далеко в океан, лететь предстояло минут десять. И Джиму эти десять минут обещали стать самой настоящей вечностью. 

Спок приходил в себя. Вообще казалось, что он всегда был в себе, даже там, в катере, и по нему не было видно, что он как-то вообще переживал, находясь недалеко от смерти, потому что его несло к скалам, и Спок это знал. 

Это правда был Спок. 

Он сидел сейчас будто на нервах, взгляд его блуждал по салону вертолета, смотрел на спасателей, смотрел в ветровое стекло и снова на спасателей. Джим опускал глаза, прятал глаза, кривил рожу, но ищущий взгляд не оставлял его в покое, снова и снова проходил по его лицу, словно лезвием по сердцу, раз за разом делая новый порез. Джим знал – необъяснимо, но знал – кого он искал. 

\- Ваше имя? – спросил Уильямс. – Ваше имя? – настойчиво повторил он, обращая на себя внимание.

\- Спок.

\- Ваша фамилия? 

\- Спок.

\- Спок Спок?

\- Просто Спок. Его имя тебе не выговорить, - вмешался Джим и поднял на вулканца глаза. 

Тот смотрел на него. И в этот миг обрушилось все, совершенно, абсолютно все, что они оба выстраивали всю свою жизнь. В глазах Спока плескался шок, недоверие, неприятие, паника, восторг и эйфория, и Джим ни за что бы не сказал, что в его собственных глазах нет такого же богатого коктейля. Дыхание перехватило, и Джим знал, что вулканец не мог отвести взгляд, так же, как и он сам не мог этого сделать. В груди жгло и что-то трепетало, как будто маленькие кусочки мозаики, разбросанные до этой минуты по всему его сознанию, снова выстраивались в четкую и светлую картину, какой был его мир до расставания с этим человеком. 

\- Джим?.. 

Он просто кивнул – на слова не хватило бы сил. Навернулись слезы, хотелось биться в истерике, позорной бабской истерике, расхерачить этот дебильный вертолет, вернуть прошлое, все переделать, все исправить, Господи, ну почему так поздно, почему. Почему так вовремя, когда ему осталось всего ничего до точки невозврата в решении прекратить свою жизнь и перестать мучить себя и своих родных? Почему его так долго не было, почему нельзя было раньше, почему нужно было заставить Джима ненавидеть себя, свою жизнь и этот сраный мир, который пятнадцать лет назад забрал у него самое дорогое?

Уильямс что-то говорил – Джим краем сознания отмечал звук его голоса, Смит смеялся – может быть, Уильямс пытался пошутить? Это было так несущественно. Вертолет затрясся, заходя на посадку, их выковыряли из салона, Спока увели, команду забрали в другое место, какой-то кабинет, какие-то люди, какие-то речи и благодарности. На часах половина первого, а его опять отобрали, отняли, его опять нет рядом, что же делать, что же, отдайте, пожалуйста, я же умру прямо сейчас. Спок. Спок. Пожалуйста. 

В квартире было темно, и каждый неуверенный шаг грозился окончиться свернутой к чертям шеей. Комнаты внезапно полностью освещались, когда за окном мелькала ослепительная молния, и, когда она пропадала, казалось, что стало еще темнее, хотя было уже некуда. Джим хватался за стены и верил, что на щеках просто капли дождя, потому что буря дошла до Портленда, на улице просто ливень, сносящий с ног. А он же только что был на улице, так что это дождь, он же мужик, это не нервы, какие нервы, он же мужик, мужик, мать вашу, заткнитесь все! Мысли в голове не давали покоя, в груди все горело, Джим пытался разорвать на себе одежду, добраться до кожи, до сердца, вырвать все к чертовой матери, чтобы остановить, прекратить эту гребаную карусель, которой стала его жизнь. Ему же показалось, это был не Спок, откуда тут взяться Споку, в этом гребаном Богом забытом Портленде, Спок пропал, исчез, забыл про него, предал, предал, предал, он никому не нужен и никогда не был, если даже отец умер. 

За окном так прогрохотало, что у Джима зазвенело в ушах. Может, это небо раскололось, и теперь всем придет конец? Да, пожалуйста, пусть будет так, пожалуйста… опять загремело, и Джиму показалось, что кто-то постучал в дверь, но кому он нужен, у Саавик был ключ, она же тоже здесь жила. Она опять где-то прохлаждалась, и ведь вряд ли на работе, наверняка устраивала свою личную жизнь, и правильно. Это он ни на что не способен, ничтожество, от которого все отказались. 

У него определенно начались галлюцинации, потому что в дверь опять постучали, идите к черту, вы ошиблись, тут все умерли. Давно, только что, недавно, пятнадцать лет назад, тут просто тело, тело, тело. Хватит ломиться, не к себе домой, что за урод, я тебе сейчас покажу, вот не дай Бог ты там еще стоишь, прощайся с жизнью… Спок. 

Правда Спок. Здесь. На его пороге. Галлюцинации. Галлюцинации. 

\- Джим… - хрипло прозвучало в полумраке – вулканец стоял на фоне мигающей лампочки, его лица толком не было видно, но это был он, Джим знал, что это он, но этого не могло быть, просто не могло. Ведь ему показалось. Нельзя верить, нельзя, если он поверит, то окончательно сойдет с ума, это точно испытание…

\- Джим. – Отдаленно знакомый, но гораздо более низкий голос прервал его мысли. Джим уставился на Спока, не понимая, что происходит, отчаянно желая, чтобы это оказалось правдой, и отчаянно боясь, что это – ложь. – Это я, Джим. Я. – Он как будто знал, что говорить. Или то, в каких словах нуждался Джим, было на лице написано? В глазах? Сверкающей бегущей строкой? 

\- Нет, - он помотал головой и отступил внутрь квартиры, ища в ней убежище. Спок не шелохнулся, но Джим не закрыл дверь, и вскоре услышал, а точнее почувствовал чужую поступь по полу. 

За окном снова сверкнула молния, и Джим сильно вздрогнул от неожиданности, и обернулся, попятившись. Спок стоял в двух шагах и не сводил с него взгляда, темного, тяжелого, ждущего. 

\- Это правда я, Джим, - снова сказал вулканец. Шагнул вперед, медленно, как будто неуверенно, поднимая руку, чтобы дотронуться до него. В глазах, таких бархатных, таких черных сейчас, таилась бездна, и звала Джима, звала, манила, и он отдал бы все, чтобы позволить себе в нее упасть. Это же Спок, думал он, Спок, тот самый. Его. Так почему бы и нет, разве ему есть, что терять?.. 

Джим протянул руку в ответ, пальцы едва соприкоснулись, а по его телу будто прошел разряд. Он вздрогнул, дернулся в сторону, хотел было отнять руку, но Спок держал крепко, теперь никуда не собираясь его отпускать. Кулон нагрелся, качнулся вперед, словно стремясь к своему дарителю – Джим уже был готов во многое поверить.

Спок притянул его к себе – осторожно, готовый в любой момент успокоить – и обхватил руками, обнимая, прижимая к своей груди, терпко пахнущей морской водой и одеколоном. Под щекой, сквозь влажную одежду, Джим ощущал твердые мышцы – никакой нежности, никаких женских округлостей – и это было так удивительно и так правильно. Он напрягся, попытался отстраниться, потом зажмурился и, задержав дыхание как перед прыжком в реку, схватил Спока за водолазку, смяв ткань в судорожно сжатых пальцах, и со всем отчаянием спрятал лицо на груди вулканца. Он не верил, но Спок был таким настоящим, таким теплым, почти горячим, а Джим так замерз. 

Спок попытался отстраниться, но Джим не позволил, сильнее ухватившись за его одежду. Замотал головой, но вулканец тихо сказал:  
\- Тебе нужно переодеться, ты весь промок.

Ну и что. Глупости. Это не важно. Единственное, что имело смысл – Спок здесь. Джим теперь не мог с ним расстаться даже на секунду, ведь если это случится, то он точно умрет, потому что Спок точно исчезнет, а ему нельзя исчезать, только не сейчас. Еще немного, его душа почти собралась, осколки почти склеились, сосуды вновь сплелись как должно быть, и сердце забилось в ровном тягучем ритме. Спок излечивал его, но если он отстранится, то это убьет Джима, он точно это знал. И Спока тоже убьет. А этого нельзя допустить, нет-нет-нет. 

\- Джим, тебе нужно переодеться, - с нажимом, но все равно мягко повторил вулканец, осторожно отстраняя от себя Джима. В этот раз он послушно поднял голову, не желая убирать руки, потому что Спок такой горячий, а ему так холодно. – Ты уже простыл, что же ты… 

От заботы и нежной сокрушенности в голосе в Джиме словно что-то оборвалось, и последние стены рухнули с тем же грохотом, с каким прогремело за окном – а может, это и были его стены, кто знает. Он почувствовал себя слишком уязвимым, слишком открытым, слишком живым, это было неправильно — это было опасно. 

\- Надо в спальню, - тихо сказал Джим и поспешил в свою комнату, торопясь уйти прочь, чтобы разорвать те нити, которые успели оплести и соединить их со Споком. Дыхание перехватило, он покачнулся около двери, но Спок настиг его, положил руку на плечо, и сразу же стало легче. – Что это? – прозвучало на грани истерики. – Что это?!

\- Это Предназначение, - только и сказал Спок. 

\- А-а. Типа т’хи’ла, все такое? – привычный тон успокаивал, давая иллюзию, что все по-прежнему в его руках. Пальцы на плече дрогнули.

\- …Откуда ты знаешь? 

\- У меня… были источники, - уклончиво ответил Джим, толкая дверь вперед. 

\- Я надеюсь о них услышать, - спокойно произнес Спок. 

\- Если не испаришься наутро, то, может, и расскажу, - хмыкнул Джим. Вроде бы пошутил, а вроде и ни грамма шутки. Вулканец так точно понял верно.

\- Не испарюсь. 

Непроизнесенное «теперь» повисло в воздухе, и Джим медленно выдохнул, чувствуя то ли облегчение, то ли надежду, то ли все сразу, очередным нереальным коктейлем срывая себе нервы. 

\- Значит, расскажу, - серьезно сказал он. Спок почти пообещал. 

Он правда простыл, потому что глаза слезились – так вот откуда те капли на щеках – в горле першило, начинал бить озноб, и вулканец настоял на том, что Джиму следовало лечь в постель. 

Джим не хотел, сопротивлялся, ведь столько всего нужно сказать, рассказать, вспомнить, потрогать, врасти друг в друга – снова. Но простыни были такие гладкие, одеяло — такое теплое, и сон не хотел считаться с желаниями Джима, - накрыл его и увел за собой.

* * *

Джим спал и даже так старался быть ближе к вулканцу. Спок чувствовал себя странно, видя, как тянется к нему Джим, как видит сны, не отпуская его руки. Спок не знал, как охарактеризовать эмоции, что пробуждались в нем с той самой минуты, когда в салоне вертолета он ощутил, что т’хи’ла совсем близко. 

Он очень изменился. Нет, Спок не мог его не узнать, ведь, кроме прочего, между ними была Связь, которая зазвенела, едва они встретились. Но если бы ее не было – Спок не хотел даже предполагать такое – он бы Джима не узнал.

От того мальчика не осталось почти ничего. Он совершенно не угадывался в этом молодом мужчине с тяжелым темным взглядом, прекрасно рассказывающим о пережитом, если знать, как смотреть. Спок знал — и видел, потому что каждое утро он встречал себя в зеркале таким же взглядом.  
Тусклые голубые глаза, раньше сверкавшие не хуже сапфиров, пробуждали в Споке чувство вины такой силы, что он стыдил себя за облегчение, которое испытал, когда Джим заснул.

Спок оставил своего т’хи’ла, пусть не по своей воле, пусть он ничего не мог сделать с отцом, который обезумел от страшной душевной боли.   
Джим был простым человеком, за плечами которого нет десятков поколений тех, кто научился бороться с собой и держать себя в руках. Джим не был подготовлен к тем испытаниям, что выпали на его долю, он ничего не мог изменить, скитаясь по миру, прячась в себе и от себя, убивая свою душу в тоске по Спутнику, о существовании которого и не подозревал. Спок же знал, понимал уже тогда, что они с Джимом не просто друзья, но думал, что рано об этом говорить, что у них еще много времени впереди. А его оказалось мало. 

Вина давила на его плечи, пригибала к земле. Он считал, что не вправе быть сейчас рядом с Джимом, со своим т’хи’ла, так как не смог оградить его от страданий. Он знал, что происходит, он был подготовлен, у него в любом случае было больше шансов на жизнь, чем у Джима, который сходил с ума.   
Джим тянулся к нему, и Спок лежал, не шевелясь, ведь любое движение с его стороны вызывало гримасу боли на лице Джима – даже во сне он боялся, что вулканец снова его оставит.   
Его вины в этом не было. Не было. Не-бы-ло. Не нужно – так; теперь они вместе, нашли друг друга, Связь их излечит. Спок чувствовал, как неуловимые нити латают в его душе бреши, которые появились там за пятнадцать лет мучительной разлуки.

Но он все равно винил себя. Потому что Джим слабее, а его не было рядом. 

\- Спок? – сонно прозвучало в темноте, и вулканец опомнился. Шевельнулся, положил ладонь на щеку Джима, погладил большим пальцем колющуюся от щетины кожу. Джим замер, прислушиваясь к себе, пробуя нежность, как вино на вкус. Он не привык к ласке, в его жизни был только случайный секс, а Спок давал так много и обещал еще больше. Джим хотел, жаждал, но боялся, не веря до конца. Его переполняли эмоции, до этого словно дремавшие в нем, и Джим тонул в них, как тонут в вязкой соленой воде. 

\- Я здесь, - сколько раз он говорил это за вечер? Сколько еще раз скажет и докажет, что не уйдет? Столько, сколько потребуется, и ни разом меньше.   
Джим помедлил, но сплел их пальцы. 

\- Мне казалось, что меня только половина, - зашептал он, решившись после минутной тишины, - но не целая, а как будто куски из меня повыдергали – из груди, из головы. Полноги отпилили и оторвали целую руку. Что внутри меня нет самой важной части, что внутри меня как будто зудит что-то, и я столько всего делал, чтобы это заглушить.

\- Я знаю, Джим, - он тоже это чувствовал. Но мог бы и не отвечать, потому что Джим его не слышал.

\- Оно мешало мне, оно грызло, проедало во мне ходы, как черви в земле, и я не мог избавиться от него, я пытался, но не мог. 

\- Я знаю, - Спок сглотнул, не желая молчать. 

\- Я убивал. На войне. Я позволял издеваться над другими, потому что я был один против всех, я пытался, я угрожал, я бил, но они все равно мучили их. Дни летели и ползли, я был как в тумане. Я столько всего натворил, - слова зазвучали совсем неразборчиво, потому что Джим уткнулся носом в подушку, сгорая со стыда за откровенность, но чувствуя необходимость в ней. – Я потерял Гейлу – она пошли вслед за мной, и я потерял ее, она погибла, ее порвало на куски, ее расстреляли. 

Ревность кольнула Спока, но он молчал, - слушал, впитывал в себя то, что заслужил, забирая боль Джима. Он переместил ладонь немного выше, коснулся пальцами нужных точек и зашептал тихо-тихо, успокаивая и принося мир в душу своего т’хи’ла. 

\- Мне не хватало тебя, было так плохо. Я умирал все эти пятнадцать лет, неотвратимо и безнадежно умирал, понимаешь, где же ты был, Спок. 

«И я умирал», - подумал вулканец, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы говорить вслух – Джим снова был готов уснуть, и не хотелось разрушать его дремоту. Эта ночь обещала быть долгой, но слишком короткой для тех, кто только что нашел себя. 

Он так и не сомкнул глаз, лишь задремав перед рассветом. Ему, как и Джиму, было не по себе от страха не найти т’хи’ла рядом с собой в холодном свете зарождающегося осеннего дня. 

Джим проснулся недавно и теперь хмуро смотрел в окно, в которое вливался серый свет. На улице ветра больше не было, ливень тоже стих – а они оба этого и не заметили. Самочувствие Джима тоже улучшилось, поэтому ничего не мешало ему наслаждаться видом низкого неба и темных туч. 

Спок лежал рядом, и Джим чувствовал вес его руки на животе, чувствовал его размеренное дыхание, которое касалось шеи, обжигая. Спок был рядом, без сомнения, и уже утро, а он не развеялся как ночное видение воспаленного сознания. Так отчего же Джим не мог найти в себе силы и посмотреть на него? 

Что привело его в Портленд? Случай? Или судьба, которая наконец смилостивилась, посчитав, что достаточно побила Джима и что он заслужил еще один шанс? 

Рука Спока дрогнула, щеки коснулись затрепетавшие ресницы, и Джим понял, что сейчас все решится. Хотя Спок считал, что все решилось еще над океаном. Он переместил ладонь с живота на грудь, мягко и осторожно накрыв пальцами серебряный кулон, и Джим отчетливо осознал, что, если бы не нашел подвеску, если бы не надел ее на себя в поезде, скитаться бы ему по свету до самой смерти в этих нелепых поисках неизвестно чего. Или кого. 

На душе потяжелело – утренний свет сделал свое черное дело, показав случившееся в реальных красках: какие-то связи, какие-то мифы, какие-то фантомные боли и истерики. Недостойно мужчины вести себя так, как вел себя Джим несколько часов назад, вжимаясь в стены и сползая по ним на пол, забиваясь в углы, лишь бы чудовища из темноты не сожрали его. Только Споку все было нипочем – он притянул Джима к себе и замер, умиротворенный – как будто вернулся домой. К слову, Джим чувствовал что-то похожее, и ни что на свете не могло заставить его нарушить это ленивое молчание. Где-то в глубине квартиры тикали часы, обещая много времени впереди, за окном зашумели машины, одеяло на кровати почти сползло на пол, и ноги в штанах показались наружу. Они оба так и не разделись, и Джим почувствовал стыдное облегчение – он не был готов к такому резкому переходу к близости. Не с этим человеком. 

Они как приклеились друг к другу, но не сказать, что Джим был против - он наслаждался жаром, который исходил от Спока, грелся в его тепле, не желая ничего больше. Разве что остановить планету и все на ней, чтобы эта минута никогда-никогда не кончалась. 

\- Отец… увез нас с Сайбоком на следующий день после кремации. - Джим вздрогнул, когда заговорил Спок, посчитав, что теперь его очередь. – Сайбок сопротивлялся, порывался сбежать – он ведь оставил в городке своего Леонарда Маккоя, а я не понимал, что мы больше не вернемся. Только на границе понял, что происходит, но было уже поздно – мы были в Канаде. Отец стремился в Общину, его вела тоска. 

Цыгане разделялись не только на вулканцев и невулканцев. Помимо этого, вулканцы сами дробились на консерваторов и новаторов. Консерваторы были целиком и полностью за договорные браки, они закрывали глаза на то, что, связывая ребенка не с его Спутником, навсегда лишали его возможного семейного счастья и великой любви. Зато в таком случае их дети становились полновесными приверженцами учения Сурака, и не было риска, что проклятие их рода сможет прорваться наружу, что могло случиться, если бы дети встретили своих Спутников и познали силу притяжения и сладость Предназначения. Когда-то, говорили консерваторы, все цыгане искали своих Спутников, но не все могли удержать их на этом свете – их уносили несчастные случаи, болезни, иные беды, которые не могли быть вылечены даже сильнейшими цыганскими заговорами. И тогда, говорили консерваторы, люди, оставшиеся без Спутников, которых они уже успели познать, сходили с ума от одиночества в своем разуме, от боли, которая пела песню печали на струнах их сердец. И сам Сурак, с хорошо скрытым благоговением продолжали консерваторы, был таким несчастным человеком, но он справился с собой, подавил в себе чувства и понял, что так можно жить – без любви, но с разумом. И нашлись последователи его учения, сначала такие же, как он, несчастные, а затем и простые цыгане, решившие изменить свою жизнь, обезопасить себя от невыносимой боли. По миру пронеслась новость, что цыгане решили усмирить свой нрав, и Сурак не стал говорить правду. 

Новаторами же стали те цыгане, которые, даже следуя принципам Сурака, сумели найти Спутника, полюбить его и понять, что вот она – истинная суть всякой жизни. Так и выходило, что новаторы следовали прежнему пути цыган, который был известен до прихода Сурака, а консерваторы – принципам Сурака, которые появились много позже. Разница была в отношении и умении брать себя под контроль, чего прежние цыгане не умели, а нынешние в большинстве своем не желали делать. 

Каким образом в семье консерваторов вырос Сарэк, впоследствии выбравший (хотя так нельзя сказать, потому что Связь может возникнуть только между людьми, Предназначенными друг другу с самого рождения, и есть великое счастье найти своего Спутника) себе в супруги американку и тем самым нанесший почти смертельное оскорбление своим родителям, было непонятно. Изначально он был женат на цыганке, которая умерла от болезни, оставив ему Сайбока, и Сарэк не чувствовал ничего – ни в браке, ни после смерти жены. Только сын пробуждал в нем… некоторые чувства.   
А потом Сарэк попал в Америку, и это была совершенно рабочая поездка, из которой он вернулся уже не один.

Какими бы строгими консерваторы ни были, они не смогли бы – да и не посмели – ничего противопоставить Предназначению. И родители Сарэка не изгнали бы его из Общины… окажись его Спутником цыганка. Но Аманда Грейсон цыганкой не была ни в каком поколении, поэтому возмущению родителей Сарэка не было предела, и итог этого возмущения был известен. 

Но после потери Спутника не было лучшего места, чем Община. В одиночестве была гарантирована гибель среди собственных мыслей, и цыгане знали это. Никто не смог бы не открыть дверь перед вулканцем, когда тому требовалась поддержка в молчании и общей медитации. Неудивительно, что в таком состоянии Сарэк не разглядел – а может, просто забыл, потому что заблудился глубоко в себе – что у старшего сына уже был Спутник, и младший тоже нашел себе своего человека. 

Так же могло быть, что он просто решил избавить своих сыновей от этих мучений, но не учел, что Связи уже были установлены, что он не освобождает, а обрекает. Он был безумен в ту минуту, Сарэк. 

Цыгане никогда не отказывались от своего истинного наследия, которое передавалось с кровью – ворожба, заговоры, обереги. Тот кулон в виде меча был оберегом, он был заговорен, и если бы Джим нашел его раньше, то соединились бы они уже давно, потому что совершенное колдовство всегда тянется к своему создателю. Но судьба распорядилась по-другому, послав Спока и Джима иной тропой. 

Сайбок все-таки сбежал, обосновав свой поступок тем, что он уже поступил в Университет, и хочет продолжить учиться. К слову, в том же заведении должен был учиться Маккой, поэтому Сайбоку обязательно нужно было туда попасть, а отец уже немного пришел в себя и поэтому позволил старшему сыну оставить Общину. А Спок остался с ним. 

Его несколько раз ловили, потому что он сбегал, душой устремляясь туда, где оставил т’хи’ла. Но ему было всего лишь девять лет, он был маленьким мальчиком. А когда он вырос и пришел в дом Джима, Вайнона сказала, что ее сын больше в нем не нуждается. 

На этом месте Джим вздрогнул:

\- Ты приходил ко мне? 

\- Она мне сказала, что ты на войне, и она не знает, вернешься ты или нет. Она была в отчаянии, но не сказала мне ни адреса части, ничего.

\- Потому что я ничего не оставил, - сокрушенно произнес Джим и протяжно застонал, закрыв глаза рукой. – Таким образом, мы потеряли еще три года. 

\- Действительно, - согласился Спок. 

\- Почему она мне не сказала о тебе? – яростно воскликнул Джим и ударил кулаком по матрасу, жалея, что это не бетонная стена, что на тряпке не выместить злость, затопившую его. – Она всегда мечтала, чтобы мы не общались, но я не думал, что она может поступить так…

\- Она оберегала тебя, Джим. Прежде всего, ее сын, и только потом какие-то подозрительные цыгане, которые, к тому же, могут причинить вред ее ребенку.

\- Ар-р, - вырвалось у Джима. Он понимал, что Спок прав, но привычка злиться на мать, осуждать ее и априори считать неправой была сильна. – Я подумаю над твоими словами. Продолжай. 

Когда Спок приходил к Джиму, ему был двадцать один год. Он закончил Университет по курсу программирования, и Сайбок, в это время уже основавший свою компанию, забрал брата к себе, устроив его старшим научным сотрудником. 

Программирование? Компания? Сайбок?.. Сайбок… Сай-бок. Сай-бокс. Си-бокс. CBox. 

\- Мать твою, - воскликнул Джим, чуть не подскочив на кровати. – Так это фирма Сайбока? Ему принадлежит чуть ли не самая знаменитая компания по компьютерному обеспечению? - Джим замолчал тот факт, что сам узнал о СВох практически накануне и от Саавик. Кстати, где она? Ее не было всю ночь. 

\- Именно так. 

\- Спок, я же встретил Ухуру, она мне и рассказала о том, что работает здесь… в СВох… Спок? Спок, что?.. 

\- Ты встретил Ухуру? – вулканец вперился в него напряженным взглядом. 

\- Ну да, а что?.. Подожди. Спок?

\- Джим, я…

Догадка оглушила Джима, и он отвернулся, собираясь с мыслями. Он должен был озвучить пришедшее в голову — хотя бы потому, что это позволит освободиться, пусть даже... будет...

\- Спок, она же неспроста здесь, да? И главный кто-она-там тоже неспроста, да? 

\- Нет, она переехала с матерью к родственникам. Нет, она действительно достойна своего места. – Спок очевидно напрягся.

\- И ты не помогал ей, как своей старой знакомой, подняться по служебной лестнице? – яд так и сочился, чуть ли не капая с языка, хотя видит Бог, Джим не собирался язвить. Сначала. Но сдерживаться у него не получалось, да теперь и не хотелось, потому что...

\- Твои намеки оскорбительны, Джим. 

\- Очень хорошо. Спок, так что она здесь делает? Я встретил ее впервые на мосту, она говорила по телефону. Сучка такая, знаешь, - Джим был в отчаянии. Он все понял. 

\- Джим, я был бы благодарен, если бы ты не оскорблял…

\- Кого? Кого, Спок? 

\- Мою…

\- Девушку?

\- Сотрудницу.

Они посмотрели друг на друга. 

\- Может быть, она встречается с кем-то, и ты знаешь, кто это? – вулканцы не лгут. Вулканцы не лгут. Скажи мне правду, но, пожалуйста, соври. 

\- Она действительно встречается, Джим. И я знаю, кто это. 

\- И это?..

Молчи. Соври. Молчи. Соври. Ухура за ним еще в школе бегала. И страдала вся такая, когда Спок уехал. Джим тогда еще мог что-то замечать, и заметил вот. А он-то еще говорил, что эта девка на него смотрит, и говорил, что ревнует Джима к нему. Ха. Ха. Ха. 

\- Кто это? – Джим повторил настойчивее. Снова пауза. Затем глухое будто нерешительное:

\- Я. 

\- Зашибись, - вырвалось у Джима, и он расхохотался. – Убирайся отсюда, Спок. 

\- Джим, ты не…

\- Убирайся, я сказал. 

\- Ты не понимаешь…

\- Пошел. Вон. 

Он, наверное, действительно не понимал.


	15. Chapter 15

Спок ушел несколько секунд назад – вот только что захлопнулась дверь, а Джиму уже казалось, что прошло как минимум полжизни. В квартире стало совсем тихо, только часы в гостиной тикали и тикали, тикали и тикали, постепенно сводя с ума. Стрелки шли то медленно, то быстро, и эти звуки – тик-так-тик-так – стали сутью Вселенной Джима. 

Тик, - и он шел к окну, смотрел вниз долго, не моргая – а вдруг пропустит? 

Так, - и он шел к кровати, опускался на нее, чувствуя невыносимую усталость – так бы и лег, и уснул на триста лет. 

Тик, - он срывался с места, подлетал к окну и снова смотрел вниз, на тротуар около подъезда, и ждал, когда же Спок выйдет на улицу, потому что ему нужно было, нужно было убедиться, что он правда ушел. Потому что это станет сигналом к тому, что можно начинать по-настоящему сходить с ума. Спусковой крючок. Красная кнопка. 

Так, - и он решал, что не для того он прогнал Спока, чтобы теперь ждать его появления. Не для того его гордость заявила о себе, чтобы сейчас, вот так, унижаться. Ну и что, что вулканец не узнает, знал Джим – и этого достаточно для того, чтобы перестать уважать себя. 

Тик…

Так …

Тик…

Да пошло оно все к черту! Джим бросился в гостиную, сорвал со стены эти проклятые оглушающие часы и швырнул их об пол с такой силой, что они разлетелись на тысячи винтиков и колесиков. Стрелки отскочили куда-то под диван, стекло, закрывавшее циферблат от пыли, разбилось в мелкое крошево, и на ковре были обломки пластмассовой коробки, в которой секундами раньше был механизм. Джим стоял и наслаждался тишиной, довольный, что его страсть к разрушению удовлетворена – часы больше никогда не будут ему мешать. У него и так немало поводов для того, чтобы стать завсегдатаем психушки. 

Джим знал за собой пристрастие к поспешным решениям. Один из таких порывов познакомил его с Гейлой, и это, наверное, был единственный в определенном смысле положительный результат, в основном он не раз жалел о своей порывистости и нетерпеливости. 

Признание Спока обожгло не хуже пощечины. Чувствовать себя любовницей, с которой изменяют дражайшей супруге – об этом Джим только и мечтал, да еще на фоне только что пережитого, после этой ночи откровений. Ухура не была женой вулканца, да и Джим очень сомневался, что Спок женился бы на ней – наверняка тянул бы до последнего, так же, как тянул он сам с любыми отношениями. Судя по этой счастливой сучке, которая ощетинилась, едва встретила Джима, не все у них со Споком гладко, хорошо, как хотела бы она показать. 

Если включить логику – иногда Джим умудрялся делать и это, да – и отбросить чувства – а с этим определенно были проблемы, но установившийся в его душе покой должен был этому поспособствовать – то можно было догадаться, что Спок как вулканец знал о Связи и о том, что Джим его т’хи’ла. Ночью они не успели об этом поговорить, но Джим чувствовал, что сейчас мысли его идут по верному пути. Уничтоженные часы пошли на пользу, однозначно. 

Судя по тому, что Спок рассказал Джиму о своем народе, он знал, чем ему грозило существование без Спутника, поэтому отчаянно надеялся, что они все-таки встретятся. Если бы с Джимом что-нибудь случилось, если бы он погиб, Спок определенно бы это почувствовал. А так он знал, что т’хи’ла жив, как знал и то, что вряд ли его моральное состояние можно назвать даже удовлетворительным, но с этим он точно ничего не мог поделать. И это Спока наверняка грызло, укладываясь на плечи тяжелой виной. 

Если бы вулканец не надеялся на встречу, не допускал возможности, что она случится, он точно бы впоследствии заключил брак с Ухурой. Было неприятно об этом думать, но зато объяснялась ненависть Нийоты – она знала о Джиме. Возможно, не знала об их Связи, но о Джиме Кирке как о важном человеке в жизни Спока она точно знала. 

В принципе, Ухуре ничего не светило. Разве что в случае смерти Джима, но тогда ему было бы уже все равно. 

Почему они все-таки стали встречаться? Джим был уверен в том, что Спок ничего к ней не чувствовал – теперь был уверен. Час назад он считал иначе, но у него было достаточно времени, чтобы понять, где и как он ошибался. 

Джим был слабее Спока, в этом не было никаких сомнений. Спок вырос дома, Джим – на улице, Спок был хорошим воспитанным мальчиком, который не привык заводить случайные знакомства в клубах – да он и по клубам наверняка не ходил, если, конечно, Нийота его туда не затаскивала. Джим был легкомысленным парнем, который прикидывался дураком и был достаточно смазливым, чтобы девушки на него вешались сами, но не требовали отношений. Поэтому у Спока была Ухура, а у Джима был одноразовый секс в кабинках туалета. Но еще немного, и Ухуры бы у Спока не стало, потому что этой амбициозной сучке подавай кольцо на палец, а вулканец просто не мог этого допустить, ведь где-то в мире мотался его т’хи’ла, несчастный и одинокий. И Спок тоже бы стал несчастным и одиноким, и были бы они оба как два идиота, каждый на своей стороне Луны.  
Это все было так печально, что Джим расхохотался. Спок определенно с ним что-то сделал, раз он сейчас мог спокойно рассуждать на такие темы и не срываться. 

В замке завозился ключ, и дверь с тихим щелчком открылась. Саавик? Он и забыл про нее совсем. 

\- Джим? Доброе утро, - произнесла вулканка. 

\- Доброе-доброе, - улыбнулся он несколько напряженно – ему вспомнилось то чувство неловкости и легкая зависть в том, что у подруги появилась личная жизнь. – Как ночь? 

Саавик приподняла бровь – практически незаметно. И ответила:

\- Удачно. Это мои часы? – она указала на мусор на ковре. 

\- Были, - уточнил Джим. 

\- Были, - согласилась вулканка. 

\- Да, это они. 

Теперь она отчетливо приподняла левую бровь:

\- И чем же они такое заслужили?

\- Они тикали, - Джим старался выглядеть серьезным и отвечать только правду. В конце концов, это он уничтожил личное имущество. 

\- Действительно, вопиющее преступление, - кивнула Саавик. 

До вечера Спок так и не дал о себе знать. Джим его, собственно, понимал: у вулканца наверняка было много работы, ибо должность обязывала. К тому же, он не сомневался, Спок решил дать ему время для того, чтобы он успокоился. Джиму было забавно это понимать, потому что Спок многого, если не сказать «всего», не знал о нем. Поэтому вулканцу было невдомек, что за годы без него Джим научился разбираться во всем сам, не сваливая свои проблемы на плечи других, тем более что этими другими практически всегда были чужие люди. А их, как известно, не стоит подпускать к себе.  
Джим даже научился разбираться в своих чувствах на ура, только это умение оказалось ему ни к чему, потому что его моральное состояние мало позволяло применять этот навык. 

Когда на следующий день он вернулся с работы, на столе в его комнате лежал небольшой конверт. Рядом была записка, оставленная Саавик: «Принесли сегодня в час». В это время Джим был уже на вызове – к счастью, ничего серьезного. В любом случае, получить послание он не мог, поэтому оставалось только поблагодарить Саавик при встрече за то, что она убедила посыльного оставить конверт ей, а не передавать из рук в руки.  
Это было приглашение. Спок писал, что будет очень рад, если Джим присоединится к нему за ужином в одном из ресторанов города, и Джим не был бы собой, если бы отказался, хотя озвучивать свое согласие все равно было не перед кем. 

За столиком уже сидело трое. Спока он узнал сразу – прямая спина, холодный взгляд, который он то и дело бросал то на дверь, то на часы, висевшие на стене. Подойдя ближе, Джим поразился тому, как похожи Спок и Саавик, которая, к слову, присутствовала здесь же – да, теперь понятно, как курьер решился оставить приглашение. Сходство правда было поразительным, тем более, когда они были рядом и можно было с глупым выражением лица переводить глаза с одного на другую. А вот Ухуру Джим бы предпочел не видеть еще долго. 

\- Спасатели всегда ходят в джинсах? – спросила она вроде бы невинно, но Джим отчетливо видел ее взгляд, полный сильной неприязни. 

\- Нет, еще у нас есть форма, - он улыбнулся. – Могу я сесть? – обратился он ко всем сразу. Саавик взглянула на него немного напряженно, Ухура опять стрельнула глазами – не подстрелишь, не пытайся – а на Спока Джим предпочел не смотреть. Он стоял совсем рядом с ним и чувствовал то же, что и ночью, и это было так знакомо и так желанно, что Джиму захотелось оказаться где угодно, лишь бы со Споком наедине. Но смотреть на него у Джима сил не было. 

\- Что ж, поступлю как всегда нетактично, - хмыкнул он и отодвинул стул, подавив порыв развернуть его спинкой к столу и оседлать. Зато было бы очень удобно наблюдать за всеми присутствующими. 

С недавних пор жизнь его стала такой яркой, просто чудеса. 

\- Итак, зачем мы здесь собрались? У вас есть для меня пренеприятнейшее известие? – Джим растянул губы в широкой улыбке и откинулся на спинку стула, стащив оливку со стола. 

\- Ты что несешь, Кирк, - Ухура скривилась. Видимо, ей было неприятно наблюдать это все. Что ж, значит, он не зря так себя вел. – Кому ты нужен, чтобы собираться ради тебя…

\- Нийота.

\- Нийота.

Одно слово, а какие разные интонации. Саавик произнесла имя Ухуры как-то по-особенному, чуть ли не с придыханием. Прокатила по языку, мягко выдохнула. А Спок – нет, Спок был холоден как этот лед в стоявшем перед вулканцем стакане минералки с кокетливо торчащей вверх оранжевой трубочкой. 

\- О, - Джим сделал вид, что его озарило. – Вы тоже, что ли, из этих, как их там, - он развалился на стуле и стал походить на мешок с крупой – такой же бесформенный. Сполз немного вниз, чуть развел колени. Жаль, под столом не видно. В прошлый раз Ухуру просто взбесила эта его поза, было бы приятно повторить. 

\- Кирк, ты такой мужлан неотесанный, - Нийота поморщилась, и Джим ослепительно улыбнулся, хотя хотелось выгнать ее пинками из этого ресторана. 

\- Для тебя все, что угодно, детка, - сказал он и осекся. В него вонзились два взгляда, и, как прежде с именем, сейчас они несли несколько чувств: ярость, негодование, возмущение - и ревность, настороженность, опасение. Поразительно, как хорошо он научился читать по вулканцам. Как будто с детства с ними общался. Хотя постойте… так ведь и было! 

Джим чувствовал, что ходит по краю. Нервное напряжение последних дней, да что там, месяцев, сказывалось на нем, и, кажется, это заметили все. 

\- Вы связаны? – просто спросил он.

\- Да, мы Связаны, – ответила Саавик. Ах, простите, что он еще не научился говорить об этой мистической хрени с таким благоговением, чтобы даже в короткой фразе слышалось слово с большой буквы.

\- Джим, именно об этом я хотел тебе сказать, - Спок нарушил напряженную тишину. 

\- Да понял я, - отмахнулся Джим и однозначно поймал удивленный взгляд вулканца, но в ответ не посмотрел. 

По лицу Ухуры можно было читать. Она будто проглотила что-то очень горькое и очень хотела не показать этого, в итоге получалось очень смешно. Но никто не смеялся, даже Джим. Наконец она нашлась:

\- Что ж, Кирк. Отдаю тебе Спока…

\- Ты не можешь отдать то, что тебе никогда не принадлежало, - вскинулся Джим, чувствуя, что ненависть Ухуры к нему просто изливается потоком. Нийота поджала губы, скулы ее заострились, и Джим решил, что она сейчас уродлива. Он не специально ударил в больное место, это правда получилось случайно. Он не виноват в том, что женщины такие самолюбивые, даже когда у них есть пары, и не прощают пренебрежения собственной персоной. А Спок только и делал, что пренебрегал ею года полтора, или сколько они там встречались? В общем, даже жалко ее стало. Немного. Совсем чуть-чуть. 

Саавик накрыла ее ладонь своей, чуть сжав пальцы. Ухура вздохнула, и выражение ее лица смягчилось. 

\- Нам пора, - сказала вулканка. – Со всем уважением…

\- Я вас провожу, - вызвался Джим. Его обеспокоила такая близкая перспектива остаться со Споком наедине после всего… этого. 

На улице Ухура отошла в сторону, и впервые Джим был ей благодарен. Грядущее прощание угнетало его, но тянуть с ним дольше было нельзя. 

\- Значит, она, - неловко начал он. 

\- Да, - Саавик кивнула, смотря Джиму в глаза, но он знал, что она наблюдает за Нийотой – незримо, неуловимо, так, как Спок наблюдал за ним. 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что мы больше не сможем общаться? – ненависть Ухуры, ее презрение к Джиму, непреходящая обида незнамо на что – теперь-то выяснилось, на что, конечно. Но это ничего не меняло, даже если бы они все могли что-то изменить. 

Саавик молчала, но Джим знал: она понимала. 

Он надеялся, что эта потеря – последняя в его жизни. 

\- Могу я тебя обнять? – он слегка развел руки в стороны, предлагая, и Саавик сделала шаг вперед, входя в его объятия. Грусть затопила обоих, и Джим подумал, что будет очень по ней скучать. 

\- Мне… будет тебя не хватать, - вдруг сказала вулканка. Джим хмыкнул и коснулся губами ее виска. Насколько он понимал, он находился сейчас на прицеле у двух людей. Ухура испепеляла его своим взглядом, Спок из глубины ресторана – своим. Это было занятное чувство, но оно скорее не нравилось Джиму. 

\- Пока.

\- Прощай. 

Что же, верно – если рушить мосты, то сразу и до конца. 

Джим вернулся в зал, смотря куда угодно, но только не на Спока. Так, он заметил, что со стола убрали лишние приборы и принесли закуски. Девушки за соседним столиком хихикали и перешептывались, а официант только что получил приличные чаевые и прятал в глазах победный блеск, представляя, наверное, на что потратит деньги...

\- Ну, - начал Кирк, поняв, что Спок ничего ему не скажет, - я часто принимаю поспешные решения. Часто ошибаюсь, разумеется. 

\- Разумеется. В этом ты не изменился.

Джим моргнул.

\- Глупо было бы, - нашелся он. Не очень умно, зато почти достойно получилось. – Я все понял, Спок. Я был не прав. Мне нужно извиниться? Просто ты тоже оказался тот еще фрукт…

\- На этот раз обойдемся без извинений. Это не та ситуация, которая требует обязательного признания вины. У нас случилось…

\- Недопонимание, - подхватил Джим. 

\- Именно, - невозмутимо произнес Спок. Что ж, определенно. Не только Джиму было не по себе из-за событий последних двух суток. Или пятнадцати лет. 

\- Зачем ты это сделал? – спросил Джим после небольшой паузы. – Собрал нас, - пояснил миг спустя, заметив, что вулканец не сообразил, о чем речь. – Это ведь ты сделал?

Ресторан гудел от приглушенных разговоров, и Джим напрягся, будто находился в пчелином улье. 

\- Я. Чтобы ты понял, что она тебе не угрожает.

\- Пф, она никогда мне не угрожала, - он с радостью отвлекся от вслушивания в этот мерный нудный гул чужих голосов. 

\- Не угрожает нашей Связи, - уточнил Спок, и Джим помедлил с ответом. 

Он безоговорочно принял эту самую Связь ночью, когда за окном бушевала стихия, а то необъяснимое, что происходило в квартире между ними двумя, было единственно реальным. Сейчас же ему не хотелось быть таким легковерным, потому что то, что рассказал ему Спок, больше походило на национальные сказки и мифы. Да и страх остаться обманутым и отвергнутым после того, как полностью доверился, не давал Джиму принять за истину все, что говорил вулканец. И в то же время что-то теплое, светлое и очень-очень важное таилось в его сердце, и с этим Джим поспорить не мог никак. 

После закусок подали основное блюдо, и официант отвлек от размышлений. Спок сделал заказ за него, угадав со вкусами, и это не вызвало должного удивления. Правда, отбивная в сливочном соусе не пробудила в Джиме особого аппетита. 

\- Тебя что-то беспокоит, - сказал Спок и отложил приборы, внимательно посмотрев на Джима. Тот помолчал, чувствуя скованность – откровенничать при свете дня не казалось привлекательным. Суточный перерыв после их встречи нарушил желаемый ход событий, и теперь нужно было больше времени, чтобы истинно осознать и принять. 

\- Я так понимаю, что у меня нет выбора? – вырвалось у Кирка. Но он, пережив первичный шок и панику от неприятного вопроса, решил, что это к лучшему, потому что позволит сразу прояснить интересующие моменты. 

Спок дрогнул и выпрямился, верно истолковав вопрос.

\- Ты вправе решать за себя, - ответил он. – Если ты не желаешь… быть со мной, то можешь… уйти. 

\- Ага. И подохнуть, - кивнул Джим и скривился. Сейчас вулканец вполне мог подумать, что его не устраивает Связь и перспектива более чем долговременных отношений, и будет не прав. На самом деле Джима скорее обрадовало его своеобразное безвыходное положение, в котором все было решено за него. Вообще, это было приятно иногда – когда решают за тебя, особенно когда всю жизнь занимался этим самостоятельно. А сейчас было просто: или Спок – или смерть. Конечно, Спок. Но совсем не потому, что на другой стороне весов смерть; потому, что на этой – Спок. Если бы это был другой человек… если допустить, что это мог быть не конкретно этот вулканец… нет, такого просто не могло быть. Только Спок. Только он. В ином случае был бы совсем другой Джим, разве нет? 

Выходило, что решение, принятое им в полубреду и почти без сознания, полностью совпадало с решением, принятым им сейчас. 

\- Ну, хорошо, - Джим бросил на стол деньги, не считая. – Уговорил.

Спок иронично на него посмотрел, как бы говоря: «Разве я пытался?». Вместо этого он произнес, бросая взгляд то на нетронутый ужин, то на вскочившего со стула Джима:

\- Ты не голоден? 

\- Типа того. Знаешь фразу «кусок в горло не лезет»?

Спок поджал губы и решительно поднялся на ноги. Не дожидаясь официанта, оставил купюры на столе – по прикидкам, из общей суммы получались нехилые такие чаевые. Конечно, если ужин, даже не съеденный, не стоил здесь как самолет последней модели. 

Господи, думал Джим, выходя вслед за Споком из ресторана. Господи, это правда был он. Как будто не было пятнадцати лет непроглядной тьмы, как будто сердце не билось без него. Вдали от Спока Джима не существовало, именно сейчас он понимал это очень отчетливо. Бледная тень слонялась по миру, искала покоя, но не могла его найти, потому что лишала покоя себя сама, и только с ним все стало на свои места, с ним рядом воздух ворвался в его легкие, изгоняя из крови горечь, напитав ее кислородом. И захотелось жить. С ним захотелось жить. 

Связь это, Предназначение или простая человеческая любовь – какая разница. Главное, они были вместе. 

Джим шел по тротуару в сгущающихся сумерках рука об руку со Споком. Их пальцы то и дело соприкасались, и по телу каждый раз пробегали мурашки, и то самое неизвестное в его груди пело и цвело от счастья и эйфории. Это было ново и незнакомо, но так притягательно. 

Он рассказал Споку о своей учебе, о друзьях – о том, что было раньше Академии, он не хотел вспоминать, решив, что пока не время – о том, как пошел на курсы, которые ему позволили пройти ввиду его особых достижений. Вообще, задумчиво сказал Джим, это так странно – быть человеком, чья каждодневная рабочая обязанность - совершать подвиг, и вулканец с ним согласился. 

Он рассказал Споку о дежавю, которые случались с ним в разных городах, но тот только улыбнулся – это Связь говорила о себе. В тех же местах – торговом центре в Нью-Йорке, парке в Далласе – был и Спок, только несколькими днями раньше. Он посещал эти места во время профессиональных поездок, связанных с делами компании. И Джим опять с досадой подумал, что опоздал – они могли встретиться раньше. Пусть на несколько месяцев раньше, но это тоже было важно, потому что сейчас он жалел о каждой секунде, проведенной вдали от Спока. 

Тягу Джима к воде Спок, пряча в глазах искру радости, тоже объяснил: он сам медитировал, глядя на бесконечный простор озера Уайт-Лейк, сливаясь духом с его безмятежностью и надеясь, что вода поделится ею. Джим слушал и понимал вулканца, находил отголоски его фраз в себе, в своих чувствах. Подсознательно, объяснил Спок, он стремился к тому же покою, и Связь нашла в этом отличную лазейку для того, чтобы дать им обоим подсказку.

\- Какую подсказку получил ты? – оживился Джим и даже приостановился – тем более, что они уже дошли до его дома. Расставаться не хотелось им обоим, поэтому они оба стояли и тянули время как могли. 

\- Острую необходимость частой медитации. В середине июля, шестнадцатого числа, я почувствовал, что моя душа стремится прочь и треплется в незримом сильном потоке словно воздушный змей. 

Если бы он отпустил ее, он бы умер. Джим содрогнулся, понимая это, и прислушался к себе, удивленный взметнувшимся в груди чем-то, что успокоилось, когда он коснулся руки Спока. Вот как ты работаешь, подумал Джим.

\- Она живая?

\- Связь? Нельзя назвать ее живой, Джим. Но она живительна, как источник воды, найденный путником после нескольких дней под безжалостным солнцем пустыни.

\- Да ты поэт, - хмыкнул Джим. Он смутился, потому что только что услышал точное описание его состояния сейчас. Зато Спок выглядел довольным:

\- Если ты чувствуешь ее, значит, все правильно. 

\- То есть, ты думал, что все может быть неправильно? Ошибкой? – Джим тоже так считал совсем недавно, а Спок сам позволил уйти разговору в эту сторону, поэтому было бы глупо упустить прекрасную возможность узнать его мнение.

\- Интересный вывод. Мне было бы любопытно узнать, какой логикой ты руководствовался, чтобы к нему прийти. И все-таки я отвечу: я допускал такую мысль, - серьезно произнес Спок. 

\- Вулканцы не лгут, - кивнул Джим с торжественным видом, про себя решив, что шутить над этим больше не стоит. Они нашли друг друга, и это главное. 

Фонарь замигал. Если бы было лето, то под ним кружились бы ночные мотыльки, может быть, они задевали бы крыльями их щеки, оставляя пыльцу на коже. На газоне у подъезда зеленела бы трава, и листва на деревьях тихо бы шелестела свои заклинания. Но был ноябрь, трава уже пожухла, листья почти все опали, а фонарь еще пару раз мигнул и погас. Подул холодный ветер, и Джим зябко поежился – он оделся не совсем по погоде, да и несколько часов назад все равно было теплее. Тем более что несколько часов назад он летел на всех парусах, чтобы успеть к ужину в назначенное время, поэтому не смог ощутить всю прелесть холодного воздуха. 

\- Что же тебя в океан-то занесло? Знал же, что шторм будет, предупреждали все побережье… - Джим говорил с досадой и затаенным ужасом, что Спок мог погибнуть. Хотя если бы вулканец не вышел в океан, они бы не встретились до сих пор. – И вообще, откуда у тебя яхта?

\- Яхта не у меня, а у СВох. Сайбок хотел подарить ее мне, но я отказался. Теперь мы используем ее для медитаций.

\- Яхту?! Для медитаций?! Что-то маловато, тебе не кажется? Надо бы пароход сразу, а то несерьезно, Спок. Ты скажи Сайбоку об этом. 

\- Джим, - это было почти укоризненно. – Мне… было очень тяжело к концу недели. Нийота стала вести себя не так, как ей свойственно – теперь я понимаю, что это потому, что она встретилась с тобой и Саавик. 

И тогда Связь между ними со Споком взметнулась, натянулась, как струна, встревоженная столкновением потенциальных соперников. Джим был к этому не так чувствителен – что странно, зато вулканец в полной мере ощутил всю прелесть, и, доведенный до предела, решил полностью отдаться медитации, но обычной – в уединении у себя дома – оказалось недостаточно. Оставалось последнее – открытый океан с его бесконечностью и безмятежностью. На что Спок надеялся – непонятно, но уже то, что он сделал такую глупость, говорило о его состоянии гораздо лучше любых слов. 

Они постояли еще с минуту. На сегодня темы были исчерпаны – особенно те, которые можно было обсудить под окнами жилого дома – и Джим уже ощущал усталость. Но он не хотел, чтобы вечер заканчивался, потому что впереди неотвратимо стояло утро, в свете которого все опять станет другим.  
Спок хотел прикоснуться к т’хи’ла, но не позволял себе пойти на поводу желаний – навязываться было недопустимо. Притяжение было нестерпимым, Связь истосковалась по своему Спутнику, и тело хотело близости – на этот раз куда большей, чем невинные объятия на кровати. Недопустимо, напоминал себе Спок. Только с позволения Джима, который сейчас чувствовал что-то похожее – если бы он мог ощущать состояние вулканца, то несомненно нашел бы в нем общее со своим. 

Джим был в томлении – тягучем, как густой мед, сладком. Необходимо, - звучало в голове, и он не был уверен, что это не его мысли. Как здорово всякие прежде не свойственные ему вещи скидывать на Связь, правда? Пора было признаться себе, что это с самого начала были только его чувства, спавшие глубоко до своего часа. 

Все это происходило очень быстро, просто стремительно, но – закономерно. Измученная душа всей сутью стремилась к своей половине, собираясь вместе с ней в общую картину. Паззл. И сейчас еще одни детали встали на свои места, и осталось совсем мало чернеющих пустот. 

\- Я не хочу расставаться, - честно признался Джим. Хватит лукавить и скрывать истину. Он поверил, что в безопасности, а значит, можно быть откровенным. 

\- Аналогично, - кивнул Спок, выглядя холоднее, чем раньше. Джим подозревал, что это потому, что вулканцу приходилось сильнее сдерживать себя. Ну, если его часть Связи рвалась к Джимовой так же яростно, как Джимова – к его. 

Он задрожал, и теперь это было не от холода. Рядом со Споком вообще не могло быть холодно. Даже тогда. 

\- Я думаю над тем, чтобы предложить тебе подняться ко мне, - витиевато произнес Джим. – Как ты думаешь, как ты на это посмотришь, если я все-таки предложу? 

\- Я думаю, - серьезно начал Спок, - что, если ты предложишь мне это, я соглашусь.

\- Тогда пошли, - Джим двинулся к подъезду.

\- Но ты же не предложил, - помедлил Спок. 

\- Разве?

Вулканец приподнял брови в изумлении, качнул головой и последовал за Джимом. Определенно, его т’хи’ла один из самых загадочных людей… Ведь он же действительно ничего не предлагал? 

Вещей Саавик в квартире уже не было. Оно и к лучшему, подумал Джим. И вообще, может, спустя пару лет они и смогут возобновить общение. Ну, когда они с Ухурой перестанут бросаться друг в друга камнями, даже просто проходя мимо. 

\- Кофе, чай? Алкоголя нет, - «все выпил», не договорил Джим. Не нужно вулканцу знать таких подробностей, хотя сейчас он бы сделал пару глотков крепкого коньяка. Его немного потряхивало перед тем, что он хотел сделать. 

\- Чай.

Спок тоже решил сначала вести себя прилично? Или он даже не думал о том, о чем последние полчаса думал Джим? 

\- Спок, - решился он, стоя напротив вулканца и принимая раслабленно-уверенную позу. Оперся бедрами о край стола рядом с плитой, скрестил ноги, руки сложил на груди. Раслабленней некуда. – У меня не было секса с мужчинами. 

\- Я надеюсь, - среагировал Спок не совсем так, как ожидал Джим, и приблизился к нему. В руках т’хи’ла были чашки, на столе уже подготовлены сахарница и заварка, но не чая теперь хотел Спок, которого откровенность Джима убедила в том, что можно. Все можно.

Он взял чашки, со стуком поставил их на стол – причем, с такой силой, что они жалобно звякнули, ударившись одна о другую. Но Спок уже не сдерживался и уверенно потянул Джима на себя, вынуждая встать вплотную. 

Дыхание Спока касалось губ Джима, взгляд не отпускал его, привинчивая к полу и лишая каких-либо крох сопротивления – если бы он хотел сопротивляться. Глаза пронзали насквозь, вытаскивали наружу согласие на многое, если не на все. 

\- Я готов быть тебе другом, - прерывисто проговорил Спок, еле взяв себя в руки. Его ощутимо трясло, да и сам Джим не отличался спокойствием, поэтому раздраженно ответил:

\- Иди ты в жопу со своей дружбой, - получилось грубо. Спок не сразу понял, что это было настоятельным призывом к действиям, так что Джим резко подался вперед, зарывшись пальцами в короткие черные волосы, и первым поцеловал Спока. Тот опешил и пару секунд никак не реагировал, зато потом словно отпустил тормоза и набросился на Джима с такой страстью, что тот сначала испугался – будет ли он утром жив? Но быстро все на свете потеряло свою важность – были только Спок и Джим, вулканец и его т’хи’ла.

Прикосновения были грубыми – настоящими. Джим рвал одежду на Споке, рычал, когда крепкая ткань смела не поддаваться, и стонал, припадая губами к коже. Разум будто оставил его, и Джим не сдерживался – трогал, гладил, щупал, и ему было мало. Он хотел Спока, всего и целиком, слиться с ним воедино, врасти в него, и это было бы так здорово, так правильно, ведь они и так были продолжением друг друга, одного без другого просто не существовало. Джим чувствовал дикий голод и не мог его утолить ни прикосновениями, ни поцелуями, ни жарким безумным шепотом то ли во тьму, то ли в глаза, которые были близко-близко. 

Пальцы Спока оказывались то там, то тут: пробегали легким касанием по спине, сжимали бедра – до синяков, так, чтобы даже при ходьбе болело и тянуло. Джим радовался этим следам, он хотел принадлежать, он всю жизнь хотел принадлежать хоть кому-нибудь, и какое же счастье, что ему Предназначен именно Спок. Джим был полотном, на котором вулканец ставил свои печати, клеймил и забирал его у мира, которому Джим оказался не нужен. Зато Спок видел в нем смысл всего, и был сейчас груб и ласков: и когда толкал на кровать – как они оказались в спальне, черт возьми, кого это волнует в такую минуту – и когда опускался на колени, с заминкой расстегивая неподдающуюся молнию, и когда брал член Джима в рот – пусть неумело, но все равно заставляя т’хи’ла терять связь с реальностью. 

В груди горело, испепеляло, прошлое исчезало в дыму, и с этой минуты был только Спок, и Джим распахивал глаза, толкаясь в его рот, и зажмуривался, чувствуя прикосновения к промежности, и разводил ноги в стороны, не ощущая ни капли стыда, и стонал, стонал так громко и так непристойно. Открывался перед ним, выставлял себя напоказ, принимал Спока в себя и выгибался от боли, потому что Спок не сдерживался, толкаясь в Джима резко, сильно, безжалостно. 

Боль была искуплением и обещанием, Джим нуждался в ней почти так же, как в Споке, поэтому подавался навстречу всему, что тот ему предлагал, и благодарил поцелуями. 

Спок двигался рывками, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи Джима, который прижимал к себе вулканца, не желая отпускать вообще никогда, никуда, ни за что. Спок шептал что-то, и Джим чувствовал жар там, где, он знал, жила Связь, и она пела, звенела сотнями струн. Он закусил губу, содрав тонкую кожицу с мягкой плоти, и вулканец поцеловал его, сходя с ума от привкуса крови. 

В ушах – шумело, в глазах – темнело, в голове – набатом: «Спокспокспок», а может, он произносил это вслух или шептал, как Спок его имя, или кричал на всю квартиру, нет, на весь мир, чтобы все знали, что он теперь не один, он дождался, он нашел. 

\- Господи, Спок, - будто в лихорадке позвал Джим, и вулканец толкнулся еще раз, и еще, и Джим кончил, растворяясь, почти умирая, хватаясь за Спока, потому что знал, что он вытащит его из любой бездны, потому что любит.

* * *

Утро пришло незваным гостем. Вошло в комнату через окно, проникло серыми сумерками между полузадернутыми шторами, предлагая осеннему солнцу присоединиться. 

Джим открыл глаза, заморгал, нахмурившись. Он не выспался, тело ломило – то ли от недостатка сна, то ли…

Спок спал. Вытянулся на кровати, почти спихнув на пол одеяло, положив одну руку под голову Джиму, который заранее посочувствовал ощущениям: когда тот проснется – иголки мгновенно вонзятся в онемевшую конечность. Джим сместился немного и улегся, несерьезно устроив голову у Спока на груди. Сердце билось прямо под ухом, билось ровно, сильно, даря чувство покоя и надежности. 

Сквозь аромат дезодоранта вулканца пробивался запах пота – терпкий, в чем-то неприятный, но для Джима ничего лучше его не было. Спок был настоящим сейчас – без костюмов, без правил, без запретов, которые накладывало общество, он был обнажен не только физически. Джим уткнулся носом в кожу, втягивая запах, находя в нем чистую мужественность Спока, одно из ее проявлений, и поймал себя на том, что готов лежать вот так вечно – чувствуя щекой сердцебиение, рукой – бархатистость кожи и жестковатые волоски на его груди, всем телом – тепло. 

Джим глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя себя до неприличия счастливым, и закрыл глаза, убаюканный тишиной. Он почти уже заснул, когда Спок пошевелился, и головы Джима коснулась рука, почти сразу же спустившись на плечи. Прикосновение было таким привычным, как будто они не впервые лежали вот так. Даже во сне вулканец проверял, где т’хи’ла, и это было так… так важно. 

Джиму было немного не по себе от свалившихся на его голову отношений, да еще и с мужчиной, но он чувствовал, что это самое лучшее, что могло с ним случиться за всю его жизнь. И пусть это не искупает его ошибок, он знал, что теперь будет легче. Его демоны еще вылезут наружу, еще покажут себя во всей красе. От этого не сбежать. Но Джим знал, что они справятся. 

Fin.


End file.
